Who say's I can't date the gym teacher
by Ms.Sweden
Summary: ALL HUMAN!   Rose is a single mom and has four kids. She's not like other mothers, and as her oldest daughter gets in trouble she meets Coach Belikov. Who says you can't date the gym teacher? A teasing and loving story with our favorites Rose and Dimitri!
1. It all Begins

**New and fresh story a la Rose and of course the sexy god Dimitri Belikov! I love to write about teasing but loving romances and stories so that's what you should expect in this story! I'd Like to give a little thanks to **DBM1710 ** since she had helped me A LOT with this story! So a little credd to her too. I hope you'll enjoy it and tell me what you think afterwards! HAPPY READING!**

**(I don't own anything, it belongs to Richelle Mead, I just borrow the characters and make up a story about them on my own!)**

**_Full summary:_**

**_ALL HUMAN! _**_Rose is a single mother and has four kids. She is definitely not like other mothers. Firstly, she doesn't dress like one. Secondly, she doesn't look like one. Thirdly, she doesn't speak like one, and lastly the kids doesn't have a father. Only because she had/became pregnant with all of her kids through artificial insemination. When her oldest/eldest daughter gets in trouble one day and Rose is called in to school she meets Coach Belikov. They start running into each other and thoughts are starting to come into Rose's head…_

**_Who says I can't date the gym teacher?_**

* * *

><p>Rose Hathaway, just turned thirty-one, and I work in a salon at the local mall. Raised by a stubborn mom and a loving but sarcastic father with money in bank. No siblings and no other family, so at the age of seventeen I was already with my head in the clouds with kids. A cute baby at home waiting for me when I got home. It all sounded so amazing in my head. So after hundreds of times begging my dad for the money I fixed it. Through artificial insemination. I had, had lots of sex in high school so there was no problem people thinking it was a miss hap after prom. I was happy as I ever could be and nine months later Veronica Janine Hathaway entered the world right as I turned eighteen. She had brown hair like me, brown eyes and there was no doubt she was mine. My closest friends always wondered why I didn't want to know who the father was or, at least who it was. But I wanted the kid and the guys around me wasn't very father figure like. So I made it my own.<p>

Then when Veronica or Ve as I say, was five I wanted another one. Mom had just gotten use to the thought and dad loved Ve a lot so he took the money and let me do it again. I know I must sound like some maniac but I love kids. Sure I'm not the ideal mother. I still wear push up bra's, I wear way to tight clothes for any mom and I think I work out more than any mom with one soon two children. So after a few more months my little favorite Ben Ibrahim Hathaway came to the world. The thing was he was nothing like his sister. They were the direct opposite. Ben could sit quietly and just look at things for hours while Ve had to socialize in her own little way.

Four years after Ben I got my own money and into the world came Abby Vaselissa Hathaway. She was a little princess but she sure had my genes with the mood swings and all. She had brown and very curly hair and she looked like an angel. And as three years past I was at the finish line, I thought…

Until Alexander Mason Hathaway twirled my world around with his chunky cheeks and chubby stomach.

You must think I'm some sort of baby machine and my body must look like hell after four kids and under fourteen years? Hell no!

Only cause I wanted kids in my life doesn't mean I'm fat or anything. I work out regularly, kind of eat right and can be proud over my D cup. I might not dress like a mom, not really look like a mom hell I act like a mother of a four kids mother. But I'm Rose Hathaway and I'm looking good!

"Mom!" Hard knocks rambled on my door. I groaned and turned around on my stomach and hid my head under my pillows.

"Mom seriously, get up or I'll open the door and let Alex walked out alone on the streets" "Fine!" I yelled jumping out of bed grabbing my silk robe and opened the door. Ve was standing fully dressed with Alex clinging around her throat. She handed Alex over to me and stalked away.

"Good morning my little cutie pie" Alex made a few funny sounds and hugged me tight around my throat.

"Mommy could just eat you up!" I said kissing the top of his head.

"Mommy" he smiled. This little man owned my heart and I couldn't help but chuckle as I made my way to the kitchen. Abby and Ben sat nicely around the table eating their cereal as Ve made herself a cup of tea.

"Morning sweet heart" I said kissing Abby's cheek. She smiled, "Morning mom"

I ran a hand through Ben's brown hair leaned down kissing his head, "Slept well honey?"

He nodded chewing his cereal. I smiled and but Alex down in his baby chair.

"When do you get off today?" Ve asked as I made porridge.

"I'll take a long shift today and a short one tomorrow. But I already spoken to Ben and Abby's teachers that about my schedule and they're fine with it. So you can choose either pick them up and leave them over at Christian since Lissa's working. Or pick up Alex earlier and bring him to Dad's"

"You know grandpa suck's at being a real grandpa right?" Ve joked. I chuckled, "He's special but he's still your grandpa so be nice ok?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll take the buss today" she said making her way out from the kitchen.

"Thanks for waking me up!" I yelled after her. I really suck at getting up in the morning. Sure I was getting better at it but everyone have their flaws. I put down the porridge and handed a spoon to Alex. I'd tried to make him eat on his own but he wasn't very good at it. Not to sound cruel or like a bad mother but he was kind of slow. Cute, but slow! He just learned how to walk, he's still kind of unsteady but he's getting there. I sat down next to him and Ben. "Ready fro school?" I asked sipping on my tea.

He shrugged, "I don't like math"

"Neither do I honey but you still got to do it"

"But you said yesterday that math was a useless subject and who cares if you count wrong?"

I smiled and cupped his cheek, "Don't always listen to what mommy say's, I'm not perfect"

"I think your perfect mommy" Ben smiled.

"Aw" I kissed his forehead, "And I think you're perfect to" I smiled. I turned to Abby, "Ready honey?"

She nodded. I got up and let Alex eat or try to eat for a little while longer. "I'll just head upstairs to get dressed, so brush your teeth and get your bags ok?" I yelled as I half ran upstairs. I grabbed a pair of black jeans and a gray long sleeved fitted top with buttons. I let the two top buttons stay open, only cause I'm a thirty one year old mom doesn't mean I have to look like a thirty one year old mom! I got my comfortable but sexy pair of black heels and brushed my hair. I liked the way my hair naturally fell into light waved and the dark brown color was something I'm very proud of. Finishing off my look with a tiny brush of mascara and I'm ready to go!

I rushed down stairs to clean Alex up and put is bowl in the dishes. I dried him of and kissed his forehead before I picked him up and started dressing him for school.

"Ben! Abby! Are you ready?"

"Yes mom" They both said from over at the door.

"Back packs?" I yelled brushing the few teeth's my little baby boy had.

"Yes"

"Lunch?"

"Yes"

I hurried out from the bathroom grabbed my coat, bag and my kids and headed to the car. Dad felt sorry for me for some stupid reason and tricked me into letting him buy me a car. I had my mind set on not wanting his money anymore since I'd taken enough when getting my wonderful little babies! But no, one morning there it was. A brand new dark gray Audi a1. Already with seats for Abby and Alex as well for Ben and Ve.

Now a days Ve always took the buss since all her friends did and I wasn't a morning person so I was pretty much always in a hurry in the morning but I always made it in time.

Alex went to a kindergarten right next to the school where I knew some people and they were the sweetest so I knew my baby was in good hands. Abby just started and apparently gotten tons of new friends but when it came to Ben I was a little unsure. I loved the boy more than any mother ever will, but he was completely different from the girls who were all over the place. New friends all the time, Ve hitting on guys and all.

Even Alex seemed to get along with all the kids. But Ben was so quiet. He was helpful, sweet and always stayed silent. But he never spent anytime with friends. I stopped outside the school picking up Alex and telling Ben and Abby to hop out. Abby waved goodbye before she ran over to some of her girlfriends who were over in the sand box. Ben stood still on the curb just looking around. I put Alex down and let his tiny hand grab two of my fingers. I crouched next to Ben, "You ok?"

He shrugged, "I'm ok" he looked down. I cupped his chin, "Is there anything you'd like to tell me? Cause you can tell me anything"

He smiled slightly, "I know mom"

"Good, now where are your friends?"

"Paul's sick today"

"And who's Paul?" I asked curious. Maybe he had made friends while I didn't see?

"He's a new kid, we're the same age. He transferred here a while ago"

"And you're friends?"

He nodded and smiled. I smiled back feeling so good now he was happy!

"Well maybe Paul will come tomorrow and he could maybe come play home someday if you'd like?"

"Really?" he asked as his face lit up.

"Anything for you my little man"

He threw his arms around me and we hugged. I kissed him goodbye as he walked across the schoolyard. My little boy.

"Mama" Alex said pulling my hand. I picked him up, "Yes my little super hero?"

"Cool" he smiled. I chuckled, "Yes, you're also going to school. School for super hero's like you" I put my finger on his nose and he laughed. He just started learning a few words and cool was his word for school. He's a sweet kid. I dropped him off at the kindergarten and got in the car driving to the mall, down to the salon.

I worked different shifts and tried to work long shifts when the kids had long days so and short shifts when ever they had short days only so I could hang out with them more. When I got stuck mom and dad was always there to help me. They both worked from home and enjoyed having their grandkids over as often as possible.

Christian was another choice. Lissa worked at the salon along with me, Meredith and Mia who owned the whole thing. Lissa and Christian had been together since forever and they fitted so well together. Christian works for some design company and can do a lot of work at home so he was always my plan B for the older kids since they just needed a grown up there just in case.

"Good morning ladies" I smiled as I got inside walking in to the back to the private staff room. Lissa and Mia were cleaning as Meredith counted cash from yesterday. I grabbed a cup of tea and sat down in one of the salon chairs, "God I'm tired"

"Maybe fi you didn't have four kids you'd be less tired" Mia teased.

"Hey I love my kids and I get a lot of help with them" I said to my defense.

"Maybe with a man by your side the weight could get off your shoulders?" Meredith suggested like so many times before.

"Not this again!" I sighed but couldn't help but to smile at them. Lissa sat down next to me, "C'mon Rose, a guy could be fun! I mean you're the only single lady around here anymore"

"Only cause, Mia got Mason, Meredith got Eddie and you've got Christian doesn't mean there's something wrong with being alone! Besides I have Ben and Alex" I smiled.

"Yeah if Ben wasn't a your kid and older you could totally date him! He's like the sweetest little boy ever" Mia joked.

"Ugh Mia, he's my son" I laughed throwing a towel at her. She laughed, "It was just a thought!"

"But seriously Rose" Meredith said catching my attention, "You're only thirty-one and have a body of a twenty-five year old! Why don't you have a guy in your life?"

"Does the words 'four kids' tell you anything?" I grinned. She rolled her eyes, "That it?"

I nodded, "I tell them that and the guys runs like a chicken"

The girls laughed, "You'll get there Rose" Lissa smiled taking my hand. Before I could answer out first customer for today made her entrance. Mia was quick to give out orders, "Ok, Meredith and Lissa you'll take cutting today, I'll take the cashier and Rose you'll do manicure" I shrugged and sat down in one of the chairs waiting for my first customer coming at half past ten.

I like working here with the girls. Sure the payroll could be better but we'll survive and I'll get extra cash for school from youth allowance so we make it fine every month.

The only thing missing in my life was a man. A guy, I could take almost anything! I haven't had sex in ages. I groaned at the thought of that. Sex. God I want to have sex…

My first appointment push that thought out of my head. Time to smile and listen to whatever the customer said. Manicure and hair cutting equals: Therapy for girls…

* * *

><p><strong>Soo... any good? Should I keep writing? Give me some thoughts and I'll update tomorrow and see how it goes !<strong>

**Check out my other stories too if you'd like.**

**Lot's of Love**


	2. Quality Time

**OK, since both I and some of you like this story I'll continue it only cause I really want to ;) **

**THis chap is sweet and still showing how Rose and her kids work in their everyday life, I can promise a Couch Belikov next chap ! **

**ENJOY! **

* * *

><p><strong>R POV<strong>

I put Alex down on the floor after I helped him off with his shoes and jacket. He waddled away walking back and forth in the hallway talking to himself. I smiled, He's the cutest baby!

I grabbed the food bags and started putting it all away in the kitchen. I heard Alex talking his own little language as he started playing with an empty box on the floor. I was humming as I put milk and yogurt in the fridge. Some meat in the freezer and bread and cookies in the cupboards. the time was a little past five and Ve should be home with Abby and Ben close to six. I started making some pasta and some Bolognese.

"Mommy box" Alex said cheerful. I chuckled and crouched in front of him.

"Is that a mommy box?" I asked. He smiled and nodded happily. "What can you do with the mommy box?"

"Box for mommy" he laughed. I laughed with him, I picked him up and swung him around in the air. He laughed and hugged me tight.

"Mommy loves you" I said and kissed the top of his head.

"Love you" he smiled and gave me a wet kiss on the lips. I put him down and dried my lips off and continued with dinner.

The door opened as I set the table.

"Hello?" I yelled to check on who it was.

"Mommy" Abby came running into the kitchen happy as ever and hugged my waist. I smiled and hugged her back, "How was your day princess?"

"Good, Alice teacher me how to braid my hair all on my own" she said excited.

"She did?" I said almost as excited as she was. "That was very nice of her"

She nodded and skipped off to her bedroom to leave her bag. Next in came Ve and she didn't look that happy. In fact she was boiling.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" I asked stirring in the pasta.

"My new gym teacher happened. He so fucked up I can't even understand why they hired him!"

"What happened to Mrs. Bryce?"

"She kind of died... Anyway this new guy is like all over the place. He's huge, like a fucking mountain of muscles and then he has this crazy work out techniques!"

"Watch you language in front of your brother" I warned her with a look. "So it's a guy this new teacher?"

"Yeah" she sighed and leaned against the counter. "He's crazy good looking and every girl in gym practically drooled all over him. Then he turns into this work out freak and doesn't budge for anything"

I smiled at her anger, I use to be just like her.

"So what excuses did you try?" I grinned. I was the master of excuses in high school, got away with almost anything. In the end I could always blame it on my pregnancy and I was the little angle again.

"I tried PMS, stomachache, headache and even sprained my ankle, but the dude always came up with things I could do! He's mad I tell you, fucking mad"

I ignored the last curse and smiled, "Guess you've got yourself a challenge"

"Mom it's not funny! You've got to do something about it"

"Oh I have to? What if I don't" I challenged. It's hilarious to tease her when she's mad. She glared at me and I chuckled, "ok, easy tiger. Why don't you just do what he says and get a good grade?"

"It's not that easy. First he asked us to run as far as we could. And I mean how can he say that? We never use to run with Mrs. Bryce. But we ran anyway and after a few laps we were pretty done but he started running behind us saying anyone who'd stop he'd push until they kept running. What psycho planet is he from?" She exclaimed.

I shook my head, "So you want me to go down there and tell him he has a cruel way to get my kid a good health?"

"Stop turning it around and make me the bad guy!" She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"How long have you had him?"

"A few weeks and I want to kill him already" she sighed. I rolled my eyes. I looked around, "Where's Ben?"

"I think he ran to his room" she shrugged.

"Why? He always comes here and hugs me and talk about his day. Did something happen?"

"He was quiet on the way home but he's always quiet so I don't know. He never looked up though, he was kind of hiding"

"Can you fix the rest so I can go check on him?" I asked. She shrugged and took her place in front of the stove. I made my way down the hall to his small room a the end. The door was closed so I knocked, "Ben, sweetie are you in there?"

I heard a low snuffling, "Yes?" his voice broke. I opened the door and saw him sitting on his bed with slight tears falling down his red cheeks. I hurried over and scooped him up and put him in my lap. He hugged me tight and sobbed into my hair. "My little sweet heart what happened? Did someone hurt you?" I asked. He didn't answer he just continued crying. I hugged him tighter, "My little baby" I kissed his hair. I pulled away slightly to look at his face, but he only looked down so I couldn't see. "Hey" I said gently and cupped his cheek, "Let me see" His lips quivered as he tilted his face up and saw a scratch all over his left cheek.

"Honey! What happened?" I asked in surprise.

"I-I fell" he stammered. I sighed and stroked his other cheek, "You know you can tell me anything" I said looking into his eyes.

"I took someone ball and he pushed me"

"Did you know it was his ball?" I asked carefully.

"No it just lay there and the he wanted it back"

"But you found it first and he didn't even play with it" I said. I saw he didn't want to talk about it and me talking about it only made him feel worse. I pulled him in for a hug, "We say like this, I won't talk about it anymore but if that boy is doing something bad to you again you tell me right away ok?"

He nodded and hugged me back. I kissed the top of his head and hugged him again. "I love you you know"

He pulled away smiling a little now, "I love you too"

"C'mon let's go eat" I said putting him down on the floor and we went to eat together.

"Mommy" I felt small hands shaking me. I blinked hard and made a weird sound. I checked the time, it was a little bit past three. I looked up and saw Ben standing in front of me in his blue pyjmamas. I propped myself up on my elbow, "Ben honey, what is it?"

"I had a nightmare" he said looking down, looking ashamed he woke me up. I smiled and padded the spot next to me, "Come you can sleep here" I smiled. I had a king-size bed, I got it from the girls at the store in birthday present. I had slept in a bad single bed ever since I redecorated the kid's room. I rather they had a nice and homey room than me. But the bed did me good so I was happy. He crawled up next to me. He had his own pillow with him and he plopped down next to me. I pulled him to me hugging him with his back to me and kissed his hair, "What did you dream about?" I asked. I've always thought it's better to talk about the dream then to just hold it in and be quiet.

"It was giant boys throwing balls at me" he whispered.

"Those boys are just bad. They aren't real" I whispered trying to make it all feel better.

"What if they are?"

"Then they have to deal with me first" I smiled. "Sleep sweetie, you have school in a few hours"

He turned around in my arms. "I don't want to go to school! All the bad kids are there and they want to hurt me"

My heart ached when he said that. I didn't want my little boy to be afraid. "Do the bad boys tease you when Paul's there?" I asked.

He shook his head no. "Is Paul feeling better?"

"His mom told me he'll come the day after tomorrow and I don't want to go to school if he's not there" he said with a small voice. I ran a hand through his beautiful brown hair. "How about this, you come with me to the salon tomorrow and help me out and then you go back to school and see Paul the day after?" Ben never missed school and he was never sick. He was the best of my kids. Ve skipped from time to time but promised to stop and Abby had been in a fight or two. Both of them were small copies of me and pure bread Hathaway blood.

But somehow Ben and Alex where a little different. Alex could be kind of stubborn but never angry. And Ben was so shy and sweet. Loving and caring all the time. I loved all of them of course, I mean what kind of mother doesn't love all her kids. They're so different but so freaking lovable.

He nodded, "Thanks mommy"

"You're welcome darling" I kissed his forehead, "Nighty night"

"Night night" he yawned and buried his face in my chest and both of us slowly fell asleep.

I felt a pair of thin arms cling around my neck and a nose nuzzle into my hair. I smiled as Ben clung to me. I wasn't that awake to open my eyes but I started stroking his back slowly pulling him back to reality. Ben and Alex where my two softies. They were best to cuddle with and made me calm and on my best mood. Ve never was the cuddling person but she and I could talk about everything. Almost like best friends only I was her mother. I heard some moving from the kitchen and I guess he'd gotten Abby out of bed and started making breakfast.

"Ben" I whispered stroking his hair. "Ben sweetie time to wake up"

He shook his head and hugged me tighter. I chuckled lightly, "Yes, you're coming with me to the salon today remember?" His head tilted up as me met my gaze. "Really?"

"Yes silly I told you that last night"

"Oh, I forgot"

I smiled and sat up pulling him with me, "Go get dressed and I'll see you in the kitchen ok?"

"Ok" he smiled and climbed down from the bed and went of to his bedroom. I got up and stretched out my body and yawned. I moaned and went to put on some clean underwear. I got a pair of grey jeans and pulled out a tank top and went to the bathroom. I brushed my hair and put some mascara on before I went to the kitchen. Abby was sitting my the table humming happily as she ate her cereal. Ve was standing up by the counter sipping on her tea and texting on her phone.

"Morning" I smiled.

"Morning" Abby said cheerfully with cereal in her mouth and milk dropped down her chin. I couldn't help but to chuckle as I got her a napkin and handed it to her. She's one adorable kid! I walked past Ve to get a bowl for Ben so he could start eating as soon as possible.

"How'd you sleep?" I asked Ve as I poured myself a cup of tea. She shrugged and put her phone down.

"Michelle just texted me that we're having our P.E lesson split in two. So we are having P.E twice a week now. That means twice as much Belikov" She cursed.

I smiled, "That sucks, didn't you say he was nice on the eyes?"

"Not only nice I mean he's practically sex on legs" she said in a hushed tone and grinned only so I could hear. I laughed at that comment, "I think I'd like to meet that guy" I winked.

"Mom" Ve grimaced but the smile never faded, "Don't start with the dating stuff again"

"Why not? It's not like I'm too old am I?" I asked studying her closely. She chuckled, "You're hot mom"

I smile proudly, "Thank you love, I think you have some pretty good genes" I winked.

She chuckled and shook her head drinking her tea. Ben appeared sitting down by the table with Alex tiredly stumbling in behind him. I handed Ben his bowl and spoon before I scooped my little baby up in my arms. "Hello my little baby wayby" I cooed kissing him all over his face. He laughed and tried to hid his face but I kissed him everywhere. "Mommy" he laughed and hugged me. I chuckled, "Did you sleep well?" I asked. He nodded and started squirming probably he was pretty hungry. I put him down and started making him his porridge. Ben helped him into his baby seat before he started eating his cereal.

"I'm taking Ben to work today and I'm having a short shift so I'll get Abby and Alex today" I told Ve. "So you can go to Michelle's after school but I want you home by eight ok?"

She kissed my cheek happily, "Thanks mom"

"Anytime" I smiled and sat down next to Alex handing him his bowl of breakfast. I watched Abby, she was done with her breakfast and now sitting braiding her hair all by herself. I smiled, "That's really pretty Abby"

She smiled, "This is was Alice teached me"

"Maybe you could teach me tonight?"

She looked excited, "Yes I can do that" she said smiling. Ben just finished so I took his and Abby's bowl and put them away. Alex was playing with his food again so I sat down, dried him off and helped him eat.

"Ben, Abby go brush your teeth, we're leaving in fifteen minutes" I said helping Alex with the last of his breakfast. I put his dishes away and helped him wash himself off. He was wearing all blue today, it was his favorite color for some reason. I put him down to go get his shoes as I jogged upstairs putting on a red tunic on top of the black top. I put my hair up into a high ponytail and check my reflection. Happy with the results I headed downstairs.

Ben and Abby was already done and Alex was sitting on the floor desperately trying to put ton his shoes but it just didn't work. I smiled and put on my shoes, kneeled next to him and helped him put them on and grabbed our jackets and headed for the door.

"C'mon" I said locking up and jumping in the car. I helped Alex to fastened his seat belt and drove them to school.

I let Abby go on her own by now, I always looked so she said hi to the teacher and disappeared through the doors before I went with Alex to kindergarten. Abby was a big girl, she could be a real princess from time to time. But she had Hathaway blood running through her veins so of course she has started a few fights but, what to do?

I left Alex with his favorite teacher before I headed back to Ben sitting in the car. I started the engine and headed to work. I grabbed my phone and called Ben's teacher and told him he was sick but that he'll be back tomorrow.

"But mommy" Ben snickered, "I'm not sick"

"Yes you are" I smiled, "You're pretend sick" I winked.

He smiled, "I like being pretend sick"

"But not when Paul's around huh?"

He shook his head, "No, Paul's my best friend"

I smiled, I was so glad he'd found someone he could call his best friend. Before he had another best friend but he moved. Ever since Ben has been so quiet and pulled back. I was happy that was on the way to change.

"How did you and Paul meet? You never told me that"

"Two months ago when he transferred here"

"Two months ago? Why didn't you tell me about him earlier?" I asked surprised. He always told me everything about school and such. I almost felt left out...

He shrugged, "I think I forgot, but I like him a lot"

"That's great sweetie"

"Can he come home and play tomorrow?" he asked excited. "I want to show him my room and all my toys"

I chuckled at his excitement, "Of course, I'll just talk to his mom tomorrow to make sure it's ok" I parked the car outside the mall. We jumped out and met at the back of the car. We held hands walking across the lot and in the back. We entered the salon, "Morning" I smiled and put my bag down. Lissa was cleaning the floors as Mia and Meredith checked something on the computer.

"Morning" Lissa looked up. She smiled when she saw Ben. He ran to hug her, "Morning to my favorite boy in the world!" She smiled scooping him up into a tight hug.

He snickered, "Hey Lissa"

"What are you doing here today? Shouldn't you be in school?" she asked.

He shook his head and looked a little sneaky, "Mom call me in sick, but I'm not really sick. I'm pretend sick" he snickered and put a hand over his mouth to keep the secret, "But don't tell anyone!" He said serious. She chuckled, "I can keep a secret" She let him down so he could go say hi to Mia and Meredith. Lissa gave me a look asking why he wasn't in school.

I sighed and looked behind my back to check if he was looking. He wasn't. "He's scared for some of the boys in school. he wouldn't let me talk to them cause he said it was better when his friend Paul was around, so I told him he could come with me today since Paul was sick. But only if he told me right away if anything more happened so I could step in"

A worried look crossed her face, "Poor little guy! He's the sweetest, I don't understand why kids act like that towards him?" Both of us looked over at Ben talking with Mia and Meredith. I nodded along, "I know, but I'm glad he told me in the end"

She nodded and continued with the floors. I put my things away and handled my first customer. Ben helped me out all day, we decorated the shop window and unpacked new products. It was nice being just me and him for a whole day. God I love my kids!

* * *

><p><strong>Ohh... I really love Ben ! <strong>

**Here's how i think of the characters, how I picture them in my head:**

Veronica: (Ve)

Age: 14 years old

Looks: Brown eyes, dark brown hair, straight. B cup.

Personality: Stubborn, flirty, cocky and can be a real angel sometimes

Abby:

Age: 5 years old

Looks: Brown eyes light brown hair and curly.

Personality: Defiant age and a Diva. Princess.

Ben:

Age: 9 years old

Looks: Brown eyes, brown hair straight but curly at the end

Personality: Protective, quiet, sensitive, sweet and helping

Alexander: (Alex)

Age: 1 year old turning 2 soon.

Looks: Brown eyes, Regular brown baby hair.

Personality: Slow, but cute. Really cute, just learned how to walk.

**Any ideas or anything that's popping into your mind, don't think just send me a Message ;)**

**Lot's of Love!**


	3. Coach Belikov

**This story will be in three different POV's. There'll be one Veronica POV, Two Dimitri and Two Rose. Just so you're with me ! **

**I'm not going to talk too much, so I'll just let you read ;) **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>V POV<strong>

"No" I said and crossed my arms over my chest. "No fucking way"

I could see he was losing his patience with me. Good, I was getting close.

"Veronica either you run or I'll fail you in my class" He said with a demanding voice. I glared at him, "Oh so now you think you can come here and order me around, you're not my dad you know" I snapped.

"Well maybe he should have taught you manners so I wouldn't have to" He growled.

"You son of a bitch!" I yelled in his face, "Go teach some other easy taught bitch to run, I'm out of here!" I said and spun around and stormed towards the door.

"Take one more step and I'll call your legal guardian make sure you'll get grounded for good!"

I spun around did he just threaten me? I just think he did. "Don't you even dare to threaten me Belikov! On why don't you try to contact my _guardian_, she'll doesn't make much sense either!" And I was out of the building. What the fuck is wrong with him? Who asks if you can run six miles on time and then when you refuse he wants you to be punished by running two extra miles? He's out of his goddamn mind. I sat down on a bench outside gym waiting for my friends.

After a while I could hear Michelle and Christina's voices behind me. They saw me and hurried over. "God Ve are you ok?"

I snorted and crossed my arms over my chest, "Not with that psycho close to me, I mean what's his problem? And what the hell is a legal guardian?"

"A legal guardian I the one who has custody over you until your eighteen" Christina said.

I huffed, "So in other words he's going to call my mom?"

"Yeah" Michelle chuckled, "But your legal guardian doesn't look like your mom. She looks like your sister! Seriously, she has a body of a twenty five year old and looks like a freaking goddess!"

I smiled she do look good even thought she can get a little full of her self. But I think she only does that to tease me. I chuckled and relaxed, "Well I am blessed with good genes" I teased. They laughed with me. Mom better fix this, or I'll call her legal guardian and get her grounded for not helping her kid when needed. "C'mon mom…" I silently prayed, "You're my only hope"

**D POV  
><strong>

Legal Guardian. That was the new name the school wanted us teacher to call the one who held custody of the student. Since apparently many of the students didn't have a parent in custody. It was weird but rules are rules. I packed my things up on my way to ask the receptionist to call Veronica's legal guardian as I spotted Veronica sitting outside talking with her friends. They didn't see me. I was on my way past them when I heard them talking. It was faint but all I picked up was,

"Legal guardian….…sister…twenty five…...looks like a…. Goddess!" I frowned Maybe Veronica was one of those kids who didn't have a mom. I thought she had a mom, but I've guess I've been wrong before. I kept walking and headed for the teachers building and offices. I stopped by Sydney our school receptionist.

"Hello coach, what can I do for you?" She smiled kindly.

"I'd like for you to call the legal guardian for Veronica Hathaway please. She started a thing in gym today and I would like to talk it over with her"

"Oh, ok I can do that, when do you want her here?" she asked writing in down on her computer

"Three a clock in the gym, I'll show her to my office"

She nodded and wrote it all down "I'll call her right away" she smiled. I nodded in return and went to get a cup of coffee. I was going to meet her older sister today, I hope and pray to god she isn't as stubborn as Veronica is. I sighed, I guess I have to wait and see.

**R POV**

"Hello?" I answered my phone.

"Hello, I'm looking for the legal guardian for Veronica Hathaway?" A female voice said on the other line.

"Her what?" I asked confused. Legal guardian? What kind of bullshit is that?

"The person who has custody over her?" the voice asked again.

"You've found her" I said and sat down in one of the empty salon chairs.

"Oh, well Mrs. Hathaway –"

"Ms." I corrected the voice. She cleared her throat, "Well, Ms. Hathaway I am calling about your daughter Veronica"

"What about her?" I asked cautiously.

"She seemed to have gotten into a slight thing with our Gym teacher here at St. Vladimir's"

"Oh" was I all I got out and sighed. So typical her… "What happened?"

"We can speak about that later, now our Couch would like to speak with you privately today if that fits to your schedule?"

"Um, I guess I can go early, when's the meeting?"

"At three a clock, meet him in the gym and he'll take you to his office"

"OK, thank you for calling"

"Bye"

I hung up and leaned my head back and groaned. The salon was empty like it had been the last three hours.

"What's up?" Mia asked sitting down next to me.

"Ve got into a fight with her new gym teacher, now I've got to go down there and convince him not to fail her in class"  
>"They said that?" she asked surprised. I smiled, "No but every time I got in trouble in school mom always had to go down there and talk them out of expelling me" I chuckled. Mia shook her head and smiled, "I can only guess were Ve got her temper from"<p>

"I take that as a compliment" I teased and check the time over my shoulder. My eyes went wide, "Five past two? Already? God" I got up started getting my things together.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I have to get down there at three a clock! And Ve mentioned that he was kind of good looking, so-" I put my jacket on, "If I look a little too hot I thought maybe that'll convince him not to fail her" I grinned grabbing my bag.

"You're a real tease Rose" Mia chuckled. "Go get him" she winked, "And oh, wear that blood red tunic you wore yesterday and wear you hair out! You'll knock him dead" she shouted after me as I half ran out. I smiled and memorizing all the things she said for later. I drove home and jumped into a shower. I lathered up my hair with my favorite shampoo with strawberry and vanilla. I rinsed it all out and shaved my leg while I still was at it. I might not be tall but why not use very female accessory I've got?

I dried off putting on the sexy underwear only to make myself feel good. I put on a pair I put on a pair of short that made my ass look great and my legs look long. I put on that blood red tunic Mia mentioned and put on my most comfortable and good looking black heels. I brushed my hair and left it out, following every advice Mia had left me. I put on a thin line of eyeliner then mascara to frame my eyes. I checked my reflection _to be thirty-one and have four kids you look damn good Rose! _I smiled at that thought and grabbed my bag and keys again. I had fifteen minutes to get to school and find the gym. _Good work Rose!_ I applauded myself as I started the car.

I drove to school and as I parked the car I had five minutes to spare. I walked across the schoolyard seeing lots of kids playing or sitting in small groups talking. I didn't see any of my kids so I kept walking. There was a large building that looked like a gym so I took a wild shot and opened the door. Score to Rose Hathaway since as I entered I walked right into a large gym. The floor was shining as if it just got washed. I took a few steps forward looking up in the far off ceiling. I smiled as I saw the bleachers and the big clock. Memories.

"No heels on the gym floor" A deep voice with a slight accent spoke behind me. I swirled around and saw this huge gorgeous looking man standing in a pair of basketball shorts and a very tight fitted black top looking at me. He his hair tied back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. He gave me a strange look and I for got to introduce myself.

"What?" I frowned.

"No heels in the gym, it'll ruin the floor" the man said kindly.

"Oh" I looked down. Before I could say anything he cut me off, "Can I help you?"

"Oh, I'm here to see the gym teacher… Coach…" What the fuck was his name? I was trying not to check him out. It was one hell of a challenge…

"Belikov?" He tried to help me out.

"That's it" I smiled. Coach Belikov. Hope that him.

"I'm coach Belikov" My smile grew, I was right. God Ve was lucky! I had old man Stan in gym. At least she got a looker.

"I'm here about Veronica," I said trying really hard not to let my eyes wander all over his well-shaped bod.

"Oh yes, you're her legal guardian"

I frowned, "Her legal what?" Oh that was the thing the female voice called me on the phone. What's wrong with calling parents mom or dad?

"Legal guardian?" I saw a small smile tugging at his delicious lips. _Stop it Rose! You're here to save Veronica's ass! _

"Yeah uh, why do they call us that I mean, what's wrong with names or mom or dad?" I asked confused. That smiled grew slightly, why again didn't Ve like him?

"That's to be fair to the students that doesn't have a mother nor a father, they have new names for everything"

I smiled back at him, "Yeah I bet soon they'll call coaches for sport engineers or something." I teased. He chuckled I wanted to melt to the floor.

"Maybe we could continue this fascinating conversation in my office?" He nodded behind him at a pair of windows and a door that must be his office.

"Love to" I smiled and took a step forward. I saw his eyes look at my feet. I stopped. Right, heels…

"You're not serious right?" I asked smiling angelic about taking off the shoes. He smiled and crossed his muscular arms over his chest, "Deadly"

I sighed and bent over to take them off. I took them in my hand and walked over to him.

"Now I look like some dwarf next to you!" I said slightly annoyed.

"I'm 6 foot 7. You would've looked short with the heels to" he teased. I couldn't help but smile, "Someone's cocky?"

"Only half as much as you are" he winked. Was he flirting? God I hope he's flirting!

He opened the door. I stepped in, barefoot and all. It was cozier in here then I've ever imagined. There was a couch by the wall under the windows out to the gym. It desk was in a dark wood with a red comfy chair. I could stay here for a while.

"Coffee?" He asked as I sat down on the couch. I shook my head no, "I'm more of a tea/hot chocolate kind of girl"

"I can fix that to" he smiled. He disappeared through the door. I got up to look around. In the bookshelf there was a lot of different books. Some health books doctor books or CPR. I smiled in surprise as I saw a few older western books. I ran my fingers down the back of the books.

"Do you read?" I spun around as I heard him speak. I smiled and shook my head, "I'm more in for movies"

He smiled and handed me one of the cups he held in his hand. "Thank you" I smiled and sat down on the couch. He sat down on the other side taking a sip even though it still was burning hot. _What a man!_ I sighed.

"So what did Ve do?" I asked a little curious and just to hear his voice. He shook his head slightly, "She always refuses to do anything during my training sessions, when I ask her to run she sits down, when I tell her she'll get punish laps if she doesn't she crosses her arms over her chest. Then I tell her that I would call her legal guardian if she didn't do as I say. Then she called me a son of a bitch and stormed out. I sometimes think she'll start a revolt from time to time" he looked a little horrified by my oldest daughter. I couldn't help but to chuckle at his facial expression. He narrowed his eyes and eyes me. A small smile playing on his lips, "What's so funny?" he asked.

"We really share the same genes" I smiled and took a sip on my chocolate.

"You acted like her?" He asked surprised.

I nodded, "I was worse, does Stan still work here?"

"He'll die here!" He teased. I chuckled, "Thought so, he was my gym teacher. I think he wanted me dead sometimes" I smirked and took another sip. I saw him smile. God how come we hit it off so easy? Weren't he supposed to be this bitch crazy sport maniac?

"How old are you?" I asked suddenly

"Thirty three" He said without even doubting or reconsidering telling me. Only two years older_. Come to mama_!

"You?"

"Do you really think a woman reveals her age at the first time she meets someone?" I smiled. He smiled to, "Does that mean we'll meet again?" Our legs touched and I felt a shock wave of emotions run through me.

"With a girl like Ve, we'll meet a _lot_"

He smiled and looked down. "Are you always like this during private meetings?" I winked at him and tried to hold back a smiled. He cleared his throat and tried not to smile. God he's cute when he did that.

"Let's say all the other legal guardians often has a beard or are at the age of forty plus"

"How come you know I'm not forty plus?" I teased sinking down in my seat so our legs were fully touching.

"A woman that looks like you is timeless" I think that slipped out of him, cause he blushed slightly and looked down as those words left his mouth. I smiled, "A woman like me likes men like you" As he looked up my long bangs fell forward hiding half my eyes. He reached forward, hesitating. _Please, pretty please touch me_. I thought intensely as his fingers got closer. With a feather light touch he stroked away hair out of my face. I smiled looking deep into his amazing brown eyes I just noticed. There were so deep I wanted to dive into them and just, uh. I had to stop thinking like that. This is Ve's gym teacher. C'mon Rose, don't ruin this!

**D POV**

She was stunning. I was surprised when I saw someone like her outside my office. She was kind off short, 5 foot five maybe and had some incredible curves. She was here right outside my office, but as I noticed she had heels on the gym floor my couch spirit kicked in.

"No heels on the floor"

Nice opening line Dimitri. The right way to get to a woman…

When she turned around it was almost I had to blink several times to understand if she was real, was she real?

She was here for Veronica, her sister?

She had a little of an attitude just like her sister, but in some weird way her way of acting appealed to me.

Always around "Legal guardians" I'm very short and teacher like. But around her it was hard to be. I smiled I actually smiled which I never did at work. To my coworkers of course, but around my older students I keep this straight image. I have never met her kind of woman before. I invited her into my office and she even took her heels off. And now I'm getting hot chocolate for her. _Calm down Dimitri, she's just here for Veronica so I don't get her in trouble. _I sighed at that thought.

Now we were sitting cross from one another, our legs touching and I'm going out of my head after telling her that she's timeless! She is, but I'm so not myself right now.

"So" she started sipping on her chocolate, "How long have you worked here?"

"Just a little over two months. The last gym teacher past and I found the opportunity and I took it"

She smiled, "Do you like kids or are you just some sort of sports jock?"

I smiled, "I really like kids and I'm kind of a sports jock but sometimes I wish I had the lower grades in gym and sometimes not"

Why was I telling her this? Don't I have like a free will or limit when I'm not suppose to tell her more? God she already ahs influence on me.

"Why?" she asked studying me. I looked down in my cup, "Kids at a lower age doesn't have the same attitude as fourteen and fifteen year olds. But it's somehow more fun to push them since they whine all the time"

She chuckled, "Ve's a real whiner"

"So I've noticed"

"So are you the kind of guy that works out shirtless or hoodie" I chuckled at her question and when I looked up I noticed that must've slipped out since she looked surprised she even asked.

"Hoodies during winter and shirtless summer time" I smirked. I guess I had some influence on her to.

"What about you?" _What the fuck Dimitri?_

She laughed, "Yeah I run shirtless all the time!" she said with a hint of irony. She looked down, "No, but I run sometimes. Once a week or try to do something to move"  
>"Why don't you go to a gym?"<p>

She smiled and grimaced at the same time, "Gym? Yeah not really working out of me. I mean it's fun and I can get rally into to, but while I'm on the thread mill it's not that fun when full grown men and grandpa's stops and stare at you while running" She grimaced at the memory and I smiled, "Maybe you shouldn't run shirtless next time" I joked. We both laughed at my joke.

"I'll think about that next time" she smiled a brilliant smile. Her brown eyes were so amazing. I never really cared about eyes but god they were amazing. And her hair I almost moaned when the thought of running my fingers through it but I stopped myself.

It all went up in my mind that we were both just sitting there looking at each other.

A phone started buzzing and I fell out of my trance. She smiled apologetic before she reached for her bag with her phone in it. I smiled reassuringly that it was ok and she smiled back.

"Lissa?" She answered.

"Oh, like right now?" She sighed and looked up at me. I smiled leaning back in my seat. She smiled back, "I'll tell you later. Yeah tell Mia that to, I'll be down there in fifteen, great bye" she hung up.

"Work?"

"Yeah, I apparently promised someone an appointment and she doesn't want anyone else"

"Maybe she thinks you're special?" I said getting up grabbing her cup of chocolate. She tried to hold back a smile as she got up, "Maybe" she looked down getting her heels and bag, "I need to go but, maybe we'll see each other again?"

"Definitely" I said opening the door out from my office. She smiled holding her heels in her hand.

"You can put them on, I won't tell anyone" I said smiling down at her. Her face lit up and she put them on, "Really?"

"I'll let it slide this time" I winked. She smiled biting her lower lip trying to hold back a smile while backing out towards the exit.

"Thank you" she smiled. She turned around to walk when she came into a sudden stop, "We never discussed Ve" She said turning around. Damn, we did!

"I'll let her pass this time." I said crossing my arms leaning against the door. That beautiful smile could make me do anything.

She started backing up again still looking at me, bright smile. "I'll guess I, see you around?"

I just smiled at her and my smile as telling her yes. We will meet again. Soon.

**R POV**

I almost jumped into my car and closed the door putting on loud music so no one could hear me squeal. I bit my lower lip really hard trying to pry my huge smile off my lips but it stayed. I tried to breathe slowly, calm my heart but he made my go out of my mind. I leaned back in my seat closing my eyes. Coach Belikov.

I smiled and felt my whole body relaxing at the thought of him. Sure I was actually supposed to go there, for Ve but he let it slide. I really, really hope I get to see him again. I turned on the car and drove back to work.

"Someone has a big smile on their lips" Meredith winked as I entered. I tried to hold it back but it didn't work. I just walked past her to leave my stuff. Mia and Lissa came laughing out of the break room. "Hey you're back!" Lissa smiled.

"What happened?" Mia asked.

"Nothing" I said still smiling stupidly walking past them. They followed me, "That smile doesn't look like nothing." Lissa teased.

"I've got a customer ok?" I said trying to pull myself together. I walked past them and sat down by the manicure table getting started right away. I felt three sets of eyes on me. Lissa, Mia and Meredith. I squealed, "Stop it!"

"Just tell us" Meredith grinned.

"What did you talk about?"

"Where did you go?"

"Was Ve there?"

"What did he wear?"

"Was he hot?" Mia asked with big eyes. I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"He was the hottest most gorgeous man I've ever seen" I moaned. "God you should've seen his muscles, I wanted to die! And he has this small accent and ugh" I groaned and the thought of him.

The girls squealed with me. "Rose that's awesome"

"Are you going to see him again?" Lissa asked curious. I shrugged, "Maybe"

"Maybe? C'mon. He works at the same school your kids go to! Just go there, act like you didn't see him and have him crawl back to you" Mia smirked. I chuckled, "I'm not a hunter Mia"

"You could be" she winked. "C'mon I haven't seen you smile this big in years! Give yourself a big muscled treat for gods sake!"

"Really?" I asked insecure now. "Should I go there again?"

"YES!" All of them said with excitement. I sighed and bit my lips. Coach Belikov, get ready for Rose Hathaway!

* * *

><p><strong>Any good? Bad? HORRIBLE?<strong>

**Tell me what you think :) **

**Lot's of Love**


	4. Playdate

**R POV**

Ben was practically jumped next to me as we made our way from the car to the schoolyard. I was going to check if it was ok for Paul to come to our place after school and play. I chuckled as he jumped up and down while holding my hand as he spotted Paul and what looked liked his mother. Ben let go of my hand and ran towards Paul. Both of them grinned big when then saw each other and did some kind of weird handshake. I smiled, he seemed so happy. The woman next to them had perfect brown hair and amazing facial features. Her smile was brilliant. As I saw her smile it reminded me of someone but I couldn't put the pieces together.

"Hi I'm Rose" I smiled offering her my hand. "I'm Ben's mom"

For the first time in my life she didn't look surprised I was a mother. She looked like she was in her good thirties and her eyes was shining.

"I'm Karolina, Paul's mom but I guess you already figured that out" she smiled.

I chuckled, "Yeah, I was just wondering, Ben is dying to have Paul come home and play today. But I wanted to check with you first" I sounded very parent like. Score!

"That sounds great! I actually needed someone to watch him since I'm working late so he doesn't have to stay around my brothers all day"

I smiled, "Good, you can come get him whenever."

"His uncle will then, around seven would be good" we agreed and said goodbye. I turned to Ben and gave him thumbs up. He ran over and hugged me. I chuckled and kissed the top of his head. Paul appeared next to him with his beautiful brown hair and amazing eyes.

"Hi I'm Rose Hathaway" I smiled, "Ben's mother"

"Hi Rose, I'm Paul" he said polite.

"So you two go have fun and I'll see you here after school and we go to our place" Both of them seemed to like the idea since huge smiles played on their faces.

"What do you want for food? I'm going shopping later"

"Home made Pizza?" Ben tried smiling angelic. I smiled and nodded. I'm not that greatest in the kitchen but a few dishes I was master off was home made pizza, spaghetti Bolognese, fries and hot dogs and guacamole. I know the last one doesn't count as a real dish, but it's so good!

I waved goodbye and went to my car, off to work.

After work and some grocery shopping I went back to school to pick up the boys and Abby. Ve said she'd be home late since she and Michelle had to fix some project. Which mean in other words, Michelle and I like these guys we need to talk to on Facebook and get their numbers. Sure they were only fourteen but, I like boys at that age. It was that time when you had your first relationship – at least you think it was – and you think you love him. Then he hug or dance with another girl at the school disco and it was over…

I smiled at some old memories. I use to date boys all the time. In secret though, I'd never let mom or dad know. They'd either kill the guy or ask him to install some freakish camera in my bag so they could check him out. Parents could really be ridiculous. I was trying not to be like that, but hey its kind of fun!

To be honest Ve and I have a good relationship. I tell her pretty much every thing and I think she does the same. I remember last year she like this boy named Sam and she could go on and on about him. I don't think she liked anyone now, but who knows?

I parked the car outside school area and walked in on school grounds. Alex kindergarten was on the same place only the next building. I thought I could pick him up first, so Paul and ben didn't have to wait too long. I stepped in the front door to the kindergarten hallway where all the kids had their own shelf and own place to hang their stuff. I saw Sydney Alex favorite teacher and her face lit up. "Hi Rose you're early"  
>"Yeah, I hope it's no trouble?"<p>

"Of course not, Alex didn't take a nap today like we agreed and he's just finished up in the playroom. I'll go get him for you"

I smiled a thank you as she disappeared suddenly Alex cam running around the corner, with a big grin on his face. Ve usually picked him up but at least once a week I tried to get him early. He took the turn a little too quick and he fell flat on his face. My hand flew up over my mouth in a worried gesture but he just got up and kept running towards me like nothing happened. I chuckled as I saw his happy face and swooped him up into a hug. "Hello my little favorite!"

"Mommy!" he hugged my throat. I snickered and kissed the top of his head, "How was your day? Did you play nice?"

He nodded enthusiastically. I put him down and helped him with all his shoes. "Nothing to report?" I asked Sydney appeared smiling down on us. She shook her head, "Nope, nice as always"

I poked his nose before I straightened up, "Yeah I think I succeeded with this one, the others still need some work" I joked.

"Ben is a really nice boy to you know. He saw once when Alex fell from the sandbox and hurried over. He's the sweetest"

I smiled, "Yeah, I hope he got it from me but it's hard to believe"

"Do they know who their father is or is it just nothing?"

"The weird thing is that the doctors actually made a few calls and made it possible for me to have all the four of them form the same guy"

"That's amazing, does he know?" She asked curious. I chuckled, "No, no he doesn't. But I think they're doing fine anyway so I don't want to make it complicated"

She nodded "You're a cool mom Rose" she turned to Alex who was now holding my hand. "She you tomorrow cutie"

"Bye Sydney" he smiled. We walked out together, he stumbled on his own two feet several times before I scooped him up and carried him the last way. Abby was sitting with her pack in her lap next to her friend Alice and the other one I never remember her name. Her face lit up at she saw us and waved to her friends running over towards us. Her legs weren't that long so she looked kind of funny when she ran. I chuckled, "Hey sweetie, seen Ben?"

"He's coming he said he forgot his homework so he and Paul went back"

"OK good" I took her hand and followed her to the car opening up so she could climb in. I put Alex in the front with me moving his seat so Paul and Ben could sit together in the back.

I buckled Alex up and as I finished I saw Ben and Paul walking in the distance. I smiled they were talking and making a lot of hand gestures. Boys are cute.

"Hey guys" I smiled opening the door for them. "Had a nice day?"

"Yeah, we got to play in the woods and we climbed trees" Ben smiled jumping inside with Paul in his heels.

"We climbed mountains to" Paul smiled as he sat down next to him.

"That sounds cool, how many did you climb?"

"All of them" both of them grinned. I shook my head and smiled while I got in the front.

"Sounds like fun" I started driving putting on my sunglasses and handed Alex the box to entertain himself. As we got home I told the boys that dinner was ready and five and after that Alex had his bath day. He hated getting in and then hated going up again. Tricky little guy but we always ended up having a great time.

I started with the pizza dough and made small Pizza's one for each little person and a larger one for mama Hathaway. I smiled, mama Hathaway. I sounded like a bear. God I wanted a papa bear. That was probably the weirdest thing I've ever thought, but it didn't mean it wasn't true. It was sometimes awesome not have to wait up late for hi to get home, or worry who'll get the car or get the kids. I had Ve for that.

But a pair of arms around me when I'm sleeping or when I awake, even after I get out of the shower to give me a kiss or tell me he loves me. I sighed and stopped kneading the dough. I want a husband…

I felt tears burn in my eyes. I was growing so pathetic over the years. The older I got, the more I hated to sleep alone. It was very comforting having kids who got nightmares that came and took up some space and clung to you body. But the wrong thing was that I was the one taking care and protecting them, not the other way around. I wanted someone to protect me and love me in a way my kids never could. I'd never trade them for that kind of love – I might not be a top parent but I'm not stupid – but it feels empty sometimes.

I shook my head shaking off the feeling and tears away. I didn't want Abby, Alex nor Ben to get worried about me having some silly over reaction. I finished all the pizza's and asked the kids to get down and put on what ever they liked. I told them everything I put in front of them they could use as long as they ate it all up! So I made it fun for them but in a reasonable way. Yeah I know I'm a pretty good mom.

The pizzas were in the oven and in about ten to fifteen they would be done. Abby helped me to set the table as I let the boys play and Alex played on the floor at my feet. I liked having him in my presence a lot. He didn't talk but I always had someone there. He helped me carry the glasses to the table as I got the silverware. We made a good team, sure he put the glasses up side down on the plate instead on next to them but that only made it more fun. I chuckled and told the guys that dinner was ready!

Abby sat down as I helped Alex into his chair. I cut his pizza into little pieces so he could eat them with his hands when they were hot as hell. I poured some milk in his glass and let him eat on his own. I was going to bathe him later so what the heck. Abby needed some help cutting it into slices but besides that she did it all herself. Ve was at Michelle's and wouldn't be home until alter so no worries about her. Paul and Ben sat down and started cutting their pizza.

"What did you do in school today?"

Abby started. "Alice and I painted with crayons and dressed dolls. It was funny cause Alice doll's head fell off" she snickered biting into her pizza. I smiled, "That wasn't good for the doll"

She shook her head, "She lost her head" she chuckled. I shook my head, silly little girl.

"What did you two do more than climbing things?" I asked Ben and Paul stuffing some Pizza in my mouth.

"We did math and got our homework back"

"And how'd it go?"

"Paul got an B +"

"That's great" I smiled, "And you Ben?"

"A C" he mumbled. I pursed my lips, "You'll to better next time, you know math's not really my thing. Maybe I can get you a tutor?"

"My uncle is awesome at math, maybe he could help us together?" Paul suggested.

Ben lit up, "That would be awesome, and he's the coolest guy ever!"

"I know, he's the coolest"

"Really?" Me talking now, "I'm looking forward to meet him"

"You'll really like him mom, he's the coolest"

I chuckled, "Yeah you've mentioned that a few times"

I ate my pizza and let the boys talk on their own they were talking about some action dude or TV show. Same same.

I cleaned up putting all the dishes away and then cleaned the table. Alex had made a real mess but it was fun watching him eat and making all these sounds. I had some good laughs.

"C'mon Alex, time for bath" I smiled encouraging telling him it's fun.

He shook his head looking stubborn. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Yes, you like bathing, remember how fun it was last time? With the boat and the rubber duck?" The toys made bathing more fun. He played with the duck and boat as I lathered and washed him off.

"No"

"Yes"

He made a quick move and started running. I couldn't help but to chuckle at his sneaky facial expression.

"I'll come and get you" I said running after him with tiny steps to make the hunt fair.

He shrieked in excitement and kept running. "I'll get you!" I taunted almost getting a hold of him. But the sneaky little thing dodged me and ran back into the kitchen.

I scooped him up in my arms carrying to the bathroom, first door in the hallway by the front door. He squirmed and made some grunting noises protesting.

"Don't be such a baby" I teased locking the door behind me. "You're not going out that door before you take a bath" I said crossing my arms over my chest. "So it's either the right way or the hard way, what will it be?" He shot me a glare. I guess the hard way...

I started undress him, but he struggled. After some fighting and chuckles I got all his clothes off. It could be annoying when he didn't want to bathe but it also could be a lot of fun!

The tub was already full and the water was warm so I put him in there. He started kicking his legs roughly. Water splashed all over the place and I closed my eyes putting him down all the way. My t-shirt was soaked and my jeans had wet stains. But I didn't get up in the first place. It was when he splashed water in my I was starting to loose my temper. I got the shampoo and was on my face to start washing his hair as he threw a large pile of bubbles in my face. I always put bubbles in the tub since it looked more inviting and he like the bubbles.

The bubbles stung my eyes and I groaned. I got up and washed my face and hands off. As I turned around he grinned at me. Sneaky little bastard- I could call my kid that! I pushed it all a side and kneeled next to the tub. I reached for the shampoo as Alex splashed water outside the tub and it all landed on my, on my jeans to be exact. I was soaked and my son kept ruining everything for me. I took off my soaked tee and jeans and continued the mission in my underwear. He snickered at my facial expression as I started washing his hair. I sighed, so now he could sit still but not when I was wear clothes. Kids…

I lathered up and washed it off. Then I got body wash all over to make him clean as he ever could be as I started washing it off. I wasn't paying attention to Alex as I heard a knock on the door. "BEN!" I shouted, "Door"

The shower nozzle was suddenly out o my hands and water poured over me. I screamed and got up on my feet. Alex standing there in his cute nakedness laughed as he kept aiming the nozzle at me, showering me in hot water. I couldn't help but to laugh as I tried to reach for the nozzle but he kept spraying my face. I tried to hide by the door but he could still reach me. I hurried unlocking the door still laughing a lot and got out in the hall. Water hit the floor and I was still laughing at Alex. He'd stopped spraying on me now sitting in the tub laughing to himself.

Then I heard someone clear his throat. I straightened up instantly looking towards the door. There was Paul and Ben standing grinning at my wet laughing self and behind them I couldn't believe my eyes. There stood the muscled hot god I'd seen and talked to yesterday. I felt a hard-core blush creep to my cheeks as I saw Dimitri standing in my hallway smirking at me.

"I um- uh" I looked at Dimitri again. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm getting my nephew!" he said still smiling, strangling a chuckle. I frowned, what was so funny besides I was wet? I looked down and instantly understood what was so funny. I was dripping wet in only my underwear! God this is so embarrassing.

"Wait here and I'll just go uh-" I pointed down the hall. I ran off before I could hear what ever he said. I rushed in and closed the door. Oh, god oh god! Why? Why did he have to be Paul's uncle? I groaned as I quickly dried myself off and threw on a tank and a pair of loose cutoff sweats. I put my hair into a bun to get it out of the way and hurried back into the bathroom where Alex was standing in the tub.

I picked him up and put a towel around him and scooped him up. Dimitri was waiting in the hallway and I couldn't do this right now. I dried my feet off and found him sitting in the kitchen. The boys must've gone to get Paul's stuff in Ben's room. I pulled out a chair and sat down cross from him with Alex in my lap. I put a strand of hair behind my ear, "So" I said looking up at Dimitri's mused expression. I felt the blush still hanging on and dried Alex hair to get the attention off myself.

"So you're an uncle?" I tried to start a conversation. He smiled, "Yeah one my sisters are the mother of Paul"

"Yes, uh Karolina right?" I asked.

He nodded "Yes" he smiled at Alex who was grinning at Dimitri. "So what were the two of you doing while I got here?" He teased.

"Alex here doesn't like taking a bath" Alex shook his head and grimaced to show Dimitri he really didn't.

"So we had a war that ended in both of us getting soaked and at least one of us clean"  
>Dimitri chuckled, "Seems fun to take a bath with you, maybe I should try it" he winked.<p>

I tried to hold back a smile burying my face in Alex hair. Ben and Paul appeared in the doorway. I put Alex down with the big towel draped around him, "You guys ready?" I asked. I some how wanted Dimitri to leave, I didn't want him to seem like this when it wasn't on purpose. God I just made such a fool out of myself!

Paul got his things together and put his shoes on. Ben said goodbye to Paul as Dimitri opened the door. Dimitri put his hand on Ben's head and ruffled up his hair. Ben chuckled and moved away from Dimitri's large hand.

"Bye Ben" Both Paul and Dimitri smiled. I pulled Alex in for a hug as I saw Dimitri watching me.

"See you around" Dimitri winked and closed the door. Oh sweet Lord, _kill me!_

**D POV**

I knocked on the door on the address Karolina gave me. Ben was a good kid and I was looking forward to meet him again and maybe meet his family. I knocked again and heard some light yelling on the other side. Some shuffling and the door opened. Ben's bright face was there and he let me in. "Hi Dimitri" he grinned.

"Hey there big guy, got my nephew hiding here somewhere?" I asked closing the door behind me.

"Yes" Paul said stepping up next to Ben. Two great kids smiling equally as big "So did you two have fun?" I asked waiting for someone to come from Ben's family.

"Yeah we climbed in trees today and…" I tuned out as I heard a shriek from the room behind the first door in the hallway. I then heard some more shuffling and the door flung open revealing a woman running out dripping wet. My eyes got stuck to her amazing body that wasn't covered by much since she was in her underwear. She had everything I'd ever ask for a woman to have. She wasn't too tall, too skinny or bald. Maybe a little superficial but I need a woman that's not afraid to eat or show herself off, an attitude and long beautiful hair. This girl had it all and I almost felt my jaw drop as I saw whom this girl was. No other than Rose Hathaway the amazing woman, visiting my office yesterday. I cleared my throat and smirked as her eyes met mine. She was totally checking me out!

"I um- uh" she strutted. "What are you doing here?"

"Getting my nephew!" I smiled. Was she living here? Is Ben her little brother? I didn't know that…

They sure look the same, brown hair brown eyes. So that could be true. She told me to wait and she disappeared down the hall. I told the guys to go get Paul's bag and other stuff he might have brought. They ran off and I made my way into the kitchen that was right beside the hallway. I sat down having very visual pictures of Rose in wet underwear across my mind. God she was good looking. Like some freaking goddess only missing the olive crown around her head. I was worried my friend down stairs might have woken up when I saw her but my shorts saved me. She saw nothing.

She entered the kitchen with a little kid in her hands and a towel. I guess things got heavy when it was bathing hour. I teased her about it and I could see a very bright blush hit her cheeks. She looked so beautiful when she blushed. God…

Paul and Ben came with his stuff and we were ready to leave. I saw Rose standing next to Ben with Alex as his name was, in her arms. "See you around" I smiled and winked as I was on my way to leave. She hid her face in Alex hair and I chuckled and the door was closed. I've got to ask this woman out on a date soon. Really, really soon!

* * *

><p><strong>Time passes fast when you have fun eh? <strong>

**Tell me what you think or what's ever on your mind :D **

**Remember I own nothing!**

**Lot's of Love**


	5. Hopeful

**Don't own anything, only the plot ;) **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>R POV<strong>

"You're kidding me? In your underwear?" I nodded and felt the blush in tensing on my cheeks. Lissa laughed hard along with Meredith and Mia.

"Stop" I chuckled, "It's not funny"

"No it's hilarious" Mia piped up laughing even harder. I sighed deep sinking down in a salon chair flinging my arms over my eyes. "What am I going to do? I mean he's Ve's gym teacher, we've met two times and the man has practically seen me naked!"

"Maybe you should go easy on him?" Meredith said. The laughter stopped and then burst into it again. My friends aren't really helping me...

I groaned. I made such a fool out of myself! The man is pure hotness and makes me tingle but of course he had to be Paul's uncle who's going to help Paul and Ben once a week with math. Please dear lord if you care a little tiny bit, kill me before I go to school to pick up my kids.

The laughter faded. "Aw c'mon Rose, it's not like he wouldn't like the view" Mia said sitting down next to me. "You've had four kids and has a better bod then most girls who hadn't!"

"You're a goddess" Meredith filled in. "And if he got a look at you in wet underwear, he's got to want to come back for some more" she winked.

"Why don't' you talk to him?" Lissa asked removing my arms away from my face. "Didn't you say you guys were totally flirting in his office?"

"Well I was but who know? I mean he could just be enjoying the view and then go home opt his wife!"

"Oh" Mia grimaced.

"Didn't think of that one..." Meredith pursed her lips.

"But what if he doesn't?" Lissa asked trying to get my hopes up.

"What chances to I had? He's this tall beastly sexy guy that I've dreamt about since I learned what sex was and he happens to be single looking for a girl with kids to settle down with? All odds are against me" I exclaimed.

"Some odds yes but, not every single one"

"How do you know?"

"Christian had a girlfriend when we first met but I got rid of her"

Both my brows shot up, "Liss you never told me that! You said he fell head over heels for you and begged you to take him"

"It was kind of like that" she blushed.

"So you're telling me Christian met you, talked to you, dumped his girl and ran after you?

"Yes, you could ask him yourself"

I chuckled, "Didn't see that one coming, what time is it by the way? I promised to pick up Ben and Abby at two"

Mia checked her watch, "Then you'll have to hurry cause it's ten to two"

"Shit" I swore and got out of my chair grabbing my things and ran to my car. I was wearing a military green dress that always got pulled up as I ran. I pulled it down and jumped into my car. I put my car into gear and sped off.

As I was driving checked the time and it was five to two. They were always a little late so I didn't have to hurry too much.

The drive over was quick and I parked my car. Ve wanted a ride home today so I told her to meet me over at the car. I was walking looking around for familiar faces and didn't look where I was walking. I bumped into something hard taking a step back to gain my balance. I gasped as I looked up looking into familiar deep brown eyes. His face lit up, "Three times in three days. I'm beginning to think you're stalking me"

"Well you can always dream" I smiled pulling down my dress.

"So what brings you here more than me?" Dimitri tried to hold back a smiled. I rolled my eyes playfully, "Nor Ben or Ve can drive a car so, here I am"

"Lucky me" he smiled. My stomach fluttered. "Lucky you"

Silence fell between us. It was a comfortable silence as both of us looked around the school grounds. I crossed my arms loose over my chest. "So uh, do you often have guard duty?" I asked wanting to head his accented voice.

He chuckled "Watching the kids is the easy part, forty year old mothers hitting on me is the hard part"

"Oh" I said slightly blushing, "Glad I'm not forty..."

He chuckled turning his body so he was facing me. We were standing closer now. God I wanted to move even closer. I bet mothers do this everyday to him but maybe I had a shot.

"So uh Dimitri, do you have a girlfriend?" I was holding my breath. Please don't have one, please don't have one!

He grinned shaking his head. "Wife?"

"My mother wish I would but no"

I tried to hold back a smile and happy squeal "So you're a momma's boy?"

"Is that a good thing?" He tired.

I smiled looking down, "Maybe"

He chuckled, god I love his laugh.

**V POV**

Michelle and I were laughing at her imitation of our English teacher as we walked out the school building. I was going to ride with mom home today. I usually went to Michelle's checking the homework then talking to Marc Zeklos on live chat. I really liked him and Michelle thought I should tell him but mom always taught me: Let the man come to you. They like to hunt!

Ok, I wasn't old and I read that in her old diary but t sure was good advice.

"Ve!" a familiar voice came behind me. I spun around wearing my best smile, "Hi Marc"

"I was wondering, me and Anton is going to the cinema tomorrow and I thought maybe you wanted to come? You can also come Michelle"

He smiled.

"That sounds awesome" I grinned. I was about to tell him something when Christina came running.

"Ve you've got to see this!" Michelle Marc and I gave her our attention.

"What is it?" I asked curious. Christina was THE best at finding gossip around here. She stopped to catch her breath.

"Coach Belikov is totally hitting on your mom!" she grinned. My jaw dropped, "WHAT?"

She grabbed my wrist half running pulling me after her. Michelle was running with us and I heard Marc yell to Anton to come along. Mom better not be flirting back I'll kill her! I'll kill her and kill her over and over again.

She stopped around the corner. Michelle was looking over my head since she was the taller one. Marc stopped right next to me with a hand on my back. I saw Anton to but what was in front of me was of so much worse. They were standing really close, to close for a usual conversation but not so close to kiss!

Mom wore that green dress that fit her perfectly but slid up all the time. did she do that on purpose?

And the thing shocking me the most was Coach. Or Dimitri as his real name was. He was smiling, no he was grinning. Totally flirting with me mom. He told her something I almost heard but Michelle was whispering something I couldn't hear. Mom smiled blushed and looked down. FUCK! She's falling for him!

**D POV**

She beautiful. She amazingly beautiful! Her smile, eyes and that hair. Those curls falling over her shoulders and I just want to run my fingers through it. I was totally flirting with her. I've been thinking about asking her out ever since the first time I met her. She can look so innocent and fragile but she could really hold her own.

Was she flirting back with me? Did I seriously have a shot? My grin grew wider. She was asking if I was single. I was thinking maybe tease her and tell her maybe but I would do anything for her to smile that way again.

"Wife?" she was holding her breath.

"My mother wish I would but no" I winked. She blushed slightly giving me that smile I was waiting for.

"So you're a momma's boy?" She asked with a hopeful grin on her plumped lips.

"Is that a good thing?" I dared feeling a new closeness to her. I wanted her. So damn much!

She smiled a faint red caressing her cheeks as she looked down, "Maybe"

I chuckled as our eyes met again. I took a deep breath. Ok... here we go!

"Rose I uh-" how the fuck am I going to take this when she rejects me? Just stand here and say "It's cool I'm use to it"? but I already started and now she was looking at me with those eyes and I-

"Yes?"

"What?" I said confused. God I'm making myself look like such a fool!

"You were saying?" she snickered taking a small step forward. Her eyes hypnotized me, maybe she would say yes?

"I was wondering if uh- you wanted to go on a thing with me?" Thing? THING? Are you stupid? Who the hell says thing? You can sound like some goddamn pedophile!

I saw how her whole face lit up and then how she looked down trying to hide it.

"Like uh-" She started

"Date?" I finished. She bit her lip. I felt a shill run down my spin. I wanted to kiss those lips so badly.

She was just about to answer, still smile on her face as Ve stepped in between us facing Rose. "Mom what the fuck?" she yelled. Rose fell out of her trans. Wait...

"MOM!"

**R POV**

Oh god, He was _asking_ me _out_, _He_ was asking _me_ out! I was lost in my own little happy land feeling incomplete happiness within. He asked me out even when he knew I had kids. He's a god!

Suddenly Ve was standing in front of me, cutting me off from Dimitri. I blinked twice before I could focus on her.

"Mom what the Fuck?" She yelled looking furious. Uh-oh...

"MOM!" Dimitri frowned looking totally confused and almost disgusted. I felt my heart drop. Was he serious? he didn't know. That explains things... I felt my lip slightly quiver but I couldn't go weak now. Not here.

I still had a furious Veronica in front of me. "Could you go wait in the car?" I asked not meeting her gaze. I knew she was mad at me but I didn't want to deal with it right now.

"Mom-" she started to object.

"Just go to the fucking car!" I yelled meeting her gaze. She groaned and moved away muttering things under her breath.

I took a deep breath before I looked up at Dimitri feeling so fucking turned down it's not even possible. I felt so disgraced. Unwanted. WHO THE HELL WOULD WANT A MOTHER OF FOUR?

"So that changed your mind huh?" I said stone faced.

"Ye-NO!" he tried looking completely freaked out.

"I actually thought you'd be different" I chuckled coldly. "I guess Rose Hathaway's wrong again. You're just another asshole running away from me" I snapped turning around walking away. I wanted to cry. I wanted to cry so badly but I couldn't let up before I was home safe inside my bedroom. Why can't anyone just Love me?

All kids were buckled up sitting in the car. Alex was cooing to himself and Alice and Ben were talking in the back seat. Ve sat next to me, glaring. I felt too much at once to say anything, but I knew she would drop the bomb soon enough.

"I mean how stupid are you?" Ve hissed not wanting the others to hear. "Flirting with my gym teacher? Why Belikov of all people? I mean I've told you how much I hate him, don't you listen to me? What's wrong with-"

My patience snapped, "Do you know what's wrong with me Ve?" I hissed through clenched teeth. "I just want to be loved, I just was someone who cares for me and can hold me at night instead of sleeping alone! You don't know what I'm going through so could you please be quiet and let me work through this alone?"

She grumbled something and a "Fine"

She could really drive me crazy. I drove home in silence. The time was around three when we got there and I helped Abby and Alex out. I put on a movie and made some sweets for them before heading to my room. I heard Ve talking on her phone in her room. I guess Dimitri wasn't such a good idea… I closed the door to my door and leaned against it.

Why couldn't I just learn that alone is a word that common in my vocabulary?

I've tried dating guys before but it never worked. There was Adrian five years ago, he dismissed me when he found out about me having Abby just a while ago. Jesse ran when he found out Ben was on his way and Mason broke up with me since he thought I cheated on him getting pregnant with Ve. Men just don't like me.

I was lying on my bed feeling sorry for myself not wanting anything to do with anyone. Two hours had passed and soft music played in the background. I heard a slight buzzing and my ringtone interrupting the music. I turned it off I picked up my phone. It was a strange number I've never seen. I frowned and picked up.

"Hello?"

"Rose?" I sighed when I heard his voice. I laid back down closing my eyes taking a deep breath. I don't need this right now.

"What do you want Dimitri?" I said trying to sound calm. It didn't work.

"This is hard to say over the phone and I wanted to come over badly but I wasn't sure if you carried a gun?" He tried to joke. Bad move.

"I'm not in the mood" I said dryly. He cleared his throat, "Sorry… I wanted to call you and tell you that I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted like that and I feel so stupid and sorry for hurting you" I stayed quiet pursing my lips. He was actually the first one calling me afterwards. I gave him a short shot. He took my silence as an Ok to continue.

"Everything caught me off guard and I'm sorry I let it look like it mattered that you had kids. I don't mean like I don't care about them but, you understand…" he was rumbling words. I almost smiled, he sounded very worked up.

"So I want to make it up to you, show you how I should've treated you and the way you should be treated"

"Why should I agree on that?" I asked needing to be convinced.

"I want to show you I'm not like that, my mother told me better than that and I bet she would've hit the back of my head if she ever saw me after what I did"

"I guess you could've been worse" I admitted. "You could've stood me up"

"That's why I was wondering if uh- you maybe still wanted to go out with me? I just want to make it up to you and see if I still got a chance"

"You believe you have a chance with me?" My stomach tingled, but he didn't know that.

"Maybe I could convince you?" He tried. "We'll go out Friday night, I'll pick you up we go to dinner and get to know each other and then we do anything you want. My treat, all night!"

"Anything?"

"Anything, all night. I pay"

I pursed my lips thinking about it. My whole being was shouting YES! YES! YES!

But a small piece of me was slightly doubting.

"There doesn't have to be anything too serious, just please give me a small chance"

"Pick me up at seven" was all I said.

"God, that you Rose, thank you so much" I could hear the smile in his voice. I smiled to.

"What am I supposed to wear? Casual?"

"Dress up and show me Rose Hathaway"

I smiled, "You want me to come in my underwear?" I teased. He chuckled, "We can save that for another time"

I chuckled. "So I uh-"

"See you Friday" he finished obviously smiling.

"Sounds great"

"Great! I'll see you then"

"Yeah, bye"

"Bye"

* * *

><p><strong>I felt a little mean ending with the '<strong>_Why can't anyone Love me?_**'**

**So I wanted to fix it :D **

**Good? BAD? **

**REVIEW!**

**Lot's of Love **


	6. Girls night

**HALLELUJAH! another chap :D**

**I'm not going to write to much... cause no one reads this part anyway! **

**new chap, yey c'mon let's read (DOn't own anything blah blah blah Richelle Mead)**

* * *

><p><strong>R POV<strong>

"So what do you want to eat tonight?" Abe asked my kids.

"Chinese!" Ben shouted excited jumping up and down. He had my genes all the way – except for the sucky mood swings – and we both LOVE Chinese.

"But I want Mc Donald's!" Abby whined looking grumpy.

"We'll get both!" Abe exclaimed making the kids jump of joy.

"Dad!" I hissed, "You're not suppose to poison them, it's enough that I'm not a good cook!"

"Don't worry Kiz, give your old man a break"

"I've given you a break for thirty one years" I shot him a look. "Where's mom anyway?"

I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"She's at a conference, emergency type. I told her I'd watch the kids" he grinned.

"And she agreed?" I asked skeptical. No matter how good dad was at making Ben, Abby and little Alex happy, mom never left them alone with him! He had a sneaky look on his face.

"Abe" I said staring him down.

"Ok, so she doesn't know, big deal?"

I groaned, "You're as stupid as I am! Why didn't you tell her?"

"I needed to prove I could do it alone"

I hid my face in my hands, "To me or yourself?" I sighed. He chuckled, "Give me some credit Kiz! I succeeded with you"

"When I was seven you told me Santa died when he went down our chimney since he didn't come to visit that year!" I exclaimed.

"Santa's dead?" Both Abby and Ben's jaw dropped while looking stunned at Abe. He smiled, "Of course not! I just told that to trick your mommy when she was young"

"It wasn't a nice joke…" Ben said exhaling from the slight surprise.

I sighed deeply, "Ok so I let you have them but they need to go to bed at nine the latest"

"It's fine, I did well the last time remember?" he smiled.

"Yes I remember last time. Where they fell when they were too tired to walk you let them sleep" I said glaring at him.

"What? I put blankets over them"

I groaned, "Ok, take care of them, but please just when you baby sit them tomorrow make sure mom's here"

"I'm babysitting tomorrow to?" he asked confused. Shit I didn't mention I'm going out…

"Yeah uh… I kind of have a date"

Dad's face turned into a smirk, "Oh really?"

"I'm not going to tell you about him so I'm going to leave now, Love all of you!"

"Love you to mommy!" Ben and Abby smiled waving goodbye. Alex was playing with one of mom's pair of heels so he was lost in his own little world.

I sighed as I got into the car. Abe alone with my kids, sure I wasn't the ideal person either but still! He sucked more than me.

I drove home preparing for Ve's and my girls night. We tried to have it as often as it was permitted and it was some time ago so, this would be fun!

Our girls' nights were never like that tense and weird when you try to talk about boys and it completely fails. We are both very natural around one another when we're alone and we almost best friends. I really like our relationship, since it's s easy. We're very a like, both on the outside and the inside. Tonight we had slumber party theme and no un-comfy clothes at all!

I made guacamole, got corn chips, some chick flicks, Ben & Jerry's in the freezer, some coke and ordered Chinese for later. Things were looking great. I changed into a pair of boy underwear that were big and worn out. I love to wear them!

I put on a worn out top and put my hair into a loose bun before I headed into the living room setting things up. Ve said she had some crisis thing over at Michelle's after school so I told her to go and come home later for girls' night. The door flung open, speak of the devil…

"MOM!" She yelled.

"Living room honey!" I yelled back getting comfy with a coke in my hand. She half ran in happier than I've ever remembered seeing her in a while.

"Guess what!" She shrieked jumping up and down.

"What?" I asked smiling to.

"I'VE GOT A DATE TONIGHT!"

I started screaming with her jumping out of the couch hugging her and jumping with her. I know very girly… but it sure works when you're really, _really_ excited for something!

"Really? With who?" I asked leading her towards the couch.

"Marc Zeklos" she blushed slightly. I grinned, "Isn't he that cute guy in your math and English class?"

"Mhm" She nodded excited.

"Honey that's great!"

"I'm super nervous…" she said her face fell. I put a hand under her chin tilting her head up, "That's ok this is huge. But it's going to be so much fun!" I cheered. She smiled, "Yeah I really like him"

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

She shrugged, "Don't know"

"Is that the reason you've been over at Michelle's all the time?" I asked raising my brows. She blushed looking down nodding. I squealed, "I'm so happy for you! I did the same when I was younger!"

"Really? Didn't grandpa like Kill you when he found out?"

"He never did" I winked.

"Really?" She asked smiling. I chuckled, "Yeah I was great at sneaking around him, I could meet boys after school telling him I was studying in the library, then at night I told him I'd go to bed early and then snuck out the back and met my many boy friends"

She snickered, "You were a pretty badass teen mom"

"Still am" I winked opening the coke. "Want anything? When's Marc coming?"

"Around seven"

"Good that's two hours, then we have one hour down here and one hour fixing you up" I winked. Her whole face lit up, "Are you going to help me?"

I put a hand over my heart playing offended "Do you think I'd let my girl get ready for her first date _all_ alone? No way"

I told Ve to go upstairs and get into something comfy while I got the chips and guacamole and a coke for her. While I sat in the sofa waiting for her I sent a text to Lissa and Mia:

**Ve's got a date tonight I'm lonely… Come over! I've got Ben &Jerry's! **

I pressed send as Ve entered wearing a pair of old jammies. She plopped down next to me, grabbing her coke.

"So tell me about Marc" I smiled eating some chips. She grinned, "He's tall and has really great hair"

"Good start" I winked. She chuckled, "It's really cool cause Michelle and Anton's coming tonight to so I don't have to be too worried but, I'm glad we're not alone"

I smiled, "Double date's are really good in the beginning, later on they're just annoying. Where are you going?"

"First we're going for a movie, then to grab pizza or something"

"Sounds cool, I'll have Mia and Lissa over since I left your brothers and sister over at Grandpa's"

"I thought grandma was there to?" Ve frowned. I chuckled, "Yeah me too, but Abe's full of surprises"

"He's cool"

"Not as cool as me though" I teased. Both of us laughed, "Oh, I didn't mention it, I've got a date tomorrow so I'm leaving you at grandpa's again"

"You've got a date? Aren't you to old… to like date?" she asked trying to ask nicely but I hated when people called me too old!

"I'm thirty one!" I exclaimed, "Most parents who has kids in your age are like what forty five?" I frowned. She took my hand smiling apologetic, "I didn't mean it like that, I mean since Adrian ran when you told him about the kids and Dimitri totally blowing you off when he got that you're my mom, aren't you a little..."

"Do not say desperate cause I'm sure as hell is it!" I said giving her a share warning. She smiled, "So who's the guy?" She still thinks I'm blowing Dimitri off after what he did, maybe this is a good thing?

"I'll tell you after a while, I want to check how things work out first" I smiled.

"Ok" she shrugged. We ate some more chips talking about simple nothings until it was time for her to get ready.

"Ok you can't be too dressed up since you're going to the cinema but you have to look cool and interesting"

"I'm fourteen mom…" Ve teased. I rolled my eyes "Put on those black jeans I bought you that fits you like a glove" I searched through her closet as she did. I found this perfect purple top that went perfect with her skin tone. I handed it to her before we went to fix a small make up do on her. I put on a slight layer of mascara and the thinnest line of eyeliner just to make her yes pop.

I smiled, "You don't need more than that, you're a natural beauty. You wouldn't need any make up at all but, it's just for fun" I winked. She checked her reflection, her face lit up. "Thanks mom! Thank you so, so much" she hugged me. I smiled hugging her back, "Well I know your pretty young but, you're my daughter and you almost look as good as me" I teased. She snorted "I look better than you in my sleep" She started laughing at her own joke and I started laughing with her. An hour passed quickly and the door knocked. Both of us squealed. She told me Marc was going to get her as Anton got Michelle and they would walk to the cinema and meet up there.

"Should I stay here or do you want me to come with you?" I asked as we both headed for the door.

"Come out from the kitchen and say hi like you don't hover to much, like you're a cool parent!" she said standing in front of the door.

"I am a cool parent!" I said shooting her a look. She rolled her eyes and waved me away. I hurried into the kitchen and the door opened. I heard some talking and she laughed. I smiled my daughter was going on a date! I squealed silently and as I heard her grab her jacket and shoes I thought now was my time. I grabbed a fifty dollar bill off the bench and headed out. I was still in my jammies but I look ok, not too embarrassing. I came around the corner and say a tall slender boy with light brow short hair.

"Hi" I smiled at him before turning to Ve. "I almost forgot" I held out the fifty towards her. "Here"

She looked wide eyed at the fifty and almost dropped her jaw. "You serious?" I nodded and put it in her hand. "Have fun" I winked. Both of them smile at me and Marc opened the door. "Oh and be home at ten but not later!" I said leaning against the door post.

"Buy" I waved and Ve smiled. And right before the door closed I heard Marc say, "You've got a cool mom"

"Yeah she's ok"

I chuckled and rolled my eyes. I'm pretty cool.

About half an hour later Lissa and Mia were at my door step. Ve and I didn't touch the chips and dip so I kept it on the table, grabbed a few new drinks since the Chinese would be here any minute.

"So Ve's on a date?" Lissa asked eating some chips.

"Yeah it was this guy Marc who asked her out. They're going to the cinema, basic first date thing" I shrugged opening a new can of coke.

"Speaking of dates" Mia said with her mouth full, "Met Coach Belikov again?" she winked. I blushed and played with my finger around the can opening.

"Yeah uh- we met yesterday"

Both Lissa and Mia stared at me, "Why didn't you say anything?" they said in unison.

I pursed my lips still looking down… "I don't know"

They sat down on each side of me, "Tell us EVERYTHING! Leave out one detail and I'll kill you personally!" Mia threatened.

"It started pretty good, then it got worse" I grimaced. Lissa frowned, " So what happened?"

"At first it was great. Both of us totally flirting and he was sweet and funny and I really felt like I could get into this guy! We were talking for a while and later he started asking me out. I was flipped and I couldn't believe he asked me. I was in heaven. Then Ve appeared…"

"Oh shit" Mia bit her lip, "That can't be good"

"She snapped me out of my bliss and said Mom what the fuck! It's her gym teacher and that might not be the right thing to do but I really like him" I defended myself. I sighed deeply looking down, "Then he got this freaked out look half shouting MOM?"

"NO!" Lissa shrieked dropping her jaw.

"He didn't!" Mia said looking pissed.

"I know and Ve kept talking how stupid I was so I send her off to the car not wanting her to hear me tell him off…"

"You told him off?" Lissa asked still in shock. I nodded, "I asked him if that changed things. I mean I thought he knew I was Ve's mom! He didn't act like I was her mom but still"

"You do look like her older sister though…" Lissa said trying to get me to see form another angle. I shrugged, "He started saying yes then instantly turned into a no so I knew he wasn't the one. Too good to be true in my head" I was about to continue as the door bell rang. I got up, "Food" I smiled and both of them lit up at the word food! I paid the take out guy and got the bag with food into the living room. I bought three cartons of noodles, fried chicken with peanut sauce and some spring rolls. Girls' night equals FOOD! Lot's and Lot's of food.

Both of them grinned as they saw the big amount of food I bought. This was going to be a long night.

I handed out a carton each and packed up everything else making sure everyone was eating before I continued.

"You guys good?" I asked grabbing a pair of eating sticks and dug in.

"C'mon" Mia said sitting cross legged towards me, "I want to hear the rest"

"Oh yeah… I was asking him if it made a difference. Then I said something like I thought he was different, that I actually thought he was better but he was just another asshole running away from me"

I looked down digging around in my noodles. I felt a little sad after retelling that last line. Many had run away from me as they found out the "BIG secret"

Lissa put down her carton and hugged me. "You did good honey!" She said hugging me tight. Mia kissed my cheek, "A right hook would've been better but I think you did awesome! Pure Rose Hathaway"

I smiled "Thank you"

"So what happened then?" Lissa asked grabbing a spring roll looking at me like I was a movie getting really good.

"I went home, put on a movie for the kids and then went to my room for a few hours. It was pretty sad but," I stuffed noodles into my mouth. "It was kind of relaxing just lying on my bed for a few hours not caring just… crying"

Both of them watched me with compassion. They've always been there when someone ran away from the great mother of four. But I guess they think the story ends there… it doesn't!

"Then after a while my phone started ringing"

"It didn't end there?" Lissa asked surprised but she looked happy it didn't. I shook my head no, "He uh- he actually called me"

"That was new" Mia said slurping up a noodle. I smiled remembering his words, "Yeah he was really sweet actually. He apologized and it felt like he was really talking from the heart. And I mean I'm use to getting dumped and stuff but I'm not used to the guy actually calling back apologizing"

"What did he say?"

I couldn't help but to blush, "He wanted to make it up to me, show me how I really should've been treated. He wanted to take me out for dinner than we could do anything I'd like on his expense"

"I hope you said yes, the guys paying for Christ sake!" Mia exclaimed. I smiled widely blushing, "He's picking me up tomorrow at seven"

Both of them started jumping in their seat squealing and started to hug me. I squealed with them totally feeling the bliss of getting out on a real date!

"God Rose that's amazing" Mia cheered.

"I'm so happy for you" Lissa let go of me.

"He kind of caught me of guard but I couldn't say no. If it's boring I can always leave early…" I teased. They laughed at my little joke. It's nice to have my girls around!

After a while we talked about tons of different subjects. Lissa was talking on and on about this weird thing Christian wanted to try in bed. And as she tried to explain it Mia and I roared with laughter. I wasn't even sure that was legal, not even in Europe!

And almost nothing is illegal in Europe. We teased her about that all night, joking about how it would look and Mia and I cried with laughter at the different things we did. I really needed this, just fun and nothing important to talk about. Just harmless nothings to laugh and cry about!

But when Mia and Lissa got farther in on the subject of marriage I started to blush intensely.

"I'd love to marry Eddie one way" Mia sighed, "I mean he does anything to make me smile. If I give him any sign on getting it on he practically pulls down his pants right away"

Liss and I laughed at her. Mia was sometimes all sex, but she still cared deep in there. I smiled, "Poor Eddie"

"No, he likes it rough" She winked.

"Christian would've been fun to marry. I'll et he either freak out on our wedding day stumbling on his words and sweat a lot, or he'll be this perfect romantic dream waiting for me down the isle"

"Hope he sweats!" I teased. She hit my upper arm, "Christian's not bad! I love him. He does everything for me like I'd do for him"

"You two really got this beauty and the beast relationship" Mia chuckled.

"He's not a beast!" Lissa exclaimed but a smile played on her lips. "He's not the ideal to my parents but they still like him. At least after the second time when he apologized…" she trailed off. This caught both Mia and my interest.

"What did he do?"

"It was so embarrassing. It was at my parents place fro the first time and before dinner Christian and I was really getting it on. But got caught off since we had to leave the car. So after dinner we decided we'd go to the washing room to fix it. The washer was going and all so we thought they'll never hear us doing a quickie" I grinned Lissa wasn't the quickie type of girl!

"But the worst part is that none of us noticed the washer stopping so we were there screaming each others names and when we got back mom dad and Andre was totally grilling Christian. It was awful" She buried her face in her hands. Both Mia and I laughed shaking our heads.

"I didn't know you were the quickie type" I winked.

"Yeah, good you have it in you" Mia joked. Lissa snorted, "It's not like either of you re very quiet during sex!" She attacked. "Mia you're like screaming all the time. _Baby, baby oh! That's right baby ugh! Right there honey, just AH!_" She mimicked Mia and I burst into laughter seeing Mia turn bright red.

"You're no better Rose" Mia hissed. "I can only imagine your and Dimitri's first time. _Dimitri, uh faster Dimitri, FASTER! Uh, uh, UGH! Dimitri, oh god uh harder_!" I blushed deeply. "SHUT UP!" I said through my teeth. All of us were really good at getting back at one another…

"I don't sound like that!"

"Oh yes you do, if not louder" Lissa chuckled. I rolled my eyes. Suddenly I went afraid. First time with Dimitri…  
>Would we get there before he runs? Will it be good? God what if he has this HUGE dick and I'm bleeding all over the place! He must have this huge thing plunging in my vagina. I shivered. I was going to die…<p>

But he must be awesome in bed though. With that physique and sexy accent. I shivered again but this time in pleasure.

"Thinking about that huge dick of Dimitri's?" Mia winked. I hit her hard, "No"

"You're totally blushing" Lissa laughed.

"Do you think he's good?"

"Honest?"

"Honest"

"I he'll be this wild beast going hard at me but he'll do it in all the right places and really now how to make me scream and" I was getting lost in my fantasies.

"Kinky" Mia winked.

"You're just jealous!" I snorted.

"Of your fantasy sex with a Russian guy who probably will take you rough in bed? Anytime honey, _anytime_!"

* * *

><p><strong>Mia that little sex monster... <strong>

**haha yeah that was fun :D Next chap is DATE NIGHT! So I'm pretty excited to write that part, but it might take a few days since I want to perfect, teasing and funny. Need to come up with good lines ! **

**Hope you can stand the wait! **

**REVIEEEEEEEEW! (write as long as you'd like)**

**Lot's of LOVE!**


	7. Date night

**Ok, yey date night :D **

**It's not that long that I wanted it to be, but I really love the way it ends so I'll hope it fits you guys to !**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>R POV<strong>

Ok, deep slow breath. Inhale. Exhale. It'll be fine. Just breathe right through it. In and out, just like you've done for the last thirty-one years. Breathe, slowly. In, out. Ok skip slowly just breathe goddamn it!

I let out a shaky breath as I went to get my heels. What if I did something wrong? Or if I looked really fat in this dress! Oh my god, I look like a cow in this dress! I started hyperventilating. I can't do this, I can'. I can't. No, no, no, No! I got my cell and fumbled with it speed dialing Lissa.

"Rose?"

"Liss, I can't do this, I really can't!"

"She's freaking out again, give me a sec" she was talking to someone on the other side of the phone.

"Rose, remember what I told you, breathe" She said calmingly.

"I am breathing but it's not working! _I_ am not working and I can not _do_ this" I exclaimed in purebred panic.

"Rose" Lissa said slowly, she had my attention. "Listen to me" I listened. I listened like my whole world was depending on it.

"He knows everything the others didn't. He know you're a mom, he knows there is no father and that you're not twenty. Calm down and go out and have fun!"

"But what if-"

"There are no _if's_!" She said. "It's just you, Dimitri and _fun!_" she said laying a heavy edge on fun. I swallowed. "Ok" deep breath, "Maybe you're right?"

"Rose I am right! So stop worrying. Where's Rose Hathaway that got all the way through high school pregnant and people didn't even get a shot and talking behind her back?"

I took another breath "She's right here" I smiled slightly.

"You bet she is, now go out there and get him!"

"Thanks Liss, you're the best"

"I know" I chuckled at that and hung up. Dimitri would be here any second and I needed to get dressed!

Oh wait, I was dressed. I showered, put on make up and even did my hair. I even had my shoes in my hand! God I really suck sometimes…

The doorbell rang. Shit Ve hasn't taken the kids over to Ma's yet!

"I'll take it" Ve shouted. I cursed under my breath, she didn't know Dimitri was my date tonight and Dimitri didn't know I had one more kid. He knew about Ve, Ben and Alex. Guess one more could hurt. I grabbed my heels in my hand and before I had a chance to leave my room I heard, "What the- MOM!"

I closed my eyes and bit my lips, please let me survive this. I stepped out of the room and saw a glaring Ve at the end of the hall and a smirking god looking Dimitri Belikov. I smiled angelic, "Surprise" I said towards Ve. Her glare got even more intense if looks could kill I'd be dead. Ve was just about to throw some mean comment when Ben came running from his room, "DIMITRI" he looked like it was Christmas all over.

He jumped up in Dimitri's arms and they hugged. I smiled, I didn't know they were that good friends? But I guess they've met more than I knew of. Then Abby came running, "Ben you ruin my castle!" She shouted putting her hands on her hips glaring at her brother. Then she noticed Dimitri and hurried to hide behind me. She could be a real diva but with new people she was just as useful as Ben was. Dimitri looked curious.

I cleared my throat, "Yeah uh another surprise, I've got four kids, not three. Four" I held up four fingers to make things pretty clear. He had three seconds to run. But after three seconds instead o running he smiled, "One more doesn't hurt" he winked. I cleared my throat so he wouldn't see me blush. I scratched the back of my neck, "So Ve take your brothers and sister to grandpas and grandmas please and I'll see you tomorrow"

She crossed her arms over her chest, "Like hell I will! You told me you were over Dimitri and wouldn't date him"

I sighed, "I only said that cause I knew how mad you'd be if I told you I was going out with him" I said calm.

"What if I don't want you to go out with him?" she dared still glaring at me.

"If I can't date then you can't date" I said narrowing my eyes, "It's your pick"

She knew I won. She groaned loudly, "Fine, Ben Abby get ready. Now!" she said through her teeth. Ve stormed off to her room to get some stuff. I rolled my eyes as she left.

"Teens" I sighed.

"I know what you mean" Dimitri winked. I chuckled, "Yeah I just need to help them get ready before we go ok?"

"Sure, take your time" he smiled nicely. I felt all fuzzy inside, why was I nervous again?

Alex came running on his unsteady legs and things got a little too fast one second and the next he face plated kissing the floor. I chuckled as I scooped him up into a hug.

"Is he ok?" Dimitri asked with worry written over his face. I smiled, "Yeah he does that all the time, at first I was worried but now a days, not so much"

He frowned but chuckled anyway. I smiled kissing Alex head, "You ok chubby?" I asked. He just grinned and nodded. I chuckled and kissed his nose before letting him down. I helped him with his shoes and jacket as I saw Ben helping Abby with her zipper.

Dimitri helped them in the beginning and Abby pulled it up. He was really sweet with them. He noticed me standing there smiling like a fool. Warmth hit my cheeks again and I looked away.

"Ve they're ready!" I shouted for her. She came out of her room, obviously talking to Michelle since she was on her phone. She stomped pass me and put her shoes on not looking at me once. She got her jacket and picket up Alexander in her arms. I guess she was too angry to let him waddle a long in his own pace. Ben and Abby followed her out and the door was closed with a bang. I let out a deep sigh as they all had left.

Dimitri's and my eyes locked, "Sorry about her… she has some problems with her attitude"

"I've heard it comes from bad genes" he smiled. I chuckled, "Are you telling me my genes are no good?"

"The others seem to be fine" he tired. I rolled my eyes, "Yeah the first one always fails!" I teased. It was a horrible joke…

"So uh- I just need to put on my heels and then we're good to go"

"Great" he smiled. I put on heels my jacket and got my purse. To my surprise we were walking. But it was kind of romantic, the sun was on it's way down, the moon on it's way up and everything was pretty darn fantastic.

"I actually thought you would run when you met Abby." I said feeling a little ashamed.

"Really?" he asked studying my face. "Why?"

I shrugged, "Everyone runs when they know I've got kids. I was holding my breath for three second waiting for you to break out in a run. But you didn't"

"It would be weird if I told you I'd take you out and then just took off"

I chuckled, "Yeah I guess you keep surprising me"

"By not running?"

"And calling me back after the thing in school" I didn't look at him when I said that. It wasn't a happy memory to begin with. Then I felt warm fingers around mine and I swallowed and then looked down.

His fingers laced through mine, "Rose, I'm sorry about that, about before" I looked up meeting his gaze. A small smile hit my lips, I loved that he worried so much.

"It's ok" I gave his hand a light squeeze, "You were the first one ever calling me back and apologizing so I take that as you're different"

A smile hit his lips, "I really glad you gave me a second chance"

"Me to" I blushed and looked down. "So where are we going?"

"I was hoping you liked Italian"

My smile grew, "I was hoping you'd pick Italian"

He chuckled, "Good, then I haven't completely fail"

"The night is long" I winked and we both laughed again. God his laugh was so easy and warmth wrapped around me as we walked down the streets hand in hand.

He stopped outside a small adorable restaurant telling the waiter table for two. He never let go of my hand all the way over to the table. The waiter took our coats and jackets and Dimitri helped me with my chair.

"Thank you" I smiled sitting down straightening out my dress. It was a deep red dress that Lissa bought me once. It had a sweetheart neckline and reached a little bit over the knee. I noticed Dimitri's eyes go a little wider when he saw me take off the coat. One point to me I smiled happily.

"So what would the lovely couple like to eat this evening?" The waiter asked handing us our menus.

"I don't really know what's good here" I looked over at Dimitri raising a brow to help me.

"Make it a double Carbonara and two forks please" I saw him handing the waiter a ten as he handed back his menu.  
>"Of course sir, madam" he smiled taking my menu. I tried to hold back a smile as the waiter left. I propped my hand up on my fist, "I have never seen anyone tip a waiter off that smoothly"<p>

He smiled running a hand through his hair, "Thank you, I take that as a compliment"

"Practiced a lot?" I teased sipping on my water. He smiled resting his hands on the table, "I'm a natural talent"

My smile grew, "So what more do I need to know? You're a coach, you're a smooth talker and you're really good at tipping people off"

He chuckled, "I don't really call that qualities"

"Then tell me what is?" I smiled. The waiter returned with the bottle of wine Dimitri ordered earlier, filling our glasses and then disappeared.

"What to you want to know?" he asked. His whole face was relaxed the candle lighting up between us gave his face a smooth and perfect skin type. I could start drooling any second.

"How come you became a coach?"

"I moved here with my family a few months ago. I was looking for a job and I saw this in the paper. I've always like kids so I thought why not give it a shot. I'm stuck there now"

I don't think I've ever actually listened and had a real conversation on a date before. The other times it was more like always flirting and touching and trying to get out of there fast enough so we could run and have sex. But Dimitri was different.

"What do you do?" he asked grabbing his wine. I twirled my glass between my fingers, "I work at the salon at the mall. One of my friends own it and I've work there since it started. Sometimes it's really good to work around your friends cause we're really close. But we've fought to and then it gets kind of nasty"

He laughed at my grimace, "Sounds like a exciting job"

"If listening to woman nag about their husbands, sure" I teased taking a sip on my wine.

The waiter appeared again, he put down this really large bowl of Carbonara as Dimitri ordered and two forks and spoons. "Bon appetite" he smiled and left again. I chuckled, "Did you just make this more romantic than any chick flick I've ever seen?"

He pursed his lips grabbing his fork, "Yes?" he tried. My whole face lit up grabbing my spoon "I love it"

We started eating and talking. He told me about his family, about Paul and his sisters. How his mother always jabbed about needing to find someone.

"I didn't even tell her I was going our tonight, she would've freaked out and followed me here to see if it was true"

I laughed, "That would've been pretty interesting though, but less romantic and more creepy" I laughed. He smiled twirling some pasta on his fork but looking at me.

"So how come, if it's ok I'm asking"

"It's about the kids isn't it?" I chewed. He smiled sheepishly, "Too much?"

"No I love to talk about them just stop me when I start making voice" I teased and swallowed my pasta.

"Ok kids… I've got four kids like I told you. It's Ve, Veronica she fourteen but you know that. Then it's Ben he's nine just like Paul. Abby she five but can act equally as diva as Veronica so, don't get fooled by her. And then there's Alexander, but Alex is much more simple. He's turning two and I don't think I ever want him to grow up"

As I looked up I saw Dimitri looking at me. It wasn't with disgust or freaked out like I would've expected. It was sweetness and kinds and care.

"You really love them"

I blushed and played with my fingers, "Yeah, they're hard to resist"

"So what about, I mean-"

"The father?" I finish. I shrugged, "I guess I'm pretty unusual, like you didn't notice" I chuckled nervously. "I uh got all my kind through artificial insemination"

"Oh" he looked surprised.

"Yeah I know it's weird and people think I'm crazy but I wanted kids. I just didn't have time to wait for the perfect guy cause that takes time. You have to find him, them wait for him to say the three words then get him somewhere so he won't freak when I tell him I'm pregnant and then someday we must marry and then I'll get pregnant again and he'll leave cause I'm a darn baby machine and then I'll get fat. And I had to go through all that only to get kids? I mean who would to that? Then when I already started with the baby making it hit me, who would ever like to date a mother of _four_?"

Dimitri taking my hand shut me up. My heart was beating quicker than usual and I realized I just rambled all my fears. My breathing hitched a little and tried to calm down.

"I'm sorry" I whispered looking down feeling like I wanted to cry. God how stupid am I? I'm sitting here telling him everything that's on my mind and I just met him? I held back the tears, _stop it Rose! Stop it right now_. I swallowed again closing my eyes trying to steady myself. I felt Dimitri squeezing my hand and started rubbing soft circles on the back of my hand. I exhaled opening my eyes. Dimitri was looking at me with slight worry dancing in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-" I start rambling again. Dimitri took my other hand and I shut up again. He hushed me, "Let's get out of here"

He wanted to dump me, he wanted to get to of here so he could leave so he could go home to his mother and tell him he went out with a freak-

"Roza" I looked up. My mind went completely blank. His voice hypnotized me.

"Breathe" He lifted both my hands to his mouth his eyes never left mine. First he kissed my right and then the other. I felt my whole body go numb and burning on the place his perfect lips kissed me. Without a word he got up not letting me go. He left fifty bucks on the table got our coats and pulled me away from the restaurant. He put my coat over my shoulders then put a secure arm around my waist. I leaned my head against his lean muscled arm taking slow deep breaths.

After a while of silence I noticed we were in a park. Walking along the small lake in the moonlight. Could it get more cliché?

I sighed and closed my eyes burying my nose in his shirt. He pulled me in closer, "Are you alright?"

"Yes" I murmured, "I'm ok"

We sat down on a wooden bench. I crossed my legs cuddling up next to Dimitri. He had his arm around my shoulder resting his head on top of mine.

"Thank you" I whispered my eyes watching our fingers laced together.

"I'm not going to run." he murmured into my hair. I small smile hit my lips, "I know"

* * *

><p><strong>Is it just me or was the ÛBER SWEET!<strong>

**Ok I'm weird...**

**Please tell me what you think! I can promise the next dates will me SPECTACULAR! And thye'll be more spiced up then this one. But I thought the first date needed a little sweet and cuddly. **

**Hope you liked it :D Tell me through a:**

**REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!**

**Lot's of Love**


	8. The day after

**Ok, kind of short chap this one, and I'm sorry! But I had a little dry out on what were suppose to happen cause I'm just really into writing the next date... so SUE ME! (he-he)**

**(Don't own anything, except for the kids and maybe some parts of the plot. You know the drill!)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>R POV<strong>

I woke up with a huge smile on my face. I even woke up before we came banging on my door. Except she still might be mad at me. But right now, I didn't have a care in the world.

Dimitri and I shared the best date I've ever been on in thirty years! He was so sweet and I just felt so alive while we were around one another. He made me smile, laugh he even made butterflies tingle in my stomach. We sat in the park until the middle of the night. We took a slow walk home and before he went he kissed my forehead. My knees still felt weak after the touch of his lips. I closed my eyes and sighed at the thought of his lips. They were so full and plumped and- I shivered. It must be amazing kissing those lips. I made a girly shriek and got out of bed. I put on an easy summer dress and got down into the kitchen. I was first down – which doesn't happen that often – So I thought I make the day as good as it could get. I made pancakes, cut up some fruit and made tea. Nothing could ruin my morning. Nothing!

Abby was first to arrive at the smell of pancakes. Her whole face lit up as she jumped up and down shouting, "PANCAKES! PANCAKES FOR BREAKFAST!"

Ben came running around the corner to see if the roomer was true. To see their faces made my morning eve better! I laughed as I served them pancakes and fruit and saw them stuffing their mouth full. Alex came waddling around the corner seeing the strawberries on the table.

"TawBewwies" he clapped his hands and laughed. I helped him into his high chair and handed him a whole bowl with strawberries. He looked happier than he's ever been. Then there was Ve. She looked at the table, then at her happy siblings and then she looked at me. I could tell she was still mad. But I pretended like nothing, "Pancakes?"

"One" she said shortly filling a cup with tea. I put her plate on the table and handed Ben and Abby refills. Both of them were all messed up with syrup all over their faces. I laughed as Abby ate with her hands getting all dirty and Alex with his mouth stuffed with strawberries. He smiled and red juice running down his chin but he looked happier than ever. I. Love. My. Kids!

I sat down by the table eating some pancakes to. "Ok, so on Sunday grandpa and grandma are coming here to watch you." I said while helping Alex with his pancake.

"Where are you going mommy?" Abby asked playing with her food.

"She going out with _Dimitri_" Ve said his name like a cure. I ignored it.

"I like Dimitri" Ben smiled at me. I smiled back, "Me to honey, don't you and Paul have tottering after school today?"

"Yeah, for an hour"

"Is it going well?" I hadn't heard much about heir tottering classes. I guess things must be moving smoothly.

**V POV**

I slammed the car door as mom dropped us off at school. I didn't say goodbye and I didn't even look at her. I mean how could she? How can she do this to me? She knows I hate him and that he's a total ass towards me. What's wrong with her?

"Ve!" Michelle came running. "Where were you last night? I called you like ten times"

"Sorry M, I had a really bad night" We walked towards our lockers.

"What happened?"

I looked around to see so no one was watching or hearing. "My mom is totally crushing on Coach B" I hissed. Her jaw dropped, "NO!"

"YES! And I'm giving her the silent treatment"

"What did they do? Did they kiss?"

"No, ugh, I don't even want to think about that. They went on a date yester day…"

She frowned, "In one way it's really cruel or her to go out with on of your teachers. But you got to admit they look smoking together!"

"Eugh, Michelle stop!" I said covering my ears. "I don't need to hear that, she's my mom"

"And he's your gym teacher" She winked.

"Do you want me to hit you? Cause I damn sure will"

Michelle laughed holding her hands up in surrender. "Ok, ok I'll stop. But c'mon cut your mom some slack"

"Why? Why should I? She totally ruining everything! You know last night I told her she couldn't go out with him. DO you know what she said? She said fine, but if I can't date neither can you"

"Oh no, she didn't"

"Oh yes she did" I sighed angrily. "I just want to scream at her and just uh!" I slammed my locker.

"I think you should talk to her"

I pursed my lips, giving it a thought. My eyes narrowed, "I think I will" I grabbed my bag.

"What are you going now?" Michelle shouted after me. But I didn't answer mom was going to listen to everything on my mind. Then we'll see how much she likes Coach 'dickhead' Belikov.

**R POV **

After dropping the kids off and singing in the car on my way to work I danced into the salon. I could almost bet Mia and Meredith's jaws were close to dropping to the floor. Lissa just smirked shaking her head. I dropped my things off and grabbed a cup of tea and went out in the salon again. All of them had curious faces and I was center of attention. "So…?" Meredith started.

"How was your night?" Lissa asked excited. I sat down and spun a few laps in the salon chair with a phony grin on my face.

"C'mon! Tell us" Mia was getting impatient. I sighed deeply still with a wicked smile on my lips, "It was unbelievable, he was unbelievable and I didn't want the night to end"

I leaned my head back and groaned, "Uh, I can't eve get him out of my mind! He's… stuck" My heart skipped a beat as I thought about yesterday.

All of them squealed loudly and laughed, "So what did you do?" Meredith asked.

"He took me to a restaurant and it was so romantic that I wanted to die"

"Which one?" Lissa asked, she knew everything around here.

"A small Italian on the corner" I didn't know the name cause my eyes never left Dimitri's. Unless when I blushed or something like it.

"Christian took me there once, I die a little Every time I walk pass it" She grinned. "What did you order?"

"Oh you won't believe it. I asked him what was good and he order the same for both of us. So instead of two separate plates of carbonara we got one big bowl and two spoons" I squealed and jumped up and down in my seat.

"Oh my god! That's the most romantic thing in the book!" Mia shouted over all the noise.

"I know, I went out of my mind. He was so- uh" I sighed. "He was so romantic and sweet and nice and god I think I'm going crazy!"

"You're _so_ into him" Meredith laughed. I hid my face in my hands. She was right. I was so into him, I was so madly into him I sometimes didn't even know what to think. He was on my mind, in my dreams and I never wanted it to change. I wanted him tattooed to the back of my mind and for him to never disappear.

"What did you do after that?"

"I totally made a fool out of myself. I started rambling and just freaking out, talking about the usual"

"Oh Rose" Mia groaned, "Why did you have to ruin it?"

I blushed, "It's not like I meant to"

"Skip it, what happened? It can't be bad since your smiling like a goof" Lissa smiled. I grinned, "It was so romantic, he took my hands and he kissed them and he totally made my mind go blank. Then we took a really long walk in the park"

"Did he kiss you?"

"No, but we cuddled on a bench for _hours!_"

"Hours?"

"Hours, I'm not kidding. He was so sweet and ugh I wished he'd never let me go"

"Aw" all of them cooed. "Rose that's so great"

"Are you going out again?"

I nodded, "Sunday"

"Where are you going?"

"I was thinking about taking him to that club I use to go to. You now that Latino club"

"Yeah I love that place! Oh maybe he's a dancer oh and you could tango. That would be THE sexiest thing _ever_" Lissa was all over the place. I laughed, "Yeah I really like that idea Liss"

She smiled, "Christian took me out dancing once… he wasn't that good"

"He sucked in other words?" I teased.

"Something like that" she snickered. Mia shared some cute things Mason had done for her and Meredith spoke about Eddie and previous boyfriend. We had some pretty good laughs' as the salon was empty. In the middle of one story when Meredith went on a date with a guy who took her kite flying. We were laughing our ass off cause who takes a girl out kite flying? As I said in the middle of our laughter a familiar figure stormed in. And to my lucky surprised it was a panting pissed off Veronica Hathaway. Just my luck…

"How could you?" She shouted. I was glad the salon was empty. "I mean seriously, what the fuck is wrong with you?" I felt her angry eyes on me. I sighed deeply taking her arm, "Let's take this in the back"

"No" She shrugged out of my hold. "Let's take it here. I want an explanation right now and it better be good"

"I don't have to explain anything Ve, you know I'm not doing this to bug you"

"Oh really, so having coach Belikov at our home when I was home wasn't torture enough? What if any of my friends were there?"

"I'm only human, I can date who ever I want!" I snapped back at her.

"Oh so your dating now huh?" She crossed her arms over her chest. "Soon you'll date my English teacher and then the head principal of my school"

I sighed deeply, "What do you want me to say Ve?"

"I want you to quit!" She said slicing her eyes through me.

"Quit?"

"Yes quit, quit dating him, quit all this dating shit and just stop messing things up for me"

"How could I mess up anything for you? And you really want me to quit? Why don't I quit my whole fucking life while I'm at it? You don't seem to care anyway"

"Well it's hard not to get annoyed when your mother is acting like a love struck twenty year old dumb ass!"

"Go back to school and get over yourself! Let me take care of my life and you take care of yours ok?"

She glared at me, "This is not over" She said her voice like venom. She stormed out of the salon and silence fell. I felt a lump in my stomach, my shoulders dropped, as did my head. Why did it have to go down like this? Why did the only guy I truly felt something for had to mess things up so badly?

I felt warm arms embracing me and I sighed deeply. "Why does these things always happen to me?"

"Not always" Mia tried to lighten things up. It didn't work…

"I mean what am I doing wrong? Why is the only guy I think I truly go somewhere with, why did he just have to her gym teacher?"

"It's hard for her, she didn't like him from the start and I think it got a little bit worse as you started dating him" Lissa said trying to be calm and understanding

"Well it's not like I planned it!" I said a little too harsh.

"I know sweetie I know but she'll get over it. I know you both will sort things out and it'll be fine. Just give it some time"

I didn't want to give it time. I wanted it now and I wanted my life to me happy. Not a big fucking mess. I sighed again, "Maybe you're right"

* * *

><p><strong>Short, short, short... <strong>

**Tell me what you think and if you want anything to happen further into the story! I'm always open for advise or suggestions :) **

**Lot's and Lot's of Love!**


	9. Date Two

**Ok, We've almost reached 100 reviews! Seriously guys, before I reach 10 chaps? I'm touched SO deep. I thought maybe this was a long shot since everyone was such big fans of Husband VS Wife but now I know it's really something ! I want to thank you LOADS and LOADS for reviewing and reading! A little extra cred to DBM1710 Cause she's helped me a lot, and all her crazy ideas are GOLD! **

**So here we go, DATE numero TWO!**

* * *

><p><strong>R POV<strong>

"So we're still on for tomorrow?" I asked playing with mu keys while on the phone.

"Yeah If you haven't changed your mind?" He asked sounding insecure.

"No, no I haven't I was just… Never mind"

"So are you going to tell me where we're going?" His voice was curious. I smiled, "No, but look a little dressy"

"Ok, so when am I picking you up?"

"Seven like last time, stay in the car my parents are here and if my dad see's you he'll probably wants to see ID and green card" I teased.

He laughed, "Is that an insult"

"What if it is?" I felt really corny but I. Don't. Care

He laughed again. Oh I love it when he laughs. "Oh Rose" I smiled and felt a blush on my cheeks.

"I need to get going, Ve's shooting me a pretty nasty glare right now" Dimitri said sounding unsure. I know I was a little cruel calling him during work but – and this is super corny – but I wanted to hear his voice.

I snickered, "Yeah I should hang up before she kills you, tomorrow?" God I sounded love sick…

"Tomorrow" his voice sounded so warm and god I want to see him! We hung up and a thought hit me, WHAT AM I GOING TO WEAR?

"What was his name again?" Dad asked again as I was running around getting my stuff. Dimitri would be here any second.

"Dimitri" I shouted from the bathroom. I heard Ve huff, "And he's my gym teacher, can you believe her?" She stomped off to her room. Dad appeared in the doorway, grin all over his face. "I thought girls slept with the teacher to get good grades. Now what grade are you in Rosemarie?"

"Very funny old man. Hilarious" I said and shot him a glare. "Since when did you care who I dated anyway?"

"Since when did you even start to date?" He asked with a frown upon his face.

"Since when did you start caring?" I asked again raising a brow. We had a silent fight and I gave up when turned around to I apply my eyeliner.

"Where are you going?"

"Dancing"

"Does the kids know about him?" I took a deep breath, what's up with the questioning? I'm thirty-one years old goddamn it!

"He's met all of them and he tooters Ben in math once a week"

"Oh so you're helping his grades to?" He joked holding back a laugh. I glared at him, "I'm not sleeping with him"

He raised a brow, "Oh really? When was the last time you got any"

"GOD!" I exclaimed, "Get the fuck out of my business and go look after my kids"

He laughed as he turned around and walked away. God…

I checked my reflection. We were going to a Latino dance club I always use to go it. I wore a pair of black heels, a black skirt hanging low on my hips and the ends weren't equally long and brought some more edge to the skirt. It was made for dancing in and with that I wore a blood red top with quarter long sleeves. Ok I guess the U neck was pretty daring but it's not like my kids were around and people dressed way worse the times I'd been there. I let my hair hang loose but took to strands and put them together in the back. I smiled at my reflection. This was going to be one fun night.

I heard a car outside and then footsteps. "Shit" I swore and ran out of the bathroom. I saw Abe standing by the door just in his way to open.

"Don't you even dare!" I yelled and he stopped himself and pulled away like I wouldn't notice. "What? I didn't do anything"

I glared at him and then rolled my eyes. "I'm going now!" I yelled hoping at lest some of my kids wanted a good night kiss. Abby and Ben came running. Abby hugged my leg a little to high up. I grimaced but shrugged it off hugging her back, "Have good night Sweetie and keep an eye on the old man" I winked at her. She grinned and nodded before she ran away again. I crouched next to Ben, "You ok tonight?"

"I'm fine." he said small smile. I put a hand on his cheek, "Ok, I'll be home late but if you want you can sleep in my bed" He didn't like to sleep at home when I wasn't there. And I loved when he slept next to me cause that made things less sad. He smiled, "Thanks mom" Alex came stumbling around the corner with his hands out stretched saying, "Mommy! Mommy!" I scoop him up hugging him tight. "Can mommy have a good night kiss?" I asked pursing my lips. He laughed and gave me a wet kiss on the lips. I smiled and put him down. I kissed Ben good night Before I grabbed my leather jacket and opened the door. I saw dad trying to get a look at Dimitri.

"No" I said shooting him another glare, "Stay Abe" I said backing out. As I was on my way to close the door I saw him moving forward, "Stay" I said again just like he was a dog. I closed the door before he could move further and walked down the small steps. Dimitri was leaning against his sleek dark grey car. And boy was he a looker!

Black jeans with a Black shirt showing him off nicely with rolled up sleeves. His hair was loose and I couldn't wait to run my hands through it. He studied me, "Please tell me you were talking to a dog or something, or was that another kid you were hiding from me?" He teased. I chuckled, "You don't have to worry. And I don't own a dog, it was my dad"

That made Dimitri laugh. I smiled and shook my head as he calmed down.

He held out a hand and I took it. He slowly pulled me in, inches a part and I was still standing on the curb. He still leaned up against the car, pull me in farther and all my weight would be on him. "You look really beautiful tonight Roza"

I smiled, "Better than me in my underwear"

He gave up a light chuckle and made that last pull. I gasped silently as my hands landed on his chest out faces millimeters away. I swallowed as my eyes landed on his lips. My lips parted as I let out a ragged breath. I felt this strong urge just to screw the dancing part and just go somewhere no one saw us. But before my thoughts could spin farther than that Dimitri let out a light chuckle.

I pulled away looking into his eyes and frowned slightly, "What is it?"

"Your dad's glaring at me from the kitchen window" he smiled. I groaned and rested my head against his chest, "Can we go before he comes out here to 'introduce' himself"

He chuckled again, "Sure but I don't know where we're going"

"Oh" I forgot about that… "Then I'm driving" I grinned. I knew he kept his keys in the right jean pocket so with out letting him go with my gaze I slowly slid my fingers down grabbing the keys and slowly pulled them out. I saw how he visibly gulped and my smile grew. I was in charge tonight.

**D POV**

I was watching her as she kept her eyes on the road. It sounds really weird but she's really sexy when she's driving my car. Either it's the way she looks and bites her lower lip whenever she stops or it is that outfit she's wearing. I've never been a fan of the color deep red, no of any kind of red for the matter. But red was really starting to grow on me. The first time when I realized that was when I first was at Rose house to pick up Paul. Out of nowhere was this gorgeous woman wearing a red lacy bra and panties that was burned into the back of my mind. I don't think I'll be able to look at another woman after that. Red was now my favorite color and Rose might have helped me on that matter.

She was driving down town and then to a side of town I've never been to. She stopped outside a plain black house. It was just a big black wall with a red door. She smiled first looking at the door then back at me, "Where here"

"Do I want to know what's behind that door?" I asked studying her. She tried to hold back a smile, "What ever you do, don't be shy ok?" She took her jacket throwing it in the back seat of the car. I nodded carefully as she opened the driver door. I got out meeting her at the front of the car. "If it's a strip club I'll kill you" I teased. She laughed, "God no, I have kids remember? And the strip club is plain fifth date, everyone knows that" I knew she was joking as she winked. I shook my head she took my hand leading me towards the red door. A low hint of music was playing on the other side._ Please, god no! _

That was my first thought, she was taking me dancing. I swallowed and felt my pulse sped up more than I wanted it to. Dancing could be the sexy thing in the world but that was when I wasn't dancing. A man with my height and physique wasn't made for dancing. I'm a runner, a real athlete. I spar, play basketball football whatever sport you name it and I do it! But dancing, I was like Bambi on ice. I sucked in other words.

She opened the door and Latino music filled the air around me. The club was dark and people dancing everywhere. The club was dark with red lights making every movement sexier and more mysterious. I took a deep breath. I wasn't getting out of here anyway soon. I think Rose noticed my slight worry or panicking cause she squeezed my hand.

"Don't worry," she smiled, "Just relax." I didn't say anything I just followed her as she pulled me through the crowd. I eased up a little as I saw only smiling and laughing around me but that still didn't help my awful dancing skills. Rose would definitely regret taking me here after tonight. I could bet my ass on it.

She took me to a bar. Well now I know where I'm hanging out tonight. She ordered something and then ordered me to sit. She was standing in front of me between my legs to be more exact. The bartender put down to dim looking shots in front of us. She handed me one, "You look like you could use one of these"

I emptied it in a heartbeat. She laughed at me, "You look like you rather be at the strip club"

I narrowed my eyes at her she was going to pay for this. "You'll regret taking me here after you've seen me dance"

She smiled, "No one can dancing in here anyway" she winked. "They just dirty dance"

She emptied her drink and then ordered another round. I'd need five more rounds before she even could think about dragging me out there. But it's hard resisting a woman wearing a skirt like Rose was wearing. Her legs were killing me! We emptied our glasses and before I knew it I was standing and she pulled me out on the floor. God I was going to regret this!

She stopped in the middle of it. I looked around feeling more insecure in this dancing mess then around Veronica. Rose grabbed my chin forcing me to look at her. She took my hands placing them on her hips. Her eyes never left mine and she wore a confident look. She let go of my chin and rested one hand on my shoulder and the other one on my bicep. I felt her hips starting to move under my hands. She was moving her feet and I slowly and I followed with out even thinking about it. I was looking at our feet, beginner mistake but it felt like it would help!

"Back" she said and I did as she said. "And side, side" She smiled as her grip around my bicep tightened and her thumb massaging me into to relaxing. Her hand on my shoulder moved to my neck. I shivered as she with light fingers caressed my neck.

"Stop looking at your feet" she whispered. "I'm up here" I looked up a little startled sine she was closer than I've thought. Her face was inches away and she had a gorgeous smile on her lips, "Nice to see your face" she winked. I guess looking at your feet wasn't the best of my ideas tonight…

Things were slowly getting better maybe I wasn't that bad? My eyes were hypnotized focusing on Rose and Rose only. She licked her lips and I felt a strong urge to do the same. Lick her lips. I felt myself pulled towards her, wanting to seal the small space between us. But I ruined the moment by stepping on her foot. God that must've hurt.

"I'm sorry" I frowned, "I'm really sorry Rose"

She grimaced but then returned to normal. "It's ok, happens to everyone" I didn't want to look away from her eyes. But then again, looking at my feet was the only way to not step of her feet again!

I failed that one several times. Every time I looked up trying to meet her gaze and just get lost in her gaze I failed and stepped on one or worse both her feet. I stopped letting go of her, "This ain't working Rose I'm going to kill your feet" I sighed looking down. She put her hands on either side of my face, "No you're doing great"

"I'm doing great stepping on your feet!" I said sarcastically.

"We've been dancing for an hour and you're already improving!" She said smiling. I didn't say anything. She started stroking my neck again she's killing me! "Please" she pleaded. She pulled me down so our foreheads were touching, "For me?" Her lips pouted. I groaned. I wanted to but I was just screwing up for god's sake! "Roza!" I groaned feeling guilty for not dancing with her.

"Mamacita!" A Mexican looking guy appeared next to us with a huge smile on his face. "I haven't seen you in a long, long time!"

Rose looked his way and her face lit up. "Ambrose!" She let go of me and hugged her. Great, what is he an old boyfriend? They stopped hugging and I was trying to hide my angry face but I wasn't really succeeding.

"Oh sorry" Rose said, "Dimitri this is Ambrose, we used to dance together a few years ago" That didn't help me at all…

"Mind if I take her for a spin mi amigo?" He asked moving an arm around Rose waist. Put I let the anger thing go, I could at least let her dance. I exhaled, "Yeah sure why not"

I shrugged, "I'm not doing good anyway. I'll be over at the bar!" I said pointing over my shoulder. Rose smile disappeared but I turned around before she could change her mind. I heard her say something to Ambrose. I started making my way towards the bar when I felt her fingers lace through mine. "Hey" She stepped in front of me putting her free hand on my chest making me stop. "I don't like that face" she said looking slightly worried. I shrugged, "It's ok, go dance I need a drink anyway"

"But I don't want to leave you alone" She said her brows coming together. "And Ambrose is just an old friend. Nothing to worry about"

I looked down feeling a little off after getting mad. She put a finger under my chin tilting my head up again, "Just one dance and I'm all yours"

A small smile tugged at my lips. All mine.

"Ok"

She smiled again, "Good and by the way. He's gay"

My brows raised, "Ambrose?"

She smiled and nodded, "Yeah but I guess you don't have a good gaydar!" she teased. I instantly felt better. "Go dance, I'll watch you from the bar" I smiled. She smiled with her whole face and then disappeared into the crowd again. I sat down by the bar ordering two rounds of what Rose ordered before. I emptied the first one and turned around to look for Rose and Ambrose. I didn't see them but suddenly the whole club went dark. I tensed, what's going on?

"Ladies and Gents, we have a special delivery for you tonight. An old favorite delivered by no other than our favorites, the lovely Ms. and Mr. Ambrose"

People started to applaud, "They are giving us one last performance. The tango!" The Red light returned but fixated on one spot. _Rose_.

(**Check out the dancing scene on my Profile, it's a beautiful and sexy dance scene from Take the lead with Antonio Banderas! Pretty awesome scene**!)

**R POV**

It's been a while since I danced with Ambrose. I use to come here all the time when Ve was younger and when Ben was just a tiny baby. Mom wanted me to go out and have fun so She took Ve and Ben once a week while I went out dancing. I found Ambrose in the middle of this place and he showed me how to move. I met his boyfriend who also was an amazing dancer but the tango never was the same with two males. The heat always turned up when it was a male and female. Ambrose and I found that quickly and it was somehow easier knowing he wouldn't get attracted to me.

The Red spot was on me. I knew I had Dimitri gaze plastered on my, so I thought _why not show him Rose Hathaway on home court_?

The music started. I knew this routine inside and out it was my favorite. My feet were moving on their' own I lived and breathed this one. I was home.

I was moving my hips. Ambrose stepped forward and I stretched out a hand to him. We started dancing and our smooth movement was something I've missed during the years. He leant me back and I felt my hair touch the floor.

He was now standing behind me and we slowly walked forward in a very sensual way. I couldn't help but to smile. I imagined this was Dimitri one day far off from today. If that dream came true, I'd marry that man!

Ambrose lifted my up and I kicked my foot up in the air and then smoothly went down on the floor into our finishing pose. Both of us laughed as the audience went into applause. We straightened up, "Thank you my dear" He kissed my hand, "You were wonderful"

"As were you" I smiled hugging him. Now I wanted to find Dimitri! I found him over at the bar sitting with two shots in front of him. I sat down on the chair next to him, "I hope one of those are for me"

He turned to look at me with a handsome smile on his face, "What do I get in return?"

I scooted closer, "What do you want?"

"Dance with me"

"Really?" I asked getting excited.

"I can't do anything like that" he nodded out to where Ambrose and I had danced, "Much slower and less moving and I'm in"

"Less dancing more grinding" I teased taking one of the shots. He laughed taking the other one, "To grinding"

"To grinding" he chuckled and we tipped out heads back and emptied the glasses. I took his hand again pulling him with me. I didn't walk to the middle this time. I didn't want to scare him away. So I did things a little different this time, just to simple things up a little. I let go of his hands and stood right in front of him. He stepped closer, only inches away from touching. I smiled as his arms encircled my waist. A slow song went on, things were finally going our way!

He pulled me in tighter, pressing his firm chest against mine. I moved my arms so they were resting around his neck. I buried my face in his chest closing my eyes taking a deep breath. I sighed, he smelled so good. And that aftershave was killing me. If I ever went to his place I would definitely steal the bottle and pour it all over my pillow.

He rested his head in the crook of my neck, breathing warm breaths on my skin. It wasn't much dancing, a simple slow dance but it was the best slow dance I've ever danced. I felt the tip of his nose trail up my neck stopping by my temple. I looked up, our foreheads resting against each other. I opened my eyes, meeting his dark brown ones.

"Want to go somewhere else?" His breathed. I nodded slightly. Anywhere was great.

We ended up on the same bench we sat on during our last date. I was starting to think of it as our bench. I smiled at the thought. Dimitri was sitting behind me with his legs on each side of me. I was leaning against his chest his arms surrounding me. In other words, Dimitri was all around me. Both our hands laced together and his face buried in my hair.

"Did you have fun tonight?" I whispered eyes closed wishing I didn't have to go home for a long while.

"Except from stepping on your feet and the dancing yes" I could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke into my hair. I chuckled, "So in other words, what exactly was fun?"

"You" he murmured against my shoulder pressing his lips to my skin. I strangled a moan. I actually moaned and this guy was only kissing my shoulder. I wonder what he could do it me…

He breathed an amused chuckled against my bade skin, I shivered. "Next date I'll pick the place"

I smiled, "You're getting back at me?"

"You've showed me what you do for fun, it's my turn now" He played with my fingers massaging the back of my hands. I looked at our hands resting my head on his chest, "Is it a secret?"

"More like a surprise" He smiled.

"That's fair, when are we going?"

"Well it's Friday today, I promised meeting my mother tomorrow and then to have Paul over since Karolina, Sonya and Mama is going to go shopping for Paul's birthday"

I smiled, "You really are a momma's boy"

His grip tightened around me and he started tickling me. I laughed trying to squirm out of his reach.

"What did you call me?" he chuckled as he tickled me.

"I'm s-sorry!" I laughed trying to get free.

"What was that?" he whispered in my ear. I closed my eyes hard wishing badly for his lips to touch my skin again. He stopped tickling me. His lips still close attached to my ear.

"Sorry" I whispered breathless. I felt his lips move to the spot behind my ear gently pressing his lips against my skin. I let out a ragged breath. His hold of me tightened as he kissed the same spot again. I started to breathe slower but heavier. His influence on me was so obvious.

His lips traced along my skin to the edge of my jawbone kissing a new spot. I turned my head towards him slightly. Giving him more access to my cheek. He trailed kisses along my jaw and I bit my lower lip as I could feel his teeth graze my skin. His lips left my skin for a quick second. He was going to kiss my cheek but before either one of us could react I turned my head fully so his lips landed on mine. For a quick second he froze realizing what I've done. Then his lips slowly started kissing me back. The kiss was gentle, our lips moving slow and sensual together.

Our lips parted and got together. I let go of one of his hands moving it to his cheek. He had a slight stubble on his cheek as my fingers stroked his cheek. His free hand caressed my stomach. I eased up slowly holding myself up by placing a hand on the bench slowly turning me around so my body was facing him. Our fingers unlaced each other as one of his arms hugged my lower back as he placed the other one higher up. I had one hand resting and slowly stroking his neck as the other one was around his neck. Our lips parted again and he gently started sucking on my bottom lip. I moaned as his lips gently grazed my lip. We kissed again, letting the kiss slowly linger on our lips as we rested our foreheads against each other.

"You're a good kisser." I murmured against his lips. A grin slowly hit his lips, "What was my competition?"

"My one year old son" I chuckled. He smiled bumping our noses together.

"That must've been hard to beat!" He teased closing his eyes. "Mhm" I closed my eyes to, "Especially the drooling part"

He chuckled, "And I still won?"

I just nodded totally lost in my own head. The kiss still buzzed around in my head making me feel warm.

"What time is it?" I wondered nuzzling his neck. He shoveled a little before he said, "Half past eleven"

"No" I whined squeezing him tighter.

"Curfew?" He smiled kissing my cheek. I nodded. "When?"

"Half an hour ago" I said sheepishly. He laughed, "Maybe I should take you home"

I sighed, "Yeah you probably should"

"I wouldn't want to get on the wrong foot with your dad"

I smiled, "You're dating me so you already are"

He drove the short way home getting out of the car helping me grab my things and walked me to the door. I stood on the highest doorstep and he was still taller than me. Ok the steps were minimal and I was really short but still!

"Thank you for dancing with me" I smiled. He smiled to, "Thank you, you didn't dump me after I crushed your feet"

I chuckled, "You can crush my feet anytime"

He smiled. I blushed and looked down, "Ok that was really corny"

His hands encircled my waist, "I like corny"

I smiled cupping his cheeks, "Then corny it is"

Our lips met in a slow kiss. His lips were so warm and uh could kiss him all day! Our lisp parted but I was determinate to get another one. I pecked his lips moving a strand of hair behind my ear. "Good night" I whispered.

"Good night"

* * *

><p><strong>Hihih, Another Romantic ending! Yeah I know I suck... But I don't care <strong>

**Tell me what ever you like! **

**REVIW**

**Lot's of LOVE!**


	10. Dimitri Belikov

**This chap is like one in my other story. All Dimitri! **

**I think the story needed it so you could see how he saw things :) Hope you like! **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>D POV<br>**

I was dreaming. I wasn't dreaming right now, but I was dreaming a lot lately.

Of course I dream every night but this particular dream was constant. I don't usually remember what I dream, I just sleep a good night sleep and then I wake up. But lately I dream. And I dream _a lot!_

If my mom knew what was going on in my head she'd thought I would've gone crazy and sent my grandma on me to do some chants to I would go back to normal sane Dimitri Belikov. The son she raised.

But I don't feel that sane any more. Or I feel sane but in a weird warm fluffy kind of way. Is that even possible? Am I turning into a girl?

I inhaled deeply trying to get away from my thoughts. My head was messy and uncoordinated and fussy. I never use to be fussy!

I exhaled, but she made me fussy. Rose. Rosemarie Hathaway. Roza. My Roza. Roza Hathaway.

Oh sweet lord I'm going crazy!

I have one woman burned into my mind and she is never going away. I dream about her, I think I see her sometimes I have her laugh in my ears still hearing how it sounds. Her lips are marked on mine and I know exactly how they feel.

"Dimka? Dimka! Dimitri. Dimiiiitriiiii? DIMITRI ALEXANDER BELIKOV are you listening to your mother?"

I flinched as I was pulled out of my mind. It took me a short mater of seconds to actually realize where I was. I realized actually _were_ I was and I grimaced when I realized my mother and three sisters were looking at me like I'd lost my mind. And I think I have…

All of them studied me closely, eyes narrowed and taking in whatever was written all over my face. They didn't say anything they were trying to look through me. I'm so dead.

I cleared my throat, "You were saying?" Trying to sound as normal as I could. I think I fail.

"I was asking you how things are at work?" My mother said easing up on the staring. But I could still feel my sisters' gazes on me.

"It's fine good" I didn't know what to say. "Very good" Slipped out and I knew I was busted.

"I think he's hiding something." Sonya said still looking at me.

"Definitely" Karolina agreed.

"No doubt about it" Viktoria chimed in. I made a snorting cough kind of thing, "Hiding something? What could I possibly be hiding?"

"Yes" Sonya said with a smirk growing on her face, "What _are_ you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding anything!" I said feeling a little too uptight. Sonya's smirk tightened up, "Oh really? Then why so uptight _brother_?"

"Yeah what's up with all the thinking? You are very distant" Viktoria said. I leaned back in my seat trying to look more relaxed. Getting my mask up again.

"I had a lot of things at work and I'm tired" I said. _Good Dimitri, you're getting there!_ I told myself.

"Dimka, sweetie there most be something more than that, I called your name five times before you woke up from your dreaming"

Damn there goes the dreaming again.

"I wasn't dreaming I was-"

"Hallucinating?" Sonya quirked in, with a mocking smile hitting her lips.

"Sonya" Mama said shooting her a glaze. She turned back to me, "Are you sure you're alright Dimitri?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" I was doing pretty Good now. Damn I love my poker face.

"We've barely seen you these two weeks and you're always telling me your working over many nights. I'm just a little worried about you"

Working over was another word for secretly dating one of my student's mom, But they didn't need to know that much.

"There's just some trouble with some students at school and I'm doing everything I can"

Mom smiled, "You've always been such a good boy Dimka"

My sisters rolled their eyes.

"Aw c'mon! There must be something?" Sonya complained. "Why does little Ms. Perfect Dimitri always have to be so good?"

"Yeah, you must do something wrong?" Viktoria said looking at me like it was time for me to confess.

I shrugged, "Nothing to hide" and then smiled.

Sonya sighed, "I'm giving up"

And Boom. Score to Dimitri Belikov!

Yeva my grandmother appeared with a tray with cups, cookies and coffee. She put it down sitting down next to my mother. In silence she prepared a cup for each one of us handing it out at is was done. I brought the cup to my lips feeling the warm liquid run down my throat.

"So Dimka" My grand mother started, "Who is this girl you're seeing"

I felt my throat clench together and the coffee went down the wrong pipe. I started couching putting down my cup putting my fist over my mouth to calm down. I looked up at saw my grandmother wearing the same smirk as my sisters'.

"What?" I asked trying to sound unknowing but my voice was to high, busted!

"I knew it!" Sonya said happy. "I knew there was something you weren't telling us"

"Sonya" Olena said, "Calm down" She turned to me, "You're seeing someone?"

As I didn't answer my silence gave me a way and my mothers face lit up, "Oh Dimka honey that's wonderful news!"

My grandmother just sat there looking happy she busted me. I leaned back in my seat again. This wasn't going to be pretty.

"So who is it?" Viktoria asked curious. I licked my lisp trying to figure out what to say, "It's a… girl"

"Well duh?" Sonya said taking a cookie, "We meant who is she?"

I swallowed, "She's this girl I met" I tried stalling but it wasn't really working. All my sisters, my mother and grandmother weren't people satisfied just by the mentioning of me dating someone. They had to know, name, age, were she comes from, parents, favorite things and how we met. Right now, it sucks to be me!

"Quit stalling Dimitri" Karolina said giving me a look, "Just tell us her name"

"Her name is Rose." I said easily.

"That's a pretty name" My mother smiled stirring in her coffee. "And how did you two meet?" My mother continued.

"We just kind off… met" I couldn't tell them I met her during a meeting about her daughter. I wouldn't even tell them that she had a daughter – well daughters and a son to be exact – or that all her kids went to the school I worked on. I wasn't telling them one thing.

"What's her last name?" Viktoria asked.

"Hathaway" I mumbled trying to get past that.

"What was that?" My mother asked and since she was the one asking I couldn't just ignore it.

"Hathaway" I said a little louder and all my sisters smiled. But Karolina looked a little puzzled. She looked like she was thinking about something. I just couldn't understand what. Suddenly a small smile appeared on her face and her eyes were on me.

"Did you say _Rose Hathaway_?"

I gulped but didn't say anything. "Yes he did, what about it? You've seen her?" Sonya asked looking at her sister.

I suddenly realized something. And this something wasn't good. Karolina have met Rose. Cause Rose is Ben's mother. And when Paul went with Ben to his place Karolina and Rose must've agreed on it. Slight panic painted my face and Karolina's face lit up completely both of us realized she knew.

"No!" She said having this ridiculous smile on her face. She couldn't even hide it, she was just looking at me like I was so busted and she couldn't believe it.

"Oh, _No_ you _didn't!_" She burst out laughing as she realized it was so fucking true and I hid my face behind a pillow. I am so _screwed_!

"What? What did he do?" Sonya asked looking unhappy she didn't understand what Karolina was laughing about and me looking so busted about.

"I don't get it?" Viktoria said.

"What did he do?" Sonya asked tugging at Karolina's arm. "What are you _not_ telling me?" She half shouted. I peaked at her behind my pillow and she just smirked, "You are in _so_ much trouble" She looked so happy that I was. FUCK.

"What?" Now my mother looked curious, "You know who it is? Who is it? Karolina spit it out!"

I was silently begging she wasn't going to tell. "Please don't tell, please don't tell. Please _don't_ TELL!" I silently chanted.

"He's dating Ben's _mother_!" She said looking so completely happy.

"WHAT?" The rest of them yelled. Their jaws dropped and eyes burning on me. What am I still doing here?

Sonya let out an evil laugh, "Oh you are so busted!"

"Not that perfect any more huh?" Viktoria laughed with Sonya. But I wouldn't even dare to look at my mother. She has met Ben since he came here twice already while I had math tooter with him and Paul.

"Dimitri" I looked over at my mother. Sure I was 33 years old and alone… But I was scared for my mother opinion. Scared as hell.

My sisters were talking all at once and I felt like this was the end when my mother silenced them.

"Karolina, Sonya and Viktoria" She nodded towards the door, "Go I want to talk to your brother alone"

"But ma-" Sonya started me mom gave her a stern look that shut her up. All of them grumbled stuff as they got up with their cups and left. Olena looked over and Yeva and raised a brow. Yeva just got her cup, got up and padded my shoulder. When she was gone my mom padded the seat next to her. Here comes the questioning:

"Is she Ben's mother?"

I nodded a yes. "But I didn't know until I went to pick up Paul"

She nodded along, "How long?"

"Two dates and around a week or more"

"Ok, my last question is; Are you happy?"

I looked down and swallowed. Then a smile hit my lips and I nodded, "Yes. Yes I am. I really like her and we have a really good time when we're around each other"

When I looked over at my mother I knew that look on her face. And I couldn't help but to chuckle.

"Oh Dimka I'm so happy for you!" She hugged me tightly, "I've waiting so long for you to meet someone and I never understood why it never happened earlier but I can't wait to meet her and-"

"Take it slow ma" I smiled, "I don't want to scare her away"

She laughed, "Well that would've been tragic…"

She went on and on about Rose coming here and having such a good time and meeting her and I just sat there smiling and feeling pretty good. With a happy mom you can get pretty far!

* * *

><p>I was standing by the bleachers as I was waiting for my next class to come. Another Monday. I sighed deep. Veronica. She still acted the same and that attitude of hers didn't seem to change anytime soon.<p>

Remember Dimitri, Veronica has nothing to do with you and Rose. Nothing. It's Rose you're dating. Mentioning her name made me smile as I was looking down in my papers.

I was taking her out Tuesday night. The surprise thing was kind of fun and a thing we had. And I wouldn't let her know this time either. I was going to show her what I liked and I think she'll be quite surprised when we get there.

"Thinking about my mom Belikov?" Veronica's voice was dripping with sarcasm and venom. I looked up and saw she was alone. Other wise I don't think she'd say anything like it.

"My thoughts has nothing of your interest Ms. Hathaway"

"But my mom does" She said crossing her arms over her shoulder.

"Stop whatever you are doing Veronica, it will get you nowhere"

She let up an evil chuckle, "Oh you don't know what I'm planning. But one thing is that you shouldn't get too comfortable"

"Why don't you let me take care of myself and I let you take care of you"

She was glaring at me. "This is not over" She spat. She held my gaze and my eyes narrowed, "It hasn't even begun"

Her eyes narrowed and her mouth cursed. I looked back into my papers as more teenagers streamed through the doors talking loudly. As I noticed the bigger half was already here I started this session.

"Ok class!" I said loudly and their speaking cleared out. "Today we are practicing Basketball. Ball sports are one of the important elements in your grades so I hope you'll keep that in mind and do your best. I hope you always do your best"

I split them up in two teams and then went through the basics. They had some time to go through it all with each other before we started playing.

Team one did great. They were passing the ball to everyone, running and keeping their positions. While team two was struggling. Most of the team fought back and did very well. But there was some people stalling.

I could see Ve was making it worse but only cause she meant to. She 'missed' balls, pushed people and fell. I groaned. "Time out!"

They stopped and I sighed deeply, "Veronica get over here"

She rolled her eyes and jogged over. I put my hands on my hips. "What are you doing?"

"I'm playing basketball?" She said like I was stupid. I knew that tone from my sisters…

"No you're not. You're ruining the game"

"Well excuse me Mr. I-know-everything but maybe I aren't that good at this" She said crossing her arms over her chest. I took a deep breath to control my temper, "Veronica, I know you're better than this. I know you can out play pretty much everyone in this room if you just give the effort, so why can't you just prove it to me and get a good grade?"

"The one day you step away from my mom and stop fooling around with her, that day I will give my all and prove your ass that I can outshine every poor sucker in this room" She said fiercely.

"I am not going to change anything that doesn't have to do with school Veronica. Why don't you just let it be and focus on school?" I asked in a low voice.

"Because having my gym teacher as my try-to-be father won't ever enter my mind! So don't even think about staying do you hear me!" She whispered fiercely since the subject became more personal.

"I am not trying to be your father, I am not trying to be your anything! I'm just dating Rose"

"And there's the problem!" There that stupid voice goes again.

"Why do you care?" Why can't she just be happy fro her mother?

"She's my mom! You don't get it do you?" She had a slight smirk on her face.

"Could we please let this go and just focus on the game?" I asked nicely.

"No"

"Do you want me to fail you?" I asked a little harsher now. She glared at me, trying to stare me down. She didn't succeed. She groaned and went back to the rest of the class taking her position. I felt a little easier, "Good, now play" I blew in my whistle.

* * *

><p>"Hey" I said and sat down next to Paul in the couch. He was watching cartoons looking a bit tired.<p>

"Hey" He said his eyes still on the TV.

"What are you watching?"

"Ben 10"

I nodded and watched the rest of the show in silence. I liked hanging out with Paul. Yes he was my only male friend in this house, and yes I still live with my mother. But that's only because I can't really afford a whole house on my own just yet. I own a small apartment closer to work were I stay some nights a week when I'm working late, in other cases meeting Rose. But during weekends and most days I hang around the house.

"Could you maybe call Ben and ask if we could take the lesson today instead of tomorrow?" I asked Paul trying to look casual. He looked up at me as he sat slouched down in the couch. "Why?" He had a small smirk on his face. He knew why…

"Cause I'm busy tomorrow" I said looking at the TV. Damn he was like his mother.

His smile grew, "With what?"

I groaned and he laughed at me. "I'll call him, you're going out with Rose tomorrow huh?"

"How's you know?"

"My mom talks a lot… and Ben told me. He's going to his grandpa and grandma so he couldn't make it to study tomorrow"

"Ok, good then go call him and say I'll pick him up in ten minutes"

Paul smiled and jumped out of the couch and went to get the phone. He hit in the numbers he memorized in his mind and smiled at me.

"Hi Rose, it's Paul. Is Ben there?" he was silent for a second and he chuckled, "Yeah we're moving it to today if it's ok?"

He nodded, "Dimitri can pick him up" More silence. "Bye!"

I raised a brow and he smiled, "I'll get the books and you go get him"

I smiled, "Sure, set it up in the kitchen and ask mama to make some hot chocolate will you?"

His face lit up and he ran off to find his grandmother. I grabbed the keys and went to get Ben. I slowed down outside his house and saw that the door was open. Rose was crouching in front of him tugging his jacket around him. She saw me in the corner off her eye and smiled. She kissed Ben's cheek and Ben laughed. I stretched over and opened the door. Ben ran over waving to Rose. Rose straightened up and met my gaze. She wore a long cardigan she tightened around her body. She waved slightly and tugged some hair behind her ear. I smiled and winked at her. Ben climbed into the co seat smiling wide.

"Hey there big boy! Ready fro some math?"

He grimaced and closed the door, "Did you have to ruin my mood?"

I chuckled, "Don't you like the math sessions?"

"I like that you and Paul's there" He smiled. I chuckled again, "And there'll be hot chocolate" I winked.

"Really?" His face lit up. My mother's hot chocolate was the best of the best. Believe me I've grown up drinking it and she finally shared the recipe so now I could make it myself. I drove back home and Ben ran inside meeting up with Paul standing right inside the door. They started talking and before they got to into it I broke it up and told them we could do math for half an hour than chocolate and then some more if we needed to. They thought it sounded fair so we got to it.

I went through different ways to solve different math terms. Both of them struggled for a while but when I tried to explain again I think the message got through. I smiled as they high fived when they could solve different terms all of their own. When they'd done about fifteen different terms I let them get a break and asked mom to start with the chocolate. She smiled as she entered the kitchen seeing the boys sitting by the table.

"Done for the day?"

"Yes they've worked hard enough, I thought they needed a reward"

She chuckled, "And I guess the teacher also needs some?"

"Of course!" I smiled. She chuckled and got some milk cocoa and sugar. She always held back on the sugar and put in a little more cocoa to get the real chocolate flavor. It was to die for.

"Don't you guys usually have these lessons on Tuesdays?" Mom asked stirring the milk. I cleared my throat but before I could answer Paul and Ben spoke for me.

"Yeah but Ben's busy tomorrow, so is Dimitri"

"Oh really?" My mother looked over at me, "You didn't tell me you were doing something tomorrow"

I swallowed and gave her an apologetic smile, "Yeah about that…"

"He's going on a date" Paul smirked. Mom raised her brows also wearing that famous Belikov smile.

"With my mom" Ben snickered.

"You told them but not me?" She played offended. I smiled, "Sorry ma, I'm going on a date tomorrow"

She rolled her eyes, "Well it doesn't help now does it? So when do I get to met Rose?"

She asked while filling up three cups with newly made chocolate.

"Someday" I said carefully.

"Are you afraid she won't like me?" My mother asked raising her brows giving me a stern look.

"He's afraid you'll scare her away!" Paul smiled, not shy.

"Why don't you boys go watch TV?" I proposed taking care of my mother who wanted to meet my Roza.

They boys took their cups and disappeared into the living room. My mother had her back towards me washing up after her self.

"I'm not keeping her from you ma" I said leaning up against the bench. She didn't say anything. I sighed, "I'm just taking it slow. I haven't met her parents yet" Hoping it might feel a little better. I knew she was thinking.

"Maybe we could meet all together?"

"Like her parents and all of you?" I asked feeling a little scared.

"Yes" her whole face lit up. This would kill the whole thing…

"I'll talk to Rose" I smiled. I would, but hoping she wouldn't like the idea. I loved my family, but I didn't need to scare Rose too far away. I really like her after all and by pushing my sisters on her won't make her running, Nothing will.

Maybe it was a god test…

"So where are you going tomorrow?"

I smiled, "The Carnival"

* * *

><p><strong>YEY soon Date THREE!<strong>

**Am I the only one excited? :D :D :D **

**Tell me what you think ! **

**Lot's of L-O-V-E !**


	11. Carnival

**YEY date THREE! Love dovey, cheesy sexy, stupid in love. That's all I can say :D **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>R POV<strong>

I was getting ready for my third date with Dimitri. Or coach Belikov as I said when I wanted to tease him. I don't know the whole coach thing was kind of sexy and in my nasty dreams, he was bossing me around in his office only wearing a pair of loose fit basketball shorts that hung dangerously low on his hips.

"Did he tell you where you were going?" Lissa asked as she was sitting on my bed playing with Alexander. I was standing in front of the mirror looking at my reflection. I shook my head, "No he didn't, he told me to dress casually underlining I should probably wear pants"

I looked myself up and down. Wear a pair of skinny blue jeans, a simple red top and then a thin leather jacket.

"Is this ok?" I asked Lissa running a hand through my hair.

"Which shoes are you wearing?"

"Since he was casual I was thinking flats or sneakers" I said looking at her through the mirror.

"If it was me I would pick the flats but on you I would definitely take sneakers. Take those all black ones I bought you last summer"

I put them on and smiled, I know since he said it was casual I should bother this much. But who wouldn't want to look nice in front of a man that you've gone out with two times before. And the most important thing! The man that kissed me a few nights ago I sighed happily when I thought about it. He really knew what he was doing. His lips so soft and caring all smooched up on mine. I just wanted to skip the date and go somewhere and-

"You're thinking about kissing Dimitri aren't you?"

I felt a hard blush on my face as I heard Lissa's voice carry through and hit me. I swallowed, "That obvious?"

She smiled and nodded. Alexander was clapping his hands starting to jump up and down on the bed with Lissa's help.

"Kiss Dimitli" he exclaimed looking really happy to know a new word. I laughed and scooped him up and hugged him.

"So are you going to be ok tonight?" I asked Lissa.

"Yeah Christian's coming when he finished at home, which will be soon cause I'm pretty sure he'll give up by now" She teased.

"Ok good" I let Alexander down and he went out in the hallway repeating his newfound line. '_Kiss Dimitli'_

Ve was in her room with Michelle and Christina and I could bet she's staying there until I've left. Ben was sitting in the TV room where he would stay for the night. And Alexander was waiting fro Christian to come so he could play with him.

There was a knock on the door. "That must be Christian" Lissa smiled. "Did you say Ve and her friends are here all night?"

"Yeah but they probably be on her room all night, if you order anything than order some for them too. I pot money on the counter"

"Good"

I heard Alexander running towards the door. Or at least you could call it running, he always fell over when he ran… He wasn't that steady yet!

I heard him clapping his hands and jumping up and down. "KISS DIMITLI!" He shouted and I heard a laugh. I froze, that was not Christian's laugh cause he would be in here with Alex in his arms by now shoving the kiss part in my face. That laugh made me tingle. That laugh was Dimitri's.

I heard Alex laugh again and both Liss and I hurried out to see if it was true. The sight warmed by heart and freaked me out at the same time. Alexander was in Dimitri's arm laughing while his hands played with Dimitri's hair. Dimitri was smiling and chuckled as Alex once again said _kissing Dimitli_.

Both of them noticed Lissa's and my presents and looked over at us.

"DIMITLI" Alex said excited, pointing a finger at Dimitri's face I was surprised that he was so open in a stranger arms but who am I to judge?

I smiled as I met Dimitri's eyes, "Hey"

His smiled brightened, "Hi"

Lissa cleared her throat and I got her point. "Yeah right, Lissa Dimitri, Dimitri Lissa" I said introducing them. Dimitri let Alexander down and he waddled over and hugged my leg. I leant down and kissed his head, "Night chubby" I smiled. He tilted his head back and pouted with his lips for a real kiss. I chuckled and kissed his tiny lips. Alex snickered and took Lissa's hand as she offered it.

"Night Ben!" I yelled.

"BYE MOM!" he yelled back. Dimitri chuckled and then there was some shoveling in the living room. Ben appeared, "Dimitri" he lit up.

"Hey there big guy" Dimitri smiled putting his hands in his pockets. Ben ran over and hugged him. I was glad at least two of my four kids liked him. Abby spent the night with Alice and her grandma. They were having a girls' night or something.

I grabbed my bag and hung it over my shoulder, "Should we get going? Or would you rather staying in with my kids and I go on my own?" I teased.

"We should get going" He turned to Ben, "I'll see you in school ok?"

Ben nodded before he disappeared into the living room again. We waved goodbye to Alex and Lissa and we walked to his car. He followed me to my side of the car. Our hands laced together and our eyes met. "Hi" I smiled again.  
>"Hey" he smiled back taking a step closer trapping me against the car door. "We didn't get a proper hello in there" he smiled.<p>

"I didn't want to jump you when my kids and best friend was watching"

He chuckled, "That's one way of putting it"

I moved closer putting a hand on his chest, "So, hello" I leaned up.

"Hi" he whispered against my lips before they met. I moaned at the familiar feeling in my stomach and pulled him closer to me. He smiled and kissed me a little harder giving me a run for his money. He started to pull away but I wasn't really done yet. I put a hand behind his head and brought his lips back to mine. He chuckled as my lips lingered. I gently bit his lower lip and he groaned into my mouth tightening his grip around me.

A male person cleared is throat. And it wasn't Dimitri…

We jumped apart and there was the delivery guy with food that Lissa probably ordered. Dimitri cleared his throat and went to the other side of the car with out saying a word. I snickered as they guy passed and I got into the car.

We drove out from the curb and Dimitri steered the car to wherever.

"That was exciting" I said running a hand through my hair. Dimitri chuckled, "Yeah, getting caught can heighten up the pulse"

I smiled looking at him. His eyes were on the road but he looked relaxed, leaned back.

"So, kiss Dimitri?"

God I wished he didn't remember that.

"Yeah, he heard me talking. The weird thing is that during the past we he just says the words that he knows, not wanting to learn a new one. But this was apparently more appealing than boat, bathtub and bananas"

Dimitri chuckled, "I like it, it was cute"

"Since when did a guy think anything was cute?" I frowned. He smiled, "Since now"

"And it wasn't Dimitri, it was Dimitli. He can say r's that well yet"

Dimitri just smiled and drove out from the city.

"Where exactly are we going? I mean casual – wear pants – doesn't give much away"

"Does the word secret mean anything to you?"

"Yes, it's a word I don't like"

"Well I hope you're going to like this one" he just smiled. I tried to look at him. Hoping his face would give something away. But hell no! He had the best poker face and it's kind of annoying.

"My mom and sisters figured out I was dating you last weekend" he said suddenly. I smiled, "And?"

"My sister thought it was hilarious for some reason and my mother went too far in her mind"

I chuckled, "Do I want to know?"

He took a left and in on a small road that on the end of it showed a large parking space. I parked and looked over at me, "I wouldn't tell you, then you'd want to run away"

I smiled, "You've drove me to the middle of nowhere, I have nowhere to run" I winked.

"If we get through Ve and our parents, I'll tell you" he winked.

"I'll remember that"

He laughed, "I hope you do"

He opened the car and I could hear faint music. I frowned, music in the woods?

"Where are we?"

"Patience is gold Rose"

"Stop sounding so old" I frowned. He smiled and met me on the other side of the car taking my hand. There were a lot of cars out here and I just couldn't understand why!

He led me around a large tree and everything looked so pretty. There were millions of lights, a ferries wheel, food stands and music all out in a meadow hidden in the woods.

"A carnival?" I asked feeling like a kid. He chuckled, "Yeah, it's not dancing but it's something I love"

I saw the sign and I laughed. "Welcome to the wild west?" I raised my brows at him and he laughed and blushed, "Yeah, I'm a sucker for western novels and movies" he stopped for a quick sec. "This is when girls dump me for some reason" he frowned.

"For the western part?"

"Girls don't seem to like it that much"

I pulled him close grabbing him by the collar pulling him down. "Well I'd _love_ myself a cowboy" I winked. His arms surrounded me, "Lucky me"

Our lips met for a few seconds. These moments were golden and I really wanted to hold on to them forever. Tonight I promised myself I wouldn't let Dimitri go before I felt like I had enough fro the night. When the night went on I realized that might become a problem…

The carnival was huge. Bigger than it looked like. They had a roller coaster and hundreds of games, even a mechanical bull! That was something I wanted to go back to later.

"So where to?" He asked as we walked hand in hand through the field. I saw the big stand with rifle shooting. I smiled, "What about over there?"

"I take you to a carnival and the first thing you want to do is shoot something?" he laughed.

"It's every girls dream" I winked. We walked over.

"Step forward people, Five dollars for five shots. Gather around please"

Dimitri put up a ten and handed it to the man. The man handed us two gun and I laughed as I saw how excited Dimitri looked.

"One dollar you can get four out of five" I dared. He looked over at me smirking, "You'll regret that one Hathaway"

"Hah, I'll regret it when I see it Belikov" I teased. He held up the gun and I think I nearly had an orgasm. Could guns be sexy?

Well Dimitri, hair out jeans, leather and the gun. I think I was going to faint. He focused and just like that the five shots were off and my jaw dropped. He nailed all five of them.

I was surprised when I felt his lips by my ear, "You can close your mouth now"

I shot him a glare for catching me off guard. He chuckled, "Let's see how you handle a gun"

I held it up and shot away. I missed, and I missed, missed again, again and surprise AGAIN! I held the gun down and glared at the aims. He laughed.

"What?" I asked feeling insecure. He handed the man another five and then got behind me. "What are you doing?" I asked feeling like a teen in love.

"I'm helping you" He smiled in my ear. His arms went around me, his hands on top of mine. Any second now, my knees would buckle under me and he would think I'm insane.

"You need to relax more and keep your hands still" He murmured. I felt a warm hand on my stomach and I instantly relaxed. His breath on my neck and I relaxed my shoulder and his hands on mine keeping the gun firm in my hands.

"Chose your aim"

"The yellow one" I said.

"Both eyes open and don't blink. Deep breath" I inhaled. "Hold it, now when you exhale pull the trigger"

I felt my heart beat hard and I exhaled pulling the trigger. The yellow thingy went down and grinned. "I did it"

"Yes you did"

"Again, again, again!" I said jumping a little.

He snickered, "Ok, take the four on a row there, you see them?"

"Yes"

"Deep breath. Now when you exhale you shoot all four after each other, no break"

"Ok"

"Inhale"

I held the air and focused on my aim. Right as I exhaled I pulled it off. Bang, bang, bang, BANG!

All four of them went down.

"Yes, yes, YES!" I yelled putting the gun down and jumped up on Dimitri. I caught him off guard but he caught me as I locked my arms around his throat. I kissed him long and hard. I broke away from air when I realized I actually jumped him in a public area.

"Sorry" I said sheepishly. I felt his lips brush against mine, "Don't worry about it"

I smiled and climbed off of him. That was a little embarrassing…

We went to the roller coaster, then went again cause I love the roller coaster. Dimitri won me some chocolate and before he'd let me open it he suggested food first. I rolled my eyes since no one had ever told me that the fifteen years.

He took me to a small pizza place and got us a table outside. I sighed as we sat down.

"So are you having a good time or should I expect no more phone calls?" Dimitri asked looking at me hoping I would answer the right thing.

"Stop thinking I'll dump you. The only way you can get rid of me is by a restraining order or put me into the hospital for mental care"

He smiled, "Glad to hear that"

"But seriously, why do you think I will dump you after all this? I'm having the best time in years"

"Really?"

"Yes, I'd never lie to you Dimitri" He smiled at that looking relaxed now. "So?"

"Let's just say many girls and women don't really dig my cowboy addiction"

I sipped on my water, "Well they re crazy, who wouldn't want a cowboy?"

His face were glowing, "Are you just saying that or is it some weird fetish of yours?"

I laughed, "Fetish, definitely a fetish!"

* * *

><p>"This is not a good idea" I said skeptic after dinner.<p>

"Yes Roza, you can see everything from the ferries wheel"

"We can see everything from the ground to" I said trying to get loose form his grip. It tightened.

"Is there something you haven't told me?" He asked studying my face.

"Isn't it obvious?" I asked looking horrified when I looked at the large ferries wheel.

"Afraid of heights?"

"Mhm" I hummed still freaking out. He placed a hand on my lower back and the other one was resting protectively around me, slowly taking me forward.

"I'm right here, it's just like sitting in a car while moving." He murmured calmingly in my ear.

"Like a car" I tried to tell myself but I was only looking at the height.

"Don't look up nor down. Just focus on me ok?"

"Ok" My voice shaky. We were standing in line. No, there wasn't even a line cause who would want to ride these things? Dimitri got some money out of his pocket and he handed it to the man saying something in a hushed tone so I couldn't hear.

Dimitri guided me into one of the seating areas. I protested once when I was about to get on it but Dimitri mumbled sweet nothings into my ear and now I was sitting next to him, or more like sitting in his lap as the wheel slowly rode around and we got higher and higher. My breathing got caught in my throat as I looked out.

"Roza" Dimitri mumbled in my ear. "Look at me"

"If I look away we'll die" I got out feeling like my staring was the only reason we hadn't died yet. He chuckled lightly "Look at me"

My eyes flickered and I looked over at him. He was smiling and rested his forehead against mine.

"You're beautiful"

I laughed insecurely. I knew he was trying to distract me, "It's not working"

He raised a brow before he leaned in placing light kisses on my collarbone. I shivered as he traced his lips up my ear placing a kiss behind my ear. I let out a strangled moan, "Oh god"

He smiled against my skin placing kisses along my jaw then kissed my chin. I leaned my head back slightly giving him more access and he took his shot. I felt his teeth and tongue grace my skin and I shivered. Right now I wasn't many feet off the ground, scared to death. I was with Dimitri and nothing else existed. His soft lips caressing my skin, his arms secure around me while I was hanging in nothing but air. My whole body was relaxed and I just needed to feel his lips right now. It was a craving.

"Kiss me." I whispered tilting my head down trying to access his lips. With out too much trouble his lips met mine and a passionate kiss broke out. Our earlier kisses had been gentle, very tender and just sweet simple. But this one was so much more so goddamn much more.

I felt his hands traced down and grip my hips and his lips roamed mine. I licked his upper lip begging for entrance. He granted me access as he opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. He groaned as I fought his tongue showing him I wouldn't give in when ever he wanted me to. My hands worked his hair pressing his face towards mine.

I hadn't even realized the ride had stopped until the guy controlling it cleared his throat.

"Excuse me sir? Miss? You haven't paid for another ride!" He sounded really uncomfortable. Poor guy. I escaped Dimitri lips digging in my pocket grabbing a ten handing it to the guy.

"Is that enough?" I asked trying not to pant or moan when he was looking. Dimitri didn't stop he just continued to work my skin. The guy smiled and nodded. The ferries wheel started moving again and Dimitri chuckled when we were out of hearing range.

"I thought you didn't like the ferries wheel" He smiled tugging back strands of hair form my face. I blushed slightly, "You're wrong. I love the ferries wheel" I smiled seductively.

"Oh? Why?" He asked smirking down at me.

"Well, there's a lovely view" I winked looking into Dimitri's eyes. I traced a hand over his bicep, "And I feel pretty secure up here with the tight security and all"

He smiled looking at my lips, "I agree"

I snickered, "So why do you like the ferries wheel?"

I know it was stupid and cheesy but I wanted to hear him talk about me. I loved when he said sweet something's about me proving how good he was for me. That no matter how much Ve might not like him now she'd have to get use to it. To us cause Dimitri isn't going anywhere anytime soon. If I had a say in this, which I had cause I'm kind of stubborn and dominant…

"Well there's really comfy and cozy up here" He smiled tugging me tighter, "Lovely view and it kind of taste pretty good to" He had a warm smile on his face and I pulled him in for a new kiss. Now that I tasted his tongue there was no chance I was going easy on him now. I found some naked skin under the edge of his shirt taking in everything I could reach.

"Not taking it slow, huh?"

"I paid the guy ten bucks for a ferries wheel ride" I kissed him hard, "You ain't getting off until I say so"

He chuckled against my lips and kissed me, "Good to know"

"Mhmm" I moaned and felt the tip of his tongue. We rolled around in the cart and I laughed as we landed on the hard floor Dimitri on top of me.

"I like this position" he smiled. I chuckled, "I'll let it go this time, but just so you know, I'm not the type of girl that just lies here. I'm an on top kind of girl" I teased and winked. He leaned in and kissed me hard. His hands started roaming my body and I just felt a strong urge to rip his clothes and just do him so hard, people who saw us would be scarred for life and would never want to have sex again! That might sound hard, nasty and very disgusting. But damn it sounded so good in my head. His hands found a gap between my jeans and shirt and I gasped as his big hands touched my soft skin.

"You're so warm" He murmured against my lips. I placed my hands on either side of his face as I kept him to my mouth. His hands tripped over my stomach, "I can't believe you've had four kids!" he sounded surprised as he looked down on my uncovered stomach. I snickered at him.

"No but seriously, it's so flat. You're like wonder woman" he said looking back at me with warm eyes. I smiled, "Then you be my superman and kiss me so hard I'll go into the next century!"

He chuckled, "You're amazing"

"Thank you" I mumbled pushing his lips on mine. Dimitri Belikov, you're going to be the death of me!

"I think I have to go!" I mumbled still having my eyes closed feeling Dimitri's lips linger. I'd said that at least four times by now but I still hadn't left the car. He shook his head, "No not yet"

We were siting in his car, which we'd been doing the last half hours just kissing and making out and _ugh_ touching!

It sounds kind of rude to Lissa and Christian babysitting but right now I didn't care.

I moaned into his soft lips that later went into this sex machine thing that could turn me on so I would be turned on for weeks after.

"Ugh Dimitri" I groaned clinging to him.

"Roza" he mumbled his hands running through my hair, "Uh" He moaned kissing my lips. I had totally messed his hair up and I think his buttons were buttoned wrong. I was hoping his mother wouldn't be up and see that. She might not like me man handling her son…

"Dimitri I-" He interrupted me with another kiss.

"Not yet" he mumbled kissing me again. "One more"

I chuckled, "You said that hundred kisses ago"

He smiled and kissed me again, "I know but one more. The last one I promise"

I didn't even fight him. I just gave up and nodded. Our lips met for a slower more sensual kiss that lasted a little longer than the other once had. I lips parted and our lisp got together again.

"Mm" I sighed as his lips slowly pulled away but still lingered.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school?" I asked not even opening my eyes just trying to get out of the kissing haze.

"Mhmm" he nodded placing a feather light kiss on my lips.

"Good" I whispered kissing him back. "I'm going to leave now" I said out loud but didn't move a muscle. In stead I kissed him again.

"OK" he said kissing me back. We kissed again. I'm never getting out of this car, …**I love it!**

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think about the cheesy love chapter? <strong>

**I didn't want to go too far since it's onyl third date and there's A LOT more to come. But good so far or what?**

**Tell me all about it. Just press the small blue link and it's done :D **

**Lot's of LOVE!**


	12. Don't ever piss of mama Bear

**This chapter is more about Ben. I thought he needed some space in this story, so this is all for him! Hope you like :D **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>R POV <strong>

Right now I was close to happiness - at least relationship wise. Or was it a relationship? I'd love it to be anyway. Maybe three dates was taking something a little for granted but with Dimitri I could feel it. I was past thirty but I can bet I was acting like a teenager! The girls at work had commented on my smile cause apparently I smile a lot.

I was smiling like a fool right now. My smile grew even more when I thought about it.

The date a few nights ago was fantastic. We might have stayed in the car a little too long cause Christian called after a while asking if I could come inside since he wanted to go home and sleep. When I got inside it was pretty tense but I still couldn't stop smiling.

We hadn't decided on anything new but I could only guess there wouldn't be too far away.

Something that bothered me right now though was Ben. He has been really quiet lately and I don't know what's up. He promised he would tell me if something happened in school, and he hadn't so I trusted him.

Of course he was already kind of quiet – not when Dimitri or Paul was around but that's another story.

I just couldn't figure it out. He always went to his room, he never answered my questions and if I wanted a hug – which I do a lot – he'll either tell me that he's not into it or that he wasn't my little boy anymore. I knew he wasn't, but I love him more then he understands. All my kids have different qualities and they show me their love in different ways. Alex is always goofy and making me laugh, Alice is the girly one that I can play with dolls with. If we start we can play for hours on and on.

Then Ve and I are very good friends and I think she's finally gotten over the whole Dimitri thing since she doesn't act that bad anymore and do talk to me a lot. And then there's Ben. He's the cozy little guy who wants to watch a movie, show me his little car show he put together or play superhero. He has a lot of nightmares so now a days he sleeps next to me in my bed. It's very comforting since he clings to me for warmth. It fills up some space I miss often. But now he's more quiet then ever, when I ask about watching his favorite show he tells me no and go to his room. He always looks down and never goes to Paul's place. I don't understand this. Where did my sweet little boy go?

**B POV (BEN)**

I was walking from class to my jacket cause it was break time and Paul wanted to go out an Paul in the rain. I was really excited cause I knew that the older grades didn't have a break right now. They were in class. I put on my raincoat and pants, then my wellingtons ready for any adventure thrown at me. I walked out stumbling on my feet cause my boots were a little too big for me, but mommy told me I'll grow into them soon.

"Look what we have here"

I froze. That feeling came over me again. A lump in my stomach, cold washing over me. I was scared.

I knew Jonah and Marcus was watching me. They'd been after me for days now. I couldn't tell mom because she'd only be disappointed that I couldn't handle it on my won. Dimitri was never around and Paul couldn't help me.

"Little tiny girly Hathaway boy" A mocking voice said. Jonah. My hands started to shake, I hated when they were around. I hated them, all of them!

"Oh, little boys scared huh?" His friend Marcus said. I felt my lips quiver. _Do not cry Ben do not cry_! I told myself. I can to this. I'm a Hathaway.

I felt a light shove and I stumbled.

"Cat caught your tongue?" Marcus asked. I stared at the ground.

"Aw, are you going to cry?" They laughed. I bit my lower lip holding it all in. I could do nothing. I was nothing. Just like they taught me.

"You're just a tiny piece of shit Hathaway. Can't even defend yourself"

"Yeah, why don't you go tell your sister?" Jonah laughed icily. "Oh wait a second, she won't come anyway"

They laughed again and I felt the tears burn. _Don't cry_. Don't _cry_!

Suddenly loud voice carried through the halls. Grown ups. I felt hope run through me.

"C'mon" Marcus said to Jonah. I thought they'd left. Maybe left me for good but when I felt a hard grip around my arm I new Jonah never leave me alone.

"This might have saved you this time, but remember when schools over you're _mine_"

**R POV**

I was driving to school, I was a little early but maybe I could catch Dimitri and ask if he knew what was going on with Ben. Maybe he'd seen something. But then he would call me, wouldn't he?

I parked my car and locked it. I was wearing a pair of black jeans, and a large red flannel shirt with rolled up sleeves. I ran a hand through my hair as I walked in on the schoolyards. Kids were playing out on their last break before school finished for the day and here I am in all my glory picking up my kids.

I saw Abby and Alice jumping around by the swings. I smiled and walked over.

"Hey girls"

"Hi mommy" Abby smiled and stopped jumping.

"Hello Ms. Rose" Alice said politely.

"Just Rose Alice" I smiled. She nodded in response before she continued. Soon she saw her mom said goodbye and she was gone.

"Abby have you seen your brother?" I asked looking around.  
>"No" she said a little too quickly and I looked down on her. She didn't meet my gaze I narrowed my eyes and crouched in front of her. I raised a brow, "Abby?"<p>

"Yes mommy"

"Look at me" I said.

"I am"

"No you're looking at your feet" I put a finger under her chin, "My face is up here" I said tilting her head back so I could see her eyes. "Now where's Ben"

She shrugged. I sighed, "Abby, If you know where he is there is no reason for not telling me, I'm his mother too"

She mumbled something unhearable. "What?"

"He told me to stay quiet"

I didn't want to get angry but I grew impatient. Ben never held out on things and he never told Abby no.

"What did he tell you not to tell me?"

"Something"

"Abby" I said looking at her sternly. I didn't like this. I didn't like this one bit. "Where. Is. Ben?"

"With the boys" she said finally. I was getting somewhere

"What boys?"

"Those mean boys" She said sniffling slightly.

"What mean boys?" I asked frowning.

"Those boys who gave him that thing on his cheek"

I froze. "Where are they Abby?" She was quiet, "Abby I need you to tell me this, Ben could be in danger"

She sniffled again, "They followed him behind the building"

I shot up fast, "Abby honey, you stay here. Mommy's going to take care of everything. Just stay here and wait for me to come back. If you see coach Belikov stay with him ok?"

She nodded. I kissed her head and started walking fast towards the corner of the building. Hell no I was going to let this pass easily. You mess with my kids' hell _will_ break loose!

**B POV**

They shoved me into the brick wall. A whining noise escaped. _Why Ben, why?_

"Aw, little Ben's going to cry?" Jonah teased.

"You want mommy huh?" Marcus smirked. "Well she's not here. No one is, it's just you, us and our fists right Jonah?" Marcus said looking over at Jonah.

"I think you forgot something" Jonah had an evil look on his face, "I've brought our friend the bat"

My stomach dropped. I wanted to defend myself, but I was useless. I've always been. _Don't cry don't cry_ I prayed over and over. They pressed me up against the wall, hitting my head hard. Their grip too hard, tears burned.

"You're just useless Ben"

"Can't do anything. Nothing"

They were right. They put me down and before I could even try to defend myself I felt a hard hit in the stomach. I muffled a cry and doubled over. I hate this. I hate them. I hate everything!

"Bu-ho" Marcus mocked laughing at me. Lousy tears fell down my face I sniffled.

"Did that hurt?" Jonah asked. I didn't answer, looking down at my feet.

"Look at me when I'm taking to you" Jonah yelled shoving me back again. I groaned, "Yes"

"Good" He smiled, "Get the bat!" He told Marcus.

"My pleasure"

Both of them turned around and I noticed both of them were busy so I took my shot trying to escape. I didn't get far before someone grabbed my backpack throwing me into the brick wall again.

"Ho-ho-hold up fella, not so fast" Marcus laughed, "We're not done playing yet"

I saw Jonah holding the bat. I'm Ben Hathaway, nine years old. This is when I die.

**R POV**

I heard muffled voice but I couldn't find them at first. The voices grew stronger, "…we're not done playing yet…"

A growled formed in my chest. When I saw the scene it was first hard to take it. As a mother I was heart broken. My lovely sweet innocent little baby was pressed up against a brick wall with too taller guys over him. One of them holding him and it looked a little too hard to be friendly. The other one holding a bat. I felt anger run through my veins, when I'm done they'll regret this so much they'll beg me to stop.

"Nothing to say Hathaway?" One of them said. "You never have anything to say"

Both of them laughed. "Let's see if you still feel anything shall we?" The other guy said with amusement in his voice. They didn't hear me when I snuck up on them. He raised the bat as the other one held him against the wall. Before he could even think about swinging it I grabbed it and ripped it out of his hands.

"What the-" He turned around and saw me. He frowned I wasn't what he expected.

"Put. Him down" I said icily. "_Now_"

He studied me since I was short he was a little bit taller than me. Everyone was taller than me, but that didn't give any of them an advantage.

He laughed mockingly, "What you going to do shorty?"

I threw my bag on the ground moving quickly. I grabbed his arm and in a quick movement I shoved him up against the wall holding the bat a little too tight against his throat. Now he looked scared.

"Don't make me repeat myself again!" I hissed, "Put. Him. _Down_!"

I didn't looked at Ben, I was too angry with this motherfucker to look away right now. I saw in the corner of my eye how he let him go looking at me like the crazy lady I am. I heard Ben move away. This is when my rage comes out. First I kneed the first one in the stomach, not too hard but enough for it to hurt. While he doubled over I hit the bat at the kneecaps of the other one sweeping him off his feet. Not breaking of hurting any of them. Maybe leaving a bruise or to but I would never hurt anyone that bad.

After a few painful minutes I had them both pinned against the wall with the bat pressed to their throats. I glared at them.

"Now you listen to me and you _will_ listen closely." I said harshly. "If you ever, ever think I'll let this pass with out notice you can forget it. I've got contacts" I said looking at them closely. "I know people that won't hurt you physically but mentally. First I will get your grades down, then" I tightened the bat a bit to make a statement. "Then I will get both of you expelled. No education no Work. No work, no money. No money no future. No girls, kids and no fucking way will I let you close to happiness" I growled. "Hurt my son and I'll hurt you back thousands of way worse, you hear me?" I asked. They didn't answer. I wasn't satisfied.

"Did. You. Hear me?" I asked through my teeth pressing the bat closer to their throats.

"Yes, yes" both of them squeaked trying to get air to their lungs.

"Good now" I said "Apologize to him" I said nodding towards Ben. They stayed quiet. "Apologize or I'll bat your fucking brains out" I growled. They looked scared.

"S-s-sorry-y Ben" One of them breathed. I nodded a thank you smiling evil looking over at the other one.

"Say it"

The stayed quiet. I shoved the other one away focusing on the stubborn asshole, "Apologize!" I hissed. He made a whining sound. "I'm sorry, I'm s-sorry!" He yelled.

"Well you better be you fucking-"

"ROZA!" Dimitri's voice boomed through the air and both of the guys looked even more freaked. I removed the bat letting the kid breathe properly. I stepped back seeing Dimitri walk over with power in each step. I think he first noticed Ben he must've been bruised. I hadn't looked at him yet I was too upset to do that. Then he was standing next to me.

"Parker, Winston get up!" he ordered with a firm voice. Both of them scrambled off the ground standing against the wall. He had his hands behind his back, military style.

"Did you cause anything of that" he nodded towards Ben. They gulped and looked down. Coach Belikov got the power!

"Did you?" he asked a little louder.

"Yes sir" they mumbled.

"And why is that?" He asked. Silence. "Did Ben try to hurt you so you used self defense?"

"No"

"Did he try to defend himself when you attacked him?"

"No…"

"Did you do it on purpose"

"…Yes"

"Why?" His voice was ice.

"I don't k-know sir"

"You don't know?" Dimitri asked raising a brow in disbelief. "You don't _know?_"

He took a step forward, "You know what I think of that?" he asked looking at both of them. "Bull. Shit"

I didn't show any emotion on my face. I was blank.

"Go to detention right now, I'll deal with you later" They hesitated. "Move!" his voice boomed. They started moving fast almost running disappearing around the corner.

Dimitri and I stayed silent for a while, not saying anything. Just being.

I then turned to Ben crouching down in front of his starting to brush him off.

"You ok?" I asked trying to sound composed. He just nodded looking down. I licked my lips putting a finger under his cheek "Hey" He finally met my gaze.

"I'm not mad" I said sincere. "I'm just disappointed you didn't tell me"

He nodded and sniffled. "Does anything hurt?" I asked.

"My stomach" he mumbled. I nodded, "Can you go to the car and wait there so I can talk to Dimitri alone? You think that would be ok?" I asked "I'll treat that stomach ache when we get home ok? It's nothing a little ice cream and power rangers can't fix huh?" I smiled. A small smile hit his lips and he nodded. I sent him off as he slowly took steps farther away from Dimitri and I. I straightened up. Damn I would get a lot of shit for this one…

"You can't do that" his voice heavy with emotions. I watched Ben go around the corner wearing his backpack.

"I just did." I said shortly.  
>"Rose, on school property you can get arrested for harassment" Dimitri said seriously.<p>

"Well I didn't see you doing anything," I said turning around meeting his gaze. "I didn't see anyone doing anything so I took it in my own hands"

"You never told me that-"

"No I didn't cause I didn't know. I had to brawl it out of Abby and then take matters in my own hands. It's not like you've done anything" I accused. I know I was being rude. Unfair.

"I would've if you'd just asked me!" he said looking into my eyes. I had nothing to say he was right. He would've.

I swallowed feeling guilty for putting this on him. It wasn't his fault.

"How's Ben?" He asked instead.

"Bruised. But I think he feels worse then he's telling me" I said crossing my arms loosely over my chest.

"He can take it. He's your son"

"But what if he can't?" I asked looking into Dimitri's eyes. "What if I'm pushing him too hard so he can't take the pressure"

"You're not pushing him Rose"

"What if I am?" I asked, "I'm not the average mother" I said feeling weak. I couldn't even protect my kids.

"I know you're not. But that's what makes you so much better. Some parents don't really know how to love their kids the right way. I've seen more love from you then half of the parents to the kids at this school" I smiled a halfhearted smile. Dimitri always knew how to talk. "The first time I saw you, you were dressed in heels and shorts" he stepped closer. "I didn't know that you were a mother of four but when you told me you were it didn't bother me" He smiled. "Cause you are Rose Hathaway. The badass mother in heels"

I chuckled, "You talk to much"

"I know" he taking my hand. "Sorry I sounded so mean, I just don't want you in jail"

I smiled, "You could make it up to me"

He chuckled, "I hoped so, dinner?"

"Sure, I pick the place"

He smiled at that leaning forward. I cleared my throat, "Maybe not on the crime scene?"

"You're right" he blushed.

"I'll text you where and I'll see you there tomorrow at, let's say seven?"

"Great" He smiled.

_I'm going on a date! I'm going on a Date! I'm going on a date!_ I sang in my head.

* * *

><p>After saying goodbye to Dimitri watching him walk back to the gym knowing the guys would slip easily I was driving Abby, Alex and Ben home. Abby went to her room to play with her dolls and Alex was playing with some animals on the floor. I found Ben sitting in the couch.<p>

"Hey" I said sliding down next to him. He looked up at me but didn't say anything. "How are you feeling?" I asked warily.

"It's ok"

"Can I hug you?" I asked. He nodded turning towards me wrapping his arms around my neck. He buried his face in my neck, sobbing lightly. I hugged him tight, "I'm so sorry baby." I murmured stroking his back. He hugged me tighter, "It's my fault"

"It's not your fault, they were stupid enough to mess with you!" I said. "You didn't do anything wrong but the next time I want you to tell me, I don't like seeing you hurt"

He nodded and I pulled away to see his pretty face. He had a slight bruise on his cheek and then some on his back. Nothing serious but the sight wasn't what a mother loved.

"Promise to tell me if they bug you again? You can tell Dimitri if that's easier, but don't do it on your own"

He nodded, "I love you mommy"

"AW" I pulled him in for another tight hug, "I love you more"

* * *

><p><strong>Ok I'm a sucker for sweet endings... sorry if you don't like them but that's just me :D <strong>

**Tell me EVERYTHING that's on your mind ! **

**LOT'S of LOOOOOOVE**


	13. Date Four: Scam

**I'm REALLY sorry i haven't updated in a while. But schools school and work is work. So... But now I'm here! I just wrote it so it's fresh and hot at the moment! **

**It's date four, wonder what's going to happen ;) I know...**

**READ and find out, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Texting<strong>:

D: I made reservations at Roberto's like you told me to. See you there seven-ish? xxx / D

R: Perfect, casual or dress up?

D: Doesn't matter just bring you.

R: 3

**R POV**

I blushed. Why did he always make me blush? I mean to be harsh it was just a text. But the words in the text were something different. I mean he didn't care if I was wearing sweats or the most expensive dress in the world. He just wanted me there.

I was smiling to myself putting my phone down next to me. I was lying on my bed in my underwear just waiting for the time to get right so I could start getting ready.

This was date number four for us. You could say we were dating, or I didn't know when you crossed that line. If you agree on seeing each other or if you just turn into boyfriend girlfriend cause you just can. Gosh I haven't been with a man for fourteen years. Ok I've dated a lot but Dimitri was the first man not running out of my grasp. He was still here, with me. Going on yet another date. My smile grew.

I closed my eyes and a picture of him turned up in my mind. I had tons of pillows in my bed so I grabbed one – still having my eyes closed – pretending it was Dimitri. I realized he was bigger then just on lousy pillow and ended up with seven pillows I was hugging with my whole body. I was cuddling up against my pillows imagining Dimitri's smell and hoping one day he might be actually sleeping next to me.

"Mom, what are you doing?"

I sat up straight when Ve's voice carried through. She wore a frown on her face looking at me like: What the fuck?

I cleared my throat, "Hi Hun, eh I was just- um,"

"I don't really want to know so, skip it" she said looking skeptic. I smiled slightly.

"Did you drop off your brothers and sisters at Grandma's?"

She nodded, "Yeah, Ben couldn't stop talking about how you beat the crap out of those bullies and how 'cool' Dimitri was" She rolled her eyes.

"What is it that bug you so much about him? What did he do?" I asked wanting to understand. Cause I wasn't letting Dimitri go in a long shot. He'll have to pry me off of him and then throw me over a bridge before I'd take a break. Or worse stand me up on a date! That's one of the worst things a guy can do.

The humiliation of sitting there all alone hoping someone will come. The waiters wanting to move you but you say no cause 'your date is coming soon'. He isn't.

"I'll tell you if you tell me what this whole hype is about? I mean he's just a guy, what's with the big fuss?"

"But if he's just a guy why do you hate him?"

"You didn't answer my question so fat chance I'll answer yours!" She said crossing her arms over her chest.

I sighed looking down, "Well you know he's different from other guys I've been out with. He doesn't get disgusted that I already having four kids, he thinks I'm beautiful! He makes me feel good"

"I could make you 'feel good' to. I mean what do you need him for?"

I thought now she's just being mean. Don't I deserve to be happy? I was starting to grow tired of her questions about Dimitri. Why him, you don't need him. Give up. Hell no I'm not giving up!

"What do you need Marc?" I shot back.

"That's totally different" She scoffed. I raised my brows, "Oh really? How?"

"Well, he likes me and I like him. We match"

"I like Dimitri and he likes me we match" I said back. Mimicking her.

"Stop being such a bitch mom" Ve snapped looking offended. I snorted, "I'm not doing anything, you're the one nagging about my date 24/7. Why can't you just give him a chance?"

"Because he's my fucking gym teacher you sick freak!" She yelled. "I don't want my gym teacher dating my mom. I don't want him touching my mom. I don't want him in this house!" She yelled.

"Stop yelling Ve"

"Fuck no, I'll keep yelling until you understand what kind of desperate quest you're on trying to act all young and in love. But what will you do when he stands you up, or maybe he doesn't have time for you anymore? You'll lock yourself in this room and leave me to take care of everything"

"I don't leave you to do anything, I might be sad but I never forget you guys. Never!"

She was shooting me deadly glares cause she knew I was right. She knows I'd never let anything go beyond them in my life but that doesn't mean that Dimitri can't be in it.

"I mean could you stop being so selfish and just let me be happy?"

"I'm selfish?" She spat, "I'm not the thirty one year old mother who's trying to find Mr. Right by dating her daughters gym teacher!"

"Grow up Ve" I snapped. I could see how that cracked her. She stormed off out of my room closing the door hard. I sighed loudly burying my face in my hands. Why does she have to be so difficult?

Shower? Check. Underwear? Check. Red tunic I wore the first we met? Check. Black jeans? Check. Hair and make up? Check. Dimitri? Soon to be check!

I smiled at my reflection in the mirror. The time was quarter to seven and he said seven-ish at Roberto's so I thought I'd leave now and don't be late. I'm really excited for this date. I know he had a little huff after Ben's little situation but he only cared for me. He didn't want me in jail and thank god for that!

I yelled a good bye to Ve and grabbed purse and went. I skipped my jacket cause it was warm outside and no sign of rain. I was walking there, it was a twenty minute walk and in heels but I thought it would be nice to just walk so I might be a few minutes after but he said seven-ish. So he'll be waiting there for me.

Roberto's was a really beautiful pizza place that I love. Dimitri said he been there once of twice but this was his first date there. So I was excited. I was excited for all our dates but I don't know it felt like something more about this one.

My feet ached slightly when I got there about ten past seven. But I think it was worth it.

A Waiter with a Roberto's shirt walked up to me, "Good evening miss. Are you alone or with a party?"

"I'm meeting my date here" I smiled.

"Lovely, I'll set up a table for you" he led me over to the middle of the room. It felt kind of Embarrassing that Dimitri wasn't here. I was sitting here alone but it was probably just traffic or something.

**V POV**

Mom was on her room getting ready for yet another date with _Dimitri_. I shivered as I mentioned his name. I mean, what does she see in him? Ok so he's good-looking, buff and all but there cannot be a lot of brain under all that meat. His attitude isn't that good either. If I only could show her how not good he is! I thought of it. I pursed my lips and then a brilliant idea hit me. I smirked, why not test them. See how good the two of them really are together. This is wicked, plain wicked but my plan was already planned out. First: Grab mom's phone. Second: Text Dimitri. Third: Split. Them. Up!

So now was the first step. Get a hold of her phone. Lucky me I've already dropped off my siblings at grandma's so they won't be in the way. I walked up down the hall seeing her door was closed. Hmm.. How can I get her out of the room and then find her phone?

To my luck I heard her moving towards the door. I hurried into my own room so she wouldn't notice me. The door opened, she moved across the hall and to the bathroom. Door opens and closes. Lock. Score!

I need to act fast. I run soundlessly down the hall to her room sliding through the door. Phone, phone where's her phone? I look on her drawer, floor and bed… BINGO!

I grab the phone and check her texts. All of them are pretty much Dimitri, Dimitri and Dimitri. BOOOOORING!

I pick new text and add his number. Now what shall I write?

I changed my mind, I know this amazing place Augustine's. Meet me there instead. x / R

And I pressed SEND. I smirked. Step one and two done, now it's all up to them. I hear mom move in the bathroom. Shit! I put the phone down back on the bed but before I could escape I heard her phone beep. I couldn't resist to look if he already responded. And yes he had. He agreed and was looking forward to meet me – her. My smirk grew, damn I'm good!

**D POV**

I've been sitting at our table at Augustine's for twenty minutes and no Rose. I was starting to get slightly worried. I mean she couldn't be mad at me and ditch me could she? Cause I only went mad in school cause I didn't want anything to happen to her. She could've gotten arrested. And it's not likely that I want my kind of girlfriend in jail!

And when we texted earlier she didn't sound mad. I was a little surprised that she changed her mind though but hey I'm a flexible man. I called Roberto's and canceled my reservation and then called here to get one so we wouldn't stand there with nothing.

Maybe Rose just didn't know what to wear. She can get like that sometimes. I'll give her some more time before I call her. I leaned back and ordered a glass of wine. She'll be here.

**R POV**

Everything felt awkward now. People were looking at the sad woman sitting at a table for two alone. It's not that I was embarrassed at the beginning, Dimitri was coming, he promised. But after forty-five minutes alone and the waiter constantly asking about my 'party' the embarrassment grew. So was my aching heart. He'd call me if something came up right? I mean it was his idea to go out and just be us. He wanted this!

I want it too, a lot. But he was the one suggesting it.

I took a deep breath, I'm just freaked out he'll come. Maybe there's just a lot of traffic and he has no reception. Yeah that could be it. He'll be here. He'll be here…

**An hour or so later…**

Two fucking hours! Are you kidding me? No words, no ring, not even a bloody text! I was fuming and the waiter was just on his way to kick me out.

"I'm sorry Miss but we have another party waiting and we'll need your table. Your date hasn't come yet so I would have to ask you to leave"

I huffed and got up, "Fine" I walked across the restaurant and people staring at my back waiting for me to break into a cry or just freak the fucking out. I wasn't going to give them that much pleasure. Something I was going to do was tell Dimitri a thing or two about time and fucking humiliation. How embarrassing is it for a woman to sit alone on a restaurant for two hours and then he doesn't show up. Right way to prove to me how worthy he is.

I was walking towards the door and opened it. To my luck it was pouring outside. First Dimitri stood me up, then my feet ache and I have to neither umbrella nor jacket. Is the universe trying to get me out of the picture for some goddamn reason? Did I do something wrong? Yelling at my oldest daughter for not accepting the man that just stood me up?

I groaned and looked around for anything to shield me from the pouring cold. I saw an umbrella and I reached for it. A man grabbed my wrist and I looked up. The waiter.

"Excuse me but the umbrellas are only for paying customers"

My jaw dropped, "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am" he said firmly. I straightened up, I was way shorter than him but at least I tried. "So your saying that you won't lend me your umbrella even though I've just been stood up by my date and have to jacket"

"I'm sorry about your date miss but there's nothing I can do"

"Bullshit!" I snapped. People started looking but I just stopped caring. Cause there wasn't much left to hurt me. "I will tell you one thing and that is that I use to love this restaurant but now it can go to hell. The service sucks and so do you!" I growled storming out into the cold.

I was standing on the curb outside, rain pouring down on me. I was soaked after about one point three seconds and I could feel my tunic cling to my body. I exhaled heavily letting it all go. My shoulders dropped, I've just been stood up and I didn't handle it well. I cursed a waiter and made a scene, smooth Rose really smooth.

My head dropped cause I didn't even have the power to hold it up anymore. Nothing was worth it. I were just a few minutes ago stood up by the man I so badly wanted to call my boyfriend. My bottom lip started to quiver but I bit down do make it stop.

I started walking. Strands of hair got stuck on my wet cheeks but that was only a small thing that annoyed me right now. My feet ached so Bad, and I was walking slowly to ease the pain on my feet. I groaned as I stepped wrong and almost fell over. The walk to me twenty minutes one way but when I was back on my street again it had taken me forty minutes. Double time. The world was against me today. I stopped when I noticed a black car outside my door. Are you serious? HE'S HERE?

I was fuming again. I wanted to kick the car, scream and just ruin it. I kicked off my shoes, I wasn't in the mood anymore. These shoes could go to hell, Dimitri could go to hell and that fucking waiter at the restaurant to go to hell to!

I stomped up on the driveway finding Dimitri sitting all dry and warm looking on my porch. He was looking pretty mad to but I was ten times worse.

"Nice of you to show up" I hissed still standing in the rain soaked. Barefoot.

He looked up and his eyes roamed my body. "Are you-"

"Yes I'm wet" I snapped, "You don't need to point out the obvious" I dropped my shoes on the ground the same with my purse. "Nice of you to show up on my doorstep but it would've been less embarrassing for me if you could've gotten to the restaurant! The actual place we were going to meet. Ring a bell?" I asked furiously.

Dimitri got up, "I've been at the restaurant for almost two hours!"

"No, you haven't cause I was there. You weren't"

"_Yes_ I was." He said stubbornly. "And you don't think it was embarrassing for me either? Sitting there all alone?"

"Well glad we can share something equally tonight" I hissed crossing my arms over my chest.

He groaned, "I don't- where were" he couldn't finish a sentence. He exhaled, "I was a the restaurant this whole time, so you have no right to be mad at me"

"Hell yeah I do, I was there to you know and _you. Weren't. There_"

"For the last time Rose I was!" He yelled getting in my face. "I don't know which restaurant you decided to go to but I was were you texted me to be!"

I kicked my heels in anger, "You're just full off bullshit you know that Dimitri? You can't even admit that you stood me the fuck up! You left me on a restaurant so I could humiliate myself in front of the whole Roberto crew!" I shouted in his face. He opened his mouth to shout something but he stopped. His face fell into a frown and he was looking at me.

"What did you say?"

"I said that you humiliated me in front of a whole crew" I said through my teeth still cold and angry.

"Not that, which restaurant did you went to?" He asked still frowning.

"Roberto's like I told you" I said in a _duh_ kind of way. Now he looked confused, "But you told me to meet you at the Augustine's" Dimitri said. Now it was my turn to frown, "Augustine's why would I-" I broke off as both of us heard faint laughter. I looked over to my left and saw that the kitchen window was slightly opened. I heard one voice, Ve.

"Yeah I know! You should see them fighting. I'll bet mom will kick his ass, he deserves it" she said smugly. She was speaking on the phone. Michelle if I wasn't mistaking. There was some silence and Dimitri was about to open his mouth but I held up a finger to his lips, tell him to keep it shut. I wanted to hear this.

"First I got her phone when she was in the bathroom, then I texted him to go to another place and he totally went for it!" She laughed. "I know, he's so stupid and now when mom understand what a douche he really it Coach Belikov will no longer be a problem"

I was fuming again, but for another reason. Before Dimitri could say anything I grabbed his arms and silently grabbed and dragged Dimitri to his car. I opened the back seat door silently and I got both of us in there with out too much noise. I closed the door loving how warm it was in his car. I ran hand through my hair to get all the hair out of my face I then turned to Dimitri. He looked confused and started talking, "What are you-"

But before he could get much farther my hands pulled his head to mine crashing his lips onto mine. I was wet and my hair was dripping on him but he could get angry for that one later. My cold hands caressed his already wet cheek while the other one got tangled up in his damp hair. The kiss was deep and passionate, our lips never leaving one another, lingering and sucking. My teeth graced his bottom lip and he growled. I smiled and kissed him again. This was my way to start my way apologizing for shouting at him when I should be shouting at me evil and corrupting daughter.

I place a lingering kiss on his lips and he met mine with equally as much power. "I'm sorry" I whispered against his lips. I kissed him again, "I really am" kiss, "Sorry" We kissed again. His arms tightened around me.

"Apologize like this" he kissed me, "And I'll never leave again"

I smiled tracing a finger on his cheek kissing his chin, "Then I'll apologize like this every night" Our lips brushed together.

"Mm, I can live with that" he murmured sucking on my bottom lip. To ruin the moment Ve came back into my mind. I sigh and buried my face in his neck groaning. He kissed my shoulder, "What's wrong?"

"My vicious evil so called daughter"

"Yeah we probably should talk about that"

I sighed and leaned back to see him. "I don't know what to do! All the other three practically loves you, adores you. But she's so goddamn stubborn and still dislikes you and tries to pull us apart" I looked up meeting his gaze, "How can I Like you so much while one of my kids works against me?"

He looked warily stroking my hair. He kept silent for a few minutes before he spoke, "This might sound crazy and kind of immature but, why not let her win?"

My eyes widened, "You're dumping me?"

"No, no, no, No, Never! I'm just saying let's play her game"

I frowned and he smiled, "Let me explain. What if we pretend fight giving her the thought that we're breaking up. You get inside and act a bit outrageous and she thinks the work is done"

"But what about us?"

"We'll keep dating only you tell Ve that you've met someone else from the salon or something"

"So that's it, we date secretly for the rest of our lives?" I asked, I looked down at my hand on his chest, "I don't want that" I whispered. He planted his warm hand on mine, "I don't want that either" I looked up meeting his gaze, "That's why while Ve thinks you're dating somebody else I'll start being nicer to her. Trying to win her over. You never mention me and she thinks you already forgotten me. And when she might kind of like me, we slowly drop the bomb"

I smiled, "So we're secretly dating?" He nodded. My smile grew, "I like it, it's exciting and sexy" I said leaning in. He chuckled, "You're sexy"

"Really?" I asked.

"Really" he said and kissed me. I smiled and kissed him back. After a few minutes kissing we broke apart getting ready to start fake fighting.

"So everything we say tonight won't mean anything, ok? It's just a role play"

"Let's try the other version of role play another time" I winked. He growled in my ear, "Don't say things like that or you might never leave this car"

I chuckled and he planted a kiss on my neck. "Let's go" I said jumping out of the car.

"Go" he said.

"Seriously Dimitri, just get the fuck out of my face!" I yelled. I could help but to smile at him. But I still sounded angry. He smiled to, "Just get your foot our of your ass Rose and let me explain" He yelled back.

"Why should I? You ditched me"

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did, so why don't you take your coach ass and stupid car and get away from my house and don't bother coming back"

"It'll be my pleasure" He yelled. "I can't believe I thought I liked you"

I opened the door so Ve could hear everything even more clearly. "Fuck you Dimitri!"

His door closed and he spun off. I cursed him under my breath as I heard Ve moving towards me.

"What was that all about?" She asked trying to look concerned. Yeah right…

"None of your concern" I snapped.

"Did you two have a fight?" she looked happy.

"You got what you wanted now didn't you Veronica" I never used her full name. She flinched slightly.

"No more dating for me. I'm never seeing another man in my whole life" I exaggerated.

"That's a little harsh" she said, "Maybe you'll find someone better than him?"

"Anything is better than him" I said hanging my coat and purse and marched past her. I walked to my room.

"So there's no more Dimitri Belikov?" She asked sounding hopeful.

"Dimitri Who?" I asked before I slammed my door. I heard her run to her room and call Michelle. This was almost too easy. I know I'm evil but I think she needs to learn a lesson!

I texted Dimitri when I knew the plan was set.

Score!

* * *

><p><strong>I know you all think Ve's pretty damn evil! And that's how I've made her, but there's always some good in everybody! Don't you think?<strong>

**tell me your teories how you think things will play out. Will it turn out well or will hell break loose? **

**REVIEW!**

**Lot's of Love **


	14. Secret

**This won't be a long chap, it's more of an inbetween kind of thing that was needed for the next chap :)**

**I promise next chap will be SO much longer and much much more exciting ;) hehehe...**

**ENJOY! (And remember, Richelle Mead owns V.A)**

* * *

><p><strong>R POV<strong>

I was standing in the kitchen. Just another Thursday afternoon doing the dishes when Ben entered and following him my little chubby Alex.

"Hi Honey" I smiled and washed of a pan and dried it off. He climbed up on the bench sitting there, watching me as his little brother was on the floor playing with a towel I dropped.

"Mom" He said after a while of studying me. I let him think since I knew he wanted to tell me or ask me something but I didn't know what just yet. So giving him time is the best I can do as a parent. And I'm trying to be a good parent to my kids, but I don't think many would agree. The might dig all the love I'm giving but I think people want me more strict. Not really my thing.

"Yes?" I asked keeping my head down watching what I was doing. I started to dish a plate.

"Why aren't you and Dimitri together anymore?"

I froze. He sounded sad and when I looked over at him I saw that he tried to smile but he failed. He looked sad and a little hurt. He was one of Dimitri's biggest fans and I hadn't thought of how it would affect him the "Break up".

"Uh- we just…" I trailed off. I couldn't lie to him. It wasn't a big lie it was only a lie – but still not a lie – to Ve. It was just a little trick or payback in more harsh words. I dropped what I was doing and dried my hands off moving over towards him.

"If I tell you something, will you keep quiet about it and not tell anyone? Especially not Ve"

His eyes lit up, he loved secrets. They made him feel special when we shared one and I just knew he would like this one a lot.

"Yes I can" he said eagerly. Almost bouncing, "Tell me!"

"Shh" I hushed, "We have to whisper or else it won't be a secret" I smiled leaning in holding him in a loose hug. But I could still see his face. "Dimitri and I are still together" I smiled.

"REALLY?" He yelled. I held a hand over his mouth and tried to hold back a laugh, "Not so loud, it's a secret"

Excitement lit up his eyes and an amazing smile was painted on his lips. "Really?" he asked again. I nodded, "But it's a secret ok?"

"Why?" He asked tilting his head a bit to the left confused. My smile grew, "Cause Ve did something bad and I don't want it to affect her too much, so we're doing this a secret thing for a while. Until she learns a lesson"

He snickered, "Ve's bad"

I chuckled, "She can be but that doesn't make her a too bad person, she just needs a lesson to get the deal. So don't tell her anything ok?"

He nodded, "Ok mom"

"Good" I put him back down on the ground. "Now watch TV so I can finish up in here"

He skipped away looking like he owned the world. My little man!

* * *

><p>"Morning" I greeted my friends at the salon. I brought coffee – tea for me – for everyone and some doughnuts to celebrate my success in Dimitri Belikov.<p>

"Nice" Mia cheered as I handed her, her latte.

"What are we celebrating?" Lissa asked curious sipping on her mocha latte. Meredith always had her coffee black- rare I know…- I handed her the cup and got comfy in a chair.

"We're celebrating noting special" I smiled, "Just some everyday coffee and doughnuts" I smirked sipping on my tea. I wasn't the coffee person.

"There's something you're not telling us" Lissa grinned elbowing my shoulder. I grabbed a chocolate glazed doughnut and smirked, "Maybe"

"C'mon tell us!" They cheered.

"I'm officially dating Dimitri in secret!" I squealed. They started jumping and squealing but then suddenly stopped. "In secret?" Confusion.

"Yeah eh… Ve kind of went to far so, we "_broke_ _up_" kind off"

"Woah, woah, woah you broke up?" Mia asked looking utterly confused.

"No we _broke up_" I said.

"What's the difference?" She asked looking at me like I was insane. I smiled, "When you break up you break up for real. But when you _break up_ it's not for real. It's more like a secret relationship"

"But why would you two _break up_? I mean I thought you wanted this" Lissa asked looking like I've gone mad. Right now I could see their confusion, I mean I wasn't making that much sense.

"Ok I'll tell you from the beginning: Dimitri and I went out on a date, we had decided a place over a text and then I got ready and walked there. I waited for two hours and he didn't show up"

"Are you serious?"

"I'm not done yet! Then I got kicked out cause I didn't eat or pay for anything, then it started raining. Not like dripping, we're talking pouring and soaked in a matter of seconds. So I walked home my feet dead and looking like fuck and there he was sitting on my doorstep" I said.

"Then we had this huge fight and started screaming at each other and then suddenly we heard Ve's voice through an open window. There we heard she'd taken my phone and texted Dimitri to tell him I wanted to go to another place so both of us would get stood up and in the end break up"

"What?"

"She did that?"

"She truly has your genes…"

"She did, so we came across a plan that we would play fight and break up and then I went really pissed and I'm kind of still pissed at her. So now she thinks were broken up and while she see's me miserable she might apologize"

"That doesn't sound very ethical" Lissa grimaced. I rolled my eyes, "I'm her parent, and I'm allowed to use mad measurements to set her straight"

"What if the plan won't work?" Meredith asked.

"Then she'll have to deal with it and then just start liking him anyhow" I said stubbornly. All of them smiled, "You're such a good role model Rose" Lissa winked and grabbed a strawberry doughnut. I smiled, "I might not be the ideal parent, but Ve's a tiny copy of me and if I can handle this she can to"

All of them rolled their eyes and shook their heads. I love my friends…

"So what about Dimitri?" Mia asked sitting down next to me.

"What about him?" I grabbed another doughnut.

"I mean like what are you two going to do now?"

"We're sneaking around. It's a lot more fun than I thought it would be though. It's exciting in a weird way. We meet in allies, at weird café's and I hope he will take me to his place soon. That would be the peak of our relationship" I winked.

"Oh" Mia winked, "Anxious for some sex eh?"

I laughed, "Mia! It's not like he's my toy boy or something"

"Rose, you've had four kids and still looks kick ass, how could he not want to screw that?"

I rolled my eyes and was about to open my mouth but got cut off. "And don't say he's deeper than that. I'm tired of Lissa using that line on Christian all the time"

"He is deeper than that!" Lissa said stubbornly.

"Yeah right" Mia grinned and rolled her eyes. "So Dimitri, any idea how big he is?"

I blushed slightly, I mean I haven't had sex in like a while… "Well, he's got big shoes"

All of them laughed at the Notting Hill joke. "And you know what they say, big feet big… shoes" We laughed together. It wasn't that funny but we had a little insider thing that was fun enough to laugh about. We're weird I know.

**V POV**

I had totally succeeded with my mom and Dimitri. I mean seriously and I the queen of breaking people up or what? And they didn't even see it coming. I know I'm kind of good. Michelle totally freaked when she heard it.

"_You did it? Seriously?" Michelle sounded completely awestruck._

"_I totally did, they are fighting right now. I haven't heard mom this pissed since dad scared that last guy away. But her was a total douche I mean piercings. Really?"_

"_It's unbelievable that you actually succeeded. Is she pissed?"_

"_Like I said, a monster!"_

I was pretty satisfied with myself when I hung up. They had been quiet for a while, I guess this was when they went silent cause they 'didn't want me to hear'. I shook my head, I've already heard them and I couldn't be happier!

But in a weird way that happiness disappeared when the door opened and I saw mom's face. She had tears on the verge off falling in her eyes, she was soaking wet and she was barefoot. I moved closer.

"What was that all about?" I asked trying really hard to look concerned. In one-way it was easy cause she really did look hurt. But it was nice to gotten rid of Mr. Belikov.

"None of your concern" She snapped and the tears were gone. Her eyes were now only anger.

"Did you two have a fight?" I asked trying not to look too happy about it.

"You got what you wanted now didn't you Veronica" I flinched. Veronica. She never used my full name. Was she really hurt-

"No more dating for me. I'm never seeing another man in my whole life" She raised her voice hanging her things a stool.

"That's a little harsh" I said looking at her wet stuff, "Maybe you'll find someone better than him?"

"Anything is better than him" She said stomping past me towards her room. Before she disappeared I just had to as one thing. Something I needed to know.

"So there's no more Dimitri Belikov?" I asked sounding a little bit too hopeful!

"Dimitri Who?" the door slammed. Damn…

* * *

><p>I was walking into the kitchen the next morning and mom was standing by the fridge grabbing some breakfast.<p>

"Morning" I said happily. Sweet victory. She huffed and just closed the fridge door. I rolled my eyes, "Seriously mom, it's just a guy"

She put the things down a little too harsh, "Just a guy? Just a- I like him a lot Ve and he stood me up!" She said harshly. "What kind of fucking ass would stand anyone up? That's just a fucking low blow and than you just stand there all alone looking like a sad piece of crap"

Shock shot through me, "It couldn't have been _that_ bad-" I started but she cut me off.

"It was" she snapped, "It was worse. I was alone Ve, I was alone like the last fourteen years I've been alone!"

The look on her face made me feel horrible. Had I really cause her all that pain? Did I do that? Break her heart? Or was it Dimitri?

Great now I'm throwing the blame at the man that tried to love her. Great job Ve!

**In school…**

I knocked on Dimitri's door. The silence was heavy and it felt humiliating to be here. What could I do?

The door opened and there he was. Dimitri Belikov in person. "Yes Veronica?" he sounded irritated. I guess my harm went a bit deeper than it intended to. Or was it the liking going to love that I killed. Maybe I could fix this- no why should I? I mean I don't want them together. Why should I want that now. Mom can meet so many so much better men than Dimitri. What's so special about him anyway? O, big muscles, long hair and accent. That's so mainstream now a day's.

"Can I help you with something Veronica? Cause if you're just going to stand there all day I have other things to do"

"Somebody's PMS-ing" I teased. His eyes narrowed, "I'm closing the door now"

"Fine" I said. The door closed. Yeah that went well… I don't even know what I was doing there? Why should I fix them together when I finally broke them apart? That's just bullshit!

**Any ideas of what's coming? Tell me what's on your mind ;) **

**Lot's of LOVE!**


	15. The weekend

**Ok, This is THE longest chapter in my writing history on fanfiction! over 9 500 WORDS! (Applause?)**

**I hope all of you are going to like this (I do) It's a lot of love, fussiness and a whole lot more ;) **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Friday…<strong>

**V POV **

Mom hasn't been the same over the last two weeks. She works a lot and when she's home she only watch movies with Ben or Abby or cuddles up with Alex. She barely talks to me. I guess Dimitri leaving wasn't the best thing for her but she'll thank me in the end right? She won't do this forever will she? I mean I only care for her this is not selfish! I'm just taking care of my mom, she doesn't know better.

Dimitri hasn't really been normal either. He isn't mean to me anymore. I guess I kind of like him more this way but he'll probably get back to his old annoying self if I let him get too close to mom. And Hell no I'll let that happen!

Though it kind of hurts to see her so low and so off! Michelle called me earlier asking if I wanted to spend the weekend with her at some place her family was renting. I thought maybe mom could use some time alone so I said yes. I didn't ask mom first but I'll think it'll work out. Speaking of the devil…

Mom walked in walking to the fridge searching for ice cream if I knew her right.

"Michelle and her family is going away this weekend and they wondered if I wanted to come." I said standing by the counter watching her.

"Where are they going?" She asked straightening up.

"Some place they rented"

"When are you leaving?"

"Friday after school and we'll be home by Sunday night so it won't bother school or anything" I looked up at her and saw a small smile on her lips, "Hope you have fun"

"Thanks" I smiled back.

**R POV**

This is perfect! I haven't seen Dimitri in over a week. And for me – us – that's a long time! But now when Ve's going away with Michelle all weekend I could ask mom to take the kids. Dad will need something to do instead of looking at his whiskey collection. Then Dimitri and I can have a whole weekend here in the house! Just us, no kids, no people just us. I was excited already and I haven't even asked him yet.

Ve was in her room packing and Ben and Abby were down stairs watching TV. Alex was in bed with me half asleep. I dialed mom and dad's number. After a few rings dad picked up, "Kiz, honey! Long time no see"

I smiled, "Yeah old man, it's been a while, care to see my kids this weekend?"

"I'll always want to see my grandkids! How's Ben handling the thing in school?"

"They don't bother him anymore. Is mom there?"

"You don't need to talk to her, talk to your old man instead!"

"Ibrahim give me the phone" I heard mom's voice in the background.

"She's PMSing, we had sex last night and-"

"DAD! I don't want to hear this!" I shrieked holding the phone away from my ear. I heard some shoveling on the other side then I heard mom's voice.

"Hi honey, how are you?"

I chuckled, "PMSing huh?"

"He's good for nothing but-"

"Please don't finish that sentence!" I begged. She laughed, "What can I do for you?"

"Well, Ve's going away this weekend so I thought maybe you could take the kids Friday through Sunday"

"You're spending the weekend alone?" she sounded like I was stupid or insane.

"No I'm just-"

"Oh, Dimitri's coming over" I could hear the grin in her voice.

"Mom stop" I said embarrassed stroking Alexander's head ass he fell asleep. She snickered, "So how are things? Still hiding form Ve?" Yeah I know… I told my mom.

"Yeah a little… and I really want this weekend just us so can you take the kids or not?"

"I'd love to, I don't think your father have anything against it either! He loves to spoil them and play with Ben and Abby out in the yard so there's no problem. I'll bake some cookies with Alex and then we'll play some games"

"Thanks, you seriously are the best!"

"Oh honey, I know"

I laughed, "Ok I need to go say goodnight to the kids"

"Ok, see you Friday!"

"Yeah bye"

I hung up and threw my phone down next to me. I smiled as I saw Alex relaxed face. He looked so cute when he's sleeping. I ran a hand through his brown hair and kissed his forehead. I slowly lifted him up and carried him to his tiny little bed. I whispered a goodnight before I went to the living room.

"Hey" I said in the doorway finding a really tired Abby and Ben. "Time to go to bed"

"But I'm not-" Abby yawned, "Tired"

"Right and I'm Elmo" I teased, "C'mon we can read a book if you come willingly"

She loved when I read to her and she could fall asleep during. I told Ben to go brush his teeth and I'll come to him later. I helped Abby brush her hair as she brushed her own teeth. She got into her pajamas and chose a book. It was sleeping beauty. She likes to hear it when she was falling asleep. She thought maybe on day a prince might come to her when she sleeps and wake her up with a kiss.

I don't think she realizes what happen when you marry a prince kiss him and then have babies. She hasn't really gotten the whole process yet and thank god for that! I'll try to protect her for as long as I can. When she was sound asleep I went into Ben's room. He was lying on his beck looking on in his ceiling were we've put stars that glows in the dark.

"Hey sweetie" I said sitting down next to him. "What's on your mind?" he looked far away in his dreams. I lay down next to him on my high end studying his face. "You ok?"

He turned his body so he was facing me "I miss Dimitri"

I smiled, "Don't you see him in school?"

"No, he never has breaks when I do and Paul canceled last week cause he was sick"

"Maybe I could ask him over someday when Ve's no home"

"Really?" He looked happy.

"Yeah, or maybe he could take you out somewhere"

"That would be so cool!"

"I'll talk to him, oh and what do you say about spending this weekend with Grandma and Grandpa? She's baking her famous cookies" I tried hoping he would catch the bait.

"Yeah, then grandpa can teach me that trick he wanted to show me" He looked excited.

"What trick?" I asked suspicious. Sometime my dad wasn't very trustable with what ever he wants to teach my kids.

"I can't tell you, he told me not to" He said sheepishly.

"Fine don't tell me, but don't do anything stupid" I warned.

"Ok mommy"

"Good boy" I said kissing his forehead. "Now sleep, you'll have a long day at school and then I'll drive you to grandma's place so you need to sleep so you can play with grandpa all afternoon"

"I'm already sleeping" he smiled.

"No you're no silly" I said tickling his stomach, "You're eyes are open"

"I can sleep with my eyes open, it's a superpower!" he said looking smug.

"No you can't"

"Can to!"

"Ok, show me" I dared.

"I can't just show you" I started to tickle him. "Stop! Mom" he laughed, "Stop tickling me" he squirmed. I laughed and stopped, "Do you still have a superpower?"

"No" He snickered.

"Ok, good cause if you had I would be very jealous" I said poking his stomach sitting up. "Sweet dreams sweetie, Love you"

"Love you to mom" he said sitting up kissing my nose. I smiled and turned off the light and closed the door. I checked on Abby and Alex and they were all asleep. I heard some soft music from Ve's room. I opened the door slightly looking at her while she gathered something together.

"Finding everything?" I asked leaning against the doorpost. She looked up my way, "Yeah I was just wondering if I could borrow some cash for candy"

"Sure" I dug out a ten from my pocket, "here"

"Thanks" she said as I handed it to her. She looked down and then back up again, "So what are you doing this weekend? I heard you talking to grandma"

"Oh yeah… I thought I needed some time alone. To just… heal" Ok it was mean playing so sad in front of her but I think she could need some pressure on her conscience. I was almost hoping she would say something about Dimitri but no, I was wrong yet again.

"Oh… ok I'm going to bed now. I'll leave with Michelle right after school"

"Ok, I can drive you if you to school if you want? I'm driving the other too"

"That would be great, thanks mom" she smiled.

"Anytime" I smiled sadly, "Sweet dreams"

"Yeah you to"

I closed the door and went to my own room. I threw myself on my bed and grabbed my phone. I dialed Dimitri's number – yes I've memorized it – and put the phone to my ear. We hadn't spoken since last weekend cause we hadn't gotten a chance cause Ve was always around. He picked up, "Roza?"

I could feel the butterflies move in my stomach, "Hi" I said stupidly.

"Hi" he breathed. I had this stupid smile on my face. "How are you?" I asked not really knowing what to say.

"Good, I'm talking to you" he said. I snickered, "That's a little cheesy don't you think"

"Maybe, but it's true" He sounded so sure of himself. I blushed. Glad he couldn't see me.

"How are you?"

"Like wise, I'm talking to you" I smiled.

"We must sound like insane teens" he chuckled. I snickered, "Yeah, better that then an old married couple"

"I hope we'll never sound like an old married couple" He teased.

"Me to… I um, had a question I wanted to ask you. Or more like a proposal kind of like" I stumbled over the words. I was a little nervous asking him to spend the weekend with me. Was I moving to quickly? Would I scare him off? Gash what am I doing? He'll deny me with some lame excuse about work or anything.

"Roza? You still there?"

"Huh?" I asked confused. Did he say something?

"You were about to say something then you went silent"

"Oh yeah… I was um, kind of wondering you wanted to- I mean my kids are away this weekend, gosh that sounds stupid. I mean I'm going to get my kids at grandma's, no I'm going to leave them there for the weekend, yeah that's right"

Dimitri chuckled, "Could you rephrase that? I couldn't understand a word you were saying"

"Oh" I bit my lip, "Sorry"

"You're blushing aren't you?" I could hear the big smile in his voice.

"No..." I trialed off, "What I was trying to say was um- the kids are going away this weekend"

"So I've heard" he teased. I took a deep breath and tried to make this quick. Like getting rid of a Band-Aid. Quick and easy!

"" I almost yelled.

"I uh… Could you repeat that? You were kind of yelling and not really making any sense"

Did he have to make it this hard for me?

"I'm alone all weekend and I was wondering if you w-wanted to maybe spend the weekend here… with me" I paused, he didn't say anything. "I understand if you're busy or don't want to that's ok-"

"Yes"

"Excuse me?" I asked confused. He chuckled a "Yes"

"Yes what?"

"Yes I'd love to spend the weekend with you. I'll be like our first thing together with out curfews or someone watching us!" He sounded happy.

"Just you and me" I breathed.

"Behind locked doors" he filled in. I chuckled, "That sounds pretty kinky"

He chuckled to, "Yeah maybe it did… so Friday?"

"Yeah, I'm dropping off the kids after school and then you can just come whenever you want to"

"I'll get off by five and then I'll go home and just grab something's and I'll be at your house at six"

"Great, bring comfy clothes. I don't feel like dressing up"

He chuckled, "Good, should I bring anything else?"

"You could buy some take out on the way here and we can watch a movie or something"

"Sounds good"

"Yeah and bring yourself" I said a bit cheesy.

"We wouldn't want to forget the most important person wouldn't we?" he teased. I smiled, "That would be a shame! …so I'll see you Friday?"

"Can't wait"

I smiled, "Oh um do you want to stay through Saturday and Sunday or do you want to leave early?"

"Do you want me to leave early?"

"No"

"Then I'll stay through Saturday and Sunday!" He said. I smiled, YES!

"Great, so um, sweet dreams"

"Sweet dreams"

!

"GRANDPA!" The kids yelled as Abe came through the door as I got all o them out of the car.

"KIDS!" He grinned and opened his eyes wide. All three of them ran towards him in high speed. Or Abby and Ben did, Alex stumbled on his on feet and landed on his butt. His bottom lip stuck out and his eyes filled up. And right as if on queue my mother appeared running towards her youngest grandson. She scooped him up and pulled him into a tight hug, "My little baby" She kissed his forehead, "How's my little man?" She asked.

Alex swallowed the tears but kept the lip. He knows how to work around his loved once, I'm a proud mom. She poked his nose and he smiled and giggled. I just smiled and shook my head carrying their bags to the porch.

"Everything is in their bags. The blue one is Ben's, Pink one Alex and the Yellow Abby" I told mom.

"Why does Alex have a pink Hannah Montana bag?" Abe asked coming over with Abby clinging to his leg and Ben riding on his back.

"Cause I told him to get a bag he liked and this one was the one he picked" I told him and shrugged.

"The boy can't have a pink bag!" He said like I was stupid, "He has to have a blue or green one with super hero's or cars, or the military on it"

"Oh so you mean that you're going to decide what he likes for him and not going to let him do it on his own?" Both Janine and I gave him a look and raised our brows.

"Um… I didn't- I wasn't going to decide for him I mean"

Both of us burst into laughter. Gosh the look on his face! Priceless.

"Ok kids" I clamed down, "Mommy's going now. I want hugs and kisses from all of you"

Ben was first jumping up in my arms hugging me tight. "I Love you" I said kissing his hair.

"Love you more" He smiled kissing my cheek.

"Love you most" I winked and put him down. Abby hugged my leg so I lifted her up so I could hug her properly. Right then the old man decided it was time for a hug too and yes he crushed my little girl between us.

"Dad what are you doing?" I asked a little confused but very amused.

"You said it was hugs and kissing time" He grinned and winked.

"Grandpa" Abby giggled, "She was talking to us kids"

"Hey! I'm a kid to, I have a mother to"

"Is she alive?" I teased.

"Don't get mean Rosemarie" Abe smirked and pulled away. I kissed Abby goodbye and looked down and saw Alex holding his arms up craving my attention. I crouched down so he could reach me on his own. "See you Sunday sweetie" I smiled kissing his nose.

He nodded and kissed my nose, "Love you momma"

My smile was huge, "But I love you the most" I kissed him again and straightened up.

I gave mom a quick hug and then drove away. The time was a little past five so Dimitri will come in about an hour.

I got inside changing into my comfiest pajamas, a long sleeved a bit see through white top with mini light blue shorts. Maybe a little endearing but they were seriously the comfiest things on earth!

I brushed my hair and then went downstairs lighting a few candles on the TV table and in the windows. Trying to make it look like it always looked like that. I wouldn't want to over do it…

I got a bottle of wine I got for my last birthday. It was some expensive thing Lissa thought I needed for special moments. Dimitri's coming over tonight, Special moment!

I turned on the TV to check if there was anything on the TV. I flipped around watching the news for a few seconds but switched when they were starting about the economy. I found the movie leap year and smiled. Charming Irish men, who could say no to that?

I was just about to sit down in the couch when the doorbell rang. I shot up again and dropped the remote. He's here!

I almost ran over to the door and opened it nearly smacking him with it in this head. "Oops, sorry!" I said grimacing looking down. I noticed he wore black shoes, my eyes trailed up. Black jeans…white tee…leather jacket…hair out… Am I biting my lip?

He chuckled and that gorgeous smile was on his lips, "No harm done"

"Good" I smiled stupidly. "Oh" I remember I was blocking the door and backed in, "C'mon in" I said and kicked a few pair of shoes out of the way.

"Thanks" He smiled getting it. It almost felt a bit awkward cause we hadn't seen each other in a while. "I brought Chinese, hope you don't mind"

"I love Chinese, don't worry"

He handed me the bags and I brought them to the kitchen. He took off his jacket and shoes and followed. I didn't hear him before I felt warm hands around my waist. I jumped slightly looking over my shoulder. And there he was, right there. Face to face with me.

"Hi" his eyes were electric and just amazing. I blushed, "Hi there"

Time froze and we were just looking at each other. Taking it all in. He leaned in a bit making sure I was ok with it. I sealed the space between us letting go of the bags on the bench and turned around to kiss him properly. I put my hands on his cheeks pulling him down towards me. His arms closed around my waist hauling me in towards his tight body.

His lips were so warm and familiar and god they taste so good. Our lips parted and he gently bit my lower lip. I groaned and kissed him again. I could feel his fingers finding a gap between my top and short grazing my skin. I shivered and pulled away slightly, "Maybe we should eat first while the foods warm and we can continue… this later?" I said carefully not wanting to hurt his feelings. He grinned, "Always thinking of the food" he winked.

"Well we can't waste such an amazing dinner"

"Touché'" He chuckled. I grabbed two plates and forks and glasses. "Take the bottle on the bench and bring the food" I said walking into the living room. I put it all down and put a plate next to me for Dimitri. He sat down next to me putting the large bags with food on the table.

"Can you open the bottle?" I asked, "I'm not very good with corks"

"Yeah" he said and like that the bottle was open. I grabbed one of the bags, "What did you get?"

"Spring rolls, dumplings, fried chicken and prawns, peanut chicken and some noodle stuff. And rice of course"

"You're an angel" I smiled and gave him a quick kiss. We plated up food on our plates and I turned down the volume on the TV so we could talk.

"So tell me" I said chewing on some fried chicken, "How's gym teaching?"

"It's good, I made them go on the trampoline last week. It was kind of funny when one of the guys got up and he dropped his pants. I think it was his girlfriend or something on the floor cause she blushed insanely when she saw him in his underwear" He chuckled.

I laughed, "Poor guy, you didn't take a picture?"

"I didn't know you were a cougar?" He winked and stuffed his mouth with noodles. I elbowed him, "Sometimes it's fun to look at" I teased and ate a spring roll.

"You mean I'm not enough to look at?" He asked raising a brow.

"Don't worry coach, you're more than enough" I winked and grabbed my glass with wine.

After a two bags of china food and almost a bottle of wine we cuddled up in the couch. He was laying flat on his back with me on top. We were face to face.

"So what do you want to do this weekend?" Dimitri asked moving some hair behind my ear.

"Do you mind if we just stay in and don't leave the house? Like you said, you me behind closed doors" I grinned.

"I like the sound of that" His free hand moved down my back and stopped right above my ass. I raised my brows, daring him to go farther. A grin spread on his lips, "You're a tease"

"I'm not a tease!" I said poking his rock hard chest. "You're a tease"

"Oh yeah? Why?"

"Cause I say so" I said stubbornly, I sat up checking the time. It was around eleven.

"So what do you say? Should we clean up and take this to the bedroom?" I winked. He chuckled, "That sounds like a great plan"

I smiled and started to gather the dishes. He got all the cartons and trash following me to the kitchen.

"I need to go to the bathroom, but why don't you go to my room and change into something more comfy and I'll see you there?"

"Great" he gave me a kiss and grabbed his bag making his way to my room. I turned off the lights in the kitchen and went to the bathroom. I brushed my hair again, washed my face and checked my reflection. Maybe shorts were a little short but my legs really looked longer. I smiled. I left the bathroom and went to the bedroom. I stopped a big stunned at what I saw. It was Dimitri in checkered blue pajama pants and a fitting white t-shirt. He'd put his hair into a ponytail and was lying on my bed. Eyes closed. He looked like he should be there. Like he's always been there and forever will stay on my bed. Boy wouldn't that be something.

I tiptoed over to my king size bed and climbed up. I straddled his waist and locked his hands above his head. "Gotcha"

He grinned and opened his eyes, "Lucky me"

I chuckled and leaned down to kiss him. My hair fell around our faces like a drape as I caught his lips. He exhaled and moaned at the same time causing me to kiss him more urgently. I let go off his hands letting my fingers trace down his muscular arms and down to his stomach. His tongue traced my bottom lip and it felt I was going to loose it when suddenly he rolled us around so he was on top.

"I've always been the on top kind of guy" he teased and kissed me again. I smiled against his lips and moaned as I felt his tongue making its way to mine. We started to heavily making out battling our tongues for the feeling off being the boss. I moved my legs around his waist pressing all of him towards me as my lips left his mouth and traced kisses up his jaw to his ear.

"I think we should get rid of your t-shirt" I whispered in his ear.

"Oh yeah, why is that?" He challenged tracing a hand down my naked thigh hitching my leg tighter around him.

"Firstly, pants and t-shirt to bed is too much" I sucked on his earlobe. "Secondly, I feel underdressed wearing my teeny tiny shorts" I chuckled in his ear. I felt his hand moving up again getting close and closer towards my ass.

"I like those teeny tiny shorts of yours and I like underdressed"

"Then let me make it more equal" I smiled and tugged at the hem of his shirt. He groaned kissing my neck as my hands found it's way under his shirt. My hands traced up and the fabric followed. We broke apart so the shirt was fully removed and I threw it faraway.

I moaned as I looked down and saw his well-toned chest and pajama pant hanging low on his hips. "I could get use to this view"

"Me to" I looked up and met Dimitri's deep brown eyes. He was looking back at me like there was nothing else. Like no one else in the world made him feel like this and this view would please him to the end. A small smile hit my lips and I traced a finger from his temple down along his cheek tracing his lower lip.

"You're the best thing that has happened to me in a long time" I murmured looking him right in the eye. He smiled and his eyes were glistening.

"You're the best thing that has ever happened to me" he said in a low voice brushing hair out of my face. I moved my hands around his neck and hugged him tightly. I don't know what I'd be doing if I hadn't met Dimitri that day in the gym. I buried my nose in his hair and breathed in his sent stroking his naked back.

"Roza… can I ask you something?"

"Mhmm" I hummed letting go so I could see his face. "I know I've asked this before but it's so hard to believe that such a beautiful woman has a bed this huge and no one to share it with"

I snickered, "Yeah, I think that problem is slowly working itself out"

His eyes were shining as he got my point.

"Can I ask you for a favor?" I asked then.

"Anything"

"Well uh… I've always had this kind of dream – vision more like of how I've dreamt of sleeping next to someone that isn't my sons…" I said.

"Ben sleeps here a lot?" He smiled.

"If he's not Alex is, it makes it all less empty. But um, I was wondering if you could just help that vision come true?" I felt a little embarrassed asking him this since this was an old dream I've had in my head for a long time.

"I'd love to"

My heart jumped and I felt the embarrassment ease off. I smiled, "Great" I gave him a short kiss before I rolled him off of me. I sat up and climbed over to pull back the cover, "Get in" I urged him. He smiled and got under the cover and I followed. I lay on my high end with my back towards him and with out even telling him what to do he scoots closer pulling my body towards his. He puts one arm under my head like it was a natural movement as the other was around my waist. I grabbed his hand around my waist pulling it up braiding out hands together holding our hands to my heart. I felt Dimitri snuggle in and it was lite we were inseparable.

We laid there for a few minutes in silence and it was like I could lay here forever. Like we'd done this a million times before and I leaned into him feeling the warmth radiate off of him. Both of us sighed in satisfaction. I smiled, "Does it feel the same way to you to?" I asked looking into the darkness feeling like everything in my life was perfect. It is.

"Like we've done this a million times and that we could do this a thousand more and it wouldn't become boring?"

"Exactly"

"I'm feeling that to" he kissed my shoulder and I closed my eyes. This was the best way to fall asleep and I don't think I'll ever be able to sleep after this.

**Saturday…**

I slowly woke up after what felt like the best night-sleep in world history. Warmth was surrounding me from all angles. I smiled as I felt a hand on my bare stomach pulling me closer and a nose burying itself in my hair. I smiled but kept my eyes shut.

Dimitri's breathing was even and slow he sighed and then went back to normal. I tried to hold back my smile but it was hard when a possible future had their arms around you.

"I know you're awake Roza" I heard him whisper in my ear. It was harder holding back a laugh now but I still tried. I felt him move slightly and his lips pressed against my neck. He was gently sucking on my skin and it was hard not to moan. When I felt his tongue I let out a groan and squirmed slightly.

He chuckled, "I knew you could keep it up much longer"

I squirmed and let out a full smile, "I was waiting for a proper wake up" I teased. He moved away and I opened my eyes confused when suddenly he rolled me over so I was on my back. He was propped up on his elbow placing one hand on my stomach. The fabric had moved upwards while I'd slept and feeling his skin on mine only made my morning better.

"Let me help you wake up" he said seductively leaning down kissing me nice and slow. It was excruciating kissing me so slow, passionate. Almost painful.

His hand on my stomach was slowly stroking me while my legs braided themselves together with his.

I ran a hand down his perfect chest moving it up on his back pulling him closer. We broke apart put I leaned up wanting one more kiss. He placed a lingering kiss on my lips. I moaned and put my head back on my pillow. "I could get use to waking up like that" I said grinning like a fool. He smiled putting some weight on my body, "And I could get use to waking you up like that"

I smiled and closed my eyes sighing in pure satisfaction. "I don't think I could get any happier right now"

He rested his head on my chest, "Me neither. It'll be hard sleeping alone after this"

"I feel the same way" I ran my fingers through his hair. "Maybe you should sleep here more often" I smiled looking down on him. He looked so perfect on me. I tilted his head back feeling a craving to kiss him. I placed my lips on his. Sucking on his mouth before I let got.

"What was that for?" he asked looking a little surprised.

"For completing me." I said stroking his cheek.

The rest of the day was Perfect. Dimitri cooked for me, we watch a movie and we'd make out in the kitchen, living room and on the hallway floor. I was seriously starting to grow this urge to get him naked and have him do what ever he wanted to me. Not that our make out sessions wasn't enough. I love touchy and slippery but a little more physical would do me good.

I haven't had sex in what five years?

Some people think it wasn't that long ago since I had Alex but that was artificially pregnancy. Not sex me good and make a baby pregnancy. Though the thought of sex me good didn't sound bad.

"Roza?"

I blinked, "Huh?"

"You just zooned out" he said looking a bit worried.

"Oh, I was just uh…. fantasizing" I blushed. He pulled me down on him so I was straddling him as he sat on a kitchen chair. "Care to share"

"No, not really" I said shaking my head. His eyes narrowed and he studied me. I swallowed hoping he wouldn't see through me.

"Ok, let's play a game" he stood up and carried me to the bedroom. I laughed as we fell down on the bed. He let me go in the fall so we wouldn't tangle up and get hurt. We were now lying face to face on our high ends looking at each other.

"So a game?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's almost like truth or dare but it's only truth" he explained.

"Like twenty questions?" I asked.

"Exactly, so the thing is we can ask one another anything and both of us has to answer the question. So if my question is embarrassing to you it's equally embarrassing for me"

"Ok I can do that, I start" I smiled hoping to draw his questions out. "It can be anything?"

"Pretty much" he shrugged.

"Ok… um, does your family know about us?"

"You already know that" he smiled, "But yes they do, my sister figured it out and then the whole thing was out… They actually want us over for dinner soon mom says I can't hide you forever and Sonya says I don't really have a girlfriend I'm just making it all up"

I chuckled, "Then we have to prove her wrong"

"You'd really do that?"

"Of course, it'll be fun! And who wouldn't want to meet the mother behind Dimitri Belikov?" I winked.

He rolled his eyes, "Does your parents know?"

"Yup, dad wanted to do a back up check on you but I told him no, I think he did it anyway though… He's weird but the kids love him and mom think's it fine"

"OK, my turn… What were you thinking about?"

WHY! Did he have to ask?

"Let's say I was having… some intimate thoughts …about you"  
>A grin was plastered on his face, "That's interesting, details?"<br>"Maybe I'll show you later" I teased.

"Looking forward to that" He chuckled. "And can't really answer that question but I can tell you that I've had some intimate dreams about you to" He winked I was blushing like crazy!

He laughed and pulled me closer, "Your turn"

I took his hand and played with his fingers, "Ok, when did you first have sex and where?"

"Sixteen in her parents living room"

I chuckled, "Did you get caught?"

"Her parents were away for the weekend…" he blushed slightly. "You?" He raised a brow.

"Fifteen, public bathroom"

"Really?"

"Yeah it sucked, both he and the place did"

"OK, uh… What did you think when you first saw me?" He had this glint in his eyes. I knew I was screwed but still. Answer.

"I liked your shorts and I hoped you'd be the gym teacher"

"Anything more?" He knew I wasn't giving it all away.

"I thought you were a real looker and I couldn't understand why Ve didn't like you. What about me?"

He blushed a little _this'll be interesting_ I smiled to myself.

"First I wondered what a woman like you would do outside my office. I was hoping there were other reasons and that you were old enough"

I chuckled, "Oh, dirty thoughts at first sight, keep going"

"I though – still think – that you were beautiful and after I said, _No heels on the floor_ I mentally slapped myself. I knew wow I get a woman"

I laughed, "Priceless. Even if you had me taking my shoes off on the first meeting, those shorts kept me interested" I joked.

"Too bad I didn't bring them" he said moving closer.

"Very bad, I but I think I could've gotten rid of them so there's no loss" I said tracing a finger down his stomach.

"Are you trying to seduce me Ms. Hathaway?" I loved that grown up authority voice, huge turn on!

"Well Coach Belikov, is it working?" I said biting my lip seductively.

"It sure his" he murmured, his voice hoarse. He tried to cover it up by clearing shit throat. He failed.

I smiled when I noticed my influence on him. We kissed. It was slow and sexy. Our lips getting together, our hands getting tangled up in each other hair as we rolled around on the bed.

"You know those-" kiss "Things I was going" kiss "To show you?" I said towards his lips. His lips traveled downwards cross my neck and he was burying his face in my cleavage.

"Uh-huh"

I strangled a moan as I felt him sucking on the skin right above my right breast, "Want me to show you?"

His head popped up and his eyes were deep and focused. He studied me and I was hoping deeply that he'll say yes and just takes me like there's no tomorrow.

"I'd love to" his face relaxed and he leaned in to kiss me. I put my hands on each side of his head and kissed him back roughly. I lifted myself up and moved backwards higher up on the bed and Dimitri followed our lips never leaving the other.

I was wearing the same outfit like last night and Dimitri was to plus the shirt. I would change that soon enough. In fact I was going to fix it right now. My hands went down to the hem of his shirt and started pulling the fabric up. He was just as eager as I was helping me and then threw it away. His hands moved up form my hips and caught a hold of my shirt started tugging it off my body. It was gone before I could even bother to think about it and I was as naked as Dimitri was.

"You're not wearing a bra." He said like I didn't now. I smiled angelic, did that matter?

"God I love you" He started kissing me senseless again. He pressed his well-toned chest against mine. I gasped as I felt his warm chest against mine. I felt my nipple erect and he smiled against my lips probably feeling it to. Damn he's good!

My hands were feeling him up not wanting to leave one spot of his body untouched. His tongue had take over and he was harassing my mouth in the best of ways.

I felt his hands move down tracing my sides as his fingers found my waistband. He slowly started pulling my shorts down breaking our kissing to see what was underneath. I was wearing black lacy underwear that didn't leave a lot to the imagination. Though they make my ass looked good but still. He looked up and kissed me, "Amazing" he said against my lips.

My shorts were gone almost as fast as my shirt was and he now started tracing kissed down my neck and towards my chest. He licked around the nipple and I gasped as he blew on it making me harder than I've been in a very long time. He kept trailing wet kisses down my stomach until he stopped by my panty line. He put both hands on my hips and slowly moved down the fabric revealing me to one hundred percent. I felt him kiss right under my navel as he trailed kisses down. I started squirming as it only got harder the closer her got. He took a long slow first lick and I was out my mind. He gently started sucking on my clitt and I didn't know what to do. Then I felt a finger making it's way into me. I moaned loudly as it was all in.

"One more" I moaned closing my eyes hugging the pillow under my head. He added a finger and started moving in and out.

"One more" I said wanting him to explore me. "Uh" I gasped as he quickened the pace and moved his lips up my stomach again, staying to lick my breasts. His fingers never stopped working and I was close to climax.

"Dimitri," I breathed. "Dimitri!"

"Roza" he murmured sucking my bottom lip into his mouth. His teeth grazing my lip as he started making out with me. I moaned out in pleasure as I came all over his fingers feeling like a relief had been lifted off my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see him picking up his fingers slowly licking off my cum off of his fingers.

"More" I urged tugging at Dimitri's waistband. He chuckled and gave me a lingering kiss. I could taste myself on his lips. I groaned and let my tongue out licking his lips.

I helped him remove his pants and I looked down to see what I could find. I gasped as I saw his long, stiff and thick cock pulsing to get into me.

He moved closer positioning himself over me and I spread my legs wide and I couldn't wait to have his huge manhood in side me. I knew it might hurt but it was so worth it!

I felt his tip caress my and I shivered. Then I felt him moving inwards. Stretching me open, plunging his largeness into my core. I move my hips up in an inpatient movement and he growled as he hit deep.

We started moving slowly, feeling each other out. As soon as we both realized how good this really was the pace quickened and it quickened fast, faster and faster.

"Roza" He growled in my ear. He was so wild and rough and sexy. Ugh, I've never been through anything like this.

"Dimitri" I purred into his ear. "Ugh Dimitri" I said biting his earlobe.

"ROZA!" His voice grew louder as he got closer.

"DIMITRI!" I groaned out loud, "Harder, ugh hard and faster" I demanded. He hitched my leg up grabbing my ass so he could get deeper into me. I was going to burst.

"I'm – I'm gona-"

"Uh, me to baby" Dimitri groaned as his movement got even more firm. This was, I'm gona-

"UH!" I yelled out as I felt I couldn't handle it anymore.

"AH!" Dimitri yelled out on the same time slowing down the pace as he rode out the orgasm. We slowly started moving and he ended up resting all of him on my chest. He had just cum inside of me and that didn't bother me one bit.

Both of us were breathing fast. I felt sweat prickle my skin as my heart pounded against my chest.

"Best sex" I breathed loudly, "I've ever had"

He lifted his head and my heart was calming, "Me to" he smiled. I smiled back leaning up to give him a kiss. We broke apart as I felt him against my leg. He was getting hard again. I grinned, "Want to go again?"

"You'll be the death of me" he moaned with eyes closed. Then they opened and there was a fire in them, "C'mon!"

He sat up starting to massage my breasts as I closed my eyes loving everything about him.  
>"Open your eyes Roza" Dimitri said with a deep voice as I felt him lift my legs. I opened my eyes and saw him placing my legs on his shoulders.<p>

"You'll love this" he said. His eyes locked with mine as he plunged into me with out a warning. I screamed out in pleasurable pain. He started to move fast, in and out knowing how to work his assets. I was moaning, groaning and squirming under his eyes as both of us came in a powerful orgasm.

Dimitri fell down next to me, both of us sweaty and so alive. I focused on my breath, trying to calm it down and even my heartbeat out. When I felt more in control all the emotions hit me. I can't believe what we just did and I didn't regret it one bit. Dimitri was seriously the man of my dreams. I peeked over at him and saw him, eyes closed and his chest rising and falling. He was glowing, a faint glow almost god like. I propped myself up on my elbow looking down on him. I hitched my leg up resting it on top of his as I lightly traced my finger across his chest. His face turned my way eyes still close and I smiled. I leaned in giving him a long linger kiss on his swollen lips.

"Thank you" I whispered letting my eyes run over his features. His eyes opened and slight confusion flashed in his eyes as he looked at me. His hand reached up and touched my cheek, caressing my cheek with the back of his hand. "For what?"

I turned my face to kiss his hand, "For making me whole again"

He placed a hand on my cheek and propped himself up into a sitting position. "I know I might be moving too quickly and I don't want to scare you away but, I love you" My heart stopped for a quick second. "I don't know how else to tell you how much you mean to me, I love you so much and I don't ever want you to go away"

I was sitting frozen in position staring at him. His eyes weren't lying. He really did, love me. He had feelings for me, he was honest. He was telling me the truth and he knew it might frighten me but he said it anyway. Just to prove how much I meant. I didn't realized I'd been quiet that long when I realized he look a big low.

"Oh" I said, "No, no, no don't be sad" I said cupping his face. His eyes met mine again.

"I'm not afraid" I said looking into his eyes, "And even if you wanted to you couldn't scare me away. I'm stuck" I leaned in closer moving my arms around his neck, "I love you to"

He kissed me. Or I kissed him, I don't really remember. But damn we were kissing. It wasn't that stressful hard-core kissing. It was more passion doubled up to a thousand. We lay down again slowly kissing, our lips never moving. Both of us tired after all the events that just happened. We kept kissing, slowly falling asleep in each others arms.

**Sunday…**

The next morning I woke up with a slight pressure on my chest. Not only me chest all over my body. I peeked through my dreamy eyes and saw brown hair sprawled out all over my chest. I smiled and closed my eyes. Dimitri was cover him my body, our limbs tangled together not really knowing which were his and mine. His head was placed on my chest as he slept like the angel he was. I tried to stretch lightly so I wouldn't wake him up and as I did he squirmed tugged me tighter to his flaming body.

"Roza…" He mumbled and I smiled. I had this urge to run my fingers through his amazing hair. I gently caressed his cheek and then ran my fingers through his amazing locks. "Mmmm" He hummed and nuzzled his nose into my chest. I chuckled, I knew he was awake now.

"Dimitri" I snickered he nuzzled his nose in between my breasts and I laughed, "Dimitri stop"

He looked up with a playful grin on his face, "Morning lover"

I chuckled, "Hi there, sleep well?"

"Like a baby" he smiled leaning in giving me a morning kiss. I responded directly with the same power. When I felt his tongue demanding entrance I pulled away holding a hand over my mouth, "Morning breath"

He rolled at me raised a brow and rolled his eyes, "Me to, now open up"

We started making out. He lifted himself up so he was right on top of me forcing my legs apart. I smiled as I felt him placing himself over me.

"Can't get enough of me huh?" I said into the kiss.

"I'm addicted" He groaned, "Help me before I go crazy"

I pressed my hip up against him grinding against him. He growled in my ear as my curious hands found his rock hard boner. "May I?" I breathed into his ear.

"More than welcome" He said as I felt him grow in my hand. I guided him into me and I moaned out in pleasure as he helped me the last way by moving his hips forward. He slowly started rocking back and forth and I couldn't keep the smile off my lips. I grabbed Dimitri's shoulders, he looked up at me. "It's my time to be in charge now" I winked and rolled us around. I slowly started moving in circulating movements and I smirked down at Dimitri as he groaned by the gesture.

"You like that?" I murmured moving a bit faster.

"Ugh, more than you think" He moaned grabbing my hips following my swift movement. I started moving up and down now instead. I took Dimitri's hands away from my hips and placed them on my breasts and squeezed them. "Oh" I moaned and closed my eyes. Dimitri got the hang of it and worked my breasts like the god he is.

"Faster" Dimitri chanted, "Faster"

"Uh, I'm close" I breathed, "Uh Dimitri"

"Роза Роза ой я тебя люблю делать мне трудно" (Roza oh Roza, I love you doing me hard)

I don't know what he said, but what ever it was it pushed me to the limit. We came at the same time. It was like we were made to do this together. I was shaking as Dimitri had pumped out everything out of me. I fell down on his chest trying to catch my breath.

"We should definitely do this more often" Dimitri breathed his chest rising and falling in a high pace. I chuckled, "Definitely!"

I tried to prop myself up on my elbows but my muscles gave in. I laughed, "God my muscles are dying"

Dimitri ran a hand trough my hair, "It was a nice work out" he winked. "We should do it weekly"

"Then daily!" I said a little too excited. Dimitri laughed at my excitement kissing my lips before his head fall back onto the pillow.

"Hungry?"

"Starving" I said pushing myself to sit up.

"I'll take a quick shower, then I'll make breakfast as you shower"

"Why can't we shower together?" I asked sucking on his throat.

"Then I'll have to take you again standing and my legs won't be able to handle that"

"So you can't handle me?" I teased raising a brow.

"I can, but sometimes you sure can pump me out"

"Mission succeeded" I smiled satisfied. "No go shower, I'm hungry"

He got out of the bed naked. And I just lay there watching him go to his bag and grabbed some fresh boxer and then headed for the bathroom.

"Towels are in the cupboard!" I yelled after him. I heard a chuckled before the bathroom door closed. I was lying there dreaming away about my muscle man as he entered after not too long. Still some fresh water drops on his body and black boxers covering him up.

"Hey handsome" I grinned sitting up in the bed. He walked over leaning in to kiss me, "Hi" Our lips met and I instantly wanted more. He puled away, "Go shower, if I do something to you now you'll kill me later cause I starved you to death"

I rolled my eyes. "Fine"

I got up and grabbed some fresh underwear as Dimitri pulled on his pajama bottoms again. He was about to pull on a t-shirt when I snatched it out of his hands, "Nu-uh I want something to look at" I winked.

"As you wish my lady" Dimitri smiled and followed me out. He kissed my shoulder as I stopped outside the bathroom. "See you soon"

I shivered and closed the bathroom door. I stepped into the shower letting the hot water fall over my body and untie my muscles. I washed my hair with shampoo and conditioner before turning off the water again. I dried myself off stepping out and putting on my underwear. I was so glad the kids weren't coming until tonight so I had almost a whole day more with Dimitri. I dried my hair and brushed it.

I wore all black underwear checking myself out in the mirror. I got out of the shower and felt the smell off eggs and bacon hit me. I smiled, what a man! Morning sex and English breakfast? I'm in heaven.

I went to my room and put on a black top and those teeny tiny shorts again. Dimitri had grown very fond of them. I walked out in the kitchen finding my sex on legs boyfriend by the stove.

"I didn't know you could both satisfy a woman and cook for her?" I said leaning against the counter behind him. He jumped and spun around. Grinning as he saw me.

"I'm very flexible" he winked. "Breakfast ready in a few minutes, why don't I make you ready fro breakfast?"

"Oo, what do you have in mind?" I asked licking my lips. He placed his hands on my hips suddenly lifting my up and I wrapped my legs around his waist, "Something like this" Dimitri smirked capturing my lips.

"Lovely" I said into the kiss and we started making out. His hands were on my butt and I pressed myself harder against him as our kissing grew. I sucked on his tongue as I tangled my hands into his hair and suddenly we lost balance and were sitting on the floor. I was on top of him like earlier, straddling his waist.

"You ok?" He breathed not really stopped what we were doing.

"Never been better" I said kissing him again. His hands found the gap between my to and shorts and started caressing my back. I moaned-

"WHAT THE FUCK MOM?" I heard a high-pitched voice yell and both of us stopped what we were doing and looked up. Shocked at what we found.

Right in front of us were all my kids, including a very piss off Ve and also both my parents. Nice way to start the morning…

* * *

><p><strong>WELL?<strong>

**Tell me all you think! **

**What's going to happen now that Rose just found out about R and D? **

**What will Janine and Abe think when they find their daughter on the floor with a half naked man?**

**And how will the kids react?**

**Tell me EVERYTHING in a review :D **

**Lot's of Love and HAPPINESS!**


	16. Dimitri Belikov, Man of her Dreams

**OK I was suppose to post this tomorrow, but I just finished it and I thought what the heck! **

**This chap I'm giving some cred to XxHot-StuffxX who gave me some great ideas to this chap, so thank you XxHot-StuffxX!**

**Then there's not much to say... This might not be the most exciting chap but it's easy breezy, light and some funny lines in it! **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"<em>You ok?" He breathed not really stopped what we were doing. <em>

"_Never been better!" I said kissing him again. His hands found the gap between my to and shorts and started caressing my back. I moaned-_

"_WHAT THE FUCK MOM?" I heard a high-pitched voice yell and both of us stopped what we were doing and looked up. Shocked at what we found. _

_Right in front of us were all my kids, including a very piss off Ve and also both my parents. Nice way to start the morning…_

**R POV**

Making out with my boyfriend on the kitchen floor and then finding a pissed off oldest daughter, the rest of her siblings AND my parents didn't really brighten up my morning. The making out sure, getting caught? Not so much…

I got off Dimitri standing up helping him up to. It's pretty awkward when your boyfriend isn't wearing a shirt and everyone is kind of ogling.

"What the hell is _he_ doing here?" Ve growled shooting both of us dangerous glares. I gave her a look that he wouldn't speak about that now. What surprised me was the next thing. Ben had his arms open wide running towards Dimitri looking like Jesus was in our kitchen and he couldn't stay away one more minute.

"DIMITRI!" He shouted grinning from ear to ear running into Dimitri arms. Dimitri scooped him up, "Hey big fellow, I've missed you!"

Ben hugged Dimitri thoughtfully, "I've missed you to, mom told me we could play together the next time I saw you!" his face was shining like the sun and I couldn't help but to smile.

"I'd love to-"

"Stop this!" Ve suddenly shouted. Everyone froze. Uh-oh.

"This is madness and your all stupid enough to smile right now! I want that man out fo the house before he ruins my life even more" Ve yelled pointing towards Dimitri.

"That's enough Veronica!" I said in a firm voice.

"Don't you even dare to _Veronica_ me, you lied to me!"

I didn't want to take this in front of all of them so before I answered I looked over at Dimitri, "Could you take Ben, Abby and Alex into the living room? Maybe watch a movie and let us talk for a while?"

Dimitri nodded carefully studying my face, "Alright" On reflex both of us leaned in for a kiss and I heard Ve gasp as we did. But this time I didn't care. She could watch all she wanted, cause this was the way things were going to stay for a _very_, very long time!

"C'mon Abby, Alex want to watch a movie?" Dimitri asked still having Ben in his arms letting Alex grab one of Dimitri's fingers cause that was all that fit into his tiny little hand. Abby was following talking about some Disney movie she really thought Dimitri should watch and Dimitri went on and on asking questions about it. Then the door closed and we were left alone. Ve and I and mom and dad of course.

"Could you guys leave for a sec? I'll deal with you later" I said with a tired voice. Dad was about the protest but mom grabbed his arm, "We'll be in the hallway" They disappeared.

I crossed my arms over my chest and gave Ve a look. Now she could tell me what ever she wanted.

"I can't believe you did this! I mean seriously? Lying to me about breaking up and then keep seeing that asshole?"

"You have no idea what you're talking about! And I know what you did on our date a few weeks ago, you told him to go somewhere else so we could fight! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me?" Ve asked ludicrous. "I'm not the one sleeping with my gym teacher"

"You know what, I don't care right now Ve. I don't care if you don't like him, if you think he's a bad person, I don't care. He makes me happy and he's staying weather you like it or not"

"How can you be so delusional? He using you-"

"Don't you even dare to sty that about him. He's made me the happiest person this weekend, he filled that last space that nobody else could fill and I fell like a real person again. How can you not want me to be happy?"

"I want you to be happy, not happy with him. He's a monster"

"Oh in what ways?" I asked raising my brows. "He makes you run a few laps more, he keeps your health up and he actually got the nerve to stand up to you, is that a monster to you"

"No but he's not right for this"

"He's not right for what? Me?"

"You just don't see it"

"I don't see what? I know he's your gym teacher but that won't change anything. Just give him a chance he's really trying to make things up to you if he ever did anything wrong"

"Oh so that what all the sucking up had to do with" she snapped crossing her arms over her chest.

"Could you stop acting so stubborn and just realize that I love him!" I shouted. She looked stunned, like she couldn't believe it.

"Y-you what?"

"I love him" I said with a shrug, "And he loves me back so either you can deal with it and give him a chance or your life is going to be pretty hard in the future"

She was glaring at me. Trying to stare me down but I didn't budge. She could stare all she wanted, say anything but I wouldn't change my mind. Dimitri's staying.

Then Dad appeared in the kitchen doorway, "Wait a second… you love him?" he asked confused. Of course he'd listened…

"Abe not now" I said feeling exhausted.

"Yes, I barely know this man and you love him?" he asked.

"Like it matters you've already done a background check on him and his family and did you find anything?" I asked feeling upset.

"No…"

"Was there anything else except that he grew up in Russia then moved here and has a perfectly normal family?"

"No"

"Then shut up"

Abe grinned at me after I said that. He chuckled and was about to say something more when mom stopped him.

"So is the guy you've been talking about?" she asked and much to my surprise she looked surprised and happy at the same time.

"Wait, you told grandma about him?" Ve asked Ludicrous.

"Yeah" Abe said standing next to Ve, "You told Janine and not me?"

"What does it matter? Dimitri's here and he's staying" Abe opened his mouth but I cut him off, "No listen, walk with me and peek at him with the kids in the living room and you tell me he doesn't fit in here" I said exciting the kitchen and walked down the hall stopping the doorway. Dimitri was sitting in the middle of the couch with Ben in his lap both of them looking very relaxed and so comfortable. Abby was on Dimitri left leaning her head against his side holding his hand as Alex was sitting on the other side hugging Dimitri's waist as well as he could. I bit my lip trying to hold back a smile. They looked so beautiful, all of them, so beautiful.

I remember why I went there and looked over my shoulder to see mom smile as she looked at them. At least someone was on my side.

I checked Abe's face and he was looking calm an almost smile pulling at his lips but I guess he didn't want to prove me right. Ve was still in the kitchen so I walked back there finding her sitting on a chair. I sat down opposite from her. She didn't look up.

"I know it's strange and you don't like it that much" I started and she snorted leaning back in her chair. I ignored that and continued, "But you haven't really given him a chance. Could you just please do that for me?"

"Maybe" she mumbled. I guess she needed some time to think. I could give her that.

Mom and dad were in the kitchen with the kids as I pulled Dimitri into the living room sitting down in the couch.

"I'm sorry about what happened earlier…" I said taking his hand in mine playing with his fingers. He pulled me close and kissed my temple, "It's not like you knew they'd come one, either way there's nothing to be sorry for"

"I guess, but I'm still bummed we didn't get the rest of the day together" I said lamely. He tugged me tighter and smiled into my hair, "Maybe we could go out for a few hours, your parents are here and maybe Ve could help? Just to get a proper end?" He looked down on me to check if it was ok. I smiled, "There's so many reasons why I'm with you, this is one of them" I grinned kissing his cheek. He twisted his head so my lips met his. My smile grew, sneaky little bastard.

I pulled away, "Maybe I should ask my parents first?"

"It sounds like you're sixteen or something." Dimitri teased. I chuckled, "Maybe I am" I winked, "MOM! DAD!" I yelled.

"Geez, you could just get up and walk over there"

I rolled my eyes, "They should get a proper introduction," I teased. "Now that you're fully dressed and all" I said eyeing him up and down.

Janine and Abe appeared in the doorway, Alex riding on Abe's back.

"Yes?"

"Um, could you guys stay for a few more hours, we need to run a few errands and can't bring the kids"

Abe narrowed his eyes at Dimitri than me, "What kind of errands?"

"Don't even start" I said staring him down, "So is that a yes?"

Dad opened his mouth but mom put a hand over his mouth, "Of course, you're father doesn't have anything on his schedule anyway"

"Good" I said getting up, "I'll just go dress and we'll leave!" I said smiling towards Dimitri.

**A POV (Abe)**

First finding my daughter on the floor wearing a little too revealing clothes on top of a man that's twice her size wasn't weird. Having my granddaughter telling her all the things that I was thinking were even weirder. Not that I wasn't proud, I was proud out of my mind. She's grandpa's girl!

All of a sudden she's in love and shows me how good he is with the kids. We'll see about that.

Running some errands huh?

"Ve" I hissed getting her attention, as she was about to walk back into the kitchen. Our eyes locked and I nodded my head towards the laundry room and she followed looking around so nobody was watching. Good girl.

I closed the door.

"What's up?" She asked in a hushed tone.

"Rose and Dimitri are running some errands"

"And?" she asked like I was insane.

"I don't trust the errands cover up, that's why we're following them." I said.

"You serious?" She asked raising a brow. I didn't know she could do that?

"Deadly, neither of us have full trust in Belikov so I thought let's see how good he really is"

She smirk painted her lips, "I like the way you think gramps, so what are we doing?"

"We're going to follow their errands and see what they're really up to and if they really work so perfect they say they do"

"You truly are as brainwashed as mom says you are," she said looking at me, "I'm in" she smiled. I grinned and we shook hands, "Good having you onboard Ve-ve" I used her old code name when we use to lay spy games earlier. She smiled, "Good to be here Captain pa-pa"

Both of us smirked and left the room like nothing happened. Rose came down the stairs wearing a pair of black jeans, a top and grabbing her jacket.

"We'll be back in about two or three hours" She smiled Dimitri appearing behind her. Janine walked out from the kitchen Alex in her arms. "Ok, we'll be here" she smiled as Alex waved Dimitri and Rose off like a maniac.

"Bye" Ve and I said at the same time smiling. The door closed and they were gone. We exchanged another look and nodded towards each other, we'll leave in fifteen minutes.

"What are you two up to?" We were just about to exit as the voice of my wife stopped us. I spun around, "We're just taking a drive, I'm showing my oldest granddaughter how to handle a car" I said sounding very convincing.

"She's fourteen" Janine said raising her brows putting a hand on her hips. Damn it…

"Well you can't practice enough" Ve smiled locking our arms together, "Don't ruin this for me grandma, you know mom will never let me drive with the old man"

"And that makes you think that I will?" She frowned, she took a second look on Ve's face and I knew she'd crack. She always does, "Fine, tell your mom that you had my permission and I'll kill you" she said shooting us both a warning glaze.

"It's all me sweet heart" I winked and opened the door. One out of the way, Let's find the love birds.

They weren't hard to find, it was just to give it a thought and then let Ve decide the place and we found them. They were sitting on a bench in the park eating and drinking junk food. Ve huffed, "Some errands huh" she said as we were sitting on the other side of the park with a good view over both of them. "I don't even know why she likes him"

"Loves" I corrected.

"Oh, shut up. She doesn't know what she's talking about!" She hissed, "She's just so- so…"

"Childish? Hormonal-"

"Exactly!"

"-In Love" I finished. I gave her a look and she sighed deeply dropping her shoulders.

"You know I almost split them up right?" She said then her foot kicking some leaves on the ground.

"Yeah, your mother told me"

"I almost made it happen"

"How'd you feel?" I asked. Sure I didn't want my daughter to be with just anything and he didn't exactly have a record. Just a normal guy. A gym teacher at that. A very large one!

"Glad first, but then I saw how sad she was, which were pretty much a lie"

"Maybe she really likes him" I said looking at them as Rose snuggled closer to Dimitri as he put his arms around her.

"Who are you and what have you done with my old man?" I looked down at Ve and smiled at her shocked expression. I shrugged, "I guess I'm getting old"

She chuckled, "Yeah, must be the age getting so emotional, what are you like fifty?"

"Hey! I have at least forty years left"

"You sure about that?" Ve teased. I bumped her shoulder and she laughed. Suddenly my phone started buzzing and I pulled it out of my pocket. "Uh-oh" I grimaced.

"Who is it? Is it grandma? Just tell her were busy or something"

"It isn't Janine- it's your mother"

Both of us looked up and met both Dimitri's and Rose's eyes right on us. Damn…

**R POV**

"Care to explain?" I asked tapping my foot against the ground as the old man and his evil companion sat on the bench Dimitri and I just sat on. Dimitri was standing next to me, looking pretty amused.

"We were just running some errands" Ve winked and I rolled my eyes.

"Very mature Ve" I turned to Abe, "So the back up check wasn't enough?" I raised my brows. He grinned as he looked up looking at Dimitri then me, "I just wanted to check he was worthy my offspring" he winked and Ve laughed.

"Gosh" I said burying my face in my hands, "My family is completely crazy!"

"And we got some wicked hair" Abe chuckled and he and Ve high fived. I sighed, "Fine, I'll let it slide just don't do it again" I looked up on Dimitri who smiled at me. He looked down on Abe and Ve and then back at me, "Let's grab some coffee, it's freezing"

Before I could answer Abe shot up putting an arm around Dimitri's shoulder. Or he tried but barely reached that high so he settled for his back. "That's the spirit!" He turned them around and started walking, "You're treat!" he said excited.

"DAD!" I exclaimed. Seriously? He's insane and I can bet I won't get rid of him for the closest forty years… fuck my life!

**V POV**

I guess they fitted together… During coffee and after he was nice, he actually paid for everything which I didn't get how he could cause he's on teacher salary. Maybe he's secretly rich?

He and mom was all like holding hands all the time and always smiling towards each other and he always did small things that made her blush and it was just so insane and teen age it was just weird! Ok he was nice to me and asked me all kind of things and really got on well with Abe – which is a pretty hard task when we're talking the opposite sex that's doing my mom. EUGH! MENTAL PICTURE!

Why am I the one that's wrong? I mean why could I be the one being right about the guy she's dating. But no, of course she had to meet Dimitri Belikov, man of her dreams! I mean seriously…

Mom knocked on my door. I knew it was mom, Ben and Abby never knocked…

"Yeah" I sighed sitting on my bed and the door opened and she got in.

"Hey" she said closing the door again.

"Hi"

"I just wanted to… check if you're ok"

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked confused.

"I thought you'd still be mad about this whole situation"

"Well I'm not thrilled," I admitted then sighed, "But I'm not mad"

"Oh" she said looking surprised. "What um-did he, can you-"

"Could you please finish the sentence?"

She chuckled, "Sorry… What made you change your mind?"

"I guess he's not as mad as I thought" I shrugged, "But if he ever asks me to run a lap again he's out of here!"

"Ok" She laughed, "I'll remember that"

Ok he wasn't that bad, but I wouldn't be perfect daughter now only cause Dimitri's in. I'll give him hell for just a few more weeks; it's not easy being a part of the Hathaway Family!

* * *

><p><strong>Heheh, So... What did you think? <strong>

**Bad? OK? Good? **

**Were the reactions like you thought they would be? Or was it just lame?**

**Tell me EVERYTHING !  
><strong>

**Lot's of Love **


	17. Meeting his Friends

**YEY! New chap :D Hallelujah... **

**This is also a tiny chap until the big one that comes after this one! Hope you'll like it. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>R POV<br>**

It's been a week since Ve found my very charming muscle man boyfriend and me in the kitchen knowing that we were a couple again. Not again but, an official couple to be exact.

It has now been a week and a half and I think the thought of Dimitri being around a lot is finally sinking in. But what do I know? She's my daughter and has my sneaky genes so I couldn't expect the best yet for another two or three weeks.

Alex and I were on our way over to Lissa's cause I were surprising Dimitri with a surprise date cause I knew he finished early today. So Ben were with Paul and Abby were at Alice place and Ve was home with Michelle. Things were really starting to move by smoothly now when everything was coming together. We walked up to Lissa's door,

"Do you wan to knock on the door?" I asked Alex. He could get a bit cranky if I didn't let him do some stuff. Knocking on doors, pushing the doorbell button, the elevator button and help me pour milk into his glass in the morning.

"Yes" he said perfectly and knocked with his little hand on the big door. I heard Lissa come running. She loved alone time with Alex; she said he's her chubby bubby. I know weird I don't even call him that…

"Where's my bubby?" she exclaimed and opened the door holding her arms open wide.

"Hewe I am!" He shrieked with the biggest smile on his lips holding his arms her way. I chuckled as they hugged and kissed each other.

"Maybe you should trade him for Christian, though I would want Christian in my house" I grimaced. Lissa chuckled holding Alex in her arms. "Maybe I will" she winked. "So where are you guys going?" she asked curious as Alex played with Lissa's long hair.

"Nowhere special, I just thought it could be a good time to just hang out and let Ve have the house to herself for a while"  
>"Yeah, how's she handling it?"<p>

"I think she's doing pretty good! She hasn't killed me in my sleep yet so…"

Lissa laughed, "Maybe you should sleep with one eye open?" She teased.

"I'll remember that" I looked around noticing Christian wasn't around, "Where's Chris?"

"Oh he's out playing something with some of his friends. He's going on and on about some game he was looking forward"

"Huh, ok well I'll better get moving, Dimitri finished half an hour ago and I wouldn't want to miss him"

"Have fun!"

"You to, Bye honey" I waved to Alex.

"Bye mommy!" He smiled and waved like crazy. I smiled and got into the car making my way over to the school grounds. I pulled out my phone calling Dimitri on before hand to check if he was still there.

"Roza" he sounded happy yet panting lightly.

"Hey" I frowned, "What are you doing?"

"Just fooling around with some friends" he chuckled at something. I think I misheard him or got the words wrong but the wrong idea entered my mind.

"That sounds… promising?"

He chuckled, "Not really the kind of fooling you're thinking about"

"Oh… sorry" I blushed.

"So anything special or did you just want to hear my voice"

"Firstly you're voice ain't that nice and secondly I was wondering if we could hang out but if you're busy we'll just do it tomorrow or something" I said and shrugged no wanting him to hear that I was disappointed… I think I failed.

"No, no I'm done soon come by the basket ball court at school and I'll be done in twenty"

"You sure?" I asked, "I don't want to interrupt anything"

"It's fine, see you soon?"

"Yeah I'll be there in five!" I said making a left turn.

"Ok great, see you!" I hung up. As I parked at school I noticed there were a couple of cars around and I guess there must be a few guys playing or something. Maybe they're shirtless?

I mentally hit myself, _remembers your boyfriend Dimitri_? Maybe _he's_ shirtless.

That brought a smile to my face.

I walked around the schoolyard and hers muffled voices. The court was just around the corner and as I got closer the noise grew louder. There were some shouts, laughter and chuckles. What are they doing?

Once I came around the corner I froze. It wasn't one of those frozen dead in my tracks cause I was scared. It was more like frozen dead in my tracks cause I was awestruck. Was it awestruck? Or was it more like a Hallelujah moment and the choir was singing in my head. And damn what a view!

In front of me were six guys playing basketball shirt vs. skins. At one time I wished they all were skins but then I saw one special shirtless hottie and I totally forgot about the others.

Dimtiri had the ball bouncing it up and down face to face with another tall lad that tried to block him. Dimitri dribbled pass him then jumped up dunking the ball perfectly still hanging on, on the basket his muscles flexing as he let go landing silently.

I didn't realized my jaw was almost resting on the ground until Dimitri turned around looking like a sweaty god in basketball shorts and his hair tied back and I could felt my cheeks burn. His lips turn up into a bright smile. But before anyone could say anything else a familiar voice broke my haze, "Close your mouth Rose, I know I'm hot but you don't have to over do it" I snapped out of my haze looking over meeting Christian's familiar amused eyes.

"What the?" I got out before I covered my mouth afraid I was drooling. I wasn't thank god. I walked over to the courtside coming closer to Christian grinning face. "Chris what are you doing here?"

He crossed his arms his chest, "The question is what are you doing here? Are you stalking me?"

"You know I always try to say away from your creepy face"

His eyes narrowed about to say something when I felt strong arms around my waist pulling me off my feet swinging me around in the air. I shrieked then laughed as I heard Dimitri laugh to. I felt my feet on the ground but I lost balance falling against his rock hard chest. I looked up seeing his smiling face upside down. "Hi" I blushed.

He chuckled, "Hi there" He straightened me up and I turned around coming closer than I thought I would. My breath got stuck in my throat, as his face was in my height his lips suddenly on mine. His lips started moving against mine and his arms encircled my waist. I exhaled and relaxed and got into it quickly. One of my hands cupping his cheek as the other one stroked his neck. Our lips got together again and I moaned as I felt his tongue graze my lower him.

Then we were interrupted by a few loud throat-clearing noises and we were suddenly not touching at all arms to our sides a yard away from one another. Then there were chuckles…

"Wow that was fast" a tall boy with lean muscles chuckled elbowing somebody else. They all chuckled, "So I didn't know anyone could tame the workaholic Dimitri Belikov" One said, "What's your secret?"

Christian grinned, "I'd guess chain him to her bed and annoy him to death"

I crossed my arms over my chest aiming my gaze on Christian, "If that would've worked you would've been dead years ago"

"Ouch!" The guys laughed hitting Christian's upper arm and Christian's face broke into a smile and he snickered shaking his head, "Good one Rose, Good one"

"So I take it as you two already know one another?" Dimitri's voice came from behind me. I looked over my shoulder seeing him watching me. My face lit up, "Sadly enough" Dimitri raised a perfect eyebrow wanting me to keep going. "He's doing my best friend" I shrugged. Christian looked smug, "And I've been doing her for eight years now and I'm not planning on changing it"

I rolled my eyes, "Only cause she's on top"

The others laughed including Dimitri, "Good one"

"You just love me so much Rosie" Christian teased taking my head ruffled up my hair into a nice sex hair do. I pushed him away, "Stop, now I need to disinfect myself"

It was Christian's turn for the eyes roll before Dimitri left the topic and moved on to another.

"Well, since you know Christian why don't the rest of you introduce yourself?"

The tall guy came up first, "Eddie" he smiled reaching out a hand and I took it, "Rose" I smiled.

"Nice to meet you" He smiled and backed away to let another one forward, "I'm Mark and this is my brother Mikhail" he smiled and I shook both their hands. "And that one's Ivan" Mikhail said nodding over his shoulder.

"I can introduce myself thank you very much" Ivan said shooting Mikhail a glare.

"Yeah well I wanted to spare you from the moment when you'll give her a compliment about either her boobs or ass instead of just telling her your name"

"I wasn't going to-"

"I think introduction times over" Dimitri cut Ivan off smiling. Ivan rolled his eyes, "Well you have a fine ass anyway" He smiled shaking my ass. I laughed, "Thank you"

Dimitri asked moving one arm around me shaking his head, "So where's the kids?"

"Lissa's having some private time with one and the others are at some friends"

"Like your siblings or what are we talking about?" A guy named Eddie asked.

"More like her kids" Christian corrected.

"You have kids?" Mark asked raising his brows in surprise.

"Yes?" I answered looking around.

"Seriously, how many kids do you have? Like two?" Mikhail asked casually.

"Four"

"FOUR?" It looked like their eyes were about to bug out as they stared at me. I blushed slightly smiling trying to hide it.

"Yeah uh… four"

Christian and Dimitri were looking casual while the other four were staring the shit out of me.

"But you're so thin" Ivan said tilting his head to the side studying me almost checking if it was true. I chuckled, "I take that as a compliment"

Ivan just grinned.

"So tell us, how did Dimitri catch someone like you? I mean he barely looks at girls!" Mark asked.

"Yeah I mean the last girl he tired to hit on he ended up telling she was throwing the ball wrong and that girl had played baseball for fifteen years" Mikhail filled in.

"I guess it didn't work out that well?" I snickered.

"You guessed that right"

"Hey I'm not that bad at flirting and stuff!" Dimitri said to his defense. I turned slightly putting a hand on his naked chest, "Sorry but you're not the best in the bunch"

"Ouch!" Eddie laughed. Mikhail grimaced looking slightly amused, "Oh that one got to hurt!"

"What did he do?" Mark asked curious. I smiled towards Dimitri, "His first line was '_No heels in the gym, it'll ruin the floor'_"

The guys laughed. "And you're dating him now?" Christian chuckled and I nodded, "That's just tragic"

"Hey he got way better at it when we got into his office"

"What were you exactly _doing_ in the office?" Ivan teased wiggling his eyes brows. Dimitri hit Ivan in the back of his head.

"OK sorry! Gosh…" Ivan mumbled.

"Excuse him" Dimitri apologized. I smiled, "No it's cool I like him" I grabbed a basketball from the ground, "So can I see you guys play?" I bounced it a few times.

"Sure" And the ball was suddenly out of my hands and Dimitri was bouncing it a few feet away.

"Show off" I snorted crossing my arms over my chest. He chuckled and dribbled across the court leaped out and dunked the ball perfectly his skin shining from a thin layer of sweat. God I just wanted to lick-

"Dirty dreams huh?" Christian's voice pulled me back form my haze.

"Shut up" I elbowed him watching Dimitri play with Eddie and the others.

"I see the way you look at him, someone's in _love!_" He teased.

"Shut up" I blushed elbowing him and we both laughed.

"So Alex's over at our place?" He asked then. I nodded, "Yeah you know Lissa loves spending alone time with him, she's actually thinking about trading you for him. I told her I needed some serious money to adopt you"

"Maybe you should! Then I could get of that horrible Hannah Montana bag away of his?" he teased.

"Hey he likes that bag, it's staying!" I said firmly. Alex could have a pink Hannah Montana bag if he wants to! He shrugged, "At least I tried"

"Hey Chris, are you coming or what?" Eddie yelled from the other side. Christian entered the court and the game went on.

* * *

><p>"I think that was the best basketball game I've ever been to" I said as we walked over to my car.<p>

"Was it just the game or are you thinking about something else?" Dimitri chuckled holding my hand as he slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Definitely the game" I said ironically. Dimitri pulled me in for a hug and kissed me cheek, I laughed. "You're lying"

"Maybe, but I think the shirtless part helped me love the game more"

"That was what I was looking for" He chuckled. "So were do you want to go?"

"I don't know, Ve's home with Michelle, Alex's at Lissa's, Abby's at Alice and Ben's with Paul"

"Ok I think that excludes your place, my family place and Lissa's place"

I chuckled, "True, so were does that leave us?"

"Maybe we could go to my flat?" he raised a brow. I studied him, "I've never been to your flat"

"Sometime has to be the first one" He smiled opening the car door for me. "So my place?" He asked throwing his bag in the back. I sat down behind the wheel, "Let's go"

We were driving for a while till we came to the outer parts of the city. It was calm and very pretty and there were some apartment buildings right at the end of the street.

"You live here?" I asked looking around and the cute neighbor hood.

"Yeah" he shrugged.

"But I thought you lived with your mother and sisters?" I felt confused.

"I do, but some night it's so much easier to just go here when I work late or something"

I parked the car, "Ok" I was looking around, "So which building is it?"

"The on in the middle, top floor" Whoa, that's a tall building! What was it like fifteen floors? We got out of the car, "I really hope this place has an elevator" I grimaced when I saw the building form outside. Dimitri chuckled, "Don't worry, if it's broken I'll carry you" he winked. I smiled, what a man.

He got the key and opened the door to his apartment and I was surprised when I saw the inside. My eyes grew wide, large kitchen that was put together nicely with the living room. A long hallway with doors with god knows what behind them and the most beautiful view I've ever seen.

"Oh my god, this place id gorgeous!"

"Thank you" Dimitri chuckled kicking off his shoes and putting his bag away, "Glad you like it"

"Why don't you live here full time? I mean this apartment is amazing, I bet people would kill to have it"

"It gets so lonely, I don't think I've spent a whole weekend here ever. I stay here most weeknights but during the weekend I go back to my family. I was actually going to spend my first weekend here alone last week but I went somewhere else instead" He winked. I smiled, "Oh yeah? Where'd you go?" I bit my lower lip looking at him teasingly.

"Nowhere special, just to my girlfriends house"

"Oo, is she hot?" I raised my brows tilting my head to the right studying him.

"Very" he grinned. I walked up to him snaking my arms around his neck, "Tell me more." I urge forcing him down into my reach. His arms encircled me and he smiled at me.

"Well she's very beautiful, hot and she thinks I'm the sexiest man on earth"

I laughed, "Really? I didn't know that"

He growled and kissed my throat, "Careful with what you say, I might do some things to make you regret it"

I buried my face in his hair close to his ear, "Please do" I whispered taking his earlobe between my teeth. He pulled me tighter, "I think it's time you see my bedroom" he said and lifted me up. I shrieked and chuckled as he carried me down the hall and opened the door. He opened the door in someway I didn't know how and stopped in the middle of the room. Bedroom. My eyes traveled around the room and I was awestruck. The room went in earth colors, brown, cream white and military greens. His bed was a queen size with thousands of pillows. I was in heaven.

"Do you like it?" He murmured in my ear smile on his lips.

"Love it" I whispered into his ear, "Throw me on the bed" I said playfully.

He frowned then chuckled when he saw my excited face and walked a bit closer before he threw me into the ocean of pillows. I squealed and laughed in the air and sighed when I landed on the softness. I looked over at Dimitri, "You're bed's awesome"

"Well now that you're on it," he said kneeling in the bed coming closed, "Only made it more awesome"

"And now that you're here to made it even better" I cupped his face and pulled it to me. Our lips met for a slow kiss as he lowered his body on top of mine. I spread my legs so he could get some more space and come even closer. I grazed my tongue against his lips, which granted me my entrance, and we started to make out. I removed the ribbon holding his hair back then dragging my fingers through kissing him back. I smiled into the kiss before I pulled away slightly, "I love you." I murmured.

"I love you on my bed" He grinned behind down to kiss me neck. I snickered, "It tickles"

He chuckled, "So how was you're day?"

"It was good, I was free half day so Alex and I cleaned his room before we went over to Lissa's and now I'm here, what about you?"

"It's getting better, Ve didn't throw a fit when I told her to run laps and she actually did a new high score"

"That's awesome" I smiled, "Maybe she'll start to improve"

"Let's hope so" Dimitri smiled giving me a kiss before he buried his face in my neck holding me closer. I smiled moving my arms around his shoulders and neck. I closed my eyes and sighed listening to his even breaths.

We were just lying there for I don't know how long. I could almost bet that he was asleep until he started talking, "Roza?"

"Mmhmm?" I hummed my nose into his hair.

"Ehm, I was wondering if… what are I mean-"

I chuckled and pulled away slightly so he could raise his head up so I could see his face. "Could you say that again?" I snickered. He chuckled nervously, "Uh yeah sure, ok I- I mean my mom was wondering if maybe you wanted to come over, you know sometime" He swallowed not really looking into my eyes. I smiled grabbing his chin knowing his eyes would meet mine if I did. "Deep breath" I said calm. First he just looked confused then he closed his eyes inhaled slowly and exhaled.

Now that he was calm I tried again, "You were saying?"

"Mom wants us over for dinner"

My smiled grew, "And you were nervous because?" I raised my brows.

"I don't know, maybe it'll be to quick or something" He excused looking nervous again.

I frowned but still smiled, "Ok so slow is my parents and kids finding me on you on my kitchen floor? Or having sex or my dad doing a background check on your family?"

He looked what more relaxed and was he blushing?

"Ok maybe that was stupid…I'm thirty three after all" he grimaced before his face turned into a cute smile.

"A little but I'd love to meet your mom …and sisters" I filled in.

"Yeah about that, my mom kind of wants all of you there" Dimitri said studying my face.

"All of us as in…?"

"All of you"

"Including?"

"You me and kids"

"Please don't tell me they want my parents there?" I begged holding my breath.

"We'll take that another time" He smiled moving some hair out of my face. I exhaled, thank god!

"But that'll be …fun, I'll just have to convince Ve"

"She don't have to come if she really don't want to, I mean it would be fun but maybe we shouldn't push her?"

I smiled, "You're sweet but she's coming"

"Good"

"So when are we talking?"

"This weekend?"

"Already?" I asked surprised.

"If that's too quick we could take it another time!"

"No, no it's not to quick I just meant we're a lot of people. You really think your mom can-"

"She's been cooking her whole life, she'll be thrilled" Dimitri calmed.

"Oh, well then I guess this weekend will be great"

"Thank you Roza" Dimitri kissed my lips, "You don't know how long I've been waiting for this"

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so next chap Rose and the kids'll meet the BELIKOVS!<strong>

**Are you excited? **

**What do you think'll happen?**

**Tell me all about it and if you have any wishes! **

**Lot's of lot's of LOVE!**


	18. Meeting the Belikov's

** I'M SOOOOO sorry I haven't Updated sooner! But I've been over my head in work and driver license crap but now I'm done and I'm here and I've published a new chap! How you're not oo angry with me (A) I won't stall, please enjoy! R POV**

"Ok, you look good, let's just fix this and the comb your hair and I think you're good" I said feeling stressed fixing small touches on the kids clothing. Ve rolled her eyes and sighed, "Chill mom it's just his mom"

I straightened up, "It's a big deal! I don't want her to think less of me"

Ve snorted a laugh, "Then I think you should skip the heels, make up and bra"

I froze, "Do I look slutty in this?" I panicked.

"Relax" Ve chuckled, "I'm joking"

I stood in front of the mirror watching myself from all possible angles. Jeans, a deep red blouse and a little make up wouldn't kill me right? Ok the heels might be a bit over kill but I'm so short next to Dimitri! I look like a dwarf…

"C'mon let's get moving! I don't want to be late" Ve helped me get all the kids into the car before she jumped into the front with me.

"You know I'm just doing this cause you paid me those ten bucks right?" She gave me her I'm-a-bitch-and-I-know-it look. I snorted a laugh, "Oh you haven't gotten the money yet honey, be on your best behavior and we'll see about the cash"

She frowned, "But you said-"

I smirked, "We'll see" I started the car and drove in the directions I've gotten from Dimitri over the phone. After I asked him about a thousand times if his mother would like me and if I looked like a slut if I wore different out fits he finally cut in and told me where the house was.

I parked outside the Belikov residence. It was a very sweet and cozy looking house. Two story house with a magical lawn. The kids went Ûber excited and got out of the car jumping around.

"Oh my god" I gasped looking down on the feel, grasping it tight in my hands, "I can't do this"

"It's just his mom, you're thirty goddamn it!" Ve said, "I brought Mark home and you didn't kill me right? You're cool mom"

"But what if she doesn't want a cool mom? What if she wants a good, small chested well equipped mother?"

"Sure are well equipped and who would want a flat chested for their son?" Ve grimaced. I chuckled slightly, "Maybe you're right…" I said releasing the wheel and sitting up running a hand through my hair.

"I'm always right, now let's move so I can get my cash"

I rolled my eyes and got out. "Ok" I said getting the attention from the kids, "I want all of you on your best behavior, you wouldn't want to scare Dimitri away right?"

"No!" They said in a choir. "I wouldn't mind" Ve said silently.

"I heard that" I said with out looking at her and ignored the rest, "So be nice and always say please and thank you, got it?"

"Got it" Abby smiled. I stood up handing Alex a finger he could hold in as we walked up the driveway. The door opened before we even got there and I felt a bit better when I saw Dimitri's smiling face. "Hi there" he grinned.

"DIMITRI!" Ben and Abby exclaimed jumping up on him, luckily he held his own balance and everything was fine. Ve was standing right next to me with Alex between us. Paul appeared and both Abby and Ben disappeared in side. "Wait maybe you should-" They were gone before I could finish that sentence.

"Don't worry about them" Dimitri smiled hands in his pockets. He looked over at Ve, "Veronica" he smiled nicely.

"I'm paid for being here so I'll _act_ nice, Dimitri" she faked, walking past him. He just chuckled as she disappeared inside and then looked over at Alex and myself raising a brow, "Don't bother, I haven't paid her yet"

"Remind me to hand you a five for the trouble" he winked. I walked up the tiny stairs and got closer. He reached out a hand and stroked Alex cheek, "Hey big guy"

"Miti" He smiled widely. Both of us chuckled, Alex turned towards me holding his arms up. I lift him up resting him on my hip. Dimitri kissed my forehead "Let's get inside" Dimitri suggested putting a hand on my lower back. I nodded walking inside feeling his hand squeeze my side. I smiled up at him and winked.

"I know that look" a voice interrupted and both of us looked the way the voice came from.

A woman. Her hair in a beautiful brown hair color with some salty high lights, big smile that was more honest and warm than Santa's himself.

"Roza this is-" Dimitri started but stopped when her arms were around me suddenly.

"I've been waiting so long and I'm so happy to finally meet you" She smiled then looking over at Alex, "And who's that little cutie?"

Alex buried his face in my neck hiding from the new face. I smiled, "It's ok, she's just as nice as Grandma is"

Alex peeked up looking over at her, brushing away my hair from his face and turned in my arms. "Alex" he said in tiny words. He has been practicing for weeks to say his name right. He had now succeeded.

"Pretty name for a pretty boy" she smiled poking his stomach. He snickered and squirmed in my arms and I put him down.

"I'm Olena" She smiled crouching down giving him her hand to shake. Alex beamed, "'Lena" he grinned taking her hand in both of his. She chuckled and stood up meeting my gaze, "Let's meet the others"

I took a deep breath here we go!

!

Dimitri's had must be cramping or not getting any blood cause I had his hand in a deadly grip. If he wanted his hand back he never should've given it to me in the first place.

I was so scared my knees were shaking. I was meeting his family for Christ sake! Dimitri pulled me out of my head when he pulled me into a stop, "We'll be right there ma, I just need to talk to Roza for a sec"

"OK, c'mon Alex" she smiled and they walked away hand in hand. Dimitri pried his hand loose and cupped my face. His voice was so calm and peaceful, "Close your eyes. Deep breath" I did as he said feeling my pulse go down focusing on his thumb stroking my cheek. I was feeling dizzy as his lips met mine making my knees go week as he kissed me. I grabbed his shirt kissing him back.

He smiled into the kiss and pulled away still holding my face, "They're going to love you"

He said confident. I bit my lip, "How do you know?"

"Because I do" He winked. He grabbed my hand and pulled me along into the living room with the people I've feared since last night. But the sight swept me off my feet. There was four more women besides Olena in the room. One of them that looked the youngest was sitting in the couch talking to Ve, who actually looked interested in the topic. Then there was two other women playing with Ben, Abby and Paul and next to them were Olena and an older woman talking sweetly to Alex.

"I think you should close your mouth" Dimitri smiled in my ear. I shook my head and looked down, feeling a bit bad for staring. Dimitri chuckled and moved beside me putting his strong arms around me, "If you're not too busy I'd like to introduce someone" he said casually and it was like the room stopped! Everyone was look, and hell was I blushing?

"This is Roza my girlfriend" He said not shy at all. God I think I'm going to die…

Then they surprised me again by all of them getting up talking at one and almost rushing over to hug me. I froze as the first pair of arms moved around me and Dimitri's left.

"Oh Roza I can't believe it's actually you!" The girl that was talking to Ve said. She pulled back to take me in, "And god you're so beautiful! How did he even get a shot at you?" She asked fully surprised.

Then I heard Dimitri say something in his native tongue. He didn't sound very pleased. The girl smiled, "Sorry, I'm Viktoria but you can call me Vika anytime" she smiled sweetly. I was relaxed now cause for some reason she felt almost likes a sister. Like Lissa and the others did. Weird.

After Viktoria talked for a while the two other women pulled her away to get through.

"Vika's right, I don't get how Dimitri got a shot at you" One of them smiled. I recognized her a little, and then it hit me. She's Paul's mom!

"You're Karolina right?" I said suddenly. Her face lit up, "You remembered" And then I was in a tight hug, she laughed, "I knew I liked you from the start"

"It's my turn, move over Karo" The other girl said.

"Sonya" she said looking me over, god I felt like an animal at the zoo. Then her eyes lit up, "Where did you get those?" Her eyes were all bugged out and she was looking down at my shoes. I was wearing a pair black Manolo Blahnik that Lissa didn't want anymore.

I blushed slight "My friend didn't want them anymore so I got them"

"Are you serious?"

I nodded a yes; "You can borrow them sometimes if you'd like"

She squealed and jumped into a hug, "God you're the best girlfriend ever!" Then she pulled away, "No my girlfriend, Dimka's"

I frowned at the name, Dimka?

"It's my Russian nickname" he said lowly in my ear, "Just like Roza"

I nodded and braided our fingers together hiding it behind my back. Then the elder lady stepped forward, eyes set on me.

"Babushka this is my Roza" Dimitri said stepping forward, standing next to me showing our hands. She nodded slightly looking me up and down. For some reason it felt like her opinion really mattered for Dimitri's and my future. I inhaled and held it waiting for a reaction.

Then I felt a hand on my cheek and as I met her gaze she had a sneaky smile on her lips, "Be the man in your relationship, we both know that Dimka will need it"

I stared at her when suddenly his sisters burst out laughing and I could see Ve cracking up to. I held back a smile and looked up at Dimitri who covered his eyes with his free hand slowly shaking his head mumbling something under his breath. I chuckled and squeezed him closer, "Don't worry, I will"

She smiled and walked away. Viktoria and Sonya walked back, starting a new conversation with Ve as Karolina went to check up on Abby, Ben and Paul. Alex followed Olena and Dimitri's grandmother to the kitchen and left was Dimitri and I. He sighed deeply, "Glad that's over"

I chuckled, "it actually wasn't that bad"

"For you it wasn't, your grandmother didn't call you a sissy" Dimitri smiled and I rolled my eyes, "She just saw my impeccable potential?" I teased placing my arms on his chest. His arms moved around my waist pulled me in, "I find that that very hard to believe"

I grabbed his chin pulling his head down, "Be nice" I said firmly before giving him a kiss.

"Eugh, mommy stop!" Abby's voice broke us off and my eyes landed on her small form standing next to us.

"What if I don't want to?" I challenged still holding Dimitri in my arms.

"Then I'll ask for more allowance" She dared. I was about to open my mouth but Dimitri got ahead of me, "Then I give you one dollar so I can have mommy alone" Dimitri said handing her a dollar.

"Thank you Dimitri!" Abby smiled taking the dollar and skipped away. I raised a brow towards Dimitri, "What?" he asked innocent.

"You're bribing my daughter"

"It wasn't bribing it was more like… a grand gesture" He smiled angelic. I sighed letting it slide, "Fine, it didn't happen" I leaned in just getting ready for another kiss when someone cleared their throat. "Mom?"

I sighed and pulled away, "Yes?"

"Olena said dinners ready so stop whatever you're doing before I throw up" Ve smiled and I could see Sonya and Viktoria grinning behind her.  
>"We'll be right there"<p>

All of them raised a brow at both of us. How the hell did they do that? I couldn't do that! I shot all of them a glare, they giggled and turned away.

"They'll be the End of us!" Dimitri said shooting a glare to were our enemies just stood.

"Let's not hand our ass's to them then, we'll win" I smiled kissing his chin. He looked down on me and smiled, "We're winners"

"Go team" I cheered and we kissed again.

"Dimka don't make me come in there! Dinners on the table" Olena's voice carried through the room and we broke apart.

"I don't think we should mess with my mother, I promise she'll come in here and it won't be pretty"

"Then we better get moving!" I said pulling him with me heading towards the dining room. The table was set with cutlery, food and people. I smiled as I saw Ve sitting next to Sonya talking like they've known each other since the early days. Then I saw Dimitri's grandmother sitting on one end of the table and Olena on the other. There were two empty seats on each side of Olena. We shared a look and sat down next to Olena. Alex sat next to me so I could help him with his food. Olena gave me a smile before she looked across the table, "Yeva, why don't you say grace before we eat?"

I guess that's her name. Weird…

She said something in Russian, I just smiled and didn't bother to understand and then suddenly everyone was digging in. I gave Alex some food on his plate and then free hands to eat whispering in his ear to eat nicely. And when I finally got everything on my own plate Olena asked,

"So Roza, what do you do?" her voice was nice and I found it hard to believe she'd ever raised her voice towards anyone.

"I work in the salon at the mall, my friend is the owner and we work there a couple of friends"

"Sounds great" she smiled, "Working with you're friends all the time"

"Yes, of course we talk a lot but we're having a good time" I smiled taking a sip on my water.

"If you don't mind me asking, how'd you two meet?" she asked then curiosity glowing in her eyes. I smiled when I thought of it looking over at Dimitri, "I think maybe Dimitri would like to share the story"

Dimitri, who just took a sip on his water, coughed and cleared his throat, "I don't think-"

"Don't be silly" Olena said, "Go on I think you're sister and Yeva are very curious too" she smiled and we had all eyes on us.

"I was afraid of that…" I could hear Dimitri say under his breath. I smiled as he took another sip before he started.

"Well uh, Ve's actually one of my students and wasn't very fond of me. So I called a meeting with her legal guardian and set an appointment one afternoon. Then I was waiting for someone to show up and I met Rose"

He was so shy to tell them the real story so I helped him, "I was standing in the middle of the gym in my heels remembering my time at the same school when suddenly I heard '_No heels in the gym, it'll ruin the floor'_" I chuckled, "Then I turned around and saw this huge guy that wanted me to take my shoes off" The others were laughing while I told the story, "And then we had hot chocolate in his office" I smiled towards Dimitri. They didn't need to know what we were talking about. It wasn't important.

"So you didn't even speak about me?" Ve asked suddenly. I blushed, "Not that much no…"

She rolled her eyes, "So it's actually my fault you're together? Gosh… I should just tattoo a big L on my forehead"

His sisters laughed and I could see Yeva smiling sneakily as she ate her food. Olena just ignored it and smiled her genuine smile.

When the kids were done they left for some more playing, Viktoria and Ve disappearing with Sonya who wanted to show something in her room. Left were the 'adult's'.

"How come you have kids then?" Karolina asked. "Not to be rude, I'm just curious. You're what thirty and you already have four kids? Then you would've started at the age of what-?"

"Seventeen" I said before she could figure it out.

"Wow, how come?" She asked then, "Was it an accident or what happened?" All of them had their eyes on me, I even had Dimitri's focus. I leaned back in my seat glass in my hand taking a deep breath. "It might sound odd but I've dreamed about having kids since I was a kid. Everyone does I know but with me it was different. For some it just moves on with age and when you're seventeen you just want to have fun, fool around and do crazy things. But I was so lost in the thought of actually having a kid that I actually convinced my parents to help me figure things out" I chuckled, "I actually had my dad pay me for an artificial insemination cause I was that desperate"

"Why didn't you just do it the… natural way?" Olena asked then. I smiled and shrugged shaking my head, "I never thought that anyone was fitting for the role as the father of my kids. I wasn't dating anyone and I didn't like anyone. I just wanted a kid. I got one and then wanted more. I then ended up with four of them and I'm still single" I laughed, "Kind of pathetic"

"Not pathetic nor single" Dimitri said from across the table. I smiled at him, "True. I guess a father would be good for them and for me. But I guess Dimitri's starting to fill that place" I said only looking over at Dimitri. "Not just for me, but for the kids to"

A warm smile lit up his face as our eyes were locked. After I while I blushed and looked away first. God how long have we been staring at each other?

"I have something I think you'll love!" Olena said excited getting up from the table, "Why don't Dimitri go check on the kids as we clean up in the kitchen and then we meet for coffee in the living room?" She suggested looking over at Dimitri. He nodded and got up. He gave me a quick kiss on my forehead before he headed to the kids room and I could soon hear some screaming and laughter as he entered. I smiled to myself. They sure loved him.

"I know that smile" Olena's voice broke me away from la-la land.

"What?" I blinked a few times.

"That smile when you think about the way he is, what he does and how it makes you feel"

"I know the feeling" Karolina joined in. I sighed and sat down, "Am I that easy to read?"

Both of them chuckled, "No, I've had three daughters I'm an expert. It's a bit strange having my son finding someone but I see the way he looks at you, even at the kids. Not in the same way cause that would be gross…"

"Olena" I laughed.

"Sorry" she smiled, "I just wanted you to know that I haven't raised my son to me a douche, he's better than that"

"Good to know" I smiled, "I think maybe that has to do with his feminine side huh?"

Karolina laughed, "Oh you should see his feminine side!" She laughed and so did Olena and Yeva.

"I'll get the pictures" Karolina smiled, "You've got to see this"

I instantly went curious as she left. Olena started coffee and tea and then got some sort of sweets for the kids to share. I smiled as I saw Alex say thank you to Olena before waddling off following his older siblings. He's such a sweetheart!

Karolina returned with the thickest photo album in the history of albums! I gulped, "What is that?"

"This Roza" she said grabbing my hand, "Is my brothers humiliating life captured to his sisters pleasure" she smiled dragging me into the living room and easing me down on the couch. Olena and Yeva were close behind with cups, sugar and milk. Karolina opened the book and I just knew that I would love this album more than the one of my father!

"Oh my god is that-"

"A bra? Yup, it's also my first thong on his head" Karolina smiled and I just burst into laughter at the sight of Dimitri with a golden smile on his face. He wore a bra that were padded with socks nothing covering up his area below and a yellow thong on his head.

"Are we looking at baby pictures?" Sonya suddenly appeared, bright smile and excitement in her voice. Olena handed out coffee for everyone and then tea for me as we continued to watch page after page on Dimitri. There were picture of everything in there and I'm not kidding. There were pictures of Dimitri playing air guitar, playing in the dirty with flowers, climbing in trees, wearing girly bikini's even some where he's wearing tons and tons of make up!

"Oh my god, look at that one!" I said trying to hold back a laugh. Karolina and Sonya laughed to, "Yeah, it took hours to curl his hair like that and then get the lipstick right with the eye shadow. That boy was meant for make overs!" Sonya smiled looking at the picture of a very feminine Dimitri. I turned page and got stunned and amused by the next picture. "And what is this?"

"Oh this one's a classic!" Karolina chuckled.

"This Roza is one of Dimitri's many weddings" Sonya grinned, "This is Queen tutu and Mrs. Twinklebottom's wedding to Dimitri Belikov" She couldn't keep in it for much longer and then all of them broke out laughing in hysteric laughter.

Right then on time Dimitri appeared a bit confused by all the laughter looking a bit curious to.

I stood up trying to keep my face crossing my arms over my chest looking over at my boyfriend.

"Why didn't you tell me you were married?" I asked trying to sound hurt.

"What?" He asked eyes huge like UFO's.

"I can't believe you did this to Mrs. Twinklebottom!" I exclaimed. Another round of laughter broke through and I couldn't keep it in either.

"God that was great Rose" Sonya laughed drying off a tear from her eye. I sat back down calming down.

"Please tell me you didn't show her the album?" Dimitri said trying to keep calm.

Yeva chuckled, "Too late grandson"

Dimitri groaned, "You didn't need to scare her away on the first time you met her!" He said clearly annoyed by the gesture. I guess his sisters has done this before, it was cute and hard not to laugh about it.

"There, there Dimka" Karolina teased, "Should I get your blanky?"

Dimitri just sighed sitting down in one of the chairs acting all cranky like. His sisters were still snickering about earlier.

"Girls I could use a hand I the kitchen" Olena said getting up shooting her daughter's a glaze.

"Ok ma" they said getting up starting to gather the dishes. Yeva followed in her mysterious way and then the room was empty. I smiled as I thought about how everyone had been teasing with Dimitri all day. Like when he wanted to show me his old room:

_Flashback…_

"_C'mon I'll show you around the house" Dimitri smiled taking my hand in his. _

"_Leave the door open to your room Dimka" Yeva's voice said easily as she didn't even look our way. _

"_Yeva!" Dimitri complained like a teen wanting to do something with his few found girlfriend. _

"_Don't Yeva me, door open or you'll stay down here. Both of you"_

_I could see Ve doubling over in laughter next to Viktoria and Sonya. Boy was the world against us… _

_End of Flashback_

Sucks to be him sometimes I smiled. Dimitri was sitting in the couch with a bored look on his face.

"Somebody's cranky." I teased making my way over to him. He didn't show any emotions on his face and I though since no one was around I could have my way a bit with him. I straddled his lap uncrossing his arms so I could get closer.

"C'mon, don't be mad at me" I said stroking his cheek, "I was just teasing you know" I trailed a finger along his jaw and down his neck. I could see it was affecting him since he was twitching slightly. I smiled, "You know you can't resist me," I whispered into his ear kissing the sensitive spot right below. He shivered and I had him right where I wanted him. I grinned, "Just give in and make this easier for me, I actually think you in a dress was a huge turn on. Maybe we should do role play sometimes" I teased pulling away to see his face. He groaned as he saw me grabbing my hand in the air, as I was about to touch his face, "Stop being such a tease and kiss me"

Like the good girlfriend I was I covered his lips with my own. Feeling his warm lips move under mine was a feeling that I would never grow tired off. Never ever!

His hands moved from my waist slowly making their way lower and I smiled into the kiss as his hands cupped my butt giving it a light squeeze.

"Hands a big higher Sweetheart" Olena's voice suddenly said as she walked past us. We broke away; I was too stunned to say anything.

"Ma!" Dimitri said truly embarrassed, "Go away"

"Don't take that tone with me, I said hands higher and you' better move them!" Olena said firmly. I couldn't help not to laugh as Dimitri moved his hands up on my back with a sheepish look on his face. He's such a momma's boy!

**D POV **

I can't believe they showed her the baby photos! I mean that's like century's ago, why not leave it alone? It wasn't funny anymore.

"You better not rethink about us after seeing those photos" I said as I walked her to the car since it was time to go home for her and put the kids to bed. She smiled squeezing my hand, "Don't worry, I like a man that in touch with his feminine side" She winked unlocking her car.

I rolled my eyes ad ignored it there was no point. I could see Ve helping the kids into the car as Roza came to a stop, "So I was thinking, maybe you could come over tomorrow? It's Saturday so I won't have to work that long and maybe you could stay the night?" she looked a bit insecure asking. As if I'd say no.

"You sure? Won't the kids be there?"

"Yeah but I thought, I mean, maybe it don't matter it they're there or not. I get if it's too early but-"

"I'd love to" I said cupping her cheek, "When do you want me there?"

She smiled looking up into my eyes, "Why don't you be there around three and we can all have dinner together and then watch a movie or something?"

"Sounds good, should I bring anything?"

"Bring some snacks so the kids won't fuss"

"All of them are in the car now" Ve interrupted and I moved my hand away from Roza's cheek. Then I remembered and dug out a ten. It put it in Ve's hand giving her a smile, "For not getting into trouble!" I winked as she gave me a shocked stare. Then she got control over her face and studied me, "This don't mean that I'll like you"

"I know, maybe you'll like me a bit more?" I tried. She studied me, "Just a tad" then she turned and got into the car.

I smiled towards Roza as she rolled her eyes and sighed, "So much for trying to raise your kids" she smiled and shook her head, "See you tomorrow?"

I gave her a long kiss, "Tomorrow"

**Sooo, was it worth the wait? Or did it just suck? Did u miss anything? Was it funny? Not funny? Please be honest and just hit me with what ever :D Lot's of L-O-V-E **


	19. Family Moment

** Ok, I know I'm a little late with this chap and all, but it's here right! I just don't want it to end too soon... **

**And I just want to tell you that you guys are AMAZING! I mean 260 reviews? That's just so freaking Amazing :D Just like you are! I just want to say thank you and that it really means a lot that you are so many liking this story. It makes my heart grow 10 times. SO here's a new chap! **

**ENJOY! **

* * *

><p><strong>D POV<strong>

"Ok, you guys ready to go?" I asked as I held open the door waiting for Abby and Alex to follow.

"YEY!" Abby jumped out the door, "We're going to the park, we're going to the park" she chanted. I smiled as Alex followed trying to chant the same but didn't succeed with the pacifier in his mouth. I chuckled and looked up seeing Ve and Michelle standing there with Paul and Ben.

"You guys have a good time"

"Yeah… Bye!" Ve said turning her back towards me with a snappy attitude as Ben and Paul disappeared to his room.

I'd promised to watch Abby and Alex cause Rose had to work this weekend. Ve was home with Ben and Paul since they didn't want to go to the park with the rest of us. Michelle came over since apparently she didn't want to be alone with neither the little ones nor me.

I was living fine with me not really hating me but not really loving me either. I guess she was a bit better after she met my sisters. I don't want to know what they told her about me but for as long as I don't need to hear her nagging on me of snapping I would be fine!

I was a bit worried about later tonight though. Rose was coming home with take out and then we would watch a movie together. She's really wanted this "family" night tonight and she wanted me to stay with them. I didn't mind at all, I loved hanging around Alex, Ben or Abby. Of course Rose was my main and most powerful reason to be there but still, I admit that I love those kids to.

"C'mon Dimitri! Don't walk so slow" Abby said far off ahead jumping and skipping. I chuckled, "I'm not slow"

"Yes you are slow Mcslowsson" She said teasing. I narrowed my eyes, as I got closer, "You did not just call me Mcslowsson" I dared.

"I did, what you gona do about it?" she asked raising a brow and putting her hands on her hips. Right at that moment I could bet my car and my flat that she had the resemblance between both Rose and I. I blinked before I started chasing her towards the yard. Alex was somewhere in between us so I grabbed him in my leap so he jumped up on my shoulders and we started chasing Abby. She was screaming and laughing as she ran zigzag between the trees and bushes through the park.

"You'll never catch me!" she laughed excited as she looked over her shoulder at me still running forward. I realized to late she was heading right towards a tree.

"ABBY LOOK OUT!" I yelled slowing down holding my hand up. Right then she turned her head forward right as she smashed into the tree. She fell down backwards down flat on her ass as she started crying. I lifted Alex off of my shoulders and hurried over putting him down next to Abby. I kneeled next to her lifting her up in my lap hugging her tightly.

"Abby, Abby sweetheart are you ok?" I asked feeling both nervous and frantic at the same time.

"I-it hurts" she sobbed having a hard time to breathe. I put her down in front of me moving her hair away from her face so I could see the damage. She had a small cut on her forehead and some scratches on her nose.

"Don't worry sweet-"

But right as I tried to calm a crying Abby, Alex started tearing up too. I looked frantically between them.

"Alex, hey what's wrong?" I asked stroking his hair. He just leaned forward crying even more moving his tiny arms around me as he climbed into my lap. Abby also started clinging on me as she sucked on her thumb. Sweet lord, I'm not trained for this!

"Hey, hey, hey now" I said calmingly pulling them slightly away so I could see their faces.

"Everything's fine, I'm here." I said stroking both of their cheeks, "Don't worry, it'll be alright" I smiled. "First, let's go fix Abby's scratches ok? Get a band aid to ease the pain," I said, "Then we go buy something sweet to cheer both of you up, how does that sound?" I asked. Abby was only sobbing now and Alex was fully calmed down though he could use a wipe to dry off his cheeks. Both of them nodded and I straightened up helping them both on their feet.

"C'mon there's a bathroom this way." I said taking each of their hands in mine.

On the way there I found a small ice cream bar, I knew the guy from earlier so I sat Alex in a high chair so he could fall off and told the guy to give in anything he wanted while I used his bathroom to get Abby cleaned up. Alex was a bit cranky off me leaving but I told him we'll be back in no time, I kissed his forehead and right after that a big bowl of ice cream – more like an ice cream bomb – appeared in front of him and I was long forgotten. I took Abby to the bathroom and put her up on the sink.

"Why did you leave Alex over there?" She asked as I brushed her knees off and rolled up my sleeves so I could get down to business.

"I thought ice cream might cheer him up and I know the owner from earlier so, he's in good hands!" I told her with a smile.

"Good" She agreed, still looking sad.

I soaked some towels with hot water before I started washing all the blood away on her nose.

"This might sting a little," I warned before I lightly dabbed her forehead.

"Aow" she flinched and I could see tears starting to build up. Her bottom lip was slightly wobbling as she sobbed, "I whish mommy was here"

"Hey" I murmured leaning in slightly, "Everything's going to be fine, I won't let anything happen to you ok? Nothing"

"Really?" She asked with a small voice.

"Really, I won't let anything happen to you. Not now and not ever! You can always come to me if you need anything Abby"

"Can I have a hug?" she asked after a few moments of silence. I smiled, "Of course you can"

I moved my arms around her tiny body pulling her in for a tight embrace.

"Thanks daddy" I heard her whisper. I froze. Daddy? I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

Daddy. She saw me as her father figure. The one parent she never had and she wanted me to be that. Could I be that? Would Rose want me to be that?

I pulled away slightly looking into her eyes, "You're welcome" I smiled. She smiled back, "You can try that again," she said pointing on her forehead. "I promise I'll be a good girl"

My smile grew, "You already are Abby"

When she was cleaned up and ready we headed back to Alex and what a sight. His whole face was covered with ice cream and he had this ridiculous grin on his face like he was the king of the world. The funny thing was that I could help but to laugh.

"Alex!" Abby laughed as she sat down on a chair next to him.

"Yeah Alex!" I chuckled. The guy behind the disk said, "The boss told me to give him whatever he wanted and that you'd pay later"

"That's for sure, Abby order what ever you want but don't tell mommy!" I said shooting her a look. She smiled her eyes shining "I can keep a secret" She started telling the guy how much ice cream he should put in there and how big amount of chocolate sauce. These kids sure can eat!

"Wow, you're a real mess" I snickered as I grabbed a few napkins to clean Alex up.

"Ice cweam!" he yelled in pure joy. I laughed and cleaned up what I could. These kids truly are a handful, just like their mother.

* * *

><p>After a few hours of playing in the park we made our slow back home. Abby was chatting about the new swing and how high she'd gotten on it while Alex was yawning, I bet the little guy needed a nap so he could stand a chance on the movie later tonight.<p>

"Are you staying tonight?" Abby asked as we crossed the road, almost home.

"Yes, Rose's coming home with food soon and we're going to watch a movie" I said looking down at her.

"Really?"

"Yeah, any special wishes?" I picked up Alex who was dead on his feet as Abby went on about some movie about a princess and a frog.

"Didn't we see that one last time?" I asked.

"Yes, but it's a good movie. You can't just watch a good movie once"

"And how many times have you seen it?" I smiled.

"Many…" she said smiling angelic up towards me. I chuckled, "We'll talk about it at home"

"Ok" she smiled taking my hand in hers. I could see the house now and I was a bit surprised when I saw Rose car home already.

"MOMMIES HOME!" Abby cheered and Alex suddenly woke up when he heard the word mommy.

"Mommy?" He frowned looking at me and I smiled, "Well I'm not mommy, mommy's home"

"Mommy's home!" he smiled suddenly wide-awake. I let Alex down so he could run for the door when we were on the driveway. The door was open I guess she just got in.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy!" Alex yelled as he ran for the door.

"Are you going to stay over Dimitri?" Abby asked as we walked hand in hand after Alex.

"I don't know, we'll see how far it goes" I smiled down at her.

"Can you tuck me in?" She asked tilting her head a bit to the right and she was absolutely adorable.

"Sure" I squeezed her hand. Right as the both of us looked up I saw Rose standing on the doorstep Alex in hand smiling towards us.

"Mommy!" Abby smiled running towards her hugging her lower waist.

"Hey honey" She smiled leaning down giving her a hug still having Alex in her arms. "What happened to you nose sweetie?" she asked kissing her forehead before straightening up and looked at me.

"We had a small miss hap, she's fine" I ensured her. She smiled again believing me. She looked down on Alex and then up again, "I just need to go and put him down for a nap, see you in the kitchen?"

"Sure" I said Abby taking my hand leading me inside. And just my luck, guess who's in the kitchen? Ve.

"Hey Ab" she said her back towards us. She turned around, "Whoa, what happened?" she asked looking up at me when she saw Abby's Band-Aid on the forehead and scratchy nose.

"I ran into a tree" Abby snickered, "When Dimitri chased me"

"He chased you?" she asked frowning.

"Yeah, I called him Slow Mcslowsson" She snickered holding her hand over her mouth.

"Hey" I chuckled I lifted her up and started to tickle her, "Don't call me that"

"It's t-true!" She laughed as I swung her around in the air.

"Hey!" Rose voice came from behind us I stopped still Abby in my arms. "You've had him all day, isn't it my turn now?"

"Nope," Abby said moving her arms around my neck, "You've had him from the start he's mine now"

"Nu-uh don't think so little lady! Why don't you go pick a movie while Dimitri and I set up the food?" She suggested.

"Ok!" Abby smiled, I let her down and she was off. Rose came over to me with a proud smile on her face, "That was easy." I said raising a brow.

"Kids are easily sidetracked" She smiled as her hands landed on my chest slowly tracing up.

"I think _you're_ easily sidetracked!" I teased as I leaned down nuzzling her nose.

"I think you're both insane" Ve interrupted and both of us looked up at her. "Oops sorry, cock block?" She raised a brow.

"Actually yeah, so let your momma do her work while you go check on Abby" She had on of those you better not fuck with me smiles. Ve made a vomiting face as she left the room.

"So, where were we?" She smiled. I leaned in, "Right here"

I captured her lips with my own holding down a growl realizing how long it's been since I've had her to myself. Her lips were so soft under mine as I held her tighter. We broke the kiss to later come together, feeling her tongue along my bottom lip felt like heaven in the middle of the week. I held her tighter against my body, as the kissing got deeper.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy, Mommy!" Abby came running from the hall and just in time we broke the kiss. She stopped when she saw us arms in each other's arms, "Were you two kissing?"

"Yes" I said

"No" She said at the same time. Our eyes met and we shared a smile before Abby got the attention back, "What is it honey?" Rose asked relaxing as I took a relaxed hold around her resting my head on hers.

"I found a movie" Abby smiled.

"Good, is Paul still around?" Rose asked looking from Abby to me.

"Karolina picked him up an hour ago I think, Ve knows"

"Ok then, Abby can you go tell Ben and Ve to come and get some food before we start the movie?"

"OK" she smiled running off shouting for Ben. I smiled pulling away slightly, "So what did you get for food?"

"I picked up some tacos from Taco Bell, the kids love it"

"Sounds good" I smiled leaning in giving her a long kiss before we started setting up the food. And right as we were done the kids came running. Well, Abby and Ben came running, Alex waddling along behind them and Ve was holding his hand.

"Dimitri!" Ben smiled running towards me. I picked him up and gave him a hug, "Ben" I ruffled his hair, "One of my favorites" I smiled.

"I thought I was your favorite?" Abby asked pulling my in my jeans I smiled down at her about to tell her something but Ben caught ahead of me, "No I'm his favorite!"  
>"But he said I was-"<p>

I caught Abby off before a fight could break out. "Hey, hey, no need to fight! Ben you're my favorite boy and Abby's my favorite girl" I said and both of them seemed happy.

"And where does that leave me?" Rose asked leaning against the bench arms crossed over her chest.

"Sorry mommy" Abby said patting her arm, "The favorite girl spot is already filled"

I could help but laugh at this Abby truly is wonderful!

"Hey! Mommy will not be replaced" She said playfully angry. I put Ben down walking over hugging her from behind "You come into different category" I smiled kissing her cheek.

"Really? And which one is that?" She looked at me over her shoulder. I leaned in giving her a kiss planning on telling her later when she kids weren't around.

"Could you please stop drooling over the food?" Ve complained, "It's enough that I'm Ok with that you're all over each other, but I take food very seriously"

I chuckled, "Just like your mother" I was only teasing and Rose just smiled giving me a kiss before we started loading out plates for movie night!

While watching as the prince gave the princess her wedding kiss I couldn't help but to look over at Roza. To my surprise she had this glow in her eyes. That small smile that could make you go: Oh man, I wish she were my girlfriend!

I looked away when Ben snuggled into me like I was a pillow as he fell asleep before the movie ended. I smiled as he hugged my arm like a stuffed animal as he was sweetly sleeping in my lap. Ve just left as she got a phone call from Michelle about something apparently, To-die-for important! Girls…

When the credits started rolling I could hear Rose making sounds as she stretched out trying not to wake Abby as she slept in her lap.

She met my gaze and smiled, "Let's put these once away and before we hit the bedroom"

I smiled as I saw Alex lying between us, flat on his stomach with some drool on his cheek. I put Ben over my shoulder bending down to get Alex.

"Do you want me to help-"

"It's fine" I smiled as I had Alex in my arms. She took the lead down the hall towards all their rooms. I went into Ben's room first since Alex was sleeping so heavily there wasn't a big shot that he would wake up. I removed Ben's clothes and put his jammies on before I put him into bed. I smiled as I saw him sleep I kissed his forehead before I turned off the light letting him sleep. I took Alex in my arms and right as I stepped out of Ben's room there was Rose. She was wearing that beautiful smile again, "That was very sweet of you. Putting him to bed and all"

"I don't mind" I smiled, we both headed towards Alex room next to Rose's to tuck him in. I closed the door to his room and the house fell quiet. Now it was just us.

"So um, do you want to stay over or something? I think I have some room left in my bed" She smiled looking down and then up at me again. I tried holding back a smile, "That's a very tempting offer, hard to say no to"

She moved closer, our hands found each other and they laced together. "Then don't say no"

She got up on her tiptoes and I met her lips when she couldn't reach longer. I slowly let go of her hands, letting my fingers trace the skin on her arms before my hands got tangled up in her hair. The kiss got deeper. Her hands started tugging at my shirt and it was hard not taking her right then and there.

Then there was someone clearing their throat. And not just someone, someone named Veronica. We broke apart quickly.

"If you're even thinking about having sex with me in the house I'm seriously going to kill you both!" She said arms crossed and a fierce look in her eyes. Rose moved a string of hair behind her ear, "Sorry Ve, I uh we didn't think that far"

She sighed when she saw how guilty we both looked, "Ok, fine I get it! You're trying to catch up all the missing moments-"

"I think I've caught up by now" Rose mumbled

"-you haven't had in a while, but could you please do it behind closed doors? And silent?"

I took Rose hand and smiled, "Sorry Ve, I'm having a hard time containing myself when I'm along with your mother"

She held her hands over her ears, "EUGH! Don't say that to me, I'm going to have nightmares for days and I'll never be able to look you in the eye again"

I could tell Rose also had a hard time holding back a laugh.

We said our good nights and headed for her bedroom.

"Do you mind sleeping in boxers? I don't think I have anything that fits you…" Rose said eyeing me and then towards her closet.

"Do you mind _me_ sleeping in boxers?" I raised a brow at her with a small smirk on my lips. She tugged at the hem of my shirt, "You know I rather have you in nothing at all"

"Sounds perfect, I like that look on you to"

She grinned as I leaned down to give her a kiss. Teasing must be our main thing, cause we were good at it!

After we brushed out teeth, washed off and a lot of kissing in between we were under the covers closely snuggled up next to each other half asleep.

Rose sighed, "I could get use to this"

I breathed in her sent as I nuzzled her neck, "This as in me in your bed?"

She smiled, eyes closed "Yes as you in my bed, with me in there to of course"

"Of course" I smiled and kissed her shoulder. "You should sleep, you're dead tired"

"But I don't want to sleep" she said turning in my arms, facing me burying her face in my chest.

"You're starting to sound like Ben or Abby" I teased.

"Uh-huh" She mumbled. I smiled kissing her forehead. "Love you"

"You to" she hummed.

* * *

><p>I woke up by something poking me. I blinked but it stopped so I closed my eyes again trying to fall back asleep. Then it poked me again and I could feel someone pulling the quilt. I sat up, Rose was sleeping peacefully next to me, curled into a ball. I rubbed my eyes with my fist before I looked over to my side seeing a small form standing next to the bed. It was Ben. I sat up straight turning my light on, not wanting to wake Rose up.<p>

"Ben? Hey, how are you?" I asked my voice sounding a bit hoarse. He held his pillow in hand as he looked up at me, "I can't sleep…"

Then I remembered, "Nightmare?"

He nodded looking down. I smiled holding my hands out, "Come here"

He looked up coming forward so I could lift him up into the bed. I put him down pulling back the covers so he could get in. "You can sleep here"

"Thank you Dimitri"

"No need to thank me, the more the merrier " I chuckled. "So what did you dream about?" My mother always used to talk to me while I had a nightmare. Talking about a bad dream could make you get over it and face what was scary with it.

"There was a huge monster chasing me, it looked like a huge frog and it came jumping after me. Always landing on me" he said looking scared.

"Really? Well that wasn't very nice"

"No and then there was this princess that thought that I was a frog and tried to kiss me…"

"Did she?"

"No, I woke up" He said. I smiled, "Well lucky you to wake up before she kissed you, that wouldn't have been pretty"

"I know, germs!"

I laughed, "Yeah, germs. Do you think you can sleep now?"

He nodded. We lay back down, he scooted closer and I put my arm around him. "Night Ben"

"Night Dimitri"

* * *

><p>When I was back to sleeping I felt my quilt moving. First I thought it was just Ben moving around but when I squinted through my eyes I could see he was perfectly still holding my arm in both of his. I turned on the light again half sitting up, not wanting Ben to wake up to and there was Abby. She was trying to climb up the bed but it was a little high.<p>

"Abby?" She stopped climbing and looked up at me. "What are you doing?"

"I can't get up… I'm to short" she said her bottom lip getting big. I smiled, "Can't sleep?"

"No…"

I loosely removed my arm to get free from Ben and held my arms out, "Here" I said and she came closer. I moved Ben in so he was closer Rose, I followed and put down Abby on my other side. This bed is seriously huge, there was still ton of space over!

"Do you want to sleep here?"

She nodded crawling under the covers. She sat there looking at me. "What is it?" I asked curious.

"You broke your promise"

"I did?"

"You didn't tuck me in…" she said looking down on the quilt. I felt a bit bad when she looked so sad, I had promised her I would.

"I can tuck you in now? Better late then never"

She smiled, "Ok" she lay down as I pulled back the covers. I pulled up the covers tucking them in so she would keep warm. I bent down moving hair out of her face, kissing her forehead. "Good night Abby" I smiled, "I love you" slipped out but I didn't regret it. Not for one second. Cause I did love her.

"Night" she smiled. I lay down between her and Ben turning off the lights. I put my arm around her and Ben caught a hold of my arm again. I was close to sleeping when I heard Abby say, "Night Daddy"

**R POV**

I was slowly coming back to reality after a long and good nights sleep. I hadn't woken up once and I felt rested and well. Dimitri's presence is worth gold I can say. Then I noticed his arms weren't around me, holding me tight against his warm chest. I opened my eyes but closed them again cause it was so light. I stretched out after lying in a stiff pose.

I rubbed my fist in my eyes sitting up blinking a few times as I checked the watch. It was a little bit past nine as I looked over at Dimitri. And what a sight, Dimitri was laying in back with one arm Abby who was lying half on top of him leg around his stomach clinging to his body. On his other side was Ben having Dimitri's arm in an iron grip as he slept deeply. All their faces was relaxed and then looked so cute. Warm, fuzzy and just so sweet.

I got out of bed grabbing my camera feeling a need to take a picture. I smiled as Dimitri was slightly snoring into Ben's hair. I took the picture, checking if it was Alright, I looked back at the scene. This is what I always wanted. Something I always wanted to wake up to. A family scene I've always pictured in my head.

A real family.

* * *

><p><strong>SO?<strong>

**Sweet? Cozy? Emotional? Bored? ****What do you feel? **

**Tell me and just fill me in what you think is going to happen ! I'm very curious what's on your mind. **

**LOT'S OF LOVE!**


	20. And the Father is Part 1

**Firstly, I've got almost 290 reviews on this story and I can't be happier right now :D THANK YOU! **

**So here I go with chapter 20 as revealing the BIG SECRET! And the father is... **

**READ AND FIND OUT! **

* * *

><p><strong>R POV<strong>

Knowing that things were going my way made the mood I was one so much better. The kids loved Dimitri and they were all natural around him, which made me the happiest woman on earth. Ve had also improved tons since she didn't call Dimitri any names anymore, she barely snapped at him anymore and she didn't even complain when he came over. With Ve even coming along I couldn't stop planning things ahead. I wanted Dimitri to stay over more often, I wanted him here for Christmas – which was one month away – and then I never wanted him to leave and I wanted him to move in and now I'm moving to fast…

I took a deep breath. Ok let's just plan something easy. Today both Dimitri and I had the day off, the kids were home and Dimitri was playing with Alex in his room as I cleaned the kitchen. Ok something easy…

"ABBY!" I called out. I could hear her move in her room, her door opened and then she half ran down the hall. She popped up in the doorway smile on her lips, "Yes mommy?"

"If you could go anywhere today, where would you go?" I asked. Abby was very creative when it came to activities, she often comes up with fun stuff for the whole family so I was giving her a shot! Then her face lit up, "The zoo!" she exclaimed.

"That's a great idea!" I smiled.

"Can we go?" she asked eyes wide in surprise as I told her that I liked the idea.

"Why not? I thought we could go the whole bunch" I said, "Is that a good idea?"

"YEY!" she jumped up and down before she ran out the hall screaming, "The whole family is going to the zoo! THE ZOO!"

I chuckled as she was running down the hall yelling. She was telling everyone and after a few seconds Dimitri appeared with a confused smile on his face, "So where going to the zoo?"

"Yeah I thought it could be nice doing something all together" I shrugged leaning against the bench, as Dimitri came closer hugging me. "I think that's a great idea" he smiled kissing the top of my head.

Dimitri got everyone ready while I made a quick lunch including sandwiches, sodas and tons of fruit and some sweets. I knew the animals would keep the little ones going all day but some sugar couldn't hurt. Ve didn't complain she came willingly with out a word. I'm starting to like the small change that has happened. When everyone was in the car, cash in our wallets and lunch in the back we were on our way.

When the car started rolling Abby exclaimed one again, "WE'RE GOING TO THE ZOO!"

* * *

><p>"Oh mommy, look at that! And over there, oh Dimitri can I pet that?"<p>

"No honey, the fence means no petting"

"But I want to pet the, the p-pan-pan-ther, the panther!" She said after some trouble reading. Dimitri ruffled her hair, "No means no" He said lightly taking her hand moving on. She grumbled something but cheered up as she saw some other animal she kept bugging Dimitri about if she could pet or not.

"But why? Why can't I pet that one?" She glaring at him hands on her hips.

"Because tigers and very dangerous animals, I wouldn't want you to get hurt"

"No tigers are nice, Jasmine as one in Aladdin and he's nice"

"That's a cartoon Abby" Ve filled in, "Not the same thing squirt" She said messing up Abby's hair just like Dimitri had done earlier. Huh, weird.

Alex was sitting down by the cows – like he hasn't seen those before – Ben was stuck by the lions and Abby just got there while Ve kept them company and a watching eyes as Dimitri made his way over to me.

"Sorry she's bugging you so much, it's usually me telling her no petting lions and hippos" I excused. He smiled, "No problem, she's just excited" He took my hand as we made out way over to Alex. I crouched down, "Honey don't you want to go see the other animals? You've been watching the cows for fifteen minutes"

"I like cows" he giggled clapping his hands together. "Ha-ha cow went poo-poo!" he laughter filling the air. I straightened up, "Well that is definitely not my genes" I frowned.

Dimitri chuckled, "I use to like cows too, nothings more fun when a cow take this huge dump and-" he stopped himself when he met my questioning gaze. He cleared his throat running a hand through his hair, "Let's pretend I didn't say that out loud- is that an ice bear?" he asked changing subject pulling me over towards the white icy bears. I laughed, "So you like cows huh? I didn't know that" I teased moving my arms around his waist from behind.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me" He smiled mysteriously.

I raised my brows, "Like what?"

He just smiled looking at the ice bears. Sneaky bastard…

I turned to Alex, "C'mon Alex, there's ice bears here! They swim in the water!" I said a bit to excited. Alex got up on his feet looking excited, "Water?" he came running over, Dimitri lifting him up so he could see better. "Bear, bear, look mommy the bear!" he chanted over and over again. Abby and Ben ran over hearing Alex excitement.

"This is awesome! Dimitri do you think I can swim with them?" Ben asked looking hopefully up and Dimitri. He smiled, "I don't think so" Ben looked sad, I could see Dimitri didn't like it. "But maybe when you're older!" Ben's face lit up.

"Dimitri!" I hit his shoulder shooting him a look.

"What?" he looked at me wide eyed, "I couldn't tell him no"

"Why do I always have to be the grown up?"

Both Ve and Dimitri snorted, "Yeah right mom, you the _grown up_…"

They are so weird today…

We sat down by a table under a tree to eat some lunch before we entered the fish house in the middle of the zoo. Once everyone got their sandwich, soda and fruit peace fell over the whole group. Under the table Dimitri took my hand resting it on his thigh. I smiled but did nothing I continued eating my sandwich.

"Mommy, why do have your hand on Dimitri's thigh?" Abby asked nibbling on her sandwich. I grimaced slightly, "Because I like him" I tried to saw casually.

Abby looked over at Alex then put her hand on his thigh. "I like you Alex" She grinned. Alex whole face lit up and he giggled, "Me like you to"

I hit my hand on my forehead as Dimitri chuckled, "Not like that Abby, you'll know when you'll get older"

"Ok" she shrugged and kept eating her sandwich. I looked over at him, "How come you always come up with these great advices and I don't?"

"Because I'm the smart on in our relationship," he said kissing my forehead, "Now eat your sandwich"

There was something in Dimitri's voice that you just couldn't say no to. If he told you to do something you did it cause you wanted him to be happy. I'm such a sucker for him.

After lunch was done we walked around the zoo again. We saw sharks, dolphins and tons of fishes in the fish house. When we'd walked around for another hour we reached the cat animals again since Ben just kept going on and on about going there again. I followed Alex over to the cows again cause he wanted a last glaze and since I let Ben has his wish through it would only be fair to Alex to let him have it to. We I dragged him away from the cows after about half an hour I could hear Ben stalking Dimitri about something he wanted to see.

"Why don't you ask Ve?" Dimitri suggested looking desperate for ideas.

"She doesn't want to go, she told me to ask you"

"What's going on?" I asked as I got to them.

"Dimitri won't take me to Pallas cat" Ben said looking sad. I frowned looking at Dimitri, "What's a Pallas cat?"

"It's a new cat they just got in on the zoo and I really want to see it"

"Then why don't we all go?" I asked, I didn't get why Dimitri said no though but if we all went that might be ok?

"Why can't we watch the lions again?" Dimitri suggested.

"I want to see the Pallas cat!"

"I agree with Dimitri" Ve said joining the conversation. I frowned at both of them, "We've watched the lions three times already, no stop fuzzing and let's go look at the cat!" I said firmly. Dimitri actually looked a bit worried, I didn't get why so I ignored it as I took his hand dragging him over there.

We stopped right in front of the Pallas cat cage where we could see six cats moving around.

"They are so cool!" Ben chanted as he stared at them wide eyed. I raised a brow not feeling anything special about them. "So what's the big fuzz about?" I asked Dimitri as the kids were looking at the cats.

"I don't like cats" he said looking strangely at the animals.

"They're just cats"

"No they're Pallas cat" Dimitri corrected.

"Which means?"

"Pallas cats are common in Siberia and Tibet"

"That doesn't say why you're afraid of them?" I said looking at him. He looked down on me, "I-I'm not afraid of them" I raised my brows in question.

"I just have a lot of respect for them"

I studied him for a while pursing my lips, "Did a Pallas cat scare you were little?"

He looked over at me too quickly, which gave him away. He was frozen as he swallowed and I couldn't help but to smile, "It's ok to be afraid"

He didn't say anything and I knew I might have touched a sensitive spot. I cupped his cheek making his eyes land on me, "Kiss me," I told him. He was smart enough to lean down pressing his lips to mine. He relaxed once we kissed again, my man might be strong but he couldn't restrain my kisses. I smiled smugly when we pulled away. He rolled his eyes since he knew well why I was smiling. We held hands watching over the kids as I noticed Ve standing next to us. She looked kind of grossed out.

"Hey you ok? I'm sorry we kissed in an open space with you around but-"

"It's not that" she cut me off. I noticed she was looking at the cats. Suspicion hit me and I had to try this, "Are you… Are you scared of the cats?" I asked studying her closely. She grimaced as I mentioned the cats.

"No" she said still staring at them, "I just don't like them"

"Your brothers and sisters seems to" I tried.

"They like everything" she said. "Pallas cats are weird and not for me"

This is almost ridiculous. Right then Ben came by tugging at Dimitri's hand, "Can we get some ice cream?"

"Sure" he smiled then looked over at me if it was ok. I nodded since he already had said yes.

We went to and ice cream stand, I ordered for Alex and Abby, Ve got her own as Dimitri and Ben ordered together.

"Two chocolate fudge please" Dimitri said to the ice cream man. "Large cup, blue spoons" I frowned as I looked at him. Blue spoons? Who cared what color the little spoon had?

The man handed over the ice cream and Dimitri handed him the money. The kids and Dimitri sat down on a bench while eating. I preferred standing at the moment. That's when I noticed something even weirder. Dimitri was eating on the right side of his ice cream and not all the way around. I looked over at Ben who did the exact same thing. Once they were done on the right side they didn't start on the left like obvious, the started on top. I blinked a few times, "Aren't you two having the same ice cream?"

"Yeah"

"Chocolate fudge is the best!" Ben smiled as he got ice cream on his chin. Dimitri handed him a napkin and right then he got some on his cheek and as in a movie they both dried the ice cream away on the exact same time, the exact same way.

This is insane.

* * *

><p>I knocked on The Belikov door. Olena had called me earlier before we went to the zoo asking if I could come over and hang out. She said she wanted to get to know her future daughter in law.<p>

It made me giggled when she said it like that. I haven't even thought of anything that has with marriage to do with Dimitri though it's not an impossible picture now that it's mentioned. So here I was, confused about all the similarities between my kids and my boyfriend and ready to get to know his mother. This is a weird day…

"Roza!" Olena exclaimed as she opened the door, bright smile on her lips, "C'mon in" she said stepping aside welcoming me inside. At the Belikov's I always felt at home. I looked around in the familiar surroundings.

"I really love this place," I said looking at the walls and ceilings. She moved an arm around me, "I want you to think of it as your second home"

I smiled towards her, "I already do"

Her smile was brilliant. We made some tea and she took out some newly made cookies out of the oven and I felt like a little kid again. We sat down in the living room chatting about everything between my job, to her job and my past. We hit the subject of Dimitri and I was so into hearing about him from his mother point of view.

"Oh he had his crazy years, he always wanted to help people. Weather it was Viktoria and her homework, or an old lady at the mall. He even went to help people in the ghetto parts of Russia"

"He's like an angel" I got out.

"Yeah" her eyes were shining, "He's my angel and I've raised him to help others"

"I've noticed, he's having a hard time saying no to the kids. But still he always has their attention I don't get how. All the other guys I've dated they always hated especially Ve, but now" I trailed off, "I don't know"

"Well he has that impact on people, in the end it's hard to say no to him" suddenly she laughed, "Oh there was this one time, it's quite unusual but still sweet in a weird way. There was this seminar at his school once about women who could have kids, or wanted kids but they couldn't find anyone to help them. So they were talking about donating sperms and such" I listened closely, is she serious?

"And then one day" she chuckled, "He came home with all these forms telling me that he's donating his sperm to help women who can't get their own"

My eyes widened.

"Yes I know" she said noticing my facial expression, "I told him what this means, but he was all in, he wanted to help them"

I was frozen, "So, h-he donated his sperm?"

"Yes, it was actually when we lived here earlier before we moved back and forth between Russia and Here"

"H-here?" I stammered.

"Yes" Olena didn't notice anything. "I really can't believe he want to do it, but he's a good soul so I knew he was doing the right thing"

I nodded trying to put the pieces together. Dimitri. Donating sperm, here. There's only one sperm bank in town, a place I got my kids from. Can that make Dimitri- No, no he can't be. He can't be my kids father there's just no chance. I mean there's many others with brown hair that likes cows, chocolate fudge ice cream and are afraid of Pallas cats.

I realized how stupid it all sounded. This is absurd. This can't be true, can it? No it can't. Or can it?

"Rose are you ok?"

"Eh…" I blinked, "I forgot something at home that I have to do, can I come back in a while?"

"Of course, but are you sure you're ok? Should I call Dimitri?" she asked looking a bit worried.

"No, no I just went a bit stressed when I forgot something, it'll be fine. I just need to go fix it" I smiled trying to look calm.

"Well ok then, I'll see you later?"

"Yes"

I was standing out side the city sperm bank feeling butterflies killing my stomach and my hands were shaking. Could this be? No he can't be the father of my kids, why would he be? Well it's not like he chose who to give his sperm to but still!

I mentally slapped myself and walked inside making my way towards the reception.

"Good afternoon, what can I help you with?" A large older woman said with a sweet accent.

"My name is Marie Mazur and I am a customer here"

"Oh, always fun to meet a customer, are you happy with your result?"

"Of course, I love my kids but I was wondering if maybe I could-"

"I'm not giving you the information about the father" She said suddenly totally cutting me off before I even finished.

"Why not?" I asked feeling slightly offended.

"A, I've been through this before, crazy single women trying to find someone to love them and B, you'll need his papers signed to hand you our copy so when you have those papers I'll welcome you back. But I wouldn't get my hopes up since you don't know who he is" she said almost rubbing it in my face. I felt anger grow within. Who does she think she is? I mean hell no she can do this to me! I'm not giving up here I just need those damn papers. I left not saying another word to the woman behind the counter. I will find those papers and find out what's real.

I drove my car back to Olena, taking a few minutes in the car to breathe and come up with what to say if she asked what I had to do. Return something's at the video store, leave a bag of clothes at my parents and pick up Ve from a friend. I knocked on the door. Olena opened within a few seconds, "That was quick!"

I smiled, "Yeah, it wasn't much but I needed to return something's so I wouldn't get a ticket"

She chuckled, "Been there honey, no need to apologize" we went inside and I sat down in the sofa again noticing three photo albums on the table. "What is this?"

"I know it's my duty as a mother to show you pictures of Dimitri as a little one, so I thought I could spare him and do it with out him knowing" She winked. "I'll just get some more tea and cookies and we can get down to business"

You have to hand it to the woman she's amazing! I didn't want to ruin it all and start searching through Dimitri's room, so I left that for later.

Olena arrived with more cookies, a teapot and cups. I could live here.

She opened the first album telling me about her first and all the other pregnancies and we shared tons of stories. She also had a thing for chocolate, ice cream, cookies and coca cola on top. I thought I was the only one.

Then we entered the subject of kids and I got my wallet to show her a few pictures I always carried on the kids.

"This is Ve when she was three, she hated me cause I wouldn't let her come on one of my dates" I smiled, "She threatened she wouldn't speak to me again, when I got home she was crying her eyes out cause she missed me so much" I chuckled.

"She truly is a piece of art that girl" Olena smiled looking at the photo, "Just like her mother" she said looking at me. I blushed and grabbed another photo. "This is Abby on her first day at school"

"What a cute dress!"

"She picked it out herself, I think she was more excited to wear the dress than going to school"

"I have an adorable picture in my wallet, wait a second" she said excited and got up half running for her wallet upstairs. I put my wallet back in my purse and as she got back she was waving a photo in her hand, "This one's adorable"

She handed me the photo and a smile spread on my lips. Then I frowned studying the photo closely. It was picture of Ben bathing in an outdoor pool in the summer. Why would she have a picture of Ben in her wallet?

"Um, how did you get this picture?" I asked trying to keep a straight face, masking my confusion.

"I took it" she said she said sipping on her tea.

"When?"

She chuckled, "At home"

"But how did you get a picture of Ben?"

Her eyes focused on me then looked at the picture, "That's not Ben, that's Dimitri when he was eight"

I froze, "D-Dimitri… when he was eight?" I stammered.

"Yes dear, is something wrong?"

I shook my head trying to shrug in of not wanting to ruin it all, "No it's just, he looks just like Ben"

She took the photo studying it then she looked surprised, "I've never noticed!" she smiled, "That's strange" she said and just then her phone wet off.

"Excuse me" she apologized answering her phone saying something rapid in Russian. "Would you mind if I take this? It's Karolina and it's urgent"

"No, no of course take it"

She smiled, "Thank you, have a look around while I'm on the phone"

"Thank you" I said after her as she disappeared into the kitchen. I tried not to sound hurried as I went upstairs knowing where Dimitri's room was.

I opened his door and went over to his desk. Dimitri had such order in all his drawers it can't be that hard. He had all different maps and files for things. He had filed it all after years and then months. I found the year I first got pregnant searching for a papers marked with the sperm bank logo. I flipped through it all and didn't find anything. I went to one year earlier and skimmed through it. Then I noticed something familiar and moved backwards as I saw the logo. I pulled the papers out seeing it was his copy of the recite. He'd done this half a year before I decided to get pregnant, that same year his family had moved back to Russia and they came back just last year present time. I sat down on Dimitri's bed taking a moment to think this through.

Do I really want to know this? Dimitri practically is the kids' father figure, but knowing for sure would be good right? Or would it only make things worse?

How the hell am I going to break it to him that I searched his room, get his papers illegally from the sperm bank now knowing he's the father of my kids?

Or what if he wasn't? What if it's someone else, which leaves to where I am right now!

Weather Dimitri is the father or not he's staying. He's not going anywhere.

"Rose?" Olena called from down stairs. I broke from my haze putting the papers in my pocket. I got up making my way to the stairs, "Yes?"

"I'm sorry but Karolina is in need of a babysitter since she had to go on a business trip for tonight, so I have to go. Hope you're not angry with me?" she said looking liked she was letting me down.

"No, of course not, I should be getting home anyway. I left Dimitri alone with the kids and maybe it's time I go home and let him off the hook" I said. We hugged and I assured her it was ok and that I needed to leave after all.

I drove down to the bank again, papers in hand and a plan in my head. I walked up to the desk again, my hair pulled back into a ponytail wearing a jacket I had forgotten in the car.

"Hello again" the woman said I picked up her name as Ana.

"Hi, I'm sorry if I was much trouble earlier I just thought I could do things differently"

She studied me seeming to buy my lie.

"My name is not Marie Mazur and I am not a customer here. Though I work for a Mr. Belikov who sent me here"

"And Mr. Belikov is a customer?"

"Yes, I have his papers here" I said handing her the papers, "He wonders if he can find out who he got his little give-away if it's not too much trouble. He knows that some leave to be anonymous but wanted me to try"

"How come he didn't come down here himself?"

"He's at the hospital, he had an accident and have always dreamt of a family. He thought maybe if he had a chance to find his own he could get back on his feet, so he handed me a job he would only trust with me, his personal assistant"

"I see, let me just check our system and see what I can do"

"Thank you so, so much" I said calm. God she was slow… I almost wanted to laugh since maybe this could work and I could feel the hope growing within me.

"All I could get you was the information about the woman who is the user, no photo but I hope that will be enough?"

"Of course, it's more than enough. He will be more than happy!"

Ana behind the desk smiled thinking she had helped a man in need to find his family. Sucker…

She printed out the copy and put it in an envelope saying is was only for Mr. Belikov's eyes only, I agreed with her, took the envelope and got the copy recite back and headed out. I got into the car, throwing my bag and the rest of it all in the co driver seat holding the envelope in my hands.

What if he wasn't the father? Or he wasn't?

I started shaking biting my lip. I opened the envelope slowly swallowing hard as I pulled out the paper, closing my eyes as I held it in front of me. I took several shaky breaths not knowing if I could handle this. I licked my lips exhaling one more time and my eyes were open. My eyes followed the sentence:

_,_

_Name: Dimitri Belikov_

_Sex: Male_

_Hair color: Brown_

_Eyes: Brown_

_Origin: Siberia, America_

_,_

_User of seeds…_

_Rosemarie Hathaway._

_Times: Four_

,

Oh dear god…

* * *

><p><strong>Hahha, yeah... <strong>

**What's on your mind?**

**Raw happiness? Sweetness, or just goofy grin on your face? **

**Maybe you don't care? Shrugging maybe?**

**Tell me what you think of Dimitri and THE father ;)**

**hehe, **

**LOT'S OF LOVE!**


	21. And the Father is Part 2

**Ok, the last time I checked the reviews after I posted part 1 the previews was around 294. And now when i just checked it was 324! That means 30 reviews on ONE CHAP! I might over due this but I'm not lying when i say that I cried when i noticed. It's so unbelievably awesome and great and amazing the love that you have for this story and what I'm writing! I'm forever grateful to all of you! **

**Now I won't drag this all out, because that wouldn't be fair... But THANK YOU so much for everything :') **

**Here come PART 2! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>R POV<strong>

I was sitting in the car outside the house. What do I do now? How the hell do you tell your boyfriend he's the father of your kids and you found out by going through his room without permission?

Or do you lie saying you just knew or found out in some weird way. But Dimitri's too smart for that so he'll want a detailed story! I'll never get away from this alive. Never.

Or I could just not tell him at all, just knowing that he's the father. But that wouldn't be fair to the kids nor Dimitri. If I have their father so close shouldn't it be right and fair to tell them?  
>And Dimitri. He would kill me if I ever kept this to myself. Or worse, he would break up with me and then stay around for the kids and I will be tortured for the rest of my life…<p>

Oh dear God.

I leaned my head against the wheel closing my eyes, deep breaths.

Dimitri Belikov, my boyfriend man of my dreams, is the father of the kids I got through artificial insemination. How fucking crazy is that? I mean what are the chances?

But I have proof. That's the greatest and the hardest part. I banged my head against the wheel hoping a brilliant idea might pop up, or I'll just get a brain damage.

All of a sudden the car door opened, I shot up looking over at the co driver seat watching Dimitri getting in closing the door behind him. I kept my hands on the wheel looking at him like he was a stranger.

He looked so normal. Deep blue shirt rolled up to his elbows and a pair of jeans that just fell so perfectly over his firm, clench-able butt. I could bet both my little boys would get that perfect ass now to when they have such a gorgeous dad.

His eyes looked back at me and I felt my shoulders drop. How the hell am I going to make this right?

We stayed silent for a shirt while, my head hanging my mind blank

"You been sitting here for about thirty minutes" he said breaking the silence. "First I thought you needed some space, then I saw you banging you head against the wheel. I took it as a cue to get my feet going"

"It's really sweet of you…" I murmured.

"Did anything happen over at my mom's?" he asked suddenly. I looked up at him confused. "Why would something have happened at your mom's?"

"I don't know, just a guess" he shrugged.

He looked so worried and guilty for some reason. I couldn't stand him looking like that. C'mon Rose, get off your ass and tell him!

"Uh, Dimitri I need to talk to you about something-" I stopped myself when he picked up the brown envelope from the sperm bank.

"What is this?" he murmured eyes on the letter.

"You don't have to- I mean I don't know how to-"

He looked up and I went quiet. "What is this?"

I let go of the wheel leaning back in my seat looking down, "Open it" I said with out even thinking it through. I could feel his gaze burning on me before I could hear him open the envelope. I looked up watching for a sign or something. Anything, but his face was blank. Suddenly he looked up, "What did you- how did you? I mean how did you get your hands on this?"

**D POV**

"Where did you get this Rose?"

"The sperm bank" she said with a small voice"

"How did you even-" I could finish the sentence.

"I was at your mom's today"

"And?" I asked wanting to know the truth.

"And I had some ideas about the kids looking so alike you so I thoguht that maybe I could find out and know what was the truth"

"So you what went through my stuff?" I asked still not knowing what I felt. Did she really go through my things?

"I admit that I did, yes I did and I should've asked for permission but I just had to know so I just-"

"Were you even going tell me this?"

She looked up at me like she didn't understand. She looked hurt. "Of course I would"

"Then why were you sitting out here?"

"Well what do you think I was doing? I was scared Dimitri! What if you didn't want this and might get angry cause you had something you didn't know of. How am I suppose to tell you that?" she pointed towards the papers.

I swallowed looking down onto the papers again. "How did you even know I did this?" I asked raising the papers slightly so she would get the point.

"It-" She looked up "it kind of slipped out your mom"

"So you just decided checked me up?" I asked sounding a little to harsh.

"No, no it wasn't like that I-" She stopped looking down again. "I didn't check up on you I would never do that I just…"

"You just what? Wanted to check something I did in my late teens and see who got my donation?" I asked fully confused.

"I wanted to know if you were the father of my kids!" She said firmly looking up at me. Our eyes met and I almost couldn't believe her words.

Me? A father? Did she want this? Want me?

My eyes moved back to the paper reading through it all again. "You mean I…" I trailed off looking down on the paper. All I could see was:

_User of seeds…_

_Rosemarie Hathaway. _

_Times: Four _

Is this even possible? I'm a father of four, one of them a teen who barely likes me? I let my hands fall into my lap trying to take it all in.

I felt Rose warm hand take mine, "Look I'm not asking anything from you, I just wanted to know, I want you to know and I want the kids to know" she said sounding a bit desperate and worried at the same time. "I don't think you'll understand what this would mean to them or even me. They've never had anything to call a father until you showed up. But I won't ask you to just give up everything or change. I just…" she trailed off squeezing my hands, "I just want to keep going, like we've done the past weeks"

I watched as her hand gently stroked mine. "I Just- just please don't go away"

My head shot up. Her head was tipped down, I could make out when she wetted her lips squeezing my hand again as I felt her go stiff.

With out even thinking I was leaning over the console hands on each side of her face kissing her full lips. I could feel her lips respond to mine instantly, her hands landing on top of mine before moving up my arms and then stroking my neck. The kiss was very slow and passionate. We were usually very deep passionate kisser, growing quick and both of us having a hard time keeping our hands in check. But right now it felt different. Good different. Good different as in we should do this more often. Slow kissing.

Our lips parted, got together over and over again. I was gently sucking on her bottom lip, my hands feeling her silky hair between my fingers.

Our lips lingered as we slowly broke away. She sobbed, barely a whisper as a small tear ran down her cheek. I dried it away with my thumb still holding her face in my hands.

"I won't go away" I said in a hoarse voice, "You'll have to push me away if you want me gone, but I'm not going anywhere"

A small smile showed on her lips as she took a deep breath. "I don't really know why I was scared to tell you"

"And you should've told me. We're together and we're supposed to do this together." I said confidently. Her smile grew and so did mine. I pulled back when I felt that we were good leaning back in my seat.

"So I have four kids now" I said, the ridiculous thing was that I had this stupid grin on my face that I couldn't hold back. It was an impossible task even trying. I shook my head still smiling, "Four"

"If it makes you feel better you've always had four kids but you just didn't know it" She said trying to look like it would help.

I snorted a laugh, "Nice try"

I leaned my head back, "And Ve barely likes me! Boy she's going to freak…" I grimaced.

"She likes you, she's just having a hard time showing it" Our hands laced together and our eyes met.

"I guess we should go tell them?" I said raising a brow. She nodded. We kissed and got our asses out of the car. I opened the door. Let the games begin!

"Family meeting!" Rose shouted as we kicked off our shoes and she hung up her jacket. We went to the kitchen, hearing movements from the living room and hall. Ben and Abby appeared looking slightly scared and on high alert.

"Sit" Rose said face natural. Both hesitated before they sat down on their seat.

"Is this about us taking candy for the hide out yesterday? Cause if it is I'm sorry" Ben asked looking like we just caught our bad guy. Rose chuckled, "No, but now I know. No candy until next weekend"

"Nice work…" Abby said towards her older brother and sighed. I smiled holding the envelope in my hands. Alex came waddling and Rose helped him into his chair.

"Ve!" Rose shouted, "Kitchen, now"

"Ok, ok" Ve grumbled as he opened her door and entered sitting down. "What is it?"

Rose took her place next to me and started talking. We thought that might be the best way to do it since she was the mother. And I was the long lost father. God this is weird…

"Ok, so Dimitri and I have kind of big news and we wanted to tell you right away. Don't freak out and remember that this is just a small change" Rose said sounding calm.

"A-are you two breaking up?" Ben asked looking sad, "Cause you can't break up! I promise I won't steal candy again"

"No, no, no sweetie it's not that" Rose smiled assuring him things were fine.

"Are you getting married?" Abby shot up then looking pretty excited

"Sorry honey we haven't dated that long yet"

"Please don't tell me that your pregnant!" Ve said looking slightly disgusted, "Cause I know how babies are made"

"How do you make a baby?" Abby asked then looking at her sister then me.

"Yeah." Ben agreed, "You haven't told me that yet"

"Let's not have this conversation right now," I said trying to calm the chatting down. "I'm not pregnant and we're not getting married"

"Yet" I murmured. Rose met my eyes looking surprised before a smile hit her lips.

"So what's the news?" Ve asked raising a brow. Damn! She can do that? I didn't know she could do that.

"You all know that you weren't made the normal way when I got pregnant" Rose said looking at all her kids. I don't think Alex got it but he's two! "And normally there's a mommy and a daddy having a baby, but you only had a mommy. A mommy who loves you very much"

"Dimitri's our daddy now" Abby said suddenly looking up at Dimitri.

"He's not our real daddy" Ve corrected looking at her sister. When I didn't agree she looked up at me frowning. As if she could see it in my eyes her eyes went wide.

"No…" she whispered looking at me with a weird look.

"What?" Ben asked confused. I noticed Rose getting a bit worked up so I took her hand and pulled out a chair for her. She took a deep breath, "Ok here's the deal. Once Dimitri wanted to help girls like me to get pregnant with out needing to have a person you love to make that happen. And we just found out that Dimitri was the one helping me"

My eyes were on the little one's. I didn't dare to look at Ve but I felt her stare.

"So that means" Rose continued, "That Dimitri is your daddy"

The room fell silent. I squeezed her hand feeling like all four of them were starting to grow hatred for me.

Suddenly Abby shot out of her chair, "Really?"

"Yes Abby but you don't have to-"

"DADDY!" she yelled running around the table jumping up into my arms. I barely caught her as she threw her arms around my neck almost shaking. I was taken aback and I think Rose was to.

"Does that mean he's my daddy to?" Ben asked trying to put things together. Rose smiled still sitting down, "Yes sweetie, he is"

"That's awesome!" Ben's whole face lit up and now he was also running around the table hugging my leg. I chuckled and ruffled his hair. Alex was going nuts in his chair trying to get out when Rose helped him down and he went under the table and suddenly had his tiny arms around my kneecap.

I felt this goofy warmth spread through me as all for of them hugged me breathless. I put Abby down and crouched next to them as we got into a new group hug.

"You're going to be the coolest that ever!" Ben said very guy-like. I chuckled, "Yeah but you have to help me, I'm new this"

"I can help you to" Abby volunteered, "I can show you all my dolls and bears-"

"He doesn't want that Abby, he's a dad. He want's daddy stuff"

"Won't daddy like my dolls?" Abby asked looking hurt water building up in her eyes.

"Of course I'll like your dolls! I need all of you to help" I smiled hugging them again.

"Dada" Alex grinned and I chuckled, "Yeah Alex" I murmured, "Dada"

In the middle of all this a chair fell back and my head quickly shot up to the noise. Ve was standing up with tons of emotions flashing through her eyes.

"No" she said firmly, "No, he can't be my dad!" she said and I could see tears starting to build up. "You're just making this up, you're just trying to make everything better but it can't be better!" she said her voice growing louder. "I've been fine with out anyone to call father and here you tell me that I suddenly have one? No, no I don't!" She said running off.

"Ve!" Rose yelled after her but we heard the door slam and both of us knew she wouldn't open for either of us. I straightened up seeing Rose bury her face in her hands. I looked at the kids and put on a smile, "Why don't you go play as I talk to mommy for a while?"

"Ok" Ben smiled

"Ok Daddy" Abby grinned and started walking.

"Dada!" Alex cheered following her sisters. I smiled and when they were gone pulling out a chair next to Rose, scooting close slowly moving my hands around her wrists pulled her hands away from her face. Silent tears were slipping down her cheeks and I pulled her in for an embrace. Her fingers gripped the fabric on my shirt as she clung to me. I kissed her hair letting her breathe for a while.

"You knew it wouldn't be easy" I murmured.

"I know" she croaked, "But it's still not fun to watch her get so upset"

"I understand, I would've been upset to. I just think that she needs sometime to figure things out"

She nodded. I could feel her relax in my arms as I stroked her back up and down.

"But hey at least the majority likes me" I joked. She let out a sob laugh, "That's always something" She pulled back so she could see my face. "I love you"

I kissed her lips, "I love you to"

* * *

><p>"I want you to drop me off at school!"<p>

"And drive us to friends" Ben filled in.

"And come with us on meetings with our teachers" Abby smiled. They were rambling up all the things they wanted me to do as their now new father. First they've gone through stuff I should and shouldn't do. Like if mommy – Rose – tells them to go to bed, I'm supposed to say that they can stay up for a few more minutes. And if mommy says that they can't have candy I'll snuck them some anyway. I chuckled at all this, "Don't you think mommy will get angry with me?"

"Nope your daddy and she loves you" both said nodding towards one another. I smiled, "So being a daddy doesn't mean more than that?" I asked wanting them to think more about it.

"Well" Abby walked forward sitting down in my lap, "You could help me with my homework?"

I smiled, "I'd love to"

"And you can tell us good night and let me sleep next to you when I have a nightmare about ugly rabbits!"

"Yeah and help me do my braids in the morning" Abby grinned.

"I'm not very good at braiding…" I said still smiling.

"Don't worry I'll teach you" she smiled confidently. These kids. Wow. And they're part mine! How crazy is that?

Alex came from the hallway carrying his big teddy bear. "Why does he have such a big bear when the rest of you have small once?" I asked Abby.

"He thinks of it as his friend when he's sleeping, he can't sleep with out it" she explained.

Alex came forward, "Mr. Huggybear" he smiled holding the big bear out to me. I took Mr. Huggybear in my arms and put him in my lap to. "It's very nice to meet you Mr. Huggybear" I smiled. Alex grinned, "Huggybear say's hi! Huggybear this is dada Mitri, he's new dada"

I couldn't help but to smile proudly. Even though they just found out I'm their biological father they treat me like I've always been here. Like it's ok and they want to help me do things right.

"Hey, I haven't seen you in a while" I said as I walked into the bedroom. I sat down on the bed, "What's up?"

She was looking straightforward into nothing looking pretty angry. "I mean if you're angry cause I'm taking this too well or something I don't want to take your spot or anything. This came kind of unexpected for me to-"

"Do you know what bathers me about this whole thing?" She looked at me with a nasty glare, arms crossed over her chest, as she was half lying half sitting in bed.

"Uh…" was all I got out. This wasn't good.

"That instead of us meeting and then having awesome sex during these last fourteen years, I had an old man shove up his hand in my vagina with your sperm in a test thingy! What the hell is up with that?"

Was she serious? I just couldn't take this seriously. I busted out laughing as she was trying to be upset.

"This is not funny!" she said really trying to look upset and keeping her I'm in charge tone.

I tried to hold back laughter, "I'm sorry I just" I laughed, "I thought you were mad at me or something"

"Well I kind of am, you could've found me earlier" she said eyes gaze set forward now, arms still crossed trying to keep her face. I pulled myself together, "Hey" I scooted closer, "I'm sorry I laughed, it was just… Unexpected"

"What my outburst?" She looked up at me.

"That and the whole sentence" I smiled. She still looked a bit upset. "Sorry I didn't find you earlier" I said leaning my head against her shoulder. She sighed her shoulder relaxing, "it's ok, it's not like you could've known or anything"

I moved my hands around her waist, "Hey, maybe I could make up for some lost time?" I wiggled my eyebrows as I got her attention. She snickered, "Dimitri, it's been fourteen years. And how are you supposed to do that?"

"Sex" I grinned like a fool. "Awesome and all night sex"

Now it was her time to bust out laughing. "Oh god you're so sad" she said taking my face in her hands and kissed my lips.

"I could do sad" I said holding her lips, "If we do this I could be a very sad little person"

"Except your not little"

"Sad big man" I said against her lips kissing them again. She strangled a moan, "A very sexy sad man"

Both of us snickered and kissed again. I got off my back never leaving her lips as I straddled her legs caging her between my arms. "No where to run" I said against her lips. She smirked, "Just the way I like it"

Our lips got together as our limbs got tangled up together. Rolling around in bed making out really was one of the greatest thing god has ever created. Or did he even create it? I don't know but it was one of the best things on earth. Besides sex… and Rose… and the kids!

I felt Rose hands tug at my shirt searching for a gap. She found my naked skin and I groaned of the sensation and warmth it brought. In the background I suddenly heard the door open and was followed by,

"Are you guys wrestling? COOL!" There were steps running on the floor and suddenly Ben jumped up landing on top of Dimitri. We fell into a laughing pile in the middle of the bed not knowing whose leg was who's.

"Yeah, we were wrestling" I teased Rose and I sharing a knowing look.

"That's cool" he smiled lying on top of Rose now and I lay next to them. "Does all parents do that? Cause if they do you guys a great"

"I can't get up!" Abby's voice came from beside the bed. I chuckled at Ben's comment as I lifted her up so she could join.

"I don't think all parents wrestle" Rose smiled, "But we do"

"And we're awesome" I joked as Rose laughed and Ben looked with big eyes on me. I lay back down half way down I felt Abby's body collide with mine as we were down. She giggled like crazy, "I pushed down daddy! I pushed down daddy! I'm a strong girl!"

I chuckled, "Yes you are, just like me" I winked. She giggled again.

"You know I'm strong to!" Ben filled in.

"Yeah? How strong?" I asked.

"This strong!" I stood up in bed showing his arms proving his badass muscles.

"Oh Ben! Your muscles are bigger than Dimitri's" Rose exclaimed.

"Really?" He asked his whole face glowing.

"Of course, you could take him anytime" She smiled pulling him down kissing his cheek. He snickered and kissed her back. Then there was a small noise that all of us noticed. Rose sat up laying Ben between us, "Hey my little lover boy!" she cooed leaning down picking who I assumed as Alex from the ground. His grinning face appeared as Rose put him down on her chest.

"So can you think you can live with Dimitri Being daddy and all now?" Rose asked the kids.

"YEAH!"

"Its gona be so cool!"

"Dimitri, you're gona be the best daddy ever" Abby cheered.

"Do you really think I can be the best daddy ever?" I asked smiling down towards one of the prettiest smile one earth. She was about to open her mouth when…

"I can't" My head snapped up towards the door. Ve. Her eyes were screaming with hatred and I knew it was all for me.

Maybe I'm not the best daddy in the world…

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUUUUUUH!<strong>

**I love that one... **

**Soooooo? Any good? Disappointed in the reactions? Was Ve's outburst too much? **

**Were the kids too happy? too ignorant child to understand? Or was it just sweet and lovely for them to have a father again?**

**Tell me EVERYTHING! because I love to hear EVERYTHING :) **

**Loads of Love on all of you! **

**xxx**


	22. Meeting her Friends

**HERE WE GO! A new chap, new possibilities. I won't say too much cause I just want you to read and have a smile on your lips :) **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>R POV<strong>

"So when do we actually get to meet him?"

The girls were on my back dying to meet Dimitri. I know, I know they should've met him by now but… I just haven't had the time and I wouldn't want to scare him away like that! What was I suppose to do? Throw him out to them the second I felt something and leave them to judge?

Hell no.

"Soon ok? We've been dealing with a lot this week" I said as I fixed a regular customer's nails.

"Dealing with a lot huh?" Meredith wiggled her eyebrows. "Is he good in bed?"

"Gosh, quit it! I have kids you know" I said to my defense feeling a blush creep up my cheeks. She snickered, "But mommy needs her time to"

"I'm thirty-one not an animal" I teased finishing the topcoat on the nails. "And we're really good together, we don't need to touch each other all the time"

"Yeah right…"

Not wanting to admit it we actually had a hard time keeping our hands off. I mean with a man like Dimitri around me 90% during the week it's hard _not_ to get turned on. And not to brag but we're damn good together. Once or twice a week might sound little but boy the things he do to me. His hands sliding up and down my sides before he grips my hips and nibbles my earlobe. Mumbling very bad things in my ear as he-

"Are you having an erotic dream about your man?" I jumped when I was suddenly awoken from my thoughts. I cleared my throat, "Noo..." I swallowed. The girls squealed when they saw my blushing cheeks.

"Oh, c'mon Rose!" Mia begged.

"Yeah, we want details" Lissa chanted. "_Dirty_ Details" she winked. I couldn't help but to snicker, "Maybe later, I don't think the customers want to hear this…"

"I don't mind" the lady smiled across from me, "I could use some outside info about other men than my husband, he's very… How do I say this nicely?"

"Boring?" Meredith tried. The lady laughed, "Yes that's it"

The rest of us laughed at that. "Well, I'm sorry you feel that"

"So what tell me about your man then, I would love to hear about someone who doesn't work 24/7 and then comes home and falls asleep before he can even say hello"

I grimaced slightly at what she said I hope that never happens to me…

"Well he works a lot but we always find time for each other. He's a gym teach in school and he Loves to help people so he always stays around at work if anyone needs his help."

"He seems amazing" All of them were resting their chin on their fist as they were listening intensely. I smiled, "He is amazing, I mean I've never met someone who good and everything. And I mean _everything_." I winked towards the girls.

They giggled. "And it's good to know how dedicated he can be sometimes. He got to know all my kids, Ve don't like him very much… but the little once are completely in love with him and it feels like a fairytale to find a guy that your kids like – well most of them, but still" I didn't tell them he's their biological father, I wanted to tell the girls when we were alone. And I wanted Dimitri there it felt like the right way.

"Hey!" Lissa said suddenly her face lighting up, "What are you doing tonight? Dimitri's free isn't he?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked confused.

"Why don't you ask Ve to look after the kids and you take Dimitri to my place so we can finally meet him! And Mia can bring mason and Meredith can bring Eddie, you still haven't met him yet Rose"

"That's a great idea" Mia smiled looking at Meredith.

"Yeah that's great it's good since Eddie already knows Christian, he won't mind" Meredith smiled.

"It sounds like fun" I smiled, "I just need to call and check at home first ok?"

"Sure"

The mood was top notch and right when I was done with the lady's nails Mia took care of the payment so I could go and call Dimitri.

"Hello?" Dimitri's voice sounded a bit far off, like when he was deep into work and answered the phone with out checking who it was. I smiled, "Hey babe"

It took him a second, "Roza, oh sorry I was- I was really lost in work" he apologized sounding like his usual self. I chuckled, "It's ok, busy day?"

"Yeah we had this CPR test and I needed to grade the tests before I had to go on a staff meeting"

"Sounds like you had a full day?"

"I did, but you know I love my work"

I smiled, "It's hard not to know that"

He chuckled, "So did you have something on your mind or why do I owe the pleasure of you calling?"

"About that, Lissa and the girls keeps bugging me about meeting you and Lissa has this idea about all of us getting together tonight so they can finally meet you. Christian will be there so you won't be totally alone"

"That sounds good, I could use something else to think about then work"

"So it's ok? You're not to tired or something? I don't want you to strain yourself"

I could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke, "I'm fine, we can get home a bit early and maybe have our own time"

I bit my lip hearing his sensual voice and I snickered, "I like the sound of that"

He chuckled, "Thought so, so should I pick you up?"

"That would be good, I'll text you when, when I know. Wear casual, it's just us in Lissa's living room"

"Good, see you later"

"Bye"

We hung up and now I officially had a fripple date with Lissa, Mia and Meredith. Is fripple even a word? I chuckled to myself as I went out to tell the girls the plans were on.

"Ah" Lissa squealed, "This'll be so great, you finally have a boyfriend and we can go dating all four of us" she grinned. "I'll make something simple, how about cheese and crackers and we just hang out in the living room?"

"Can't you ask Christian to make one of his famous deserts?" I asked, "He might get on my nerves but the magic that man can do with chocolate" I groaned at the thought of it, "Makes me not want to kick his ass"

Lissa laughed, "I'll see what I can do"

* * *

><p>I knocked on Ve's door "Ve? Can I come in?" I asked carefully. She hadn't been very friendly these last few days. I can understand her suddenly getting a dad and all… But I didn't like when she shut me out. It's not like I planned on finding her real dad it just happened.<p>

I heard a sound from inside that I took as a granting of coming inside so I slowly opened the door. She was sitting on her bed, laptop in her lap and eyes on the screen. I cleared my throat, "Hey"

Silence…

"Um, I was wondering if you-"

"I don't want to talk to you so just leave" she cut me off. I stopped talking and took a deep breath before I spoke again, "I know that your mad at me but I just wondered if you could watch the kids tonight"

She stopped writing on her laptop before she looked up. "Where are you going?"

"Dimitri and I are going to Lissa's place tonight" I said. I tried to keep it short so I wouldn't torture her. I know I have to talk to her soon but I thought I might give her some space before we go at each other. She studied me for a short while, deciding if it was a go or a no go.

"So neither you nor Dimitri will be home tonight?" She asked raising a brow.

"Not until eleven or twelve tonight" I leaned against the doorpost. I had just taken a long shower to freshen up and was now standing in her room with only a towel around my body and hair. She sighed and nodded giving in, "I'll watch the kids"

"Thank you, I'll leave some cash on the counter if you want anything"

She gave me a quick thank you before I left to go to my room to get ready. I texted Dimitri before I entered the shower to be here around seven. It was six now so I had about an hour before he would arrive. But if I know him right – which I do – he'll be here a few minutes early so we can make out in the car. I giggled at the thought of it. We're such teens sometimes when it comes to being alone and having a hard time keeping our hands off one another.

I put on some extra fancy lingerer that I bought last week. No one was suppose to see them but with sexy lingerer you always feel good. Ok Dimitri might see them but still, I felt pretty damn good in them. I brushed my hair and then dried it off with the towel again to make it dry faster. I went to the bathroom to put on some eyeliner and mascara. I went to my closet to figure out what to wear.

It wasn't something fancy, but I didn't want to come sloppy either. I knew Dimitri would wear a shirt – he knew how to work one – so I put on a pair of black skinny jeans and a marine blue top that was both comfy and looked good on. I chose a pair of black heels that I really loved. I looked a bit taller but next to Dimitri nothing worked, so I gave up when I didn't look a bit taller than before in my five-inch heels next to him…

The kids already knew that I was going to Lissa's with Dimitri tonight. Ben wanted to come but I told him it was grownups night tonight and said he could come next time. After I gave him some ice cream he forgot all about it and ran off to play with something he and Alex was doing.

I saw Dimitri park the car outside, so I gave him a wave to stay in the car while I just said a quick good bye to my little love once. Abby was gone almost before I got a goodbye hug, and Ben gave me a quick kiss before he also was gone then there was Alex. He clung to my leg like I would never return. I chuckled, as I had to pry his fingers away from my jeans so I could lift him up into my arms.

"I'll be back soon my little chubby wubby" I said as I nuzzled my nose into his hair kissing his forehead. He hugged me tightly and it was almost hard letting him go leaving him like this. To my utter luck Ve appeared holding her arms up towards Alex who after a few seconds gave up and moved over to the warmth in Ve's arms.

"I'll be back soon" I smiled waving towards them both, "Love you!" I closed the door and hurried to the car. I climbed into the seat next to Dimitri and closed the door.

"Hi" I smiled leaning over giving him s kiss right on the lips. I pulled away but his hand stopped me as it tangled up in my hand, "A bit more" he murmured and kissed me again. I smiled while kissing him back. After about a minute we both pulled away, Dimitri put the car in gear and we headed for Lissa's place.

"To the right here and you can park on the driveway" I said as I guided him to the right spot. He parked the car looking out the window, "That's one hell of a house" He said looking a bit awestruck. I chuckled, "Yeah you should see the inside. Though don't touch the flowers nor the things in the windows, she'll go crazy"

"I guess you've experienced that?"

"I'm a pro at what to do and not to do with Lissa" I admitted, "So yes I can say that I'm pretty experienced"

He gave me a sexy smile, "I like the way your lips move when you say experienced"

I leaned closer, "You mean like this? _Experienced_" I exaggerated a bit but by the way he bit his lip I could tell it worked. I winked towards him before I opened the door and got out. I knew he expected a hot kiss before I would leave the car but I surprised him by not giving him one. He was out of the car in no time grabbing me around the waist twirling me around holding me in a firm grip.

"You know better than to leave me hanging like that." He said moving his hands from my arms, down gripping my hips. I groaned slightly leaning in, "I do?"

"You should"

"Oh so you wanted something like this?" I gave him a quick peck, "Or more like this"

I grabbed his face between my hands crushing our lips together. It was a slow very sensual kiss. I let my tongue slide along his bottom lip before I took command over his tongue. He moaned as I pressed body against his. I eased the kiss down, turning it down notch my notch ending with a long kiss before I pulled away.

I saw him swallow and I knew I've done my work. He cleared his throat, "I would prefer the later"

I snickered and stole another kiss, "Thought so, c'mon the girls are very excited to meet you!" I said pulling him along towards the door. I rung the doorbell a few times too much knowing how much it bugged Christian. I could see a form from inside walking towards the door and there he was. The prettiest girl the world, "Christian Ozera" I smiled, "Looking as pretty as always"

"Rosie Hathaway, looking good but the voice ruins the picture" he smirked. I rolled my eyes, "Very funny"

Christian stepped aside so we could get inside. "Dimitri!" Christian's face lit up when he saw him. "Christian" Dimitri chuckled and they shared a manly hug. I took of my jacket at hung it on the hanger, kicking off my shoes.

"How are you?"

"Good" Dimitri nodded, "Working a lot, but I have something to come home to" He moved his arms around me, "So I'm happy"

Christian grinned towards both of us, "Sounds good to me"

"DIMITRI!" a familiar voice said from the kitchen. I frowned, where had I heard that voice before?

"Eddie?" Dimitri said confused, "Eddie" he let go of me, "Hey what are you doing here?"

It was Eddie! The Eddie I met when Dimitri and Christian with the other guys, Ivan mark and, and… Mikhail!

They hugged and laughed, "I didn't know you where coming" Eddie smiled, "Mere just told me to come here"

"Well I see you're the man in that relationship…" Christian teased and Eddie chuckled. He saw me over Dimitri's shoulder, "And you brought the MILF!"

"EDDIE!" Meredith's voice snapped from behind him. He grimaced before he turned around meeting Meredith's death glare. He smile angelic, "Sorry hun" he moved an arm around her. She rolled her eyes and met my eyes, "He's a bit awkward around people"

I chuckled, "It's ok, I think that Ivan guy is worse! Though MILF isn't that bad" I teased leaning into Dimitri as he took his place behind me. "Kind of a compliment"

Eddie grinned, "See I knew Rose would get it"

"Since when did you know her name?" Meredith asked looking between Eddie and I.

"I met him a few weeks ago when the guys played basketball"

Before she could respond Mia, Mason and Lissa appeared looking fab like always.

"Rose!" She squealed hauling me in for a hug. She froze when her eyes landed on the eye candy I'd brought. She pulled away eyes on Dimitri and a girly smile on her lips.

"Wow" she smiled, "he's a looker" I noticed all the girls eyes were totally checking him out and I wouldn't be surprised if there was some mind harassing to.

Christian cleared his throat and moved his arm around Lissa's waist, "Remember me? Your _boyfriend_?"

She blinked twice before looking towards Christian, "Of course I do sweetie it's just-" she looked back on Dimitri, "I could just put him in our living room and he would totally fit, then I could look at him all day"

I hit my hand on my forehead, god I knew it wasn't a good idea to let them meet him in real life, If he'll live through the night strain him to my bed and make him promise not to run away from me.

Dimitri strangled a chuckled, "Sorry but I'm already taken. I'm well fitted into Rose living room"

"On my couch" I filled in giving all of them a smile. I took Dimitri's hand in mine, "OK let's get this over with, Dimitri this is Lissa, That's Mia and Mason and next to Eddie is Meredith"

"Hi" They said at the same time.

"Nice to meet you" Dimitri answered wearing one of those making your knees go all gooey and you just want to do bad things-

"Rose you're drooling" Christian chuckled. I dried my mouth clearing my throat.

"Why don't you guys go hang in the living room while Rose help us out in the kitchen?" Lissa suggested.

They guys disappeared and I could swear I could hear Christian saying something about vodka but I wasn't sure.

The girls were already in the kitchen and when I entered I was harassed by all three of them.

"Oh. My. GOD!" Lissa squealed

"He's so hot, I was so mind fucking him!" Meredith snickered.

"Me to!" Mia agreed, "He's a god seriously, where the hell did you find him?"

"Over at St. Vladimir's" I admitted.

"Gosh you're so lucky" Lissa groaned, "I mean a guy with that body-" All the girls stole a glaze out in the living room where the guys were sitting in the sofa's. "I'd like to be on top of that"

"I'd tap that any day!" Meredith agreed.

"I'd love to be under that every day!"

I laughed at all their ramblings, "You guys are insane!"

"No we're not!" The said to their defense, "We just enjoy looking at him" Meredith smiled tilting her head slightly as she was checking my boyfriend out. I rolled my eyes, "Stop looking Mere he's taken"

She shot me a grin, "Boy have you been waiting to use that line huh?"

"Yes!" I squealed.

After some jumping, more squealing and jumping we grabbed some glasses and a bottle of wine settling down with the boys. I took my seat next to Dimitri and the other squeezed their butts next to their own lovers. Meredith squeezed in next to me next to Eddie, starting to fill up the glasses.

"Are you having a good time?" I asked in a hushed tone wanting to know if he would survive.

"Great, I'm worried about you though. Did I hear you squeal a few seconds ago"

I blushed and tried to hide a smile, "Maybe"

He chuckled grabbing my chin kissing my lips. I moved some hair out of my face kissing him back. I pulled away deciding one last peck was needed before I leaned back in the couch.

Mere leaned over speaking a bit too loud, "I see how you mean that he's good at _everything_! I mean look at that pa-"

I elbowed her in her ribs so she wouldn't finish that sentence. I shot her a deadly glare before looking over at Dimitri if he'd heard. Of course he'd heard…

He had this playful glint in his eyes seeming he wanted to know the ending of that sentence.

"I'm really interested in the ending of that sentence" He winked. I shot him a look, "No you do-"

"Me to actually" Eddie teased.

"ok let's all just be honest" Meredith said.

"No-" I tired but I had lost before I could even try to save the situation.

"All of us would totally do you Dimitri, but we won't cause Rose is on top of our list. But otherwise, I'd totally do you"

I sighed deeply biting my lower lip before looking meeting Dimitri's gaze, "And now you know my friends are insane"

He chuckled, "It's not that bad, who doesn't like to hear that three girls like to do you?"

"I would love to hear that!"

"Yeah me to" The guys agreed. I rolled my eyes, "You are all insane"

"True" Dimitri moved his arm around me, "But at least I got the MILF" he smirked and I couldn't help the insane blush on my cheeks. Kill me! Kill me now!

* * *

><p>Dimitri, Eddie and Mia were laughing hysterically when Lissa retold the story about of my first job. It wasn't even a funny story but sure everyone loves to hear about Rose falling and setting the managers pants on fire over and over again!<p>

I crossed my arms over my chest in protest wanting all of them to stop laughing to me.

Dimitri tried his hardest to calm down drawing me closer towards him, "Sorry honey" He kissed my temple. "It was kind of funny"

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, she's in that mood now, Good luck with that later Belikov" Christian teased from the couch across from us where he and Lissa were getting cuddly.

He kissed my temple again before checking his watch I noticed it was a bit past eleven. I think he felt it to that maybe it was time to get going. He studied my face in silence as a low chatter from the other filled the air around us. "Are you tired?" he asked moving a strand of hair behind my ear. I nodded and started yawning as I leaned my head against his shoulder. He kissed the top of my head before he straightened up in the couch, "I think I need to get my girl home before I have to carry her"

"Wise decision" Christian chuckled as Dimitri helped me up. The others followed us to the door.

"It was very nice meeting you Dimitri" Mia smiled giving Dimitri a hug as I said goodbye to Eddie and Mason.

We got into the car, both of us only had one glass of wine but we both new Dimitri was way more responsible then I were so he drove home. It wasn't far and we parked safely out side the house.

"Do you want to sleep here?" I asked. I always wanted him to sleep here but sometimes he had to work late and he didn't want to bother so he went to the flat. His mother commented a few times that she barely saw his son anymore but, when she knew he had another woman to look after him she was happier than ever. I smiled at that.

"Of course I want to sleep here" he smiled. We walked in a comfortable silence as we headed for the door. I unlocked the door the house was silent and still. Good! That meant the kids where a sleep.

"Why don't you go get ready and I'll just check the kids?" I asked.

"Ok" Dimitri gave me a quick peck before he disappeared into my room. I first went to Ben's door opening it seeing him sound and a sleep in his bed. I smiled and whispered good night. Abby were asleep too but her head was facing the wrong way.

I smiled as she squirmed, probably dreaming a lot tonight. Alexander was drooling on his pillow but also as his siblings asleep. I knocked on Ve's door. When I heard no reply I opened it slowly. She had her back towards the door but her slow and even breaths told me she was asleep. I whispered a good night before I headed for the bathroom. Dimitri was already in bed, I saw him as I passed my bedroom.

I brushed my teeth and hair undressing so I was only wearing my new lingerer. I ran a hand through my hair and gathered my clothes in my hand before I exited the bathroom. I opened the door to my room seeing Dimitri's half naked form half sitting in bed as he read the book he'd left here. I threw the clothes on the floor and climbed onto the end of the bed clearing my throat wanting his attention. He wasn't going to get some sleep in a while. That was I make sure off…

**D POV**

She cleared her throat. I'd heard her climb into bed but noticed she didn't throw herself underneath the covers falling asleep before she hit the pillow. I lowered the book and I think my eyes bugged out of my eyes. What a sight.

She was kneeling at the end of the bed, wearing quite revealing and oh so sexy white lingerer that I've never seen before. Her hair was falling over her shoulders and the way her eyes were focused on me made me want to throw myself at her. She bit her lower lip trying to hold back a smile, "What do you think?"

I blinked twice but her beautiful form was still in front of me. I put the book on the side table pulling back the quilt, kneeling in front of her.

"You're the best. Girlfriend. Ever!" I said slowly moving some hair off her shoulder. She smiled, "Good"

Her lips were so soft and I could never forget how she felt against me. Her hot naked skin pressing against mine, as I removed those wonderful pieces of fabric. But I wanted my girl naked to the bone so I could see her. All of her! Nothing that could hold her back.

"You're so beautiful!" I murmured against her skin as I kissed her shoulder, slowly easing her down onto the mattress. My hands were taking in her nakedness and I loved every moment of it.

"I could just locked the door throw away the key and have you like this forever" I groaned into her neck as I were kissing my way up towards her lips. She smiled moving her legs around my waist. Our lips met and she moaned grabbing my hair roughly, boy this girl can turn me on.

"Uh" she moaned, "I love you!"

In one simple movement I was inside her after working her up, nice and wet. "Uh" I kissed her, "Roza I love you to"

I quickened the pace a bit knowing just what to do to make her bit her lower lip, holding back moans and then groan my name and growl when I hit her deeply. I took her breast in my hand giving it a squeeze. She so amazing. So damn sexy it hurt sometimes.

"Faster" She breathed.

I love her. I love all of her. Uh, god I just want to-

I quickened the pace and I just could hold back a growl as she nibbled at my earlobe.

"Roza" I moaned. "Roza come with me baby!"

"Dim-Dimitri!" She gasped, as I pumped harder. "Dimitri-uh"

In a matter of seconds I hit the right spot. That spot that made her quiver, squirm and moan in pleasure. She let me ride the wave out as she roamed my skin.

Best. Girlfriend. Ever!

* * *

><p><strong>I thought it was a while since I squeezed in a lemon in this one :P So I thought, WHAT THE HECK?<strong>

**Was is a good one? More? Less?**

**What do you think'll happen in the next chap? **

**Will Ve finally talk to Dimitri? How will things work out?**

**Feedback is always appreciated ;D **

**TONS OF LOOOOOOOVE!**


	23. Mess with Ve and you mess with Me

**It might have taken me a long time to post this chap and I'm sorry for that but I've been having so much on my mind lately! Christmas shopping and needing to finish things before christmasholidays and such! Hope you're not too mad !**

**I made this chap a bit longer and I think you'll like this one. It's in V POV and D POV. And Maybe they'll finally make up? Will They or Not? **

**The last shot to fix things between them or will it be doomed forever? Find out ;) **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>V POV<strong>

I sat down in one of the booths on the toilet. It felt kind of good to finally be alone, somewhere no one could see me. In school my friends always mingled around me or Marc was there. I love having all of them around and things were really working for Marc and me I really like having him around but I sometimes miss the silence. I can't get it in school or home. Not even at night.

At home things had been kind of crazy lately. And I guess sometimes I think that maybe I should've taken things more maturely or something. I understand what's up but I'm still only fourteen! I'm just starting out my life, about to get my first boyfriend and I I've finally settled with the thought of no dad in my picture. I'm fine. Then suddenly there is one and this time it's true. Nothing fake.

Not a man pretending he's my dad only to love my mother. He already loves my mother and later fins out that he's my biological father.

I snorted as I thought of it. Father. Dad. _Big daddy_! I sighed deeply burying my face in my hands. What is going on with the world?

In my right mind I want to think that I'm too hard on my mother. She's doing everything she can to make me happy and it's not like she planned of starting to date my gym teacher and then fall head over heels for his big muscles as "charming" personality.

Or that she started noticing slight things how a like us kids were so much like Dimitri. The Belikov. Before just my annoying gym teacher that loved to bug me about running some goddamn laps or try harder at soccer, even to swim faster when I was fastest in class. Now he's the man that created me, with my mother- I shivered, don't think of it like that _ever_ again! I told myself as I stopped my thoughts.

On the other side I'd love to think that this is their entire fault. If my mother hadn't went on that stupid meeting that day they wouldn't have met and this wouldn't have happened. I would have been all sunshine feeling good when everything was working out fine. Enduring Belikov I guess I could handle only if he was far away from me. But now he's too close and way to close to my mother and her bed. I freaking heard them last night!

The silence is off at home cause I have three siblings that are having some serious problems keeping their mouth shut or my mom is talking to Dimitri over the phone they're both laughing in the kitchen. At night I's hard to sleep with all the thoughts that's bombing my head and making me go insane will all the theories. Like they are right now. And then there's the sex. Or _Lovemaking_ as mom likes to call it. Why can't they just keep their hands to their sides and give one another a quick peck and then it's over? It's not that hard. At least it shouldn't be.

I wish mom never met Belikov. My life would've been so much easier with out him!

Then that annoying better side of me – which I must've gotten from Belikov cause I would never get it from mom – the better part that makes me think more about my mom then myself. How miserable she would be without Dimitri. How good he is for her and how well he works with the younger kids and to them a father really could straighten them out. ARGH! I hate this side… Better is so not easier.

I left the bathroom walking to my locker finding a good-looking surprise leaning against the door playing with my lock. He wore that special smile that made the butterfly flutter their wings in my stomach and wanting him closer than was humanly possible

"Hathaway" He smiled, "I've been waiting for you"

"Lucky me" I flirted and winked reaching out with my hand to open my locker. Our hands met and I felt his warm skin against mine. I could feel a warm gooey feeling run through my and our eyes met. Both of us smiled as we recognized the feeling in one another's eyes. He moved away so I could open my locker. He leaned up against the locker next to mine and I didn't bother to move away as I opened my locker, I liked being this close to him.

"So was there something special or were you just out for my amazing self?" I raised a brow.

"Funny" He smirked, he leaned closer and I felt like things couldn't get better right now! "I want wondering if you wanted to hang out after school? We could be at my place"

His smiled had grown into a more genuine not creepy smile that made it very inviting for me to be with him. I smiled, "Sounds like a good plan"

His smile grew he's so cute! "Then I'll see you here after school" And before I could react he leaned forward giving me a kiss on the cheek. I gasped and then he was gone practically running down the halls. A big phony smile grew on my lips and I couldn't seem to get it off. He'd just asked me to hang out at his place and then kiss me. HE KISSED ME! My cheek, but it's still me. Oh god, things just go so much better!

* * *

><p>"Ve?" I heard mom's voice on the other side of the phone.<p>

"Yeah it's me," I answered as I headed for the lockers getting my bag and jacket before Marc would meet me. "I'm not coming home for dinner, I'm hanging out with-" I froze, "A-a friend!" I stammered. Damn, I knew this was going to make mom curious. Shit…

"Oh really?" she asked and I knew I was screwed. "And who is this friend?"

"It's just a friend" I said opening my locker. She chuckled, "Then tell me who h- I mean it is" She was so onto me. I groaned and sighed, "Fine I'm going to Marc's place"

"Ooh, is it the Marc?" She asked sounding excited.

"Shut up" I hissed through the phone but I could feel the blush on my cheeks. I looked around checking if he was here. He wasn't.

"Yes it's Marc, you don't have to yell"

She snickered, "Sorry, I'll save you some dinner. When will you be home?"

"I don't know, eight?" I shrugged.

"That late? Honey it's starting to get dark, let's say seven"

"Aw c'mon mom!" I whined. "You know this is a big deal, please let me stay until eight!"

There was some silence and then she sighed, "Ok, but only this once. Text me when you leave ok?"

"Sure" I smiled feeling the good mood creep back up on me. We said goodbye and I hung up having a goofy smile on my lips again. I put my books in my locker and grabbed my bag getting ready to leave as soon as Marc got here.

"Get that stupid smile of your lips, you're bad enough as it is" Heather's annoying high-pitched voice rang in my ears. Heather was one of those annoying and completely spoiled girls that has their spot on all high school in the US.

She had a thing for everyone, either it was a good one or a not so good one. Earlier she was alright and didn't bother with me. Now it has completely turned around. It all started when Marc and I started hanging out. Little did I know that the bitch liked him a little too much and now the war was declared and I was going to win!

I rolled my eyes towards her comment, "Well Heather" I said turning towards her "At least I know how to smile"

"If you call that a smile I think the world is better of with out it" she shot back. I was growing so tired of this. So Marc liked me more than her, though love! It's not really my fault.

"Look Heather just get out of my face, I haven't done anything to you"

"Oh yeah?" She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, "Except from brain washing Marc so he barely notice me anymore. You're a total witch!" She was up in my face and I might be childish but hell no she can get up in my face like that. I pushed her away from me, "Back off!"

"Exactly, back off! We both know Marc would've picked me so just suck it up and leave." She said fiercely. I sighed trying to keep my temper, "Look Heather I didn't-"

"Yes you did! Don't you dare lie to my face!" her voice rising.

"Are you saying I'm a liar?" I asked through clenched teeth. She smirked as she noticed this was a soft spot of mine. I might be a lot of things but a liar is not one of them. I kept my mouth shut. Her smirk grew as she walked closer. "I think you are" she said walking around me in a circle. The hunter prey sense felt more real and I couldn't help but to feel helpless.

"I think you're just a big ugly _lousy_-"

"That's enough Heather!" Marc's voice cut her off and she stopped before she could finish. Her face lit up into a big bright smile, "Marc! I didn't see you, how are you?"

I was standing there shooting her daggers but she barely noticed me. Then something warm touched me. I didn't need to look I just knew it was a hand and not just any hand. Marc's hand, "Good" He said shortly, "Better if you left"

I didn't glace over at Marc but I knew his face was serious and his voice cold. Heather's face turned icy and her lips tensed and eyes narrowed. "Fine" She huffed crossing her arms over her chest. "But this is not over" her eyes met mine and it was obvious who the message was sent to. She didn't move and I raised a brow silently asking if the message hadn't gone through for her to leave.

She flipped her hair over her shoulder as she spun around on her heel and strutted away. I felt my shoulders relax as she disappeared around the corner I exhaled.

I felt a light squeeze around my hand and I instantly looked up meeting Marc's eyes. Firstly worry flashed in them but as a smile crept up on my lips happiness shone through and went all the way to his lips. I snickered as he bit down his lower lip, "What are you staring at?" I didn't know where to look, feeling his gaze upon me felt like I had something in my face.

"You" he smiled full heartedly and I shipped for air taking a step back hitting my locker. His eyes narrowed playfully as his fingers started playing with mine, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah uh-" I cleared my throat, "Just need my bag" I opened my locker again grabbed my bag and jacket and locked up again. Marc grabbed my hand again and we walked down the hall. I couldn't help but to look down and see if it was real. I almost wanted to pull out my phone and take a picture but that would totally ruin the moment…

He had his bike outside. He told me to hop on the carrier since he was driving. He grabbed my bag as I hopped on and away we went. It was a bit shaky at first and I couldn't help not to laugh as he almost ran over a guy outside the local body shop.

"Stop laughing" he chuckled as he finally found a balance and started to speed up the pace.

"Sorry" I snickered. "You're doing fine now"

As I said that the bike made a wrong turn and off we fell. I shrieked in the fall but to my surprise I landed on something soft. I propped myself up to see what I landed on. Marc. His face twisted in a hurting way and he looked so pathetic I busted out laughing.

"What's so funny?" he croaked half smiling as he looked over at me. I chuckled, "You"

His smile grew and he nudged my shoulder, "Like you could do it better"

I took it as a challenge pursing my lips smiling slightly helping him up, "Matter a fact I can" I got the bike off the ground, "C'mon" I handed him my bag and sat on the saddle.

To my surprise he didn't doubt sitting down like I think most guys would've. We shared a smile before I started biking.

"Damn" he snickered, "I didn't know you actually were better than me"

"I've been doing this for a long time" I said as I drove past house after house. "When mom had to work I picked up Ben or Abby and rode them home, I'm an expert"

I felt his hands snake around my waist, the heat from his skin burning through my jacket. I gasped for air feeling slightly dizzy.

"What is it Hathaway? Distracted?" I could hear the smirk in his voice. I made a nervous laugh as we got closer to his house, "Shut up"

We were sitting in his living room watching a movie. I had curled up in one of the corners as he had taken the spot in the middle. I glazed over at him as he had chosen the movie and put it in. His half long hair looked so good from here!

Right then he turn around meeting my gaze. a grin tugged at his lips and I smiled back. He flopped down on the couch next to me but a bit farther away then I preferred but I didn't say anything. The movie started and we sat there in the dim lit room and I was kind of hoping he would scoot closer by now. But nope he just sat there. I sighed and watched the movie instead.

After a while I realized I started to get cold. I think I was mainly nervous being this close to him alone but I had times when I would start to freeze with out really knowing why. My fingers were cold and I crossed my legs under me to get some warmth from my butt. I pressed my hands down under my thighs getting goose bumps on my arms as a shiver went through me. I got one hand free from under me and as I was about to rub my arm to get rid of the goose bumps as I felt that familiar warmth around my fingers. That same warmth that I felt earlier today, Marc's hand.

I looked up meeting his gaze and smile, "You could've told me if you were cold" he said scooting closer. "I thought you were that kind of girl that told the guy what to do"

I snorted slightly as he came closer, "I didn't know you wanted me to be the man in your own house"

He chuckled and moved an arm around me pulling me close. I leaned into him searching for warmth and I just loved the way his shirt smelled like. I relaxed as he held me close and I snuggled into his side.

I felt his mouth close to my ear and I held my breath waiting for him to speak.

"I don't mind some Hathaway control"

I smiled as I exhaled looking up towards him, "You'll regret saying that Zeklos" I teased and he chuckled.

Silence fell after that but it was one of those comfortable silences. I felt warm and fuzzy and I didn't want to more ever again. The movie ended and we watched the credits to. I smiled as he leaned his head against mine taking a deep breath hopefully smelling my hair. Thank god I showered!

"Your hair smells good"

_YES! GOD YES he just smelled my hair and thought it smelled good_! I squealed in my head.

I snickered, "I guess I should say thank you"

He chuckled, "Sorry, that was weird"

"I like weird" I said as I watched his hand rest on my shoulder. "I could get use to this"

Did I just say that out loud?

"Me to" he smiled.

"What time is it?" I asked when I realized I had a time schedule. "I promised mom to be home at eight"

I felt him move beneath me to check his cell, "I think that plan just crashed, it's ten past eight"

I sat up straight, "What?" I got out of the couch, "Gosh, mom is going to kill me! She going to kill me so damn much" I freaked as I half ran towards the door. I searched for my shoes found them and fumbled them on then I started looking for my jacket.

I heard Marc appear "Do you really have to leave?"

I looked up meeting his gaze. He looked a bit disappointed and lonely. I took a deep breath to calm down and straightened myself up after putting on my jacket.

"I kind of promised mom to be home… I'm sorry but uh- I-I mean we could do this again"

I mumbled, I looked down not wanting to meet his sad eyes. "I mean I really um- I really like being with you and I-I-I Ki-kind of like you, you know? And I thought-"

I hadn't realized that during the time I was stumbling over my own words Marc and moved closer and was now standing his feet flush with mine. As I noticed this mid sentence I looked up and before I could continue warm lips met mine. Firstly my eyes went wide and I was taken aback. Then when his hands laced through mine I felt this wave of warmth run through me and I instantly relaxed into the kiss.

His lips were warm and soft as they slowly caressed mine. His lips were so addictive it felt like I couldn't get enough. I tugged his hands closer towards me bringing his lips closer to mine then they already was.

After about a minute we slowly pulled away. "Wow" he murmured against my lips. A smile spread on my face and I couldn't help myself from leaning in stealing one more kiss. Why didn't this happen earlier?

I slowly walked home not wanting the warm feeling on my lips to disappear. I wanted to keep it forever and ever and then a little bit more. I started walking through the park still wearing that goofy smile on my lips. I felt so silly yet I didn't care because Marc had kissed me. He really had kissed me! _ME_.

I was lost in my thoughts when a sudden noise woke me up and I stopped dead in my tracks.

"I thought I told you to get rid of that ugly smile of yours"

I spun around as the voice broke out from the darkness. I knew that voice anywhere. Heather.

My face went grim and I glared into the darkness, "Only cowards hide in the dark" I spoke loudly showing no fear.

She huffed as I heard her move in the darkness, "I'm not the coward here Hathaway you are. Hiding behind Marc will get you nowhere. It's just sad and pathetic"

"I wasn't hiding, he just backed me up" I snapped angry cause she just ruined my awesome mood. I don't even think Dimitri could've ruined the mood I was in, but Heather definitely could.

"Yeah right, you're just as pathetic as your mom is" I felt ice cold fear run through me, I clenched my teeth "What did you say?"

She appeared underneath one of the streetlights with a big smirk plastered on her lips. "I said she's pathetic and so are you. I didn't know it could get more fun with you having a desperate mother but now with Belikov" she laughed to herself, "It's just hilarious"

"Don't you dare to talk about them like that" I snapped taking a step forward, "They don't have anything to do with this"

"Oh" she said with a whiny voice, "Is little Veronica grumpy?" She had that annoying high-pitched tone that could make me go insane. She came closer now standing face to face with me. "Useless. One of the many words to describe you"

I know I shouldn't listen to this, I'm a Hathaway for Christ sake, but right now I just felt vulnerable. Weak and vulnerable and it was hard not letting her words get to me.

"What is it Ve? Cat caught your tongue?"

She shoved me back and I felt tears forming in my eyes and I gained my balance. But I kept my mouth shut. She laughed, "Oh Ve you're so pathetic it's not even funny. So weak, weak and useless and that ugly smile of yours the world would be so much better off without it-"

"I think you better not finish that sentence Ms. Voda, I wouldn't want to hurt you more then necessary" Both of us turned to the dark figure that stood with proud posture under the streetlight Heather had been standing under a few minutes ago. I recognized the voice, then the shape.

It was no other then Dimitri Belikov.

**D POV**

Rose had said something about Ve meeting up with Marc and that she was coming home around eight. She was working late since she and the girls had to fix a few things before the Christmas shopping spree that would soon enter the mall. So I was in charge of the kids for the night.

Ben was sitting by the computer playing some games, Abby was in her room with her friend Alice who was sleeping over for the night and Alex was right next to me as I finished dinner. Time was a little bit past seven and I'd promised Rose to save some food for her and Ve.

I scooped up food on all the kids' plates and put them on the table telling them it was ready. Abby and Alice came first as they were talking about some Barbie they both wanted for Christmas and how cool it would be if they both got matching Ken's. I put that thought in memory so I could buy it for her for Christmas. I think that would be a good start on this whole father figure thing. It's not like I'm buying her, but I don't want her to get disappointed in our first Christmas.

Ben came around and sat down as I helped Alex into his chair and sat down and we ate together. Ben asked me about some math problems he wanted me to help him with and I told him that I would be glad to help him. So after I finished the dishes we sat down and did his homework.

"See you got it already" I smiled. Ben's face lit up, "It's only cause you helped me" He snickered, "If mom helped me I would get nowhere, when it comes to math she isn't good for anything"

"She's good at a lot of other things though" I smiled. I don't think we were thinking about the same things but the things I were thinking about. Were some pretty good things I smiled to myself.

I checked my watch expecting it to be around eight but to my surprise it was a bit past half past eight. I frowned Ve should've been home half an hour ago. I got my phone dialing her number Rose had given me earlier. No answer.

"Ben" I said calmingly as I got up and went for the door, "Can you be in charge for a few minutes? I'll just need to check something, I'll call Abe over so he'll be here in five ok?" I said knowing I had his full attention.

"What's wrong?" He asked worry flashing in his eyes.

"Nothing" I smiled reassuringly, "I just need to go meet Ve"

He nodded I kissed his forehead picking up my phone dialing Abe's number.

"Belikov, what a nice surprise" Abe's voice sounded cheery on the other side.

"Abe I need you over at the house as soon as you can ok?" I said as I walked towards the car. He heard on my tone it was serious.

"I'm on my way, what's going on?" I could hear him move as he spoke.

"Ve should've been home half an hour ago and she ain't picking up so I'm going out to check if she's on her way home or if anything has happened" I started driving slowly the way Rose told me se would take home looking around closely.

"Ben's home and so is the rest of the kids, I'll call when I find her"

"You're a good man Belikov" Was all he said before he hung up. I sighed I just hope I'm not a too lousy father.

I was driving around when I finally got to the park I knew she would cross through. There were some lights along the way but I didn't see much. I came closer when I heard something faint so I pulled over and turned off the engine to see if I recognized something.

Or more like a voice. Heather Voda from one of my classes. She was in the same grade as Ve but in the other class. Then I heard something that sounded like Ve's voice. I opened my door and the voices grew louder they were close by. I locked the car and focused on their voices trying to find them. At first I was glad she wasn't alone but as I got closer I wasn't so sure anymore.

Heather's voice was ice cold and loud and now I was close enough to pick up words that came out of her mouth.

"…seless. One of the many words to describe you" It was Heather's voice that carried through. I didn't like her tone and I definitely didn't like her choice of words. Was she talking to Ve?

"What is it Ve? Cat caught your tongue?"

I had my answer, I felt my face go grim. Heather was known as the suck up type. Nice on the outside but evil on the inside and I didn't like the combination of her and Ve alone in the park. I came closer taking the scene in. They hadn't noticed me.

Heather was face to face with Ve. What surprised me was the emotion on Ve's face. To me she's always been known as the strongest Hathaway picture. Now she just look scared, scared and lonely.

"Oh Ve you're so pathetic it's not even funny." Anger grew within and I stepped forward into the light crossing my arms over my chest. Heather continued, "So weak, weak and useless and that ugly smile of yours the world would be so much better off without it-"

"I think you better not finish that sentence Ms. Voda, I wouldn't want to hurt you more then necessary" I cut her off by the end of her sentence. My voice was cold and harsh. Both of them spun around and I shot Heather a glare as she became my focus.

Heather's eyes went wide as she saw it was me and so did Ve's. But I guessed Heather was the one afraid since Ve had no reason to.

"I don't like your tone Heather" I said thoughtfully taking my time to make my words go to more use. "And I definitely don't like your choice of words"

Heather let out a shaky breath as I saw her trying to gain courage to stand up to me. Bad choice…

"W-we're not in school so y-you can't say anything Belikov" She tried to sound cocky but failed. I narrowed my gaze taking slow step forward as I spoke, "Is that so? Then I will tell you a few things Ms. Voda and I think that you should listen very carefully. Firstly I do have everything to do with this because Ve is a friend of mine and I don't like you talking shit to anyone that's close to me. I don't want you talking shit to no one do you understand?" I raised my voice slightly. "Secondly you made a very bad choice going against a Hathaway and especially calling Rose first born pathetic, you should wake up the sleeping bear and if you don't want hell on your back I think you should say your best apologies to Veronica before something bad happens"

Heather gulped visibly. I knew I had gotten to her and I was getting to her good. I didn't say Ve was my child because that is to no use for Heather to know. All she needed to know was that if she messed with Ve she messed with me. And you don't want to mess with me!

"I-I" Heather strutted. I raised a brow, "Well?"

"Sorry" she murmured. Ve crossed her arms cross her chest our postures were a like.

"I don't think she heard you" I said wanting her to say it properly.

"Alright, alright I'm sorry! I'm sorry I'll back off and never talk to you again!" She said backing off slightly looking at Ve and then towards me. "Can I leave now?" she asked.

"One more thing" I said grabbing my phone, "What's your parents number?"

"You wouldn't dare" she said through clenched teeth.

"Do you really want to go there Voda?" I asked with an ice-cold glare on her. She swallowed mumbling a few numbers I dialed. She was not getting off that easily…

I got Ve in the car and things were kind of awkward. We hadn't spoken after I'd the Voda's had left after picking Heather up and me explaining the situation to her mother. Now that, that was off my hands it was only Ve and I left. She sat silently next to me as I drove home. I didn't really know what to say. I wasn't really her favorite person. And what are you suppose to say after a situation like this?

So much for being a good dad…

* * *

><p>I knocked three times on her door. This was it. It's time to start fixing this sort of relationship up. Right now.<p>

I heard her voice from the inside, "Go away Dimitri"

I frowned slightly, how did she know it was I? I opened the door even if she hadn't told me to seeing her sitting on her bed leaning her back against the door looking out the window. She looked a lot like Rose with her dark hair falling down her shoulder faint curls on the end of the strands. I can't even imagine she's a part of me, in a good way. She looks so much like Rose.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked slightly dumbfounded cupping my neck with my hand. Her eyes moved from the window and found mine. They narrowed slightly pursing her lips.

"My brothers' and sister never knocks and my mother knocks' twice" She said shortly. "You knocked three times like you do in school and when you knock on our door when you're here to see mom"

I studied her. I've never thought of that, but I guess she noticed all the details. Just like I use to when I was younger. I still do but not in the same exact way. Maybe I am a part of her only it's not visible.

"I don't really want to talk right now…" She said suddenly looking down at her hands. I stepped forward pulling out the chair to her desk. I sat down slowly not moving my gaze away from her.

"Maybe I can talk and you'll just listen," I said softly "Ok?"

She shrugged and I barely noticed but since my eyes were on her I noticed the small gesture. I rested my elbows on my knee's leaning forward focusing on what to say and how to say it the right way.

"I'm sorry if I ruined a lot of your time lately but I firstly just wanted to assure you that I didn't mean to and you can say and think what ever about me but please just hear me out before you judge me" I said and paused letting her take it in.

"I know how it feels getting use to having only your mother as your legal guardian. When the father figure isn't needed and you feel like everyone else that tries to interfere will hurt the picture"

Her head snapped up and her eyes looked at me like I was insane. I was right she felt exactly what I was saying.

"I don't have a father anymore and I feel very secure with having just my mother, grandmother and sisters. They're my family and I don't need a father in that picture"

I met her gaze again and she was studying me closely. "What do you mean with anymore?" she asked cautiously. I swallowed, she might as well know by now.

"I was born in Russia like my sisters before and after me. My mother is from there and so was my father. Or you could call him father but he wasn't really my father. He just did his part and stopped caring," I said coldly feeling a slight anger towards him but I wouldn't let that stop me. "My father a very rude and cruel man and he use to hit my mother. He said things to my sister that would hurt them then and still do even if it was just words. One day I had enough of him and the way he treated my loved once. I was your age by then when I told him to get lost. He hit me pretty bad but I found the strength in my and hit back." I paused since I knew I had her full attention "I almost killed him that night and I was barely fourteen years old"

I looked up meeting her gaze, "Later he went into trial and he's still in jail and he won't come out for a long time" I said with a blank face.

"I'm not telling you this cause I want you to petty my or get scared cause of what I did. I'm just telling you this cause I understand. I know the feeling of not wanting anyone to hurt your mother. I see how much you care for her and I know that even if you're mad at her you still love her and you always will." I said straightening up leaning back in my chair. "I know you don't like me very much and that you don't want anyone to ruin the picture. I also know that I'm your biological father but I don't want to force you into anything. To like me." I sighed deeply. "I also don't want you to hate me"

Silence fell.

"Just let me stay in the picture." I whispered.

All you could hear was she and I breathing. I looked away from her not wanting to push her to answer anything.

A few minutes went with out a word coming out of her mouth. _At least I tried_ I thought to myself. You can't change everything, but I tried and that what's matters right? Right?

I slowly got up from the chair thinking it was time to go.

"I-"

I stopped. I had my back towards her but I knew it was her trying to say something. I kept quiet, breathing slowly hoping she'll try again.

"I d-don't hate you" she murmured slowly. "I just don't like you very much"

A small smile tugged at my lips. Maybe there was a shot?

"I know you're good for her. I know that you're good for the little guys to… and that you never really meant to be a pain in my ass when you were" she made a small noise that sounded like a strangled chuckle. "It all just came so fast it felt like I was choking and no one really cared" her voice was filled with emotion. It really took guts to tell me this.

"I'm not going to push you out of the picture, maybe give you a mustache when you're not looking" I could hear the smile now which only made me smile to.

"If we take it slow I might start liking you… in about twenty years"

I relaxed my shoulders.

"But you have to promise me a few things before I let you in fully into the Hathaway family"

I turned around now meeting her gaze nodding letting her know I would listen.

"If you ever hurt her, mom or any of my siblings I'll kill you." she said seriously, "And don't even think I'll call you dad in a long time"

I smiled nodding letting her know that I was ok with her propositions. "I promise"

"And don't ever ask me to run a lap again" she finished with a faint smile on her lips.

I smiled towards her, "I can't promise that"

She snorted a laugh, "We'll see about that"

* * *

><p><strong>THEY MADE UP! <strong>

**What do you think about that huh? :D Good/Bad? FINALLY?**

**Tell me anything :D **

**Lot's of L-O-V-E**


	24. Yes

**SORRY! Sorry, sorry it took such a long time to update but I really had to finish the final chap for another story and I really wanted to do it right :) **

**Hope you understand ^^, **

**I'm really happy though for all the wonderful reviews I've gotten and I can't thank you enough for what you've done for me! I mean soon this story is hitting 400 reviews and that's all thanks to YOU! so THANK YOU! Thank you so much :) **

**The last thing I want to say is that this is the second last chapter before this story comes to an end. It might seem a bit soon but I feel done with this story and I don't want to ruin it. Hope you understand :)**

**Now, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>R POV<strong>

After the night Dimitri looked over the kids and Ve had a thing with Marc things changed a bit at home. Dimitri had told me everything that had happened and Ve also softened up and we had a long talk about Heather, Marc and all that. She also mentioned something about her and Dimitri having a talk but didn't say what happened.

I asked him about it when we went to bed that night but he said they'd worked a few things out and time will tell how it'll work out.

Unusual from my part I was satisfied by that. If this meant that Ve might come across the thought of getting along with Dimitri and maybe even like him it would make my life the best life I could ever ask for.

There has been about a month since that day and I've slowly noticed some changes in Ve. She smiles a lot more and I think Marc has to do something with that. I Had my doubts in the beginning since he was a Zeklos but I guess I judged the book with out reading it. I was wrong and as long as she's happy so am I.

Dimitri stays over a lot these days and has even brought over some clothes so he doesn't have to get a bag all the time. He can stay over whenever he feels like it and when he works late he sleeps at the apartment. We go there some weekends just to have some time alone. We try to hang out and do regular stuff like watch a movie, cook together or ask some friends over. But we usually end up in bed, naked sweaty and satisfied.

It was one of those weeknights Ve was in charge at home and we had snuck away for a quick dinner and then some naked wrestling in Dimitri's big bed. A comfortable silence fell between us as out breaths had calmed down same as our heartbeats. Life is pretty good when you have a large Russian in your bed, kids at home and friends to love. I'm a pretty darn happy woman!

Dimitri's head rested right beneath my chest area and I was listening to his calm and even breaths.

I closed my eyes relaxing my whole body as I slowly ran my fingers through Dimitri's hair.

"Roza?"

"Mm?" I hummed not opening my eyes.

"I have a thing on Friday night at school so I'm going to come home late" He says face still on my stomach. I know his eyes are open as he studies the room.

"Oh" I say a bit surprised. I'm so use to having him home on the couch on Friday's I didn't see that coming, I raise my head from the pillow "What kind of thing?"

"That's what I wanted to ask you about" he says propping himself up on his elbows so he can look into my eyes. I narrow my eyes slightly towards him, ready for anything.

"It's St. Vladimir's Prom on this Friday night and I promised to chaperone" he says not wavering his eyes from mine. "Would-" he pauses, "Would you like to go with me?" He asks.

I relax as I realize it hadn't anything to do with another woman – well many girls but they're under aged so that's not why he's there – or ditching me. I smirk towards him, "You mean like a date?" I raise my brows towards him.

"More like chaperoning but I guess kind of a date" He smiles tracing an invisible pattern on my stomach.

"Are you blushing Belikov?" I tease, as I haven't answered yet knowing it's making him anxious. He moves further up forcing my head back down putting us face to face.

"Stop fooling around with me Hathaway, are you going with me or not?" He threatens trying to hold back a smirk. I lick my bottom lip, "Is that a threat?" I move my arms around his neck. He turned his slightly kissing my bicep, "Maybe… Is it working?"

I smile as he trails kisses along my arm to my shoulder, "Yes, like you didn't know" I snicker. His head tilts towards me, "So you'll go with me?"

I smile, "I'd love to"

We kiss. It's one of those slow sensual kisses. Our lips caressing one another, slowly stroking each other, fingertips moving up and down as our lips parts and our tongues meet.

I've been dating this man soon close to little over a year and I'm still amazed by the way he makes me feel. How much my kids love him and he them and how he surprisingly gets along with _the_ most stubborn teenage girl on earth just to be with me. We've created a life together.

We started dating feeling like teenagers in love head over heels not willing to imagine a life without the other. Then we hit our challenge – Ve, parents and so on but we face them. Sure we can have a small argue from time to time but it doesn't mean we can't fix it. We always fix it. We keep our fire alive by still going on date nights, talking a lot and just hanging out weather it's with the kids, friends or just the two of us. Like right now. I've always wanted this and now I have it. It took me a long time but in a year I've managed to plan my life out better. Our life. I feel so happy and blessed to be me and I wouldn't change a thing,

* * *

><p>"You <em>what<em>?" Ve hissed trying to keep her voice down trying to handle the news I just gave to her.

"C'mon, it'll be fun and you'll barely notice us" I calmly hoping she won't get mad.

"Mom!" She whines putting the dress back on the hanger, "It's my first prom ever and if you're going to be there I can officially tattoo an L on my forehead for Loser!"

I roll my eyes, "Sometime I wish you had more genes from Dimitri…" She grimaced at that. I sighed, "I'll only be there for the night and if you say it's ok we can work out a deal around that"

I know I caught her attention because she crosses her arms over her chest narrowing her eyes slightly, "Go on"

I smile, "If you let me chaperone with Dimitri the whole night I might agree to something you want do to"

"Like…?"

"I don't know try me" I say wanting a few ideas. She stay's quiet for a bit before her face light's up, "You let me drink champagne before I leave the house"

I snort, "Yeah right, got any other idea?"

She takes a deep breath, "Rent me a limo?"

"Something less prize?"

"Oh c'mon mom, you're killing all my ideas!"

"I'm not you're just not that good coming up with any!" To my defense. Like hell I would give her alcohol and no to the limo.

"What about…" Now she has this sneaky look in her eyes. "What?" I ask studying her.

"You can chaperone with Dimitri _if_ you let me sleep over at Marc's that weekend" She raises a brow challenging me to say no. I narrow my eyes at her going through it in my head. No normal parent would agree to this – I think – if they had a teen like Ve. But on the other hand, I trust Ve to do what's right and if Marc's parents are home things can't get out of hand. Which means she'll be safe and have to call me to check in when she gets there. I smiled towards her, "Fine"

Her eyes widen in chock, didn't see that coming huh?

"I agree to that _if_ Marc's parents are home and it's ok with them, which means I'll have to talk to them" She studies me carefully before she holds out her hand for me to shake,

"Agreed"

Before I take it I say, "I trust you with this Ve, I don't want you doing anything you're not ready for ok?"

I see the sincerity in her eyes as I take her hand and shakes' it. She pulls her hand free and hugs me instead. "Thanks mom"

I sigh and smile into her hair, "You're welcome sweetie" I kissed her hair and pulled away, "Now let's find dresses so we can get home and make dinner"

* * *

><p>"MOM! MOM THIS AIN'T WORKING!" Ve yelled frantically from her room. She about two hours to get ready and she had already showered and were on her room fixing herself up. It had been quiet for a bit before she yelled out loudly that this isn't working…<p>

I had Lissa on speed dial so I called her letting two signals go through before I hung up. We had already agreed that I'd give her a two signal call if I needed her over to manage Ve and her Prom Drama. I know I worked at a salon but my focus were nails and I'd done Ve's nails yesterday so that wasn't the problem. Lissa had magic finger with both hair and make up and she had pre paired a make up kit around the dress pic I'd sent her on Ve's dress. I might not be the ideal mom, but I knew how important prom was! So I didn't take any second changes that it'll work out on it's own.

Dimitri had taken the kids to his mothers to spend the night there and had just went before Ve freaked out.

In just a matter of minutes Lissa was knocking on my door. I opened up and we headed for Ve's room. As we opened she was lying on her bed face down and I was betting she considered skipping prom.

"Mom, just go away!" She sobbed.

"We'll fix this honey," I said walking over to her "I brought back up"

Her head snapped up seeing Lissa preparing her things over by her make up table. She shot up, arms around my neck whispering, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

I chuckled, "No problem, now go wash your face and let us to the rest"

She nodded getting up giving Lissa a kiss on the cheek before she hurried off to the bathroom. She chuckled, "Well I remember this scene, kind of a déjà vu thing" she winked. I chuckled, "Yeah well when I went to prom it was a different matter. I was six months pregnant and my dress didn't fit" I said to my defense.

"And I made a miracle with some scissors and glitter and off we went"

"Thank you Liss, really. Thank you"

We hugged quickly and as Ve entered again and sat down we started right away.

Concealer, eye shadow, eyeliner and some high lighter. Blush, gloss and some more eyeliner and mascara. Lissa wend for a natural look with a brown smoky eye to match her gorgeous eyes she had inherit from her father she saw more as a friend.

We had covered the mirror so she couldn't see anything as Lissa worked wonders on my daughter.

I brushed her hair pre pairing for the hairdo we had agreed to make on her. **(Pic on Profile)** Her hair was in soft waves as Lissa started pinning and twirling it up into a messy yet stylish hairdo.

As Lissa made some final touches I went to my room to get a pair of earring that I'd gotten from Yeva in birthday present. She told me they were her mothers and first I didn't know what to say. But I took them since she would be slightly offended if I didn't.

I'd seen how Ve had looked on them in awe so I thought this was the time she could wear them. They were Diamond pave triangle 18 karat white gold earring that were so beautiful I could just put them on sometimes just to look at them on me in the mirror. I entered Ve's room sitting down next to her. I started removing the earring she already wore and when she noticed the diamond earrings on her table she gasped looking at me.** (Pic on Profile)**

"Are you serious?"

I smiled, "You'll get them one day you know so I thought why not see how they look on you" I said putting them in. When she was done she stepped out of the chair and we helped her into her dress. Lissa and I stepped back as we looked on her.

The dress was perfect for her. The one shoulder was so flattering and the way the fabric fell from her hips and down was breath taking. Her hair and make up made her look like a goddess and the earring were the tip on the iceberg. I got tears in my eyes she's so beautiful.** (Dress pic on the profile)**

"Let's go to the full length mirror" I smiled taking Ve's hand bringing her out in the hall. She gasped as she saw her reflection. Tears started forming in her eyes.

"Don't you dare to cry on my mater piece Ve" Lissa playfully threatened and she chuckled a sob. "Sorry"

I pulled her in for a hug, "You're so beautiful"

As we started to pull away the door opened and there was Dimitri. His eyes fell on Ve and his eyes grew wide.

"Wow" he whispered. He closed the door clearing his throat, "Ve you, you really look beautiful"

She smiled a full on smile that actually reminded me of Dimitri's smile. "Thank you"

"When is Marc coming over?" Lissa asked me as Ve and Dimitri made some small talk.

"In about half an hour, his dad is driving them and Dimitri and I are suppose to be there soon so I'll better go get ready"

"I'll help" Lissa smiled going to get her things to my room. Dimitri caught my hand before I could escape, "Running away from me?"

I smile, "Just going to get ready for prom" I winked.

"Oh, what are you going to ware?"

"A dress"

"Color?" He raised a brow. I smiled, "White, you?"

"Black, but no dress" He teased. I chuckled giving him a quick kiss before disappearing to my room.

"What do you want to do with your hair?"

"Make something simple, the dress is hanging there and see if you get any vibes while I go wash my face" I said to Lissa.

When I came back I sat down on a chair and let Lissa to her thing. She said beach curls and a simple make up so I would look good but not over dress so Ve could have the spotlight. I agreed and we talked about random things as she applied some make up.

I ended up with a thicker line of eyeliner and mascara to add up the elegant part with the laid back hair and the dress. **(Hairstyle on profile)** I had chose a knee length summer inspired dress with beadings on the top part. **(Pick on profile)**

I chose a pair of simple black heels to make it simple yet good. Lissa got a text from Christian about some emergency involving him ruining something at home. She'd rolled her eyes and left me all set.

There was a knock on the bedroom door. "Roza we should get going-" He stopped as his eyes landed on me and a gorgeous smile hit his lips. "You look beautiful"

I eyed him up and down, "So do you" He wore all black – I love it when he does that – A black shirt with rolled up sleeves and a black vest with matching dress pants and shoes. He leaned down but then stopped, "You're not wearing lip gloss are you?"

I snickered, "No why?"

"I don't like getting too sticky" he grimaced. I chuckled giving him a kiss, "No gloss, but I can't promise you won't get sticky"

He smiled against my lips, "I don't mind this kind of sticky" He pressed his lips to mine. My hand grabbed the fabric off his shirt and I couldn't help not to moan. "We should go before I start to undress you"

"And we wouldn't want that to happen" he smirked taking my hand in his. I snatched my purse along with me before we headed out for the car.

We entered the gym hand in hand. The music was blaring through the speakers and there were teens dancing around on the floor already. Dimitri led me over to where the other teachers were stationed and I recognized some of them. Dimitri went to talk to the principal quickly when somebody tapped my shoulder.

"Rose, girl I haven't seen you in a long time, where you've been hiding?" Ve's English teacher came forward and gave me a hug.

"Eva" I chuckled, "I'm all worked up with the salon you know" I winked. "What about you?"

"Well you know, a girl like me is always busy but I try to keep a smile on" We laughed together. I love her swagger and her fierceness. I think that was one of the reasons Ve really liked her, because Eve didn't take shit from nobody but she could really give you a good time if she wanted to.

"So you're chaperoning your daughter?"

"Yeah I guess you could say that, I was asked her as someone's date though"

She looked around before leaning closer, "I hope you're not dating one of the seniors because if you are I would have to seriously hand it to you"

I laughed, "No oh god no, he's older than me"

"Oh so you've found yourself a fine man huh? Who is it?"

I saw Dimitri right behind her, with a playful smile on his lips "Well…" was all I said looking behind her shoulder and she turned around. She looked at Dimitri then back at me, then Dimitri then back again. She raised her brows at me and I smiled angelic and shrugging slightly.

"Oh girl you did fine" she burst out giving me a hug before turning towards Dimitri again, "That explains that silly grin that's been on your lips this last year"

Dimitri chuckles and nods yes

She shakes her head, "I bet you're like a teen in love, well I'm gona leave you to darling alone and start bugging the kinds who's grinding all over each other"

"Yeah you do that" I chuckled and she was gone. Dimitri narrowed his eyes towards me, "A best friend I should know about?"

"Everybody loves Eva" I winked.

After two hours here Dimitri and I were sitting on the bleachers looking out over the crowd. There had been one small incident when two girls came in the same dress and a small fight broke out but Dimitri cleared it out rather quickly.

I hadn't spotted Ve or Marc yet but I guess I would see her soon. The DJ grabbed the mike and said, "Here's a slow one for all you lovers out there"

The lights went down and the music played a slow song. Right when I spotted something white in the middle of the dance floor. I checked again and there she was dancing with her arms around Marc who was saying something in her ear. She laughed and rested her head on his shoulder. I smiled they were such a cute couple!

In the corner of my eye I saw someone glaring at them. Heather. I pursed my lips shooting her a glare she didn't catch. She better not try anything to ruin her night because then I'll-

"Whom are you glaring at?" Dimitri snickered in my ear.

I shrugged slightly, "Heather"

Dimitri looked where my eyes were and put his arms around me, "She won't dare to go close, not after what I told her in the park"

I took my eyes off Heather to meet his gaze. I was really thankful that he was there that night. That he looked after the kids and helped Ve out. I'd given him something extra that night to show him how thankful I really was.

His hand laced through mine as another slow song played through the speakers, "Want to dance?" he asked looking at me and only me.

I frowned slightly, "I thought we were chaperoning?"

"No one said we couldn't dance." He said pulling me up. He jumped down on the side turning around grabbing my waist lifting me down from the bleachers. Taking my hand leading me out on the dance floor. We were on the outer parts of the dancing crowds as Dimitri placed my hands over his shoulders and landed his own around my waist. With heels he didn't have to lean down so much touching my forehead with his own. I smiled looking down noticing my heels on the floor. The gym floor.

"Won't my heels ruin the floor?" I teased looking up. First he looked a bit uncertain what I meant but then a caught it and chuckled, "Don't worry, there's a thin mat on the floor so it won't get ruined. No body ever notice" He smiled proudly. I shook my head, "You're disturbed"

His warm hand tilted my head back, "Thank you" and placed a sweet kiss on my lips.

**V POV**

"You really look beautiful"

I smiled at Marc's words as we were slow dancing. He looked my shoulder, "You're mom looks pretty hot to"

I chuckled, "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that"

"I think Belikov think she's quite the catch to" he chuckled. I looked over in the direction of my parents – yes I mean both of them – and laughed with Marc at the sight. Mom had her arms around Dimitri's waist and they slowly slid down towards his ass and her kept lifting them higher. You might think the act should be reversed but in that relationship, you don't know what to expect!

I looked away after a while "Maybe I should be looking at you instead of looking at Belikov's date grouping him"

Marc chuckled, "Nice thought" We rested out foreheads against each others "I like you" suddenly slipped out of my mouth. I didn't grimace like I thought I would by my mistake. I just smiled.

"I like you to" Marc smiled kissing my forehead. "Want to go home?"

I nodded looking over at mom and… dad. And I smiled.

"I'm just going to call dad and say he can come and get us. They said we could sleep in the basement if we didn't do anything nasty"

I chuckled, "Nasty huh?"

"Yeah" he looked down a bit nervously, "You're the first girl that has ever slept at my place"

"Really?" I asked a little surprised. He nodded, "Yeah, mom seems to like you because I don't think she would've trusted me alone with you if she hadn't met you before. She thinks you can keep me in line"

I chuckled, "Good that she doesn't know all about me"

He cupped my cheek and gave me a kiss on the lips before we headed outside. I sent a text to mom that we were leaving. She just said that she loved me.

We were in the basement. There were three mattresses on the floor with pillows and blankets. I had my PJ's on make up removed and hair in a sloppy bun. Marc was on the bathroom and I was starting to freak out. What was I getting myself into? I'm fifteen for Christ sake. I can't have sex… what if he pushes me to. What if we do it anyway and I suck? My whole body went tense. How am I going to tell him no?

I felt two warm hands on my shoulders and his lips by my ear.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to" he whispered. I relaxed slightly after a said that. I turned around blushing slightly, "I'm sorry… I don't want to disappoint you and I don't know if I'm ready and-"

He kissed me, which stopped me from talking. As a reflex I moved my arms around his neck and kissed him back. He pulled away slightly, "Let's just do things our pace"

I smiled and nodded, "That's the best idea I've ever heard"

He smiled and lifted me up and dropped me on the mattresses. I laughed.

"But that don't mean we can't make out" He winked kneeling next to me. I stopped laughing but I kept a smile on, "Definitely not"

**The next day…**

**.**

**D POV**

"Daddy?" Alex came walking around the corner. He's already three years old and talking away like never before. I smiled as I was sitting on the couch, "Hey you, come here" When he reached me he didn't say anything just looked at me. Studying me. After a few seconds I couldn't help but to ask, "What's on your mind?" I rested my elbows on my knees so we were face to face.

"Daddy when will you marry mommy?" He said bluntly. I was a bit taken aback. I smiled, "It's not for med to decide, it's something we should decide together" I said.

"Why?"

I chuckled, "Well, because when you're a couple like mommy and I you're kind of like one person. And when you want to make a big decision like that you decide it together, because it's something so big that'll change our life's forever"

He was quiet for a bit. The funny thing with Alex is that he's so smart that's it's kind of hard to understand and for a three soon four year old I sometimes think he's smarter than me.

He looked up again with determination in his eyes, "But if you asked her to, what do you think she would answer?"

I opened my mouth.

"Yes"

My head snapped up. In the door way stood Rose with tears building up in her eyes arms around herself like she was having goose bumps all over. Her eyes were shining with warmth and love and I just couldn't get a word out of my mouth.

I stood up, eyes still on her.

"W-wo-would you?" I choked.

Tears rolled over and down her cheeks, her hand flew up over her mouth and she nodded. She nodded frantically a yes. Yes. YES!  
>I slowly took steps towards her and when my toes flushed with hers I stopped. I swallowed.<p>

"Will you?"

She removed her hand from over her mouth, sucking in the tears for a quick second.

"Yes" she nodded.

In one sweeping movement I hand my arms around Rose waist lifting her up and spun her around in the air. She shrieked in surprise, her hands on my shoulders for support and I laughed.

As I slowly slowed down her legs snaked around my waist, her hands slid down my back and then up my neck. I had my arms her butt holding her up so we were face to face. Her hands were on each side on my face.

I think my eyes were telling her over and over again but I had to say it out loud.

"Marry me?"

"Yes" she murmured resting her forehead against mine. Our lips locked for a soft kiss. It wasn't a kiss were we both needed that exciting passion that would make us both go crazy. Nor that we had to kiss to prove our love. This was a kiss were we already knew everything about the other. The love was obvious and so were our emotions. We just sealed out decision with a kiss.

I pulled away from her sweet lips when I felt a hand tug my pant leg. I looked down seeing Alex with his head slightly tilted.

"Have you decided it together yet?"

We chuckled and I let Rose down on her own feet lifting Alexei up and said the best word ever known to man kind.

"_Yes_"

* * *

><p><strong>YES! Yes, yes, yes... <strong>

**hehe, I've Always wanted to write about a wedding and the time has come :P **

**What did you think about the proposal? A bit unusual but that's what I thought was the brilliance of it^^, It wasn't usual **

**Tell me everything about what you want to see in the last chap, anything special you want for the wedding scenes or just anything! Any special honeymoon lemon maybe? ;) **

**REVIEW !**

**Lot's of Loving**


	25. Wedding Edition

**Firstly I really want all of you to LISTEN UP! This is important. I hope that all of you are familiar with Nicia (an author here at FanFiction) and something sad has happened that someone has stolen her work and duplicated it and used it as it's own. This is very wrong and I want you guys to help her because she needs it and is a VERY good writer and I think that this shouldn't happen! **

**Look at her story 'Beg for it' (** (dot) net/s/7336241/1/Beg_For_It**) then at the duplicate: **(dot)net/s/7586156/6/Let_me_Explain****

**and see the similarities that had striking. Please help her and report the story so her work can have it's justice! PLEASE help us, it's for a good cause. **

**You deport by scrolling down and in the left corner you can add let me explain as a favorite or such. You can also report possible abuse. YOu chose the category duplicate work and write that it was Nicia's first and she has copied her work. **

**Please help.**

* * *

><p><strong>Here I bring you the Wedding Edition of the LAST chap of WHO SAY'S I CAN'T DATE THE GYM TEACHER! <strong>

**I might have a slight surprise for you at the end... DON'T PEAK**

**ENJOY**

* * *

><p><strong>V POV<strong>

Marc was still asleep. I traced my fingers lightly along his spine and smiled as he squirmed underneath my fingertips. I'd stayed here all weekend and texted mom a few times just telling her I was still alive. She said she had some big news and waned me home for brunch telling me we were having some friends over. I didn't think much about it. Right now it was hard not to think about Marc lying underneath the same blanket as I was in only his PJ pants.

I'll admit I helped to make sure the t-shirt wasn't present during our steamy make out last night but that was as far as I went. I changed from my PJ's that grandma gave me – pants and a t-shirt – to the one mom got me for Christmas last year. Hot pants and a tank top and you can say it was slightly appreciated by the hot guy lying next to me. So yes I had a good weekend that would soon end but I'm still happy.

I checked my phone, the time was a bit past ten and Marc was sleeping like a dead stone down on the bottom of the sea. Pretty deep I tell you.

I rolled around so I was lying on my high end watching Marc as he silently snored into his pillow, flat on his stomach. I pulled down the blanket slightly and placed a hand on his warm back. He didn't move. I gently placed my lips on his soft skin. Nothing. I traced kisses up his spine wanting him to wake up so we could snuggle before I had to go home for a long family dinner. When he barely moved I let my hands slip down his side closer to his stomach. Marc some incredibly ticklish so if this didn't wake him up nothing will!

I let my hand slip and he jumped rolling around his eyes wide and confused and I couldn't help but to bust out laughing.

"VE!" he groaned pulling the quilt up burying his face in his pillow. I eased down on the laughing, "C'mon Marc don't be such a bore"

"I pretend I didn't hear that" He said into the pillow. I shot him a glare, "Fine" I said sitting up "I'll just get my ass out of bed in my teeny tiny shorts and tight top and le-"

I started the get up when his hands snaked around my waist pulling me back and in under the quilt again. I snickered as he buried his face in my neck, "Why do you have to be so stubborn and-"

"Hot?"

"Mhmm" He hummed cradling me closer to him. I smiled kissing his chin, "You just couldn't resist me"

"Wrong" he said eyes still closed, " I couldn't resist you in those _shorts_" he corrected! I smiled and kissed his cheek, "Why are you so tired anyway?" I asked as my lips lingered on his skin. I got him to open his eyes and look down on me raising his brows, "We stayed up until three am last night making out the question is why aren't you tired?"

"Maybe you can't handle me?" I teased playing with his hair. He snorted, "I can handle you Hathaway, just let me get nine hours of sleep and I'll handle you all you want"

"You've already gotten like seven hours, sleep the other two later and talk to me now, I need to get going in about an hour"

That woke him up, "Why?" He propped himself up on his elbow to see me better in the darkness of the quilt.

"Mom has some big surprise and we're having friends over, I need ot be there by twelve"

"What time is it now?"

"Ten past ten"

He attacked me with his lips moving so his body was on top of mine brushing my hair back by running his fingers through it. I snickered into the kiss and pulled away, "What are you doing?"

"Making up for some lost time, now kiss"

I put a hand on his lips, "Instead of harassing my lips why don't we take it slow?"

"Like sensual?"

I chuckled, "Think you can do that?" I raised a brow. A smile hit his lips, "Let's find out"

He leaned in slowly placing his amazing lips on mine. I traced my fingers up his arms planting them on each side of his face. Our lips went apart and then got together again. I felt his hand slowly trace down my arm onto my back past my hip and down my thigh. God he had long arms! He got a grip around my thigh and hitched it up my leg on his hip. I smiled as his lips moved from my lips tracing kisses along my jawline. I gasped as he started nipping on my neck, his hands finding their way inside my shirt. I rubbed my leg against his bringing his lips back to mine.

"Ve" He moaned into the kiss pressing his body closer to mine pushing me deeper into the mattress. My fingers clawed at his back and it felt like I couldn't get close enough. I know I didn't want to go farther but sometimes it was hard resisting him.

When his tongue entered my mouth I gave in to a loud moan taking a leap rolling us around so I was on top now. I hovered above him as his hands found my ass. I had to stop kissing him before I did something stupid. I forced my lips to leave his burying my face in his neck. I always hated myself for a few seconds when I broke it all up. I always waited for him to start telling me I was boring and hate me. I just never realized it would be this hard and that it would be so hard not to-

"You're thinking about how much I'm going to hate you aren't you?" He murmured both of us gasping for air. I sat up straight moving some hair behind my ear, "Just a little…" I admitted. His hands stroked my thighs. Not in an erotic gesture, more like a sincere one.

"I don't hate you, I don't think I can" he said looking me in the eyes. "I won't do anything you don't want to and I won't lure you into it. It might sound like I'm just playing you into it but I'm really not" He said seriously. He sat up to so we were face to face, "I want you to want me to" he paused, "It's no fun if you don't"

I rested my forehead against his caressing his cheek, "The want isn't the problem, I just need to feel more…"

"Ready?"

I nodded. I gave him a light but lasting kiss before I got up to get dressed ready to go home. I checked my cell and my eyes went wide. Who knew making out for an hour could go past just like that?

* * *

><p>I slammed the door shut, "Ok, I'm home!" I yelled putting my bag down, waiting for mom to appear. I wasn't surprised when I saw my mom coming around the corner tightly glued to Dimitri's side looking as in love as a newly wed. When will they get over themselves and just be normal?<p>

Then I looked around, "Where are the guests?" I asked narrowing my eyes at them. I could see mom blushing slightly as she pried her fingers off of Dimitri – thank god – and stepped forward.

"There aren't really any people I just knew you wouldn't come home if I said there weren't any…"

I slapped my forehead. She's such a sneaky bastard! I groaned loudly, "OK but why lie? What's the big fuss about?"

They both shared a secret look I studied them, boy am I not going to like this!

"Ve we're… we're GETTING MARRIED!" She exclaimed bright smile and jumping up and down then jumping up on Dimitri and soon all the kids were there, jumping in joy and-

WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING TO THE WORLD?

"Wait, wait, WAIT A SECOND!" I yelled getting their attention. They all stopped looking at me. I took a deep breath after burying my face in my hands calming myself down.

"You're-" I blinked hard at the thought, "You're uh, getting married?"

Dimitri nodded slowly, "I- we just wanted to tell you sooner than later and I wanted to see if we had your blessing to do so" He said looking over at Rose with that sickly puppy eyes shining with love and unicorns.

I took a deep breath again. Then another…

My eyes went to mom. She wasn't looking at me but at the lunatic in front of her with the puppy eyes. Ok Ve, I told myself. Think this through. He's nice and all that, got a job, loves your mother, biological father, loves your mother, role model for your siblings, helped you out with Heather, loves your mother… Damn! I can't come up with something bad about the dude! Only that he loves the woman who carried me in her womb for I don't want to know how long!

I took another deep breath…

"Fine" I said then a little to my surprised. I looked up crossing my arms over my chest loosely "You have my blessing" I shrugged. In a matter of seconds they had their arms around me choking me to death in what they called group hug. Goddamn the person who invented them…

**Six months later…**

**R POV **

(Pics on dresses shoes and so on is on the profile, feel free to check!)

Ok.

Here I am.

White dress.

Soon becoming a Belikov. Hathaway Belikov, but still.

Inhale. Exhale.

I stepped out from behind the curtain were I just had been hiding for fifteen minutes slowly getting into my dress. All the people I love were in this room. Well except Dimitri… He can't be here. I haven't seen him during the last 24 hours. He wanted us to sleep one last night apart before we have forever to wake up to one another. It's a sweet thought knowing that I would always wake up to his beautiful face. I could live with that!

I opened my eyes seeing all eyes on me as they took me and my dress in.

"Rose" Olena sobbed, "Rose you look so amazing"

My mother was standing next to Olena trying to hold back tears nodding along with Olena's words. I know she would start bawling if she opened her mouth so I just chuckled when I saw their faces.

I looked down on my white clad body. I was really satisfied with the dress I'd picked. It had a lacy floral patter on top showing off all the good sides and then becoming fuller along the thighs. I'd shoes a pair of nude heels with the dress because I loved the combination and it wasn't the ordinary thing to do. I'd actually shoes that all the bridesmaids and me should wear the same shoes. So now when I saw it all on spot I was happy. This was such a good day!

The bridesmaids dresses was a faint lavender with a fish inspired top and a knee length skirt.

My hair had to braids starting on each side of my head moving back and into a messy bun that Lissa and Mia had created. They'd fastened the veil on each side of the bun so the hairdo would show, I looked into the mirror I smiled. I wore the earring Yeva gave me and I borrowed to Ve during prom. I don't think I've felt this beautiful ever. Soon I would have Dimitri in my life permanent and I felt the tears welling up.

"Don't cry Rose" Lissa said holding back tears to, "You'll ruin it for the big entrance"

I'd actually wanted Dimitri and I to walk into the ceremony together but he's so old school and wanted to see me walk down the isle. Everything to please my fiancé. I love saying that. Fiancé, Fiancé, fiancé, _fiancé_! OK now it sounded weird…

All the kids were dressed and ready, mom and Olena to and I were just waiting for Abe to get his ass back here and I was ready to walk down the isle. To get married.

Ve stood up from her seat, "I'll go check on Dimitri, is that ok mom?" She asked standing in her beauty in front of me. I nodded smiling, "Of course you can"

She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and hug before she left the room.

Soon becoming a Hathaway Belikov, but still. I shook my hands relaxing my arms.

Inhale. Exhale.

**V POV**

I knocked on the door where Dimitri and his best men would hang out before the clock struck and it was time to head to the altar. I can't believe they're getting married…

I'm happy for them I really am, I just need to fix something first.

"Come in!"

I opened the door and stepped inside. There were three big leather couches were I saw all Dimitri's friends. Christian, Eddie, Ivan, Mikhail, Mark and Ivan. Grandpa was also here, grinning with a cigar in his hand. That man really thinks too high about himself sometimes.

"Ve" he smiled, "How's my girl?"

"Good, is Dimitri here?"

"In the bathroom going through his vows" Christian smiled pulling Abe down in the couch again. The guys kept talking so I walked past them to the only door except the one out in the hall. I knocked.

"Y-yes?" Dimitri stuttered from the inside. Was he nervous?

"It's me Ve… can I come in?" I asked after pausing. There was some noise and he opened the door. His bow tie wasn't tied, top shirt button wasn't buttoned and his lips were dry.

"Ve, hi uh come in" he said stepping aside. I smiled walking in. Dimitri sat down on the toilet seat where I bet he was sitting before I came in. I sat down on the tub edge looking at him. He was playing with his hands not looking at me.

"Is Rose alright?"

"She's good, lot's of deep breathes but she'll come down the isle!" I promised. He looked up looking a bit relived. "Are you nervous?" I asked boldly.

He looked down again, "Does it show that much?"

"Am I your daughter?" I asked sarcastically. He looked up smiling slightly, "I'm just jittery." he admitted. I tilted my head to the right, "Why?"

"I'm worried" he said and paused. There was silence for a little while before he started talking again.

"What if I'm not good enough?" He asked looking up. I frowned, "Good enough?"

"A good enough father. I didn't handle you very well, your siblings yes but they're all going to be teen so how am I suppose to just jump into it be as good as I'm suppose to me and at the same time have time with Rose?"

Worry was flashing in his eyes. He wasn't worried about marrying mom and I know he loves her so that wasn't the problem. The problem was the pressure and I think I'd brought some of that on him. I swallowed, "I wasn't really ideal and welcoming the first time you got into this family.

I guess I should've been nicer and made it easier for you since you aren't use to this" I said. "But" I got up, "I know that you'll do great on this" I walked closer. "All the kids loves you and you can practically tell them they'll never eat candy again and they will still love you. You can tell mom to grow up and stop wearing a push up bra and I can bet my ass on that she'll love you anyway"

He snickered at my last example. I crouched before him feeling pretty stupid but at the same time I wanted to get closer so he would get my point.

"You can ask me to run ten laps around the church and I'm pretty sure I won't hate you I might even enjoy it"

"Even in those heels?" He asked raising brow. I chuckled, "Maybe not in these heels…"

I straightened up again, "You're going to walk down that isle and say yes to my mother, to my family and then you'll be officially one of us and you'll be better than great. I think you'll be better than mom and she's done this for almost sixteen years"

Dimitri chuckled standing up looking more like him. Confident yet caring. Hard but loving.

He took my hands in his, "Thank you" he smiled. "Thank you so much for being stubborn with me and giving me a challenge to show Rose that I love her. I don't think it would've been the same with out you Ve"

This was when something strange happened. Tears started building in my eyes and I clutched his hands harder in mine. I bit my lower lip trying to hold it in. I think he noticed because he let go of my hands and pulled me into his arms. This was something I'd never experience before. Love from a father. And for the first time in my life I realized that I needed it. I needed Dimitri my dad to fill all the empty spaces. I was whole again. I let out a sob into his jacket snaking my arms around his broad waist.

"I love you dad!" I whispered. One single tear trailer down my cheek. His arms tugged tighter around me as he buried his face in my hair taking a deep breath.

"I love you to" he murmured into my hair. I stayed in the hug for a little while longer before pulling away drying the tear away.

"I'm ruining my make up"

We chuckled when I said that. He had a new glint in his eyes, I don't know why but I liked it. I liked him hell I even loved the man who was officially my father. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all?

**D POV**

I was standing by the altar. Rose wasn't even here yet but I don't think I've felt this complete ever in my thirty-three year old life. When Rose and I were married we would fix the papers with the kids so we had shared custody since I'm the birth father. I would have a whole family. My family. Official in both paper and real life. I'm the king of the world right now!

I jumped a little when the music started playing. God this was it! I'm marrying her. Rose. _Roza_. We're becoming one. FINALLY!

The doors opened and there stood Alex in full children suit. I smiled as he smiled his wicked smile waddling down the isle waving to people he recognized. He had the rings in a box in his left hand as he was waving with the right. I chuckled as he ran the last part of the isle when his eyes landed on me hugging my leg. I lifted him up kissing his forehead before letting him down running to sit where Mom and Janine were sitting first row.

Next in line was Abby walking first as a flower girl with Paul and Ben behind her. Ve was walking alone behind her siblings, we'd promised her a single isle for her to shine on and she had agreed since Marc couldn't come until after the ceremony.

Behind them the bridesmaid/best men line started. They were walking in pairs. First came Mark and his wife Oksana who were friends of mine. Then Mikhail and Sonya who also were my friends but Rose had grown very fond of both couples.

Then Ivan walked in with Mia and they were snickering about something and I didn't want to know. Meredith and Eddie was next both of them wearing brilliant smiles on their lips. Next and last were Lissa and Christian. They both had helped out a lot with the wedding and I was so happy that they had such a part of it. The music grew louder as the doors closed for a second when Rose and Abe were getting ready to walk in.

The doors opened and there she was. Her dress clung on her in a very elegant way covered with a floral lace pattern. Her hair was perfect, not to much make up the way I liked it and she was just so… Perfect.

Our eyes met and that sunshine smile hit her lips and I wasn't worried anymore. As long as I got to see that smile everyday I was happy.

She was close now, it was my turn to take a few steps forward as the father handed over to the groom, who was me.

I couldn't tear my eyes away from my Roza. She was so beautiful and it was a bit hard to get that she was mine now. Mine.

Abe looked between Rose and I before he placed her hand in mine, "Don't kill each other" he smiled before walking over to were Alex, my family, mom and Janine were sitting. We turned around taking the last step to the priest. This was my last moment as a single man. Hallelujah!

Rose handed the flowers to Ve who was closest. I took both her hands in mine looking into her eyes still smiling like a goof.

"Ready?" I asked raising a brow. She squeezed my hands, "I'm home now"

The priest started "Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to celebrate the wedding of Dimitri Alexander Belikov and Rosemarie Anne Hathaway. This is a sacred right, an ancient right. As Rose and Dimitri prepare to join their lives, it is important to understand that everyone present has played a part in shaping their lives. And, will continue to play a vital role in their continuing future. And thus, we are here not only to witness their vows to each other. But to bestow upon them our blessing and, now the couple will read their vows"

We had both heard the idea of writing the other one vows but that seems a little weird so we wanted to write something from the heart instead. Not a speech but in a simple way describe the way we felt about the other.

I started, "Rose, from the first moment I saw you I was awestruck by your beauty, surprised about the kids and then happy about the way we ended up" The crowed snickered and so did Rose. I smiled, "I don't think you understand how happy I am that we found each other and I think my mom is almost equally has happy" I chuckled looking over at my mother who was laughing and crying at the same time. I met Rose eyes again, "I love you no matter what and I can't imagine living another day with out you and I'm so glad that I won't have to, I love you my Roza" I wanted to kiss her so bad right now but the minister gave us both a look and we stopped ourselves.

"Rose?" The minister said handing over the word.

"I-" her voice cracked and she chuckled, "Sorry… I've always had this dream about finding the right guy, get married and then get kids. I just never thought I would do it the other way around. Get kids, find the guy and then get married" She smiled tears threatening to pore over. "But in the same time I'm glad I did because I rather have it this way with you here with me right now then not have you at all. You complete me and I love you forever"

She got up on the tiptoes and I leaned in just having to feel her lips on mine. The minister cleared his throat and we pulled away blushing. The crowed snickered again.

"Dimitri, do you take Rose to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to cherish until death do you part?"

"I do" I smiled.

"And do you Rose take Dimitri to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish until death do you part?"

"I do!" She whispered.

"By the power invested in me by god and the state. I know pronounce you man and wife"

"Can we kiss now?" Rose asked looking impatient. The minister laughed, "Yes, you may kiss the bride or groom or what ever"

Rose through herself into my arms and I caught both her and her plumed delicious lips.

Her hand gripped my bicep as the other one held onto my neck making sure our lips didn't part. I cupped her cheek as our lips parted and got together again. She was mine.

There was some tapping on my shoulder throat clearing and then the minister leaned in "I think you should break it up now"

I pulled away from Rose not even noticing that people were standing up and clapping. I smiled towards the crowd before my eyes returned to Rose. I brushed some hair that had fallen out of the bun behind her ear. "We're married!" I whispered still cupping her cheek. She turned her head slightly kissing my palm, "We're married" she smiled.

The minister cleared his throat once again "I present to you" We turned towards the crowd holding hands, "Mr. and Mrs. Hathaway Belikov"

My best men started roaring and howling and whistling as the bridesmaids clapped their hands with faint tears in their eyes. We took our first steps as husband and wife and God did it feel good!

* * *

><p>Simone clinked their class in order to hold a speech. The room silenced down as we just finished the main course. And the person standing up was no other than Ve. She held the glass in her hand facing us smile on her lips.<p>

I think both Rose and I must've looked pretty surprised because she started off saying, "Didn't expect that did you?" There was some snickering and chuckles among the crowded tables.

"I think as all of you know I wasn't a very big fan of Dimitri in the beginning, not m mother either since she decided to date the guy…" She smiled. "But after a lot of thinking and stubborn moments I came to my senses and accepted what it was. Then more fun news came and suddenly I had a father. My biological father" Everyone already knew this but it was fun hearing what she had to say.

"And now when I think about it the first thing that pops up into my mind is, How the he- I mean world did they find each other and then realizing that there was a chance that we were related and be right about it?" Laughter broke out and I chuckled kissing Rose hand.

"After that I had to come to my senses _again_ and to be honest I just accepted this complete a few hours ago" I remembered our talk in the bathroom and smiled.

"And…" She swallowed, "I realized that I actually need a father in my life to set me straight, I just never wanted to believe that because I could make it on my own but now," My eyes started to sting, I could see her eyes filling up to. "Now I have one and I couldn't be h-happier then having Dimitri as my dad"

I released Rose hand and got out of my seat. Ve put a hand over her mouth trying to be strong and I don't think she saw me as I made my way over. I took her glass and put it on the table pulling her in for a tight embrace. She sobbed into my shirt and I let a tear sail down my cheek. Everything was falling into place.

**R POV**

As Dimitri took a crying Ve in his arms my heart grew so big my breath got caught in my throat. She'd called him dad. _Dad_.

Tears were streaming down my cheeks as I saw them together. They were so alike and I just admired her so much for taking her step and saying out loud how this had affected her. They pulled away smiling now. He kissed her fore head saying something in a hushed tone and she laughed. I sobbed a snicker I love them both so much. They shard another smile before Dimitri returned to his seat next to me. Ve still stood having every once attention.

"He just asked me if I wanted to run a few laps around the house" she chuckled shaking her head. I chuckled drying the tears away as Dimitri took his place next to me. "I'm going to live with that man now… Thank god for that" she smiled. I laced my fingers through his getting his attention. I grabbed his chin pulled him close, "Thank God for you" and we kissed. In one way I just couldn't wait until the wedding night so I could just have him all to myself. But the party was so fun and then there would be dancing and cake and I didn't want this night to end…

The DJ took the mike and said, "It's time for the bride and groom dance"

The floor was emptied and people clapped as Dimitri guided me out on the dance floor. Realize by Coblie Caillat streamed out from the speakers as Dimitri pulled me closer holding our entwined hands to his chest. I leaned my head against his chest closing my eyes feeling him rest his head on top of mine. I sighed opening my eyes gazing on our hands.

"I can't believe we're married!" I murmured squeezing his hand. He took a deep breath breathing in my hair, "Me neither… but I'm glad we are"

I smiled and closed my eyes, "Me to"

I lifted my head and looked up on Dimitri, he looked down on me smiling studying my face, "What?"

"You're my husband!" I said feeling goofy letting go of his hand and snaked both my arms around his neck. He chuckled, "And you're my wife"

"You'll never ever get rid of me." I said playing with his collar. He licked his lips, "As crazy as it sounds I'm glad I won't"

"Kiss me." I murmured. His head tilted forward and in these heels didn't have to lean down too far so I could reach his lips.

The kiss was slow and tender. Appropriate for a couple in public if you compare to other kisses we usually share. I smiled into the kiss when I felt a tap on my shoulder hearing the DJ saying in the speakers, "And now the father daughter dance"

My lips left Dimitri's looking over my shoulder seeing my flashy old dad arms open wide ready for his moment in the spotlight. I smiled letting go of Dimitri, "Since you're not my father we can't dance this dance" I teased.

"Thank god I'm not your dad" He winked. I shot him a look and he rolled his eyes still smiling, "Then I wouldn't be able to do this" He gave me another kiss.

"Enough Belikov before my daughter starts chewing on you" Abe ruined the moment of course and Dimitri left me in the arms of my father. Another song started and he twirled me around. "So how does it feel?" He asked as he danced me across the floor.

"You're married you should know" I teased.

"I love your charm"

"That's only because it came from you" I rolled my eyes and we laughed.

"So you're happy?" He raised a brow. I nodded. "Really happy?"

I smiled, "I have a husband a family and you, what more could I possibly want?"

"Atta girl" Abe smiled. "Just promise me you won't go all soft on Belikov now"

"You mean you still want me to bitch him around?"

He nodded studying me and I smiled, "I wouldn't dream of anything else" I teased.

"I raised you well" he chuckled. He looked over my shoulder, "Well that man just keep surprising me"

"What?" I asked looking over my shoulder and smiled at the sight. Ve and Dimitri dancing the father daughter dance. She was taller than me and in those heels it wasn't a lot of difference between them. They getting along and dancing at the wedding, this is the happiest day of my life.

* * *

><p>I shrieked as Dimitri lifted me up bridal style outside the hotel room. We wanted a night on a hotel the wedding night and tomorrow we would leave on our honeymoon. We'd decided to make a two week stay in Bora Bora first week only us and the next week Lissa the girls with boyfriends would bring the kids and we would have a week with them having fun. But first the wedding night and boy did I have a surprise for him.<p>

We were just outside our room Dimitri carrying my in his arms. "May I carry you over the threshold Mrs. Hathaway Belikov?" He asked raising a brow in a very sexy way. I bit my lower lip, "That would be wonderful Mr. Hathaway Belikov"

"God I love it when you say that!" He groaned before stealing a kiss that made me laugh. I leaned in putting my lisp to his ear, "I've got a surprise for you behind locked doors and closed windows" I murmured. I sucked his earlobe into my mouth and nibbled on it, "You want it?"

He groaned as he was trying to get the card you opened the door with. After some shuffling, kissing and snickering the door was opened closed and locked tightly. He let me down on my feet taking my face between his big hands kissing my lips.

"You said something about a surprise" he murmured into the kiss then started to suck on my bottom lip. I smiled kissing his top lip, "Give me two minutes and I'll show you" I pulled away biting my lip eyeing him up and down, "Why don't you get comfy on the bed" I winked.

"Should I undress?" He raised a brow. I shook my head slowly, "Let me take care of that"

I disappeared into the bathroom where Lissa had made sure to leave the little surprised. We had went and bought deadly hot corset with a thong and stay up's. I'll admit it was very kinky and you can pretty much see my entire ass but I've never really dressed up for Dimitri in this way before so… one day should be the first!

I put on a tiny amount of lip-gloss to make my lips look juicy and removed all the pins holding up my hair except for one. I had planned on removing it last second leaning my head back shaking the hair out wild and untamed before meeting his gaze. My deal was to strip him down slowly, teasing him out of his mind until he begged me to give it to him.

I opened the door hiding so he wouldn't see me. "Close your eyes" I told him.

"Why?"

"Because I say so" I said firmly. He snickered, "Fine, eyes closed"

"Promise not to peak, you'll ruin it!"

"I promise, hurry I'm getting impatient" I stepped out seeing him sit on the edge of the big bed. He had taken off his jacket, it didn't matter that much so I didn't care. I went over to the stereo system putting on some low background music. "Are you ready?" I asked from across the room.

"Can I look now?"

"Not yet" I smiled walking closer to him. "Rozaaa" he whined. I stood right before him a few steps away so he could see all of me. Hands on my hips ready for him I opened my eyes and said, "Ready"

His eyes opened one second after I said Ready and they went wide. His lips parted and I saw how his eyes took me in from head to toe. As his eyes went back up I reached back taking away the last pin, leaned my head back and let my hair free. I ran a hand through my hair before I looked back at him and I snickered at the sight. His jaw was close to the floor and I waited for him to start drooling.

"Surprise" I said biting my lip. "You like?" I wiggled my shoulders a little he still hadn't said anything.

"Maybe not…" I played disappointed, "I'll just go take this off…"

Dimitri was now on his feet, "Don't you eve dare!"

I smirked, "Why not?" I put the weight on my right leg my hip shooting out and I could see his eyes follow the gesture. He walked up to me licking his lips, "I uh…" he stopped right before me eyes glued to my chest looking twice it's normal size.

"You?"

"I like it" he admitted.

"You _like_ it?"

He raised his hand brushing away the hair resting on my shoulder eyes on my naked shoulder. His eyes found my soon after, "_Love_" he said with a deep voice. His hands were getting restless and I knew how much he just wanted to show me how much he loved me, to please every inch of me and make me scream his name. But not today, today was all about him. He always made sure that I was pleased and happy and now it was his turn.

I felt his hand moving to the back of my corset wanting to start taking it off put I grabbed his wrist pulling it away from my holding up a finger showing him no.

"Tonight I'm in charge honey." I said starting to move forward. He took steps backwards towards the bed eyes glued on me. "So you just sit down" I put my hands on his shoulder pressing him down onto the bed "and enjoy the show"

"But-" I placed a finger over his mouth to shut him up. I hushed him silent and climbed up in his lap straddling him though I wasn't sitting in his lap. I was kneeling above him. Our faces were close, his hot breath, heavy on my face.

"You just stay quiet," I said running my hands through his hair, "And let me do the work"

I kissed his forehead slipping my hands out of his hair. My fingers slid along his neck slowly tilting it back so I could press my lips onto his. He groaned when he finally felt me close to him. His hands gripped my thighs squeezing them as our tongues found each other.

My hair fell down like a drape and before our kissing turned too fierce I pulled away moving my lips along his cheek and down kissing and licking his neck. I let my hands slide down towards his vest he worse under the jacket on top of the shirt. I unbuttoned the buttons and he breathed heavily into my shoulder and I just knew how much he loved it since he wasn't complaining.

My hands traced up sliding the vest off. I climbed out of his lap his hands not wanting to let go. I kissed the spot behind his ear, "I'm not going anywhere," I murmured in his ear, "Just working you up" I said kneeling behind him as he sat on the edge of the bed. I kept my mouth to his ear nibbling on his earlobe as I untied the black bowtie around his neck. I dropped it on the floor unbuttoning the top two buttons letting my hands slip inside stroking his muscular chest. I moved my lips back to his throat nibbling and making marks on his neck.

"Roza" he murmured as he tilted his head back so I could reach all of his neck. I moved my hands under his unbuttoning the shirt slowly as I breathed in his hear moaning as my fingers touched his naked skin. I spread the shirt apart exploring his abs and chest.

"You're so hot" I moaned into his ear as my hands roamed his chest. I let my hands slide up his shirt clad arms, up his shoulders and grabbing the collar of the shirt slowly pulling it off. Kissing the new free and hot skin on his shoulders and I pulled the shirt of his arms dropping it beside the bed. I let one arm slide down the chest as the other one caressed his stomach, "Mmm" I moaned in his ear smiling loving the feel of his skin under my fingertips.

He groaned turning his head towards mine wanting my lips on his. I slid around his climbing into his lap again kissing his with lips and tongue. I slowly started to grind against him. He groaned into the kiss as his hands tried to follow up what mine did but I placed all my weight on him leaning him back laying him down onto the mattress.

I left his lips once again trailing kisses down his rock hard chest and stomach. I found his waistband seeing the huge bulge of his pride swelling inside of his pants. I smiled teasing him by slowly unzipping his pants. But when it was time to pull down his pants I felt like this was taking too much time so I grabbed onto the boxer briefs to pulling them and the pants off in one quick movement freeing him completely. His dick was huge and already standing just waiting for me wet and hot.

I looked up on Dimitri lying on his back eyes closed enjoying the moment. "I love it when you're ready for me" I said placing my hands on his shaft stroking it. He gasped as I did and my smile grew. "You like that?" I asked doing it again. He gasped again, "Very much"

I took a firm grip around him, "You're so big" I started moving my hand slowly rubbing him off.

"Rozaaa" He moaned gripping the sheets.

"Sorry honey" I said in a baby voice, "You want me naked?"

His head lifted up biting his lip trying to hold it in, "_God_ yes!" He groaned. I smiled reaching behind my back untying the corset. When it was loose enough I pulled it off freeing my chest and unclasped the stay ups. I removed my hair from my chest giving him a full view. I raised my brows, "What do you think?"

He propped himself up, "I think I'm going to burst any second now just looking at you"

I rested one arm on his shoulder, "I'm just getting out of this and I'm going to help you with…" I looked down on his rock hard dick. "_That_"

Stay ups and thong gone I was naked and ready to go at it. He leaned against the headboard half sitting. I straddled him taking place right above his love stick. I eased down a pit letting his tip barely touch my wet goodness. He groaned on his way to grab my hips and just plunge himself deep into my core. I grabbed his hands before he could do that placing them on my breasts.

He started to work on them as I gently brushed my swelled lips against him. When I knew he had suffered enough I sat down letting his large penis slowly stretch my walls apart as they fitted around him. He growled as I started to move in a slow circle with my hips.

"Baby" I moaned, "You're _so_ big" I moved a little faster since I loved the feeling of him and I was close to my first orgasm. He thrusted up his lower body once plunging himself deep within me and I gasped then groaning loudly as I loved him so deep.

"Dimitri!" I started to move up and down his hands finding my ass as I pumped up and down on him. I put my hands on his shoulder giving him a wet kiss. "Oh baby" I moaned and looked down between us seeing his large cock as I went up and down on him.

"Ah I love it!" I gasped as he started thrusting to making him go deep as I was going fast.

"Oh baby I love it ah, ah, Ah!" I moaned as Dimitri and I pumped harder.

"Faster!" He demanded and I let go of him moving up and down, fucking him like a goddamn animal.

"Roza I'm gona come" He said loudly.

"Yes baby, come, I want you all over me!"

And like that we both screamed out in pleasure in one of _the_ best orgasm we've ever shared. I slowed down not stopping wanting him to empty himself in me, all of him! I ran my hands through my hair moaning as I felt my body was sticky and sweet from him within me. I lay down on him kissing him. I couldn't handle to talk yet. I just wanted to be close to him. We were married and just had the hottest sex ever. We should do this more often…

**4 Days later…**

**D POV**

I felt so good right now. I don't think I've felt this good… ever! I thought to myself as I stretched with a smile on my face.

We had left America three days ago for Bora Bora and here I was, lying on the most comfortable bed next to my gorgeous naked wife. Did I mention she's naked and gorgeous?

The last few days have been out of my mind. The wedding night we barely slept because after Rose had done me so good we just lay there kissing until me did it again and the night went on.

As for the honeymooning we've been pretty busy here to. We got our little bungalow that was built in the water with small bridges leading from home to home.

We've been very touchy ever since we got here and the staff just can't stop smiling when we come around always need to hug and kiss or hold hands. Rose also started to wear these amazing maxi dresses I think it's called. You know why they're amazing?

Because she doesn't wear _anything_ underneath it so let's say we've been pretty busy doing it. Everywhere. Or when ever we got the time.

I looked over at my beautiful wife lying next to me. Usually it was me being tired after a rough work out in the middle of the night. But this morning she was sleeping like a dead person. I couldn't help but to smile as I took her in.

She was lying on her back arms above her head on the pillow face towards me. Some hair had fallen into her face. The sheets only covered her mid stomach and down except for one leg that was free lying on top of it. Her chest was free for my eyes and yes she was sleeping naked. This whole scene wasn't close to anything I've ever dream of and yet here I was. Lying in a bed covered with mosquito nets next to the person to spend the rest of my life with. I'm almost jealous of myself!

I ran a hand through my hair as I scooted close laying my head on her shoulder. Her skin was warm as I placed my lips on her skin. She squirmed a little but didn't show any sign of waking up.

Seeing her lying like that made my hands itchy to touch her. I remembered her breathing down my neck as we'd done it late at night in the water. I could feel my manhood growing just thinking about it and I knew only she could make it better!

I rolled over slightly starting to kiss and nip on the skin of her neck making my way to her ear.

"Rooozaaa" I whispered I her ear sucking her earlobe in between my teeth. My hands had their own life as they started to work on her breasts.

"Baby" she mumbled, I continued to nibble on her ear caressing her breasts. "Dimitri, I'm not awake yet!" she moaned not having the power to pull away.

"C'mon Roza" I smiled kissing her cheek, "I've got a morning hard on I need some help with" I pressed my mid section against her side grinding a little and a smile spread on her lips.

"Not now" she tried to ignore it but I knew she couldn't.

"Baby" I whined in her ear, "You know you can't resist me"

She made a groaning noise before I felt her arms around my neck, legs tangling their way around my waist pressing her body against mine. I smirked as I easily slipped inside her slowly starting to move against her.

"I knew you couldn't resist me"

"Oh shut up" she smiled starting to move with me. "I thought I helped that beast of yours with this last night" she raised her brows towards me.

"I can't get enough of you!" I said giving her a wet kiss right on the lips.

"We did it," she said into the kiss, "Seven" kiss "Times" The pace gained speed.

"But I love you _so_ much" I grabbed her right thigh hovering over her now her I pumped in and out of her.

"Uh, I love you to" She said as she breathed loudly. I was a natural at making her do that, the hard part is when we can't do this all the time and be around kid and other people all the time. I guess we have to be creative!

I emptied myself in her and lay down next to her. "Thank you" I kissed her hand as it was placed on my cheek. She turned my face towards hers, "Thank _you_ for giving me a proper wake up call"

I grinned, "You know I could do this everyday"

"Me to" she sighed happily resting her head on my chest. "Me to"

* * *

><p>"MOMMY!" Abby yelled as she ran towards Rose wearing a summer dress with all kinds of colors.<p>

"ABBY" She exclaimed crouching down to catch her in her arms. I smiled towards them and when I heard more feet moving I looked up seeing Ben and Alex running my way.

"DAD!" They yelled arms in the air. "My BOYS!" I chuckled crouching down catching them both, throwing them over my shoulders. They laughed as I spun them around in the air.

"Ok, ok put them down before they break their necks" Rose snickered from beside me. I put them down on the ground ruffling their hair. "Missed me?" I grinned.

"Uh-huh this is so cool" he looked around, "Are we living there?" He asked pointing towards the bungalows in the sea. I nodded, "Pretty cool huh?" I straightened up watching as Ve, Lissa, Meredith and Mia appeared wearing sundresses and a colored drink in hand. Rose gave them all a hug and I smiled as I saw Ve next to Rose both of them wearing similar smiles.

"If I would see you form behind I don't think I could tell you apart" I teased walking forward Ve giving her a hug and kiss on her forehead.

She grimaced hugging me back, "That's kind of gross since you're married to one of us and it sure is not me"

I chuckled keeping one arm around her, "You have a bit short hair than Rose and a darker color so don't worry"

She didn't say anything just smiled and shook her head. I looked around saying hi to the girls. The kids were playing over at play-park were we could still see them.

"Did you leave the boys in the US?" I asked confused not seeing any of them.

"They're carrying the bags" Mia smiled sipping on her drink. Right then all of them – Christian, Eddie, Mason and Marc – came around the corner carrying I don't know how many bags but they sure had their hands full. I chuckled as they reached us "Need a hand?"

They dropped all the bags gasping for air, "You think?"

I chuckled waving over to a few guys wearing staff shirts and pointed towards the bags and raised a bag.

"Right away sir" They came over with bagged carts and started to load the bags.

"Take them to number 64 and we'll sort it out later" I said handing one of them a twenty and they were gone.

"Why didn't we think of that?" Christian asked moving one arm around Lissa as he caught his breath.

"Because you're not as clever as Dimitri is" Rose teased moving her arms around my waist. I chuckled resting one arm around her shoulders kissing her hair.

"No that's not it" Eddie teased stretching out. "So what have you guys been up to?"

"Yeah" Lissa wiggled her brows, "What have you been up to?"

Rose opened her mouth about to answer when Ve held up a hand, "I don't think we need to hear this" She grabbed Marc's hand, "We'll go watch the kids!" She said dragging Marc along behind her.

"See you later Mr. Mrs. B-H" Marc grinned following Ve. I gave them a quick wave before returning the attention to our friends.

"So you've been busy huh?" Christian teased. Rose looked up at me and we shared a smile, "We've been… kind of busy yes" she admitted.

"And that's all you need to know" I said before we got more questions. "How was the flight? Did the kids do ok?"

"Yeah everything went fine, Alex became a little bit clingy with his first flight and all so Christian and I didn't get a lot of alone time" Lissa snickered. "But we have a week here so I think we can catch up" she winked so we would get the point. I think we already had…

That same night we had set up a dinner on the beach just us some great food and the sunset. There was music playing from the hotel restaurant. Everyone had to dress up a bit we had said when we told them to meet us on the beach at seven.

Rose helped Abby with her dress and then Ve to pick one. I put on the guys short-sleeved shirts and shorts. I was wearing a white shirt with rolled up sleeves and beige cargo shorts.

"Don't you look fab" Rose smiled from behind me. She was wearing one of those amazing maxi dresses in green and black with five hundred different patterns.

"You look pretty good yourself" I winked leaning in giving her a kiss.

"Can we go know?" Ben asked pulling in my hand. I pulled away smiling, "Sure" I grabbed Alex hand checking so everyone was here and we went off to the beach.

Ve and Marc didn't have their own room, they shared with Abby, Ben and Alex but we had agreed they could share the queen size bed if they didn't do anything nasty. I thought it was a fair deal.

Simple chairs and tables were placed on the beach with candles, plates and all. Lissa and Christian arrived just as we did with Meredith, Eddie, Mia and Ivan in their heels.

"This is so pretty!" Lissa exclaimed all giggly as they all sat down. We got our drinks and I raised my glass to cheer them all, "To a great week together!"

"Cheers!"

**R POV**

We were all lying on the beach. Abby and Ben playing in the water with Dimitri, Ve and Marc laying next to me cuddling on a towel. Lissa was drowning Christian with sun protection since he was easily burnt as Eddie and Meredith just got a deeper tan everyday. Mason had snuck away with Mia while I kept Alex out of to much sun.

I looked up and saw Abby and Ben coming running and laughing as they grabbed towels and sat down looking for some fruit to eat.

"Where's Dad?" I asked looking at them putting Alex down next to Lissa in the shadow.

"In the water" Ben said with his mouth full of banana. I chuckled handing him a napkin.

I stood up looking out over the sea. I wore a peach colored bikini hair out and sunglasses in my hair.

I saw a dark shadow under the water. I narrowed my eyes to see what it was. And like in a movie in slow motions Dimitri popped out of the water. He ran his fingers through his hair in a perfect way. Water was drizzling down his well-toned chest and abs and my jaw had hit the ground a few seconds ago.

"Close your mouth Rose you're catching flies!" Christian said from behind me. I came back to reality as Dimitri waded in water up towards me. Still as a movie scene I started to run towards him. His eyes landed on me and a grin hit his lips. Were the waves broke my body collided with his. I jumped up wrapping my body around his. Our lips met in a passionate kiss as I ran my fingers through his hair. Not noticing a big wave coming our way, it hit us and Dimitri's knees buckled under and we fell over.

Water splashed over us and Dimitri fell on top of me. The water disappeared and Dimitri propped himself up so all weight wasn't on me.

"You ok?" He coughed. I blinked a few times seeing his face come into my vision. His hair was wet, droplets of water on his face. He was so gorgeous. I smiled and nodded.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure" I smiled looking at him and only him. "I've got you"

His smile grew and his lips found mine again. I really am in Paradise.

* * *

><p>I was sitting up in our bed one morning. We had been up every night having plenty of fun. But last night a thought got stuck in my head and I were still thinking about it. I was naked the sheets covering up my front and legs but my back was bare. I held my arms around my knees in a relaxed pose.<p>

Dimitri was still sleeping or so I thought until I felt a warm hand on my back and then warm lips on my shoulder. I smiled turning my head his way for a morning kiss.

"Good morning" He said before yawning and laying back half sitting against the bedpost.

"You've been up long?" He asked caressing my back.

"Not really, just thinking" I shrugged.

"About?"

I turned towards him still covering myself up not to sidetrack him. The sheets covered him from his waist and down so I was safe from getting sidetracked to.

"Every time we've had sex we've never used any sort of protection" I said bluntly not afraid to share with my husband. I love saying that. _Husband_!

He studied me, "And that bothers you?"

"No, it's just… it feels like- it feels weird because weave had so much sex there's a minimum change that I might not be pregnant"

"Are you?"

"I don't know, it's just with the great amount of sex we've had this last year it feels like something should happen"

"So where is this going?" he asked a bit unsure.

"I'm going to take a pregnancy test"

I waited for some sort of reaction. I wanted to know how he felt about it. I mean there was a shot that I might be – not that I've seen any signs yet or anything I just have this feeling that I might be. Pregnant that is.

"I think you should do it!" he said calmly. Our eyes locked for a while.

"So you're not worried or anything?" I asked. He smiled taking my hand, "I'm actually not. I thought I would but no, I feel perfectly fine"

I smiled, "That's a good thing"

He chuckled, "I think so to"

"So you won't be all itchy if I really am pregnant?" I asked just to be sure. I've been pregnant four times before only that this time it was the 'real' way I haven't had anyone to discuss it with.

"Roza" He pulled me closer to his chest, "I'll admit that this is a big deal but this is us. Something we've done together and I would never say no to anything like that. Never. If you're not we still have the kids who are just as amazing as if you are pregnant. I think you should that the test and see what's going on, put your mind at ease and see if the family is growing"

I leaned up planting my lips on his. "You're amazing you know that?"

"So they say" He winked grinning. I rolled my eyes getting out of bed, "I'll just go get the test then"

"You have one here?" He asked chuckling.

"Yeah, your mom and my mom gave me two before we left. I think they were one step ahead of us!" I teased walking into the bathroom.

I unwrapped the test stick thingy and sat down on the toilet. I might as well take both tests to be sure at the results. I've done this so many times before it doesn't even feel strange peeing on a stick. Though I'll admit that I'm a bit nervous…

"I'm done," I yelled to Dimitri putting the sticks on the counter. "In two minutes we'll know!" I set my phone on timer and waited for it to beep. I heard him move and then he came in sheets around his waist running a hand through his hair.

"Nice outfit" I teased. He just chuckled kissing my forehead, "How long?"

I checked my cell, "One minute"

"Ok so… we both look at three after the beep?"

I nodded, "Yeah seems fair"

Silent fell for a few seconds. "Are you nervous?" he asked.

"A little bit" I admitted. "You?"

"A bit" We shared

Beep. Beep. Beep.

We both took a deep breath…

"Three…"

"Two…"

"One…"

* * *

><p><strong>HAHAHHAH! Damn I'm good... <strong>

**What will you say if there will be one tiny more chap? Will you be HAPPY? **

**What did you think of the wedding? Was it sweet? What about the vows? **

**The wedding night? The clothes? HONEYMOON? **

**Please tell me all you think and the chapter will be up sooner ;) (sorry I just did that...)**

**Before I go I just liked to thank all of you for reviewing! I have over 400 reviews and I can't thank you enough. Please help me get the number up for a second last time... **

**ALSO please Help Nicia to deport the Story, it's for a good cause! **

**Lot's of LOVIIIIING!**


	26. Complete

**This is Seriously The Last chapter of Who Say's I can't Date the Gym Teacher, and before I give you my last piece of this work I wanted to thank you for all your love and praise for what I do. It always surprises you to see a new face reviewing and it's sounds cheesy but it's hard to believe people actually are reading what I love to write and LIKES (Sometimes even love) what I write. **

**I can't thank you enough for all the wonderful reviews and I hope you'll like my next story that will be out in February 'It's a Man's, man's world'**

**Now, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>D POV<strong>

In one way it seems like these past twelve months has past so fast that I barely remember anything. Though on the other hand it feels like I can remember everything.

That day twelve months ago changed my life even further. The marriage and having the kids assigned to me for real made my life complete. I just didn't know that the family would expand so soon.

**12 Months ago…**

_Three_

_Two_

_One_

"_OH MY GOD!" Rose yelled. _

_I think my heart stopped for a second, "WHAT?" I half yelled almost dropping the sheets that I held around my waist. _

"_I really need to pee!" She whispers. _

"_Then why did you yell?" I whisper back. _

"_Because I don't want to miss anything! This might be the first time I do this the proper way and I don't want you finding out with out me"_

"_Why don't you just pee, I won't peak and then we look together?" I proposed. _

"_Good idea" she whispered back walking over to the toilet and sat down. I made a knot on the sheets so they could be held up on their own and crossed my arms over my chest. _

"_Why were we whispering?" I asked feeling a big confused looking over at Rose. She shrugged grabbing some toilet paper, "I don't know" normal tone. "It was a weird reflex"_

_I smiled shaking my head slightly my wife is weird…_

_After a few seconds she was done and washed her hands we stood face to face ready to face what will maybe change our future together. _

"_Ready?" I ask taking her hand. She nods and we turn towards the pregnancy tests on the table. I can see the small box where the result is. I see it I see it… What is it? _

_I frown as I looked down on both the tests. I thought it would be a simple plus or a minus but this is some weird I don't know fish looking kind of thing. _

"_Eh… What- I'm kind of new at this" I try to explain myself, "but uh, what is that?" I look over at Rose who looks deep in thought. She takes one of them and lifts it up. _

"_I think it's a fish but I'm not sure. Though it kind of looks like a lying eight but that would be weird" Then she sighs putting it down. "I know why they're so weird" she says. _

"_Why?"_

"_Mom and Olena gave me these, it's one of those new age shit pregnancy tests with funny symbols on it to make it more fun I guess" She shrugged frustrated. _

"_Well it's not that fun… More frustrating"_

"_I know" she starts to look around, "Know where's the boxes to them? I bet it says what it means on them" _

"_Here" I say picking both boxes up handing her one. "Let's take each one and see what it says"_

_Both of us got that little sheet of paper that's stacked on the inside and skims through it. I got the other test with the thing that looks like a smiley face and a pirate but I really don't get it. Then I see on the note. Pirate means plus. Which means good. Which means pregnant._

_I stare at the note for a while. She's pregnant. I stare a little more on the note before I look over at Rose who's staring so hard on her note I'm afraid her eyes might pop out. _

"_What is it? Is it bad?" I ask concerned. _

"_It's a fish." She murmurs. _

"_And what does the fish means?" I ask waiting to hear it. She turns towards me. _

"_I'm pregnant" she smiles. _

"_ME TO!" I say holding up the note. She strangles a laugh and raises her eye brows, "Come again"_

"_Oh uh… I mean this one also says that. Some sort of Pirate and it means yes" I explain. _

_We take a second to take it all in. She puts the box down and steps forward placing her hands in mine. _

"_So what do we do?" she asks eyes on our hands and then back to my eyes. I squeeze her hands, "What do you want to do?"_

_She bites her lower lip, "I-I want us to decide together"_

_I purse my lips, "How about we say it on three?"_

_She smiles and nods. "One"_

"_Two" I say. "Three"_

"_Keep it!" She says. _

_Keep it! I say on the same time. Smiles paint both our lips. "So we…" she starts. _

"_Keep it" I finish. I pull her in for tight embrace. I'm becoming a dad! AGAIN! _

**Present time…**

That day really changed everything. First we decided we had to tell the kids first because it would affect them to. The funny part was that they were equally as excited as we were. Then we told our friends, calling our parents and things were going our way. We were a family. A growing family.

The pregnancy wasn't as hard as people had warned me about. Ve was a natural around a pregnant Rose and even wrote down things I should know to do when and where and what not to do.

To sum it all up Ve really was my strength during the next nine months. She told me all about what food she likes and when I really should comment certain things and so on.

I went on all her meetings with the doctor and I think the biggest surprise came during the ultrasound meeting.

"Oh" the doctor said looking at the screen.

"Oh? Oh what?" Rose asked holding my hand. "Oh is not a good thing, you can't just say oh and not tell us you-"

"Roza" I said stopping her before she said something rude. She took a deep breath squeezing my hand.

"Oh what?" I ask the doctor more nicely. She takes off her glasses and smiles, "You're family is definitely growing and will be just fine"

"So everything's ok?" I ask wanting to get her point.

"Yes, double ok"

I narrow my eyes towards her, "What does that mean?" I looked watch the doctor who's watching Rose. After a second I hear Rose gasp and I look over at her. Her lips are parted with tears in her eyes. WHAT AM I MISSING?

"What? What is it?" I ask feeling left out looking between them. "Just tell me goddamn it!"

Rose sobs a chuckle taking my hand in both of hers. "A double ok means a double ok" She smiles, "For both of them"

"What both…" I trail off when it suddenly gets to me. Both. Plural. Both, as in two. Twins. I swallow looking at Rose again.

"Twins?" I whisper raising a brow.

"Uh-huh" She sobs another chuckle "Twins"

A sudden grin hits my lips. And I exhale dropping my shoulders, "Twins"

"Double the joy" The doctor jokes and I chuckle kissing Rose hand. Double the joy!

It's six months later and after thirteen hours of Rose screaming and crying and calling both the doctor and me all kinds of stuff there is only small noises filling the room.

Baby noises, small gurgles and weeping. The noises are good. They show life and love. Ten fingers and ten those on each of them, perfectly healthy. Perfect.

The nurses have left to let us get to know our new babies on our own. Our babies. I sit half lie half sit next to Rose in her bed. We have our two miracles in our arms and it's hard to believe that we've made them.

"I think I have a name," Rose says in a hushed tone. We had one girl and one boy. We could tell them apart by the small hats they were wearing. Mom had taken her time to make them when she found out it was twins. I held our boy and she held our girl.

"Can I hear it?" I ask looking at her searching for her eyes. She turns her head towards me and that smile on her lips has been there for hours ever since the babies were out.

"Anya" she says looking down on our baby girl.

"Anya" I nod feeling the name on our tongue. "I think we have a winner" I smile. She chuckles and turns to me. "Got any name yet?"

"I've been thinking about one… It sounds like some prince charming name but I really like it!" I say taking in the features of my newborn son.

"Aiden" I say feeling sure of myself. "Yes Aiden" I say looking over at Rose to confirm it's a go. She's smiling and nodding at the same time.

Aiden was born first, seven minutes after came Anya. And I can bet money on that they will bug each other about this for life…

There's a light knock on the door before our nurse's head pops in. She smiles at us, "Have you got any names yet?" she asks holding her writing board in hand hoping for a yes.

"Yes" We say in unison.

"This Rose says" caressing Anya's cheek, "Is Anya" The nurse writes it down.

"And this" I sit up straight, "Is Aiden"

"Those are very good names" the nurse smiles and leaves the room. Our families will be coming over soon too meet the new family members:

Aiden Sebastian Hathaway Belikov and Anya Irina Hathaway Belikov

* * *

><p>We wanted to return home as soon as possible after the birth of the twins so we said we would have a small get together with all our closets friends when we got home instead of everyone coming to the hospital.<p>

The kids has been at the hospital once though, Ben had thrown a fit saying he needed to meet his new siblings before everyone else does. It was his so called right. I just smiled at the passion he had and I'd picked them up to spend the afternoon with us giving my family and Rose family a day off since they watched the kids while we were gone.

Tonight was our first night home, Rose was still dead tired after the birth and I told her to go to sleep and let me and Ve take care of things so she could rest for the party thing tomorrow. She didn't say much and fell asleep the second she hit the pillow. I tucked her in, gave her a good night kiss en turned off the lights.

I went to the living room where the new baby cribs where put up at the moment – giving Rose her own space in the bedroom. Ve was holding Alex so he could look on his new baby sister and brother. All of them were parked in front of the cribs studying the new members of the Hathaway Belikov clan.

"What do you think of your new brother and sister?" I asked walking over taking Abby and Ben in my lap.

"I don't really know which one is Anya and which one is Aiden but at least they're cute" Abby said looking at the babies. I chuckled, "You can see it on their hats, eyes and the way they sound"

"Really? How?" Ben asked looking fascinated.

"Here on the right, that's Aiden. He's wearing the soft green hat with yellow dots on it. He also has darker eye color than Anya"

"What about the sounds?" Abby asked looking up at me.

"You see Aiden is very quiet and doesn't make a big fuss while Anya" I said turning to my left, "IS often making sounds and gets really cranky when she's hungry"

"She's just like mommy!" Alex giggled holding a hand over his mouth. I chuckled, "Exactly" We watched them a bit more and they asked questions and I tried to answer as well as I could. I checked my watch, "Time for bed"

"Five minutes more?" Ben begged giving me a big smile. I smiled an shook my head no. "Go brush your teeth and I'll come in ten minutes and I want all of you in bed! Help Alex also"

"Ok…" the sighed going off to their rooms. Now it was only Ve and I.

"How are you?" She asked studying me. I yawned and stretched out, "Good, tired but good" I gently brushed a finger along Aiden's cheek, "I'm already prepared on being tired for a while forward"

Ve snickered, "Yeah you're new at this. I've done this three times already so I'm kind of an expert"

"It feels good to have you on my side" I smiled towards her. Her eyes sparkle when I say that, I really meant it.

"I feel lucky for these to that they have a dad from the beginning. I'm really glad that I you're here and that these two might get things right from the start" she jokes. I laugh, "You didn't turn out that bad and I wasn't around when you grew up" I pointed out.

"I guess I'm a miracle" she winked.

"DAD! Can you read a bedtime story?" Ben yelled from down the hall. I got up, "I better take this, can you stay here until I get back?"

"Of course" she smiled leaning back in the couch turning on the TV on low.

I headed towards Ben's room where all three of them had gathered dressing I PJ's and teddy bears under their arm.

"So what do you want me to read?" I asked sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"This one" Ben handed me a book as he cuddled down next to his brother and sister.

I smiled, "Once upon a time…"

When the story was done I put the others to bed and went back to ben's room so I could tell him good night.

"Dad?"

"Yes Ben" I said pulling him in to sit in my lap as I sat down onto the bed. He was quiet for a few minutes before he spoke.

"Will you still like me as much now when Aiden and Anya's around?" he asked looking both worried and hurt as he looked up towards me. I had all focus on him.

"Of course I will, I love all of you equally! Why would you think such a thing?"

Now he looked embarrassed, "Its just Aiden and Anya are really your kids and I'm…"

I shook my head feeling guilty he even thought thoughts like this. I pulled him in for an embrace and hugged him tightly.

"Don't you ever for one second think you're not equally as much my child as Aiden and Anya is. You're still mine and you've always been mine. I just didn't know it until a few years back. Only because I'm with them from the beginning doesn't mean I love them more. I only think they will be jealous you've had me longer then they have" I smiled pulling away so I could see his face. "I love you Ben, I'll always Love you"

His arms snaked around me and he buried his face in my neck, "I love you to dad!"

I kissed Ben good night and he was no sleeping, so I headed back to the living room to tell Ve to head off to bed to. As I walked in I smiled. She was curled up on the couch looking a bit cold and already sleeping.

I checked the babies who also were sleeping and I sat down next to Ve. I grabbed a blanket pulling it over both of us letting her lean on my shoulder. I turned off the TV and sighed. This was a whole new beginning.

**R POV**

This morning I woke up feeling fully rested hearing noises down stairs. I took a quick shower, put some sweats on and headed down stairs. Dimitri and Ve were sleeping under a blanket on the couch and I smiled at the sight.

Anya was making noises so I went over to check on both of them. Aiden was just lying on his back curious eyes looking around the room as Anya was lying on her stomach not really liking it very much. I lifted her up kissing her forehead as I held her in my arms. I wondered what time it was since I was the only one awake. I checked the kitchen and it was a little bit past nine in the morning.

I took a quick gaze into the kids' rooms' and saw that all of them were sleeping. They must've been exhausted after yesterday and happy that we were all home. I thought I'd make breakfast so I grabbed a play mattress from Ben's room and put it on the kitchen floor.

I grabbed some pillows and put on there and went to grab Aiden. I put both of them there safe with the pillows all around them so they couldn't go anywhere and started with breakfast.

I made pancakes and cut fruit and made coffee, tea and made some sandwiches. As if they all knew it was time for breakfast then one after one entered the kitchen sitting down by the table still with a bit of sleep in their eyes. Abby was sitting on the floor in front of Anya and Aiden making some small talk and they just looked at her in wonder. Ve said morning and jumped into a shower before breakfast.

Dimitri came in stopping in the doorway still wearing the same sweats and t-shirt form last night. He yawned and stretched. He saw the table set with food and Ben and Alex starting to help themselves with food on their plates. I was finishing the last pancakes when I felt his arms move around my waist kissing my neck.

"Morning Beautiful" He murmured trailing more kisses along my neck. I smiled flipping the pancakes over.

"Hi, one second" I said puling away setting the pancakes on a plate and put the pan away. I dried my hands off turning around seeing Dimitri down on the floor next to a giggling Abby as they made faces towards the babies.

"Are you trying to scare them to death?" I asked putting my hands on my hips. He chuckled getting up moving towards me.

"I'm just showing them a good time"

"I've heard if you make faces like that it can stuck like that" I joked as he came closer pulling me in for a hug and kiss.

"And we wouldn't want to ruin a face like this" I said taking his face between my hands chuckling.

"It would be such a shame" He chuckled and gave me a long kiss. I pulled away as Ve entered the room sitting down by the table. I pulled away grabbing the plate with pancakes, "OK everyone sit down by the table and eat"

Dimitri helped me move the kids so they'd be out of our feet's way and we sat down for along family breakfast

* * *

><p>The time was a little bit past six pm and our family and friends would be arriving soon. Dimitri had prepared some simple snacks and gotten drinks and set it all up in the living room so you an go help yourself if you were hungry.<p>

I'd dressed up my two little babies, Anya wearing a new dress Lissa bought and Aiden wearing some comfy cute clothes that use to be Alex's. I put them both on the mattress after I'd moved it into the living room.

The doorbell rang and my eyes met with Dimitri. "Here we go" I said taking his hand walking over to the door and opened. There was the complete Belikov Clan joined in by my parents. Olena and mom has grown so close this last few months and I guess that's better than them hating each other.

"HEY!" She said loud and cheery hugging us both. We hugged all of them and I noticed they all had gifts and gift bags for the kids. They're so sweet!

"You can put the gifts on the living room table and the twins are right in there" I smiled showing mom and Olena where to put their things. They put their things down and I walked over to my little babies.

"Here they are" I smiled proudly, "This is Anya Irina Hathaway Belikov" I said "And this is her older brother Aiden Sebastian Hathaway Belikov" I finished as I introduced the new grandma's to their grandkids.

"Oh! My you little lovers" Olena cooed as mom stood next to her talking baby talk with Aiden. Seeing my mom talking baby talk was pretty scary at first, but now after six kids I don't even bother.

Dimitri was standing by the gift table talking to dad while Ve was talking to the Belikov sisters. I walked over to Dad and Dimitri putting my arm around Dimitri, "What are you talking about?"

"How much I am going to make sure that this kid doesn't get a Hannah Montana bag" Dad teased talking about my newborn son.

"He'll have one if he wants one" I said firmly, "I don't judge them"

Dad chuckled, "Well let's hope Belikov can bring some sense into them and hope they won't be anything like you" He teased winking towards Dimitri who strangled a laugh. I shot him a glare and he kissed my temple, "We're just kidding, our kids are and will be amazing"

"I know!" I said smugly giving him another kiss before walking over to Victoria, Sonya and Karolina.

"Hey!" We hugged all four of us, "How are you?"

"Gosh Rose!" Karolina exclaimed, "Have you already lost the baby fat?"

"Yeah how come you're so skinny while I had to work my butt off?" Sonya joined in teasingly.

"I guess I'm just a natural at this" I joked, "No but seriously, after four kids these two" I said pointing over my shoulder "Are piece of cake"

"Yeah and with me and Dimitri baby sitting you can get tons of more sleep and won't be cranky as hell" Ve filled in. I rolled my eyes jokingly pulling her in for a hug.

"Just admit that you love me!" I mushed her face into my shoulder and she made a funny noise.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes!" I said in a DUH voice.

"I love you" she chuckled and I let go. I told Ve to introduce Aiden and Anya to their new Aunts as The doorbell rang again and I went to open.

"Christian, Lissa! Hi" I said hugging them both.

"Where are he babies?" Lissa asked excited, "I've been wanting to meet them all day"

I laughed, "In the living room"

She was off before I even finished and left was Christian and me. He took my arm, "I'll make sure she won't steal any off them!" He teased before disappearing after his girlfriend. I chuckled and shouted thanks.

On good timing Eddie, Meredith, Mia and Mason showed up with Mikhail, Mark and Ivan in their heels. I showed them the drinks and snacks and introduced them all to my babies.

"This is Anya and this is Aiden"

"Thank god they don't have Belikov's looks" Ivan chuckled, "That would've been one messed up baby"

Dimitri who showed up right behind him grabbed him in a playful yet painful wrestling grip, "Come again?" He asked with a playful glint in his eyes.

"Really cute babies you got there!" He chuckled trying to get away. I just shook my head and ignored them. They're such… guys!

I heard the doorbell ring again and I went to open finding young Marc Zeklos on my doorstep. "Hey!" I smiled giving him a hug, I'd inviting him since he's almost a family member and spends a lot of time here. "Ve's over there and she'll introduce you to her new siblings" I winked leading him into the living room.

**V POV**

I saw Mom talk to Marc and then point my way and he smiled thanks and came over.

"Hi" he placed quick kiss on my lips lacing his fingers through mine.

"Hey" I checked him out slightly, "You look good"

He chuckled cupping his neck with his hand, "Thanks, I thought I shouldn't wear ripped jeans and a t-shirt like I do all the time. So I thought this was good" I'd actually picked the cardigan and top out for him and he looked really good in it. I smiled, "Well I can do miracle with clothes" I squeezed his hand, "C'mon I've got two people I want you to meet" I said puling him along towards the cribs where Aiden and Anya was lying in right now.

"This is Aiden" I smiled brushing my fingertips along his cheek, "And this is Anya" I said patting her stomach making her squirm a little.

Marc smiled, "They actually look a lot like you"

"I'll take that as a compliment" I teased, "Want to hold them?"

"Sure, but I think it's enough with one at the time" He chuckled seeming a big nervous. I lifted up Anya, "It'll be fine" I promised placing her safely in his arms. He held her for a few seconds and she didn't throw a fit. "See" I said, "Fine" I picked up Aiden and told him how cute he was over and over again! I looked up after a few minutes seeing that Marc was watching me and I couldn't help but to blush.

"Hey, what are you staring at?"

"You" He said with that special smile.

"What about me?"

"You're very sweet with your brother, I like it" I smiled towards him feeling the blush go down. Being around Marc felt so easy I almost couldn't believe how it would be with out him.

I heard a new noise and looked back up again seeing that Anya has started crying and scrunching her face together like when she was getting grumpy.

"Eh…" Marc started to look freaked out. "W-what do I do?"

"Try to swing her slow back and forth and talk sweet to her" I encouraged. It didn't really work and her voice was growing louder and harder.

Like the savior he is, dad appeared smiling as he saw a freaked out Marc and a grumpy Anya. March saw him and got an apologetic look on his face, "Sorry I got your daughter all grumpy"

"It's ok" dad chuckled as he took Anya from Marc. "You got the cranky one"

We laughed together, "Yeah Anya's a lot like mom" I teased bumping my shoulder into Marc's to ease the pressure off of him. I put Aiden down and kissed dads cheek as a thanks for taking Anya and saving Marcs ass. "C'mon I know what'll make you feel better" I took his hand again and pulled him away and into my bedroom. I noticed a grin on his lips as I closed the door.

"So this is what comes to your mind when you have new siblings?" He chuckled walking close leaving no space between the door and me. His arms caging me between him and the door and it worked so well to get me all worked up.

"Got a problem with that?" I raised a brow towards him and he smiled and rested his forehead against mine.

"Not at all"

Our lips met for a kiss and I moaned into the kiss already. My fingers grabbed the fabric of his top as I pulled him closer for body contact. It was really hard staying in control around Marc. His lips, his hands and his smile making me go crazy I couldn't even imagine him doing other nasty things with me.

His hands went to each side of my face as his lips caressed mine.

"You're so amazing" he murmured against my lips and I felt my knee's go weak. I had my arms around him feeling like I couldn't get close enough. "So beautiful" kiss, "And strong"

Oh the things he does to me…

**R POV**

The place had calmed down. I'd given all the kids some candy and put on a movie on my laptop in Ben's room while the rest of us stayed out talking in the living room, hall and kitchen.

Mom and Olena had been all over Aiden and Anya and the old man even softened up and cooed sweet nothings getting all fuzzy. I guess babies can do anything to anyone!

Our friends just left and Karolina and Sonya helped me to get everything into the washer as Mom, dad and Olena helped Dimitri to fix things in the living room. Time was a bit past ten and the babies had slept one hour during the party and we would hopefully get them back to sleep soon.

All the kids where asleep and the Belikov's were on their way to leave so Dimitri helped to carry Paul and Soya out in the car. Mean while I went and tucked Ben, Abby and Alex in. they were already sleeping but I gave them all a kiss good night and wished them sweet dreams. I headed towards Ve's room to check if she was ready for bed. She was sitting on her bed hair in a ponytail and in her PJ's.

"Ready for bed?" I asked leaning against the doorpost. She looked up "Yeah" she closed her laptop and crawled underneath here covers. She gave me that cute smile she had reminding me of her father and I walked over and sat down on the edge of her bed.

"You ok?" I brushed her hair back. She nodded, "Yeah"

"Everything with Marc is good?"

"Couldn't be better"

I smiled, "That makes me very happy! Now sleep" I kissed her forehead, "School tomorrow"

"Can I get a ride?" she asked smiling angelic. I snickered getting up, "I bet dad's been up all night with the kids so I'll let him sleep and I'll take you" I winked. "Good night!"

"Night"

I put my hand on the door, "Love you"

"Love you to" she snickered.

I sighed leaning against her door. I heard some easy movement from the living room and some soft music so I went to check what was going on.

In the middle of the room stood no other than my husband with Anya in his arms. Aiden was sleeping next to them as Dimitri slowly moved around in the room in pace with the soft jazz. I noticed he was humming along eyes closed as he held Anya close to his heart. She was making a few satisfied noises as she slowly fell asleep close to hear daddy dearest heart. I felt my heart warm as I saw them together.

I slowly walked closer behind him placing a soft hand on his lower back as I told him, "I love you"

His head snapped up looking my way and a soft smile painted his lips. "Is that so?"

I snickered checking on Anya seeing she was sound asleep drooling a little.

"Yes" I kissed my finger and placed it on her nose, "And I love her and him" I placed another kiss on my finger before bumping it on Aiden's nose to. "I love all of you"

He put Anya down tucking the blanket over her turning towards me, "You're very loving today"

"I bet it's the hormones" I teased shrugging like it wasn't a big deal. He came closer placing his warm hands on my shoulders, "I like this side of you, and it reminds me how good of a mother you are"

"Like?" I raised my brows towards him. He chuckled, "Sorry" his arms went around my waist, "_Love_"

I smiled reaching up for a kiss and he met me half way so I wouldn't have to over do it. Our lips slowly moved against each other as we slow danced to the music playing the background. If you would've asked me three years ago that I would meet a tall dark gym teacher that I could marry within two years, who also was all my kids father AND then would give me two more kids? I would've laughed my ass off!

But I guess time changes and so to people. I've changed to the better. I've met the man of my life, I've fought for him and we've fought about all kids of stuff. But in the end here we are slow dancing in our living room, two new babies to add to the Hathaway Belikov clan and nothing to complain about.

_So who said I couldn't date the gym teacher?_

* * *

><p><strong>So? <strong>

**What did you think? Good last chap? A bit disappointing? Or even Bad ending?**

**Please tell me one last time what you think. **

**And to answer a question, NO there will not be a sequel. I feel done with this story and I don't want to ruin it so i will leave this story here :) **

**Hope you understand! **

**DO you want me to do authors note here and my other stories when I release it? Tell me yes or no!**

**That's all from me and I hope I'll see many of you in my next adventure! **

**Lot's and lot's of LOVING! **

**xxxxxx**


	27. ONE CHAPTER SEQUEL

**PEOPLE! LISTEN UP!**

**I'VE TAKEN THE TIME TO WRITE A ONE CHAPTER SEQUEL THAT'S BASED ON VE AND MARC ONLY**

**IT'S NAME IS YOU, ME, US AND IS POSTED ON MY PROFILE! **

**FEEL FREE TO CHECK IT OUT :D **

**LOT'S OF LOVING**


End file.
